La palabra con A
by TheWonderlandFreeT456
Summary: Regina Mills vuelve a Londres, su ciudad natal, tras la muerte de su padre para hacerse cargo del museo que éste dirigía. Allí conocerá a Emma Swan, una joven que ya se había cruzado en su camino y con la que no podrá evitar chocar. AU. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos y felices días a tod s, este es mi primer fanfic. Leo diariamente esta página y todas las maravillosas historias que en ella se publican. Me he decidido a subir esta historia por el mero hecho de compartir una agradable lectura sobre estos dos personajes que tanto gustan, encarnados en la persona de esas dos magníficas actrices que tanta química tienen en pantalla. Sin más, espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo le he hecho. **

**Advertencias: **

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen ni pretendo que así sea. **

**El contexto en el que se enmarca el Museo Británico es totalmente ficticio y adaptado para esta historia. **

**No dudéis en comentar si creéis que la historia lo merece. **

**\- LA PALABRA CON A-**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Nueva directora**

\- ¿Cómo crees que será la hija del jefe? -hizo una pausa, dejó de mirar los coches que pasaban por la calle y posó su vista en su amiga, que no parecía tener intención de contestar a su pregunta- Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?

\- Umm...—fue un pequeño sonido que lo alertó de que, efectivamente, Emma no le estaba haciendo caso, ni si quiera parecía reparar en su presencia.

\- Hey, ¿En qué piensas? – se acercó para darle una pequeña palmadita en el hombro para captar su atención. Emma se giró de inmediato. Descruzó sus piernas, retiró su mano derecha de su mentón y se acercó a la mesa para poner su atención en su té.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estaba pensando...en la vida en general.

\- ¿Y en algo en particular?

\- Sí, en realidad no. – Ambos rieron.

\- Estoy intrigado. Nunca había oído que el jefe tuviera una hija. – Emma alzó una ceja y lo miró.

\- Cómo que no, te lo he dicho seis o siete veces durante la última semana.

\- Sí, pero no durante los últimos cuatro años.

\- ¿Qué más da? El caso es que es su heredera, y como tal, ahora será nuestra jefa.

\- No me gusta esta incertidumbre. – Emma alzó la ceja y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Sabía que su amigo se sentía inseguro. Los inversores ya habían anunciado que en cuanto la hija de Henry se incorporase al museo habría cambios importantes. Y recorte de personal. Y Peter había sido el último en incorporarse a su equipo. Además era un poco patoso.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no pensar más en eso? Escúchame, eres el mejor espeleólogo que tengo en mi equipo, no voy a prescindir de ti.

\- Sí, pero no eres tú la que mandas.

\- En mi equipo sí.

\- Pues igual decide prescindir también de ti. Esa tal Regina no parece muy amigable que digamos, todo se ha vuelto muy oscuro desde que se sabe que va a ser la nueva jefa.

\- No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse. Parece que la hija de Henry es bastante estricta sí, por lo que me han contado, le gusta que las cosas se hagan a su manera. No veo que haya mucha diferencia con su padre. – Sonrío para sus adentros recordando a Henry.

\- Henry era un buen tipo. – Ambos sonrieron bebiendo sendos sorbos de sus respectivos tés.

\- Lo era. Y su hija también lo será, no creo que puedan ser tan diferentes. Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo...Regina se trasladó a Estados Unidos cuando era muy joven, y hasta donde sé, no volvió a regresar a Londres. En realidad no entiendo qué interés pueda tener en el museo. Igual viene, nos coloca un director de paja para que la mantenga informada y se vuelve a ir. Sí, creo que es lo más coherente si tenemos en cuenta su historial. – Dijo pensativa.

\- ¿La recuerdas? – Emma esbozó una sonrisa picarona.

\- Sí y no.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

\- Bueno, recuerdo imágenes sueltas de cuando éramos pequeñas. Ella era cuatro años mayor que yo, así que no nos llevábamos demasiado bien. Pero en realidad no la recuerdo por eso. – Otra vez esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? Vamos suéltalo ya. – Dijo acercándose a la mesa y sonriendo curiosamente.

\- Me gustaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando era pequeña, me gustaba. Era una especie de amor platónico. De eso la recuerdo.

\- Nooo... – Peter se quedó muy sorprendido- ¿En serio?

\- Y tan en serio. Pero la cosa no cuajó, ella me odiaba. – Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

\- Tengo que contarle esto a los chicos...

\- Hey – Dijo Emma dándole un codazo en el hombro y mirándolo fijamente- Ni se te ocurra. Es secreto de sumario. – Dijo señalándolo con un dedo inquisitivo. Peter se había puesto colorado.

\- ¡No ¡ No puedes obligarme a guardarme algo así, serás la comidilla del grupo... –río descontroladamente.

\- No y punto. Y céntrate. No queremos causar mala impresión nada más empezar. –Ahí vuelve de nuevo la jefa, pensó Peter.

Ambos entraron por la puerta principal del Museo Británico. Les gustaba usar esa puerta a menudo, a pesar de que el personal estaba obligado a entrar por la puerta trasera. Cruzaron el amplio hall que aquel día no estaba demasiado abarrotado, subieron hasta la planta de arriba, cruzaron la sala árabe y entraron por una puerta camuflada detrás de unas vitrinas.

\- Hola Leroy. – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Leroy era el vigilante de seguridad que cubría aquella zona. Una que no se usaba demasiado, en realidad. Avanzaron por el largo pasillo desierto hasta llegar a la puerta del final que daba a la escalera principal que conectaba todas las plantas. Subieron despacio, sin prisas, sin percatarse de la hora que era y de que era media hora más tarde de la que habían sido citados para recibir a la nueva directora.

Nada más llegar a su planta, Graham se les acercó muy acelerado.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? No puedes ser puntual ni siquiera hoy. – Graham era como un hermano para Emma. Estaba muy alterado. No entendía qué podía pasarle.

\- Oye quieres calmarte. No comprendo por qué...—en esos momentos lo recordó- Mierda ¿Ha llegado ya? – Dijo de inmediato abriendo los ojos y mirando a Graham con cara seria y preocupada.

\- Hace tres cuartos de hora. Te está esperando en su despacho.

\- ¿Qué?—Los sudores habían empezado a caer por la cara de Peter que no pudo evitar soltar un gallo. - ¿Y de mí no ha dicho nada? – Ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

\- ¿Qué demonios quiere de mí?- Continúo Emma casi fastidiada.

\- Pues no lo sé, señorita directora del área de investigación del museo. Igual quería presentarse, que digo yo, como es su primer día...—Dijo en un tono irónico al que Emma ya estaba muy acostumbrada. Lo usaban mutuamente en muchas ocasiones. Emma quedó pensativa mirando a un lado y a otro. Vio que algunos de sus compañeros la miraban con cierta cara de pánico.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Ha sido amable? ¿Ha despedido a alguien?

\- Ha dicho que los días de holgazanería en los que vivimos se han acabado. Así que yo te aconsejaría que no la hicieses esperar mucho. – Dijo más calmado, con voz suave y tranquila, como la que solía usar a menudo. Emma esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

\- ¿Holgazanería? Ja, no me lo puedo creer. – Graham mantenía sus labios curvados hacia arriba y sus ojos entornados.

\- Escucha. – Se acercó a ella. – Es mejor que no empieces con mal pie. Regina no es su padre. Y desde luego no será tan permisiva. Así que cierra el pico y obedécela. Te ahorrarás problemas. Créeme.

\- Gracias Graham. – Lo miró con cara de divertida y se alejó camino del despacho del director.

Emma ya se conocía de sobra aquel pasillo. Aunque su despacho estaba en la planta de abajo lo había recorrido muchas veces para ver al director del museo, al que consideraba su amigo desde hacía muchos años. A pesar de la diferencia de edad que los separaba siempre se habían entendido muy bien.

Henry era un buen hombre y siempre la había tratado como a una hija. Todo el mundo sabía que la apreciaba muchísimo y que ese era uno de los motivos por los que tenía luz verde para hacer y deshacer a su antojo en el museo lo que ella considerase oportuno. No es que no estuviera capacitada para ello, al contrario, era la más adecuada para ocuparse de todo, pero eso a su hija, que ahora era, de hecho, la nueva directora, no le parecía bien. Incluso le irritaba. En la reunión en la que no había podido conocer a la tal Emma todo el mundo le había hablado de ella. Emma esto, Emma lo otro, pero la dichosa Emma no se había dignado a presentarse y al parecer nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Regina se encontraba hundida entre sus manos que masajeaban sus sienes. Fruncía el ceño. Había sido un día muy duro. Tener que tomar la dirección del museo no era tarea fácil para ella. Nunca había pensado en trabajar allí a pesar de que su padre se lo había pedido cientos de veces. Y ahora allí se encontraba. De vuelta en Londres. Instalándose en una nueva casa. Colocándose al frente de un museo que no conocía. Lidiando con nueva gente. Con la falta de su padre. Sí, un inmenso dolor de cabeza le había sobrevenido. Apenas eran las 11 de la mañana y ella ya no podía más. En aquellos momentos lo único que quería era marcharse a su casa, acurrucarse en su cama, cerrar sus ojos y dormir hasta que su cuerpo no aguantase más. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Alzó la cabeza con mala cara y frunció el ceño en señal de pesar.

\- Adelante. – Se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigir la mirada a la persona que se había plantado en su puerta.

\- Buenos días. – Carraspeó. Emma abrió bien los ojos. Casi pudo sentir como su aliento se cortaba al ver a Regina de nuevo. Si no se hubiese sentido tan perdida en aquellos momentos casi hubiera jurado que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y había olvidado la noción del tiempo. Reaccionó de inmediato. Aquello no era propio de ella. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a la mujer que la estaba mirando impasiblemente con cara de no muchos amigos. Le tendió su mano al llegar al otro lado de su escritorio. – Emma Swan, un placer. – Dijo sonriendo y sentándose en una de las dos sillas del otro lado de la mesa. Unos brillantes ojos color chocolate la escrutaban sin parpadeo. Regina se acomodó en su asiento y cruzó sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

\- Así que usted es la famosa Emma Swan. – Emma puso su mejor sonrisa.

\- La misma. – Regina asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ya veo. – No le gustaba la gente prepotente y autosuficiente. Aspiró hondo sonoramente. Emma interpretó aquel gesto como no muy buena señal. – Se puede saber dónde estaba esta mañana a las 10, señorita Swan. Si no me equivoco debía estar trabajando y no en ningún otro lugar.

\- Olvidé que hoy era su primer día en el museo. Lo siento. De haberlo recordado hubiera estado aquí para recibirla. Es un lugar con una...—Regina la cortó de inmediato.

\- Suponía que iba a abordarme con cualquier excusa. Pero ya veo que no ha sido así.

\- No sé por qué tendría que ponerle alguna excusa, yo no...

\- Disculpe, no me interrumpa por favor. Verá, he estado estudiando los informes de los últimos meses y poniéndome al corriente de la situación en el museo ahora mismo. Lo cierto es que no es que esté la cosa muy boyante. Así que necesito que la gente que trabaja para mí lo haga de manera seria y eficiente. Si no va a estar dispuesta a seguir una disciplina, señorita Swan, le rogaría que lo dijera ahora. – Hizo una pausa para después continuar tranquilamente - Verá me consta que mi padre tenía una preferencia por usted...digamos privilegiada, pero eso se acabó. El presupuesto que va para su grupo de investigación es desorbitado, pasan la mitad de tiempo haciendo expediciones que no aportan ningún beneficio al museo – Emma cada vez fruncía más el ceño- y además parece que estuvieran en su casa, entrando y saliendo a su aire cuando les da la gana.

\- Disculpe que discrepe con usted...—Fue de nuevo interrumpida.

\- No me interesa oír sus quejas. Solo me interesa saber si está dispuesta a cumplir con su trabajo.

\- Yo siempre hago mi trabajo. – dijo levantándose molesta. Regina la miró descaradamente con cara de superioridad de arriba abajo.

\- No sé cómo serían las cosas con mi padre, pero ahora la directora soy yo.

\- Muy bien, señora directora. – Dijo con ironía- Pero le advierto que esta no es la manera de empezar con buen pie en este museo. – Y dicho eso hizo amago de marcharse.

\- Pero cómo se atreve. – Dijo Regina levantándose de su asiento.

\- Será mejor que relajes tus formas Regina. En este museo siempre ha habido un ambiente de consenso y cordialidad, algo por lo que tu padre trabajó muchísimo. La gente que trabaja aquí son los mejores en todos sus campos. Son gente competente y trabajadora, y hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningún problema trabajando como estábamos, así que no veo por qué habrían de cambiar las formas.

\- Señorita Swan es suficiente. No me gusta la holgazanería y el despilfarro. Y las cuentas financieras – Dijo cogiendo unos papeles y levantándolos sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. – no muestran que las cosas marchen precisamente bien. Así que ya lo sabe, habrá que ajustarse las tuercas si no queremos irnos a pique y perder este museo. – Emma se quedó sin saber que decir.

\- Muy bien. Sabe dónde encontrarme si necesita algo. Mientras tanto, seguiré haciendo mi trabajo. – Señaló aquellas tres últimas palabras como si se le fuera la vida en ellas y se marchó cerrando la puerta demasiado fuerte, para el gusto de ambas.

* * *

**Pretendo actualizar seguidamente. ;) Hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el capítulo 2. Para animar el asunto. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Malos hábitos**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Regina había llegado al museo. Para la mayoría de los empleados los primeros días habían sido un infierno, con el miedo a una jefa que amenazaba con despedir a todo aquel que considerase que no cumplía bien con su trabajo, o lo que es lo mismo, una jefa más estricta que el jefe del que habían disfrutado hasta entonces. Sin embargo las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Ahora la tensión podía volver a despilfarrarse en las largas horas muertas, entre cafés o en pequeños descansos robados que los empleados encontraban por todos lados. En esos momentos se dedicaban a comentar el mal carácter que se gastaba Regina y la actitud de superioridad que mostraba siempre que podía. Era sencillamente insoportable, según la mayoría. Y lo peor, se creía que lo tenía todo. Era una mujer increíblemente guapa. Morena de ojos color chocolate, con los rasgos menudos pero que encajaban perfectamente simétricos en su construcción. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz que le nacía en la parte derecha del labio que la hacía aún mucho más atractiva. Sin duda podría volver loco a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. Todo el mundo comentaba sobre ella y no necesariamente bien fuera de las alabanzas que hacían a su cuerpo. Incluso algunos se permitían el lujo de ofenderla con comentarios que sin duda estaban fuera de lugar.

Por supuesto, ninguno de esos comentarios podía ser pronunciado delante de Graham que era el único que medianamente la defendía en público, los demás se limitaban a cerrar el pico y alejarse de aquellos comentarios que en nada les interesaban. Eso sí, también andaban muy descontentos. Le había reducido el presupuesto al equipo de investigación de Emma, así que andaban como locos cuadrando los gastos y los tiempos para poder cumplir con las expediciones que tenían planeadas para aquel año. Además, Emma andaba de muy mal humor con aquellos recortes, pero no había vuelto a poner objeción a la jefa. Sus conversaciones se habían limitado a transcurrir en un clima demasiado cortante y tenso. Se palpaba en el ambiente que a ninguna de las dos les agradaba tener que compartir el mismo espacio vital con la otra. Pero Regina era la jefa. Así que Emma se limitaba a acatar con malas caras lo que Regina mandase. Si en algo no estaba de acuerdo se lo comunicaba de malos modos, por lo que Regina no se lo tomaba nada bien y por tanto nada en serio. En vez de trabajar juntas estaban trabajando por su cuenta más por decisión de Regina que por decisión de Emma que se limitaba simplemente a guardar silencio. Sin embargo, aquella situación entre las dos no era buena para el museo. Por una parte, algunos de los accionistas que no estaban de acuerdo con la manera de ver el mundo de Emma habían aprovechado para guiar a Regina hacia algunas cuestiones que les favorecían a ellos y en absoluto a los intereses generales del museo.

Marco, amigo del padre de Emma y del padre de Regina, único de los tres amigos que aún quedaba con vida, y con el que Emma se llevaba muy bien, se había percatado de la situación que se estaba viviendo. Él también era accionista del museo, pero se había retirado de la gestión hacía ya muchos años. Solamente acudía a las reuniones en las que su presencia era imprescindible para votar alguna decisión importante. Aun así nunca había perdido contacto con el museo y estaba al tanto de todo lo que allí sucedía.

\- ¡Marco, qué sorpresa más agradable! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? – Dijo Regina rodeando su escritorio y acercándose a Marco con los brazos abiertos. A pesar de haberlo visto en contadas ocasiones le guardaba mucho cariño, sobre todo por su carácter amable y por lo bien que le había hablado su padre de él.

\- Pasaba para verte con mis propios ojos sentada en esa silla. – Dijo sentándose al lado de Regina en las sillas que había justo al otro lado de la que había señalado con su bastón. - Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias Marco. – Dijo Regina con expresión amable que pronto se tornó pensativa para sus adentros.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

\- Es todo una locura. – Dijo Regina sincera pero irónicamente. Marco sonrío amablemente y puso una de sus manos sobre las de Regina que estaban cruzadas sobre sus piernas.

\- Tranquila, verás cómo pronto te haces con todo esto. Al principio te costará más, pero créeme acabarás por cogerle cariño. – Regina soltó una risita sarcástica.

\- ¿Cariño? Todo el mundo quiere algo de mí. Me presionan por todos lados. Creen que por ser nueva no me entero de nada de lo que pasa.

\- ¿Y lo haces?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Regina frunció el ceño.

\- Me temo que hay demasiados que han esperado demasiado tiempo para tener la oportunidad perfecta de imponer sus intereses en este museo que se surte de socios inversores. Y sin duda esa oportunidad ha llegado. Me preocupa que no escojas el bando correcto.

\- Sé que hay mucho oportunista suelto, pero créeme, me estoy encargando de que todo el mundo cumpla con su trabajo sin aprovecharse de los fondos del museo.

\- ¿Qué tal te llevas con Emma? – Dijo Marco mirando distraídamente a su bastón. Regina guardó silencio. No sabía qué responder a esa pregunta. No quería hablar mal de Emma delante de Marco, sabía que el anciano la quería muchísimo, al igual que su padre, y ella les guardaba mucho respeto a ambos, no quería herirlo.- No muy bien por lo que veo. – Respondió el anciano en su lugar.

\- Es imposible, qué quieres que haga. Se piensa que manda en todo aquí. Y no estoy de acuerdo en eso con ella. Además es insufrible. – Marco esbozó media sonrisa melancólica ante las duras palabras que habían explosionado de la boca de Regina que tragó saliva después de ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

\- ¿La recuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- De cuando erais pequeñas. ¿La recuerdas? Coincidisteis en varias ocasiones. – Dijo pensativo.

\- Recuerdo que era insoportable, siempre estaban regañándola. Pero vagos recuerdos. Nada importante. Tampoco coincidimos mucho. La recuerdo más por todas las alabanzas que hacía mi padre de ella y que en mi opinión no eran nada ciertas. – Marco río con ganas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera la conoces?

\- He visto suficiente.

\- Me ha dicho que le has recortado el presupuesto y que quieres que delegue algunos asuntos en el grupo de Mars. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Te ha pedido que vengas a interceder por ella? Eso era lo último que me esperaba por su parte. – Dijo Regina con cara de incrédula.

\- Regina, Emma será muchas cosas, demasiadas para mi gusto. – Dijo riendo para sus adentros- pero te aseguro que siempre ha velado por los intereses del museo como la que más.

\- A mí no me lo parece.

\- Regina, Emma es una de las mejores especialistas del mundo en su campo. ¿Sabes cuántas ofertas ha recibido durante todos estos años? La han llamado de museos y empresas de todo el mundo. Los del Louvre son los que más han insistido. Y sin embargo ella sigue aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Lo que quiero decir es que ella podría estar en donde quisiera, en cualquier parte del mundo haciendo lo que quisiera, porque todo le sería concedido. Sin embargo aquí está, en el museo Británico al pie del cañón, como siempre ha hecho. Ella le guarda más cariño que ninguno de nosotros a este sitio. Ha crecido entre estos pasillos. Y a pesar de que su padre murió muy joven ella siempre permaneció al lado de Henry, incluso en los peores momentos. Si hay alguien que ha luchado por este museo esa ha sido ella. Y créeme, no es justo cómo la estás tratando. – Regina suspiró profundamente.

\- Es...difícil trabajar con ella. No nos llevamos especialmente bien. – Marco río con ganas.

\- Eso mismo dice ella.

\- Te ha ido con el cuento. – Regina enarcó una ceja.

\- Regina eres una mujer muy inteligente y ahí fuera hay un puñado de oportunistas que lo único que esperan es la oportunidad necesaria para hacerse con el control del museo. No te dejes llevar por los rencores de unos y las cordialidades de otros, sigue tu instinto, y confía en los criterios de tu padre al menos, o en los consejos de un anciano, como prefieras. No vetes a Emma, te aseguro que es tu mejor aliada, y siempre lo será. Ella quiere lo mismo que tú. Y para mí es la mejor. – Regina suspiró de nuevo, aunque esta vez su expresión era de resignación. - Tengo que marcharme.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Salió de sus pensamientos.

\- Solo pasaba por aquí. Tengo asuntos que atender. – Dijo levantándose y cogiéndola del brazo.

\- Espero verte pronto. – Ella correspondió su gesto y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Regina se quedó pensativa durante las horas siguiente. Pensó en su conversación con Marco. Siempre había sido un hombre muy amable con ella y al que tenía mucho respeto y cariño. A decir verdad tenía miedo de tomar una decisión que perjudicara los intereses que tanto había defendido su padre. Tenía miedo a fallar en el intento. Pero tampoco le gustaba la forma de trabajar de Emma. Era despreocupada y parecía no tomarse las cosas en serio. Era verdad que había oído hablar muy bien de ella, pero había comprobado que las alabanzas a su trabajo no se correspondían con su actitud en el día a día. Aunque también era cierto que desde el principio no le había dado tregua. Suspiró profundamente e intentó concentrarse en el papeleo.

Emma andaba cabreada aquellos días. Había discutido demasiado seguido con Regina. Le había pedido que la acompañara a la reunión con un grupo de inversores con los que no se llevaba nada bien. Ella se había negado, así que Regina se lo había exigido. Para colmo estaba todo aquello de cuadrar horarios y proyectos con los nuevos presupuestos de los que disponía. No, aquellas semanas no le estaban gustando en lo absoluto.

\- Buenos días – Dijo una voz desde la puerta de su despacho que permanecía abierta por costumbre sacándola de sus estresantes pensamientos.

\- Buenos días. – Enarcó las cejas y puso su mejor cara de ironía. Era Regina.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Señaló el interior del despacho. Parecía relajada. Aunque su expresión era seria.

\- Adelante – dijo Emma señalando las sillas que tenía delante. – Tú eres la jefa, el museo es tuyo. Puedes pasar a donde quieras. – No podía evitar dar la puntada cuando se trataba de Regina. Afortunadamente ella ignoró aquel comentario, no iba con ganas de pelea precisamente, sino todo lo contrario.

\- He venido a hablarte de la reunión de Mars. – Dijo tomando asiento. Automáticamente Emma puso su mejor cara de póker.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me interesa ir.

\- Y yo ya te he dicho que es sumamente necesario. – Regina suspiró exasperada. No le gustaba el tono tranquilo pero tajante que usaba con ella. La desesperaba. - Escúchame eres mi directora de investigación, necesito que me acompañes, después de mí eres...

\- ...¿la persona más importante de este museo? -la cortó Emma. - No me vengas con ese cuento, has dejado muy claro que quieres que las cosas cambien. Y yo me quiero mantener al margen y dedicarme a...hacer mi trabajo. – Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- No es exactamente eso. Sabes que te necesito para este asunto. Me han pedido expresamente que estés presente en la reunión. – Emma se echó a reír.

\- No me extraña, querrán regodearse en mis narices. No me llevo especialmente bien con ellos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

\- Justo lo que has oído. No nos llevamos bien. Y no voy a ir a esa reunión. Solo perjudicaría tus relaciones con ellos. Y desde luego no seré yo quien estropee tus nuevos planes de expansión. – Volvió a decir en tono irónico. Regina volvió a suspirar y frunció el ceño bajo sus manos.

\- Escucha, no creo que tú y yo estemos en bandos opuestos. – Dijo como si estuviera haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos.

\- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso.

\- Pues yo sí. – La miró directamente a los ojos recordando su conversación anterior con Marco. - Mira, puede que no nos llevemos especialmente bien. Pero debemos trabajar juntas. Y debemos hacerlo por los intereses que ambas defendemos de este museo.

\- No creo que tengamos los mismos intereses.

\- Señorita Swan, por favor. – Dijo alzando la voz. - Le estoy hablando en serio. Cómo tengo que explicárselo para que lo entienda.

\- Yo lo entiendo todo, Regina, pero no creo que tengamos la misma opinión sobre cómo hay que hacer las cosas.

\- Puede que no nos hayamos entendido exactamente bien, pero de verdad, necesito saber que cuento usted para sacar esto adelante. Eres la persona que más cerca estaba de mi padre. Sé que en este museo no se tomaba una decisión sin que pasara por tus manos primero. Sé que el confiaba en ti. Y yo también quiero poder hacerlo, a pesar de nuestras...diferencias. – Hizo una pausa y la miró de nuevo. - Nos guste o no tenemos que trabajar juntas por el bien del museo. – Le había costado demasiado doblegar su orgullo y rebajarse ante Emma Swan de aquellas maneras.

\- Emma guardó silencio durante unos minutos, pensativa, escrutando con la mirada a la morena que tenía delante de ella. Valorando cada palabra que había salido de sus labios. Suspiró antes de incorporarse y cruzar las manos delante de su escritorio.

\- De acuerdo. Pero si vamos a trabajar juntas me dejarás hacerlo a mi manera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Te advierto que no me llevo bien con Mars y su equipo.

\- Solo quiero que escuches conmigo su propuesta y que me des una opinión.

\- De acuerdo. – ¿Y ya estaba? Pensó Regina. De repente se quedó sin saber qué más decir. Le había parecido sorprendentemente fácil convencer a Emma.

\- Bien. – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

\- Bien. – Emma esbozó una media sonrisa. - ¿Algo más? - Regina se levantó de inmediato de la silla a la que parecía que se había quedado pegada minutos antes.

\- No. Me marcho. – dijo dubitativa andando sin mirar en dirección a la puerta que había cerrado cuando había entrado. No estaba acostumbrada a tener que pedirle nada a nadie. No le gustaba. Se había sentido totalmente desprotegida en aquellos momentos. A pesar de que no había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo, en realidad.

\- Llamaré a Mars más tarde y me pasaré luego a decirte cuándo y dónde será la reunión. – dijo la rubia observando su esbelta silueta de arriba abajo.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo ella levantando la mano. – Hasta más tarde entonces. – Y desapareció por la puerta.

Emma sonrío al ver que se había equivocado de lado del pasillo. El lado al que había girado no era el que llevaba a su despacho. Pero estaba segura de que no volvería a pasar por allí con la puerta abierta. Era la primera vez que había visto a Regina de aquella manera. Se había dado cuenta de que había sido claramente incómodo tener que pedirle que hiciera algo por ella. Se había expuesto como no lo había hecho hasta entonces desde que la conocía, y eso la había ablandado. A decir verdad, le había gustado, al menos se había dado cuenta que, como ya sospechaba, la nueva insufrible directora del museo tenía un lado humano y razonable. Sonrío para sus adentros y siguió trabajando en sus papeles.

* * *

**Gracias por los dos comentarios que se ha llevado el capítulo 1. Me alegra saber que le dais una oportunidad a este fanfic. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres actualizaciones seguidas! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Buenos modos**

Emma entró a la cafetería con cara de muy malas pulgas sin dirigirse a nadie. Fue hacia la barra y se sirvió un café. Se sentó y siguió pensativa sin mirar a ninguna parte. Graham que estaba sentado con otros compañeros había estado observándola desde que había llegado. Se despidió y se acercó a la barra en donde se había sentado ella. Él hizo lo mismo colocándose al otro lado, justo en frente de la rubia.

La cafetería estaba muy concurrida en aquellos momentos. Era el punto de reunión de todos los empleados. Y también era la hora punta. Era un espacio muy amplio y tenía dos áreas, una dominada por una barra en la que los camareros te servían el café y la comida, y otra más pequeña en la que siempre había café hecho para la gente que tenía prisa y no tenía tiempo de hacer colas. Emma solía utilizar aquella barra, lo prefería. La otra solo la utilizaba para comer en contadas ocasiones. Solía salir a menudo fuera a hacerlo, sobre todo al puesto de perritos que había en la puerta del museo, era su clienta más incondicional.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Dijo Graham chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara de Emma que estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su café y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que éste se había sentado en frente de ella.

\- Hey...no te había visto.

\- Normal, has entrado como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Más problemas con Regina?

\- No. – Respondió Emma que seguía con la vista fija en el infinito. - Es ese imbécil de Mars. No me puedo creer cómo Regina ha sido tan idiota como para escucharlos. Solo quieren hacerse con el control del museo.

\- Si hubieras estado más pendiente de conversar con la jefa, igual ella te hubiera escuchado a ti y no a ellos.

\- No hace falta ser un tonto para...

\- No los conoce. Y tú tampoco te has preocupado de que lo haga.

\- Podías haber hablado tú con ella ya que parece que os lleváis tan bien. – Graham puso los ojos en blanco al ver el tono de reproche que había usado Emma.

\- A mí no me ha comentado nada, por lo tanto no tengo que meterme en esos asuntos. Y no nos llevamos tan bien. – Dijo remarcando aquellas palabras y dándole un sorbo de nuevo a su café.

\- El caso es que ya da igual. Lo he llamado esta mañana y he acabado discutiendo con él. Ya sabes lo imbécil que es cuando quiere. Solo quiere hablar con Regina.-Hizo una pausa y sonrío ampliamente. - Lo he puesto en su sitio...es un idiota. – Graham sonrío al igual que ella.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?- Bebió de nuevo.

\- Que dejase de sonreír y se fuese haciendo a la idea de que no íbamos a aceptar su propuesta porque yo no estaba de acuerdo. Ya sabes, para que se pula un poco los dientes con su mesa.

\- No deberías haberle dicho eso. – Ambos rieron, porque ambos conocían el carácter de Emma.

Desde la otra barra también Regina había estado observando a Emma desde que había entrado por la puerta. La verdad era que desde que había llegado la había observado siempre que habían coincidido en algún espacio vital. Aquella mujer la intrigaba y la irritaba por igual. No parecía ser tan ruda, todo el mundo le había hablado bien de ella y sin embargo entre ellas no se llevaban nada bien. No se soportaban pero estaban obligadas a trabajar juntas. Suspiró y terminó su café. Emma Swan la tenía muy confundida. No sabía cómo tratarla y nunca sabía por dónde le iba a salir. Además era despreocupada y poco seria. La irritaba. Su forma de dirigirse a ella con tan poco respeto...e incluso la ropa que llevaba...aquella característica chaqueta roja y siempre pantalones vaqueros tan ceñidos que podría apostar a que le afectaban a la circulación, no consideraba que aquella vestimenta fuera propia para ir a trabajar...excepto días contados siempre llevaba aquella ropa tan informal. Al resto no parecía importarle, pero a ella sí que lo hacía ya que consideraba que en un trabajo había que tener cierto grado de responsabilidad y seriedad, y Emma Swan era todo lo contrario a su prototipo de trabajador. Le producía sensaciones muy contradictorias. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. No le gustaba. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cafetería mientras miraba de reojo a Emma y veía como mantenía con Graham una conversación que debía de ser de lo más animada, porque ninguno de los dos dejaba de reír a carcajadas. Cuando casi estaba fuera no se dio cuenta de cuando Emma la vio y salió corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Regina! – La llamó y la alcanzó en la salida. Ella se giró y la esperó con seriedad no sin cierto grado de sorpresa.

\- Señorita Swan. – Dijo a modo de saludo. Emma puso los ojos en blanco pero ignoró el tono tan formal que siempre usaba con ella y que no veía necesario.

\- ¿Te ha llamado Mars? – Comenzó echándose a andar al lado de Regina.

\- No, ¿no habíamos quedado en que lo llamabas tú? – Emma hizo una pausa y la miró decidida.

\- Lo he llamado, pero ese imbécil solo quiere hablar contigo. A saber qué milongas te ha contado para que te tenga tan convencida de hacer tratos con él. – Regina abrió bien los ojos no podía creerse que la estuviera escuchando decirle aquello tan directamente sin una pizca de remordimiento o respeto. No, había sido bien directa. Eso era justo lo que le había sorprendido.

\- Señorita Swan. – Reaccionó Regina. - ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar en esos términos de mí o de Mars? – Parecía enfadada. Fruncía el ceño. Emma se encogió de hombros y no respondió.

\- Escucha, si quieres que trabajemos juntas vas a tener que confiar en mí. Hazme caso, cancela esa reunión, solo nos va a servir para perder nuestro tiempo. Lo he escuchado muchas veces decir lo mismo y...

\- Vamos a ir a esa reunión le guste o no. Y vamos a escuchar lo que tienen que proponer. Quiero hacerlo. – Se paró en seco y se acercó a ella invadiendo ligeramente su espacio personal. – Y tú vas a venir y no vas a ser grosera. Hablarás cordialmente cuando sea necesario y me apoyaras en mis decisiones. Me da igual los problemas que tengas con Mars y su equipo. Estos son asuntos serios, Señorita Swan, no riñas de colegio. – Dijo inquisitivamente señalándola con el dedo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Ese tío es un imbécil siempre ha querido hacerse con la dirección de esta empresa y ahora contigo ha visto su oportunidad. – Contestó sin alejarse. Regina río exasperada.

\- ¿Crees que soy idiota?

\- No, creo que no tienes experiencia, estás algo perdida y no te dejas ayudar. – Regina abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño atónita y cruzó los brazos. Desde luego no se andaba con rodeos.

\- Esto es increíble. – Murmuró girando la cabeza de un lado a otro. - Por favor, dedícate a hacer tu trabajo y todo irá bien. – Dijo armándose de paciencia. – Y créeme, sé lo que hago.

Regina se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de Emma que seguía teniendo el rostro serio. Pero no era una seriedad de enfado, más bien pensativa. Se había quedado mirándola y se había puesto a pensar en su cuerpo. En cómo se movía, en lo bien que le quedaba aquella falda ceñida a su cuerpo...se había quedado totalmente ida. Si no fuera tan estirada...era tan poco su tipo...pero no podía negar que era preciosa, y aquellos vestidos tan ajustados que llevaba siempre...Se dio la vuelta y se marchó no sin antes sacudirse aquellos pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con el asunto que le ocupaba en aquel momento.

* * *

Había sido un día bastante tranquilo a pesar de la conversación de la mañana que había tenido con Mars. La verdad era que empezaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Regina y a la falta de Henry. Poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad. Salió de su despacho con las gafas puestas y unos papeles en la mano. Pensativa, no se había dado cuenta de mirar a su alrededor para evitar chocarse con alguien o algo. Nada más salir se paró en seco y miró hacia abajo. Era un niño y casi se lo había llevado por delante.

\- Lo siento chico. – Dijo revolviéndole el pelo. - ¿quién eres tú?, no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes.

\- Mi mamá trabaja aquí. –Le dijo el chico que no parecía tener más de siete u ocho años como mucho. No paraba de mirarla y sonreírle. – Y me aburro.

\- Ya...tu mamá trabaja aquí, pero tú... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Dijo agachándose hasta su altura y quitándose las gafas.

\- Me han traído aquí después del colegio. No tenía con quién dejarme. – Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero me aburro de dar vueltas.

\- Vaya... ¿y quién es tú mamá? – Antes de que el chico pudiese contestar el móvil de Emma sonó. Tenía que entregar unos papeles en correos y la estaban esperando para que lo hiciera. Tenía a toda la oficina paralizada, aunque ya conocían a Emma, en realidad le estaban devolviendo un favor. – Lo siento chico, voy a tener que irme corriendo, me están esperando. – Dijo levantándose y siguiendo su camino.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – El chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar a su lado. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- A la oficina de correos.

\- ¿Para qué? Mi mamá dice que por las tardes está cerrado.

\- Veo que escuchas mucho a tu mamá. En realidad así es. Pero yo suelo ser algo despistada y tengo amigos en correos. Me están esperando para que entregue esto. – Le mostró la carta mientras que el chico reía. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le había caído bien aquel chaval.

\- Henry. ¿Y tú?

\- Emma – La rubia le tendió la mano y el chico se la estrechó con gracia.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo Emma?

\- No te ha dicho tu mamá que no hay que ir a ningún sitio con desconocidos. – Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

\- Técnicamente ya no somos desconocidos. Yo soy Henry y tú eres Emma. – Se paró en seco y miró al chico que la estaba mirando con cara de pillo. Le había caído bien.

\- Vale – Volvió a agacharse hasta su altura. – Te ha dicho tu mamá a qué hora tienes que estar con ella o lo que tienes que hacer.

\- No – Henry negó con la cabeza.

\- Vale, entonces puedes venir conmigo. – Dijo sonriendo despreocupada. Henry también sonrío de oreja a oreja. – A mí también me vendrá bien la compañía. Yo también me aburro. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose en marcha a su lado.

Ambos montaron en el coche de Emma que condujo hasta la oficina de correos en donde un chico la estaba esperando en la puerta con actitud impaciente. Henry los observó desde el coche. Emma le dio un beso para despedirse y volvió hasta él con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Bien, dime, qué te apetece hacer ahora. – Dijo apoyándose en el volante y mirando a Henry-

\- ¿Es tu novio? – Emma se echó a reír.

\- No, no lo es. Solo somos amigos. Dime. – Volvió a decir esperando a que el niño le respondiese. Se quedó pensativo. - ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el río y comer algo? La verdad es que yo estoy hambrienta. – Henry sonrío visiblemente entusiasmado. Después asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos pasaron una tarde de lo más divertida, hablando, comiendo y paseando. Lo pasaron tan bien que a Henry se le había olvidado que su madre lo estaba esperando en el museo y a Emma se le había olvidado que era tarde y no sabía ni quién era la madre de aquel chico que le caía tan bien.

No fue hasta que no volvían al museo cuando se le ocurrió preguntárselo.

\- Por cierto chico – Lo miró de reojo sin perder de vista la carretera.- ¿Quién es tu madre? Al final no me lo has dicho.

\- Regina. – Dijo el chico despreocupado mirando por la ventana. Emma carraspeó y lo miró fijamente, aunque él no se dio cuenta de la expresión de pánico que se había formado en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué Regina?

\- Regina Mills. – Respondió Henry mirándola.

\- Ah...- Dijo Emma que se había quedado sin saber bien qué decir y con una expresión de lo más tensa. – Qué bien. – Murmuró para sí antes de meter una marcha más y acelerar rumbo hacia el museo rezando porque Regina siguiera aun trabajando en su despacho y no le hubiera dado por buscar a su hijo. Cruzó los dedos.

Pero no iba a tener suerte. A unos pocos kilómetros de allí Regina andaba de un lado a otro por el hall del museo. La policía había buscado por todos lados a su hijo y nadie lo había visto. Había desaparecido. Graham la acompañaba, estaba claramente desesperada. Solo manteniendo la compostura en público. Justo en ese momento estaban esperando para poder ver las cámaras de seguridad a ver si en ellas...

\- ¡Henry! – Gritó al ver a su hijo aparecer corriendo hacia ella por el hall del museo. Ella corrió hacia él sin percatarse de su amplia sonrisa y de quién venía detrás. Si lo hizo Graham, sin embargo, que nada más verla se llevó las manos a la cara. – Dónde has estado toda la tarde...Dios, me has dado un susto de muerte.- Dijo separándose de su abrazo para poder mirarlo.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Emma que había llegado a la altura de todos. – Me temo que ha sido culpa mía. – Regina se despegó de su hijo para mirar atónita a la mujer que había dicho aquellas palabras. Le había parecido escuchar mal, pero no lo había hecho. Había sido ella. Era culpa de ella. La miró con los ojos entornados y llenos de ira. A Emma no le quedó más remedio que fingir una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Pero en ese momento el niño interrumpió y volvió a captar la atención de Regina que no se había percatado hasta entonces la sonrisa que lucía su hijo.

\- ¡Mamá lo he pasado genial! – Exclamó el niño entusiasmado- Emma me ha llevado a pasear y a merendar y hemos estado hablando de un montón de cosas...- Regina lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y Emma se había aliviado un poco al ver que el niño hablaba bien de ella. Así quizás no se metiera en una tan gorda...aquello era un punto a su favor...- ¿Sabías que le encantan los videojuegos?

\- ¿Qué? – Regina se había quedado paralizada.

\- Que le encantan los videojuegos mamá. – Dijo Henry entusiasmado.

\- No sé de qué me sorprendo. – Murmuró Regina volviendo la vista a Emma que se había quedado plantada en la misma posición.

\- Bueno agentes, me parece que ya no los vamos a necesitar. Ha sido todo un malentendido. – Dijo Graham tendiéndole la mano a los agentes que se retiraban en aquel momento y girando su dedo inquisidor hacia su amiga. – Y tú, ya hablaremos luego. – Dijo a modo de regañina.

\- No, me parece que hablaremos ahora mismo. – Intervino Regina con cara de enfadada. – Esto es intolerable. – Dijo alzando la voz dirigiéndose hacia ella.

\- ¿Mamá por qué regañas a Emma? Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien... – Regina miró a su hijo algo perturbada y confundida.

\- Henry, cariño, te importaría ir con Graham y esperarme en mi despacho. Tengo que hablar con Emma. – Dijo agachándose hasta la altura de su hijo y acariciándole la cara.

\- Pero mamá, ha sido culpa mía. Yo le pedí que me llevara con ella. No quiero que le regañes por mi culpa. Por favor. – Pidió el chico muy preocupado. Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír enternecida por la preocupación de su hijo. No había nada que pudiera negarle a aquel niño.

\- De acuerdo. – Suspiró. – No le voy a regañar. – Lo tranquilizó. – Solo necesito hablar un momento a solas con ella. Espérame en mi despacho ¿vale?

\- Vale. – Dijo Henry dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose con Graham sin apartar la vista de Emma.

\- Lo siento mucho Regina, yo no sabía que era tu hijo y...

\- Para. – La cortó Regina. Se puso las manos en la frente para intentar pensar con claridad. Se había llevado un susto de muerte. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. – Le parece inteligente llevarse a un niño sin avisar a nadie y sin conocer ni siquiera a su madre por mucho que el niño le insista. – Dijo Regina con cara de incrédula. A Emma le ofendieron aquellas palabras.

\- No, pero tampoco me parece inteligente dejar a un niño de ocho años pulular por los pasillos de un museo concurrido por gente de todo el mundo y de todas clases. – Aquello dio justo en la diana a la que se dirigía. Pero Regina no pudo pronunciar palabra. No sabía qué decir. Por un lado se había quedado sorprendida por la escrupulosidad de la sinceridad que se desprendía de las palabras que la acababan de golpear tan duramente, por otro lado estaba irritada por la osadía de Emma, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, ella sabía que la culpa solamente había sido suya. Se sentía terriblemente culpable.

\- No es usted quién tiene que decirme qué hago con mi hijo señorita Swan.

\- No pretendía que sonase así. Lo único que le digo es que el próximo día lo deje al menos en la parte de dentro. Iba corriendo cuando salí, no caí en preguntarle quién era su madre. Me dijo que trabajaba aquí y supuse que no habría nada de malo en llevarlo conmigo para entretenerlo, supuse que conocía a su madre...- Dijo a modo de excusa abriendo las manos. Regina suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Sabe qué? Ha sido un día agotador física y mentalmente, y lo último que quiero hacer es discutir con usted. – Regina se veía agotada de verdad. – No vuelva a repetir lo de hoy, por favor. – Le dijo en el tono más suave que hasta entonces había recibido de ella.

Y dicho eso, se marchó. Emma había sentido pena de verdad por Regina. Se veía muy cansada y no podía imaginar lo preocupada que habría estado por su hijo. Por primera vez se sintió mal realmente. Y por primera vez se preguntó que había detrás de Regina. No sabía que tuviera un hijo. Y si tenía un hijo era porque estaba casada. Pero no parecía especialmente feliz, sino más bien cansada y triste. De repente sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que había detrás de Regina Mills. Y de repente llegó a la conclusión de que sus dudas necesitaban ser resueltas. Quería conocer a aquella mujer irritante y misteriosa. Y para eso iba a tener que cambiar su actitud con ella. Tendría que intentar cambiar su comportamiento hacia buenos modos que le permitieran acercarse a la morena y conseguir respuestas para saciar su curiosidad.

* * *

**Si os va gustando la historia, dejad reviews para saber vuestras opiniones! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Confianza**

Regina no había conseguido pegar ojo. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado con su hijo. Había sido culpa suya, lo sabía. A pesar de que Henry era todo alegría, de hecho hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Podría haber sido diferente. Podría haber sido como le había dicho Emma. Algún extraño podría haberse llevado a su hijo. Henry era un chico muy curioso y muy confiado. Pero qué podía hacer. Tenía demasiado trabajo en el museo y tenía que acostumbrarse a aquella nueva vida en Londres. Una nueva vida en la que solo estaban ella y Henry. Debía buscar una niñera que le diera la suficiente confianza y seguridad como para que cuidase a Henry después del colegio. Pero hasta que eso pasara, no le quedaba más remedio que tenerlo con ella en el despacho. Así al menos haría los deberes y pasaría tiempo con él, todo el tiempo que hasta el momento no habían podido pasar.

* * *

Emma avanzaba con paso firme pero estaba nerviosa por ver a Regina. Tenía que hablar con ella para concertar la cita con los inversores de Mars. Dios, no había nada en el mundo que le diera más pereza. Para colmo, ahora tendría que comportarse si no quería seguir metiendo la pata con la morena. Lo de su hijo había estado muy mal. Aunque le había sorprendido gratamente que su jefa no la hubiese avasallado a voces y a acusaciones. Se sentía mal, pero pensaba que la culpa no era solo de ella. Aunque sí era verdad que podía haberle preguntado al chico de quién era hijo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Si hubiera sabido que era hijo de Regina no lo hubiera llevado con ella. ¿O sí? Sí, desde luego. ¡Qué demonios!, aquel chaval le caía bien, qué más daba quién fuera su madre. No se parecían en nada, al menos, en cuanto al carácter tosco de su madre y al carácter extrovertido del chico. Físicamente nadie dudaría de que el chico era hijo de Regina Mills. Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, como de costumbre, a quién tenía por delante. Una voz conocida la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Emma Swan. Qué gusto verla. – Dijo un señor de mediana edad que le tendió la mano con una sonrisa de lo más detestable.

\- Edward Mars. No puedo decir lo mismo de usted. – Respondió regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas.

\- Señorita Swan, el señor Mars se ha acercado amablemente a invitarme a cenar con él y su equipo esta noche. Además me ha estado poniendo al día de algunos asuntos. – Intervino Regina con una amplia sonrisa mirando cómplice a Mars.

\- Qué bien, no me digas que voy a poder librarme de verte la cara. – Dijo Emma con expresivo alivio llevándose la mano al pecho exageradamente. Mars no hizo otra cosa sino reír irónicamente.

\- Quiere comportarse, por favor. – Dijo Regina claramente avergonzada. – Le ruego disculpe a la señorita Swan, sin duda...habrá dormido mal esta noche. – Dijo volviendo su mirada a la de ella que no le había quitado un ojo de encima, risueña.

\- No se preocupe Regina. Ya estoy acostumbrado a sus desplantes. – Miró a Emma con cara despectiva. – Bueno, como le he dicho, piénselo. Nos vemos esta noche. – Le tendió la mano cordialmente y pasó por al lado de Emma tan solo haciendo una especie de gesto con su otra mano.

Cuando se quedaron a solas Regina no apartó la vista de ella. No sabía si se sentía más sorprendida por la actitud que mostraba o más enfadada por su bochornoso comportamiento. Sea como fuera, Emma había presentido que aquella mañana no iba a salir bien parada con su jefa. Y mucho se temía que iba a ser un día muy largo. Suspiró y la siguió hasta su despacho cuando ésta se dio la vuelta sin dirigirle la palabra. La morena se sentó en su escritorio sin decir nada y se puso a leer algunos documentos. Emma entró sin ser invitada y se sentó en frente de ella guardando silencio

\- Cierre la puerta por favor. – Dijo Regina sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

\- Lo siento, es la costumbre. – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisilla sin apartar la mirada de su interlocutora. – ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido?. – No aguantó más. En ese momento Regina soltó un suspiro exagerado. Estaba exasperada. Se quitó las gafas se retrepó en su asiento y se frotó las sienes con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Una mala noche? – Dijo Emma para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto. En realidad deseaba ser amable con Regina pero no sabía por qué no le salía.

\- No, no he pasado una mala noche. Lo que me pasa es usted señorita Swan. –Le espetó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Emma se quedó petrificada por aquella mirada. Regina Mills tenía unos ojos realmente bonitos, ya no lo recordaba, pero empezaba a entender por qué de pequeña estaba prendada de ella. – No... no entiendo por qué tiene esa actitud. ¿Tenía que comportarse así? – Parecía molesta y confundida, aunque en sus ojos Emma podía ver únicamente cansancio.

\- ¿Con Mars? Por supuesto, ese tío es una rata. Lo único que quiere es quitarte esa silla igual que quería quitársela a tu padre. Él nunca accedió a tener una reunión con él, no sé por...

\- Porque yo no soy mi padre señorita Swan. No sé si se ha dado cuenta. – Dijo con suficiencia acercándose de nuevo a la mesa y cruzando las manos por encima del escritorio. Suspiró de nuevo. – La situación es la siguiente. No hay dinero en el museo. Estamos en números rojos y necesito contar con gente que sea capaz de inyectar capital temporalmente. – Emma hizo lo mismo que Regina y se acercó a la mesa. La miró a los ojos sin romper el contacto visual que se había iniciado momentos antes.

\- No necesitamos a Mars ni a su dinero. Hazme caso por favor. Una vez que su capital se incremente en la asociación podrá hacerse con el control de lo que quiera. Se escudará en la mala gestión o qué se yo...convencerá a los demás accionistas, al menos a la mayoría de ellos, y acabará por hacerse con el puesto de director. Y entonces Regina, todo por lo que tu padre luchó durante tantos años, todo por lo que todos los que trabajamos aquí nos hemos dejado la piel durante tantos años se habrá acabado. Ese tío no mira por los intereses del museo, ni le interesa la historia ni el patrimonio ni la difusión ni nada. Solo se interesa por él mismo y por su dinero. – Regina la escuchaba atentamente. Se había puesto seria para hablarle. Volvió a suspirar.

\- Y entonces qué hago. No tengo el dinero que necesitamos para remontar las cuentas. Es demasiado. No...no sé qué hacer.

\- Yo tengo dinero. – Regina soltó una carcajada cruel.

\- Por favor no me hagas reír. ¿Has visto las cuentas? ¿Tienes disponible todo ese dinero? Necesitamos ese ingreso, y lo necesitamos ya.

\- Escúchame, recuerdas a Granny. Tiene mucho dinero y si hablara con ella...bueno...nunca le ha interesado demasiado el museo pero si le digo que no estamos pasando por un buen momento, si le cuento...bueno, entre mi dinero, el suyo y el tuyo, podremos inyectar capital suficiente para levantarlo. – Regina la miraba escéptica.

\- ¿Y cuando el dinero se acabe? Porque eres consciente que eso solo conseguirá alargar la agonía ¿verdad?

\- Al menos lo habremos intentado. Entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras con el museo. Pero no quiero que se vaya a pique todo por lo que tu padre luchó de un plumazo. Incluso podemos contar con Marco. Seguro que el viejo también estaría dispuesto a colaborar. – Regina suspiró pensativa. No dijo nada en un rato.

\- Mars me ha hecho una propuesta muy atractiva. – Comentó muy seria, al fin.

\- ¿Atractiva para quién? ¡Por qué confías en ese tipo! Es una rata Regina. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¡Dios! – Se levantó de su asiento y apoyó sus manos en sus caderas mirando al suelo y girando con la cabeza. No entendía cómo Regina no podía verlo. La impotencia recorría todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

\- No tengo ganas de discutir. Por favor. Solo necesito que me acompañes esta noche y escuches la propuesta. Después decidiremos qué hacer.

\- Querrás decir que tú decidirás sin consultar con nadie.

\- No voy a permitir que me hables más así. Estás advertida. No me gusta tu tono. – Aquellas duras palabras fueron las que colmaron el vaso para Regina. No iba a consentir ni un momento más aquella actitud por parte de Emma.

\- Ni a mí me gustan tus formas. ¡No escuchas! – La rubia estaba visiblemente alterada.

\- Sí escucho. Solo intento decidir qué es lo mejor para el museo. – También la morena.

\- ¡ Lo mejor para el museo es que tu padre no hubiese muerto!. – La miró de arriba abajo. Regina abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras. Emma se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que había dicho e intentó rectificar. Pero ya era tarde, pudo ver el dolor en aquellos ojos color chocolate.

\- Sal de mi despacho, por favor.

\- Regina yo...

\- Y cierra la puerta al salir. – Ni siquiera la miró cuando dijo esto último.

* * *

El día pasó tranquilo sin ningún tropiezo más entre ambas. Aquella tarde Emma se marchó a arreglar algunos asuntos antes de su cita de las 8. Habían quedado en que se verían directamente en el restaurante. Así se lo había hecho saber Regina mediante una nota que había entregado a Graham. Parecía que a él lo toleraba mejor que a ella. Y él parecía estar encantado con ese hecho. Lo intentó, de verdad que intentó ser puntual. Pero al final llegó casi 20 minutos tarde. Cuando consiguió pasarse delante de la puerta del restaurante Regina la había llamado unas seis veces y todos estaban sentados ya a la mesa. Cogió aire y entró en el local.

\- Al fin te dignas a venir. – Dijo Mars mordazmente alzando su copa al ver acercarse a Emma. Regina que estaba de espaldas se giró para mirarla.

\- Sí, disculpad el retraso. – Miró a Regina a la que no había visto desde el percance que habían tenido por la mañana. Y antes que nada necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella. Si no se temía que de aquella reunión saliera lo peor. – Regina, puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas. – Lo dijo muy seria. Demasiado seria para el gusto de Regina que no entendía que tendría que decirle Emma. Así que asintió. Emma la arrastró hacia una esquina cerca de la barra.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Le dijo acercándose a ella con las manos abiertas. Regina se mantenía en silencio. – Escucha sé que mis formas no son las mejores y que desde que llegaste no te he tratado muy bien, aunque tú tampoco es que me hayas tratado con especial simpatía a mí tampoco. Bueno ni a mí ni a nadie...

\- Al grano, señorita Swan. – La cortó Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco. Emma carraspeó.

\- Sí, lo siento. Lo que quería decirte es que la única persona adecuada para sentarse en la dirección del museo eres tú. Siento haberme comportado como una estúpida esta mañana. No soporto que Mars manipule a su antojo con sus buenas formas y su gran capital por delante. Solo te pido una oportunidad. Una oportunidad a nosotros, los amigos de tu padre, a los trabajadores que hemos estado día a día luchando por sacar adelante el museo. Por favor. Si después no conseguimos levantarnos podrás hacer lo que quieras. Darle el museo a Mars, volverte a Nueva York, no sé...lo que quieras. Pero por favor, confía en mí Regina. Sé que no soy miss simpatía, pero el museo me importa, y por tanto tenemos el mismo objetivo. Siento lo de esta mañana. No quería herirte. Lo siento. Solo te pido una oportunidad. – Regina la había escuchado atentamente sin decir una palabra y sin mover un pelo de su cuerpo. Emma no podía dilucidar qué era lo que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos. Pero necesitaba una respuesta rápida o el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo con media sonrisa acercándose un poco más a ella, algo que a Regina pareció incomodarle. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿De acuerdo qué? – Dijo Emma con una pizca de esperanza en sus ojos. Algo que a Regina le recordó demasiado a un niño pequeño y no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Lo haremos como has dicho. Pero si sale mal...

\- Si sale mal tendrás mi cargo a tu disposición. No te arrepentirás te lo aseguro. – Dijo Emma atropelladamente sin poder dejar de sonreír. Regina creía que por su expresión iba a abrazarla de un momento a otro. Y agradeció que finalmente no lo hiciera. Aquella mujer era impredecible. Emma pidió una copa de sidra de manzana tras acabar con la conversación y se la bebió entera bajo la desconcertada mirada de su jefa.

\- Señorita Swan, por favor, contrólese. ¿Volvemos a la mesa? – Dijo la morena tendiéndole una mano hacia adelante.

\- Solo una cosa más. – Emma se sentía plena- ¿Me dejarás darle una lección a Mars? – De la forma en qué se lo pidió, Regina no pudo evitar que se le escapara una amplia sonrisa. Definitivamente aquella mujer era incorregible. Pero por alguna razón no conseguía que la llegara a disgustar del todo, a pesar de lo mal que le caía. Se sentía curiosa. Puso los ojos en blanco y se fue sin contestar. Ella la siguió con suficiencia en la mirada. – Me tomaré eso como un sí. – Le susurró al oído antes de tomar asiento en frente suya.

* * *

**Bueno, y ya vamos por el capítulo 4...¿Os va gustando? ¡A mí sí! :D Si este fin de semana cosechamos suficientes reviews como para mostrar que así es, que os agrada un poquito, la semana que viene habrá actualización diaria también. Have a nice weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Ropa adecuada**

Regina observaba en silencio alternando sus ojos del camarero a Emma y de Emma al camarero. Creía que ya lo había visto todo de Emma Swan, pero lo cierto es que cada vez la sorprendía más. No necesariamente en positivo, pero tenía que reconocer que en el fondo tampoco en negativo. Hacía cinco minutos Mars y su equipo habían abandonado la mesa tirándole la cuenta disimuladamente en la cara a Emma después de haberse despedido cordialmente de ella misma. Había tenido que contenerse mucho para no estallar en risas. Habían intentado guardar las formas delante de ella durante toda la comida mientras que sorteaban sutil y tensamente las "directas" de Emma que parecía disfrutar de lo lindo. Se habían quedado solas en la mesa. Emma le acababa de pedir al camarero media carta de postres y una botella de champagne. Regina seguía observando la escena con los ojos bien abiertos y sin moverse. A su mente le costaba asimilar todo lo que estaba viviendo aquella noche. De repente un chasquido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Regina. – Le insistió ella- ¿Quieres algo especial o compartes conmigo? – ¿Le había dicho que si compartía con ella? ¿de verdad pensaba comerse todo lo que había pedido ella sola? ¿Y cómo podía haberse quedado tan tranquila después de lo que había pasado?

\- ¿Qué? – Parpadeó antes de mirar al camarero y a Emma que a su vez la miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios. – No compartiré conti...con la señorita, gracias. – Dijo señalándola con la mano. No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Enseguida apareció un chico con la botella de champagne, dos copas, tres porciones de tarta de diferentes colores y dos helados. Regina miró a la mesa y después se dirigió a Emma que ya había empezado a meditar por dónde empezar. - ¿De verdad piensa comerse todo esto después de lo que ha comido durante la cena?

\- No. – Dijo con voz tranquila- Lo vamos a compartir. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y la comida ha sido un tanto amarga, no sienta bien así. Así que vamos a acabar la noche bien. – Esbozó una sonrisa esperando ver la reacción de Regina. – Con dulce. – Dijo mostrándole su cucharilla y cogiendo un trozo de la tarta rosa y azul que tenía delante de ella - Mmmm... está buena. – Regina seguía sin pronunciar palabra. - ¿No va a probar?

\- ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? – Regina, que no sabía que decir, optó por preguntar aquello a lo que le había estado vueltas durante toda la tarde, dónde se había metido Emma.

\- ¿Cómo? – Emma tragó saliva. ¿Regina le estaba pidiendo explicaciones? ¿Regina había estado pendiente de ella aquella tarde después de su discusión de la mañana? No entendía.

\- No pareces haber perdido mucho tiempo en arreglarte – Dijo señalando su ropa, que consistía en un pantalón vaquero y una camisa negra, la misma que llevaba puesta por la mañana. – Y esta tarde no has estado en el museo. – Emma tomó otra cucharada de tarta. No podía negar que no la habían sorprendido las palabras de Regina.

\- Visto así normalmente. – Se encogió de hombros y tomó otra cucharada.

\- Lo sé. Me he fijado. Pero no creo que esta noche fuera el look adecuado. – Emma enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Te estás metiendo con mi forma de vestir?

\- Bueno – Regina hizo una pausa y probó la misma tarta de la que estaba comiendo Emma. – En realidad creo que deberías vestir más acorde con...las situaciones. – Le dijo como si nada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que siempre vas bastante informal. – Emma se retrepó en la silla. La conversación se estaba volviendo interesante.

\- Me gusta vestir cómoda. – En realidad, era toda la explicación que podía darle.

\- No me parece la excusa adecuada.

\- Yo no soy la directora del museo. - Respondió la rubia irónicamente.

\- Pero eres la directora del área de investigación.

\- Normalmente hago un trabajo más práctico, paso poco tiempo en el despacho.

\- Yo solamente te he visto en el despacho. – Regina volvió a picar de la tarta.

\- Me estás diciendo que me arregle cuando vaya a trabajar. ¿Es esa una nueva norma que impones a tus empleados?

\- Me gustaría que mis empleados diesen buena impresión, sí.

\- Ya. – Regina alzó su ceja izquierda.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó curiosa.

\- Nada.

\- Puede serme sincera. Hasta ahora lo ha sido. – Aquello era un hecho, al menos de eso no se podía quejar.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Regina? Te estás metiendo con mi ropa. Que según tengo entendido no influye en lo absoluto en mi forma de trabajar. Por lo que no creo que sea importante que vaya más arreglada...- Miró el vestido negro que lucía Regina- o menos. – Se quedó pensativa un momento. La verdad era que Regina estaba impresionante aquella noche. La morena siempre iba impecable. – Me parece que tú estás muy guapa esta noche. – Comentó como sí nada al cabo de unos segundos. Regina se atragantó ligeramente con la bebida. Emma incluso se atrevió a pensar que se había sonrojado un poco. Algo que no le disgustó, aunque la idea de poder ruborizar a la morena no le había venido a la mente, lo había dicho sin pensar. Sin embargo, ahora estaba disfrutando bastante de aquella situación.

\- Gracias. – Respondió Regina con educación. Se aclaró la garganta. – Creo que deberíamos irnos.

\- No has probado el postre.

\- No tengo hambre. Es tarde y mañana hay que trabajar. No quisiera dejarte sola en la mesa y...

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo he entendido.

Emma pidió al camarero que preparase el resto de postres en recipientes para llevar. Definitivamente aquella mujer no dejaba de sorprender a Regina Mills.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue algo movida en los despachos. Algunos miembros de la sociedad no habían parado de bombardear a Regina con preguntas sobre sus conversaciones con Mars. Empezaba a hartarse de tener a aquel señor presente hasta en la sopa. Cerca del medio día había conseguido tranquilizarlos a todos exponiéndoles las nuevas decisiones que había tomado y cómo se harían las cosas a partir de aquel momento. Nada sustancial, solo que había que realizar algunos ajustes de presupuestos en los que todos los miembros del museo tendrían que colaborar. Si querían sacar el museo adelante tendrían que colaborar todos muy estrechamente. También tuvo una reunión de personal de sala en la que no le había extrañado no ver a Emma. Aunque tampoco le había molestado como la primera vez. A saber dónde se habría metido.

Graham intentó, como de costumbre, interceder por ella en el momento en el que Regina se dirigió concretamente a los miembros de su equipo. Aunque evitó hacer ningún comentario sobre Emma. Era mejor dejar las rencillas personales...o lo que fuese que tenía con ella fuera de las cuestiones de trabajo. Hasta aquel momento no había podido conocer a aquel equipo al completo, ya que los días anteriores varios de ellos estaban fuera y los otros estaban de vacaciones. Cosa que tampoco la sorprendió. Graham le presentó a Daniel, Anna, Kristoff, Killian, David y Elsa, a los que no conocía. El equipo lo cerraban Peter y él mismo, a los que sí conocía. Y por supuesto Emma, que era la que estaba al mando y en aquellos momentos en paradero desconocido.

No apareció hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando ya se había marchado la mayoría del personal. Era viernes, y los viernes normalmente la gente solía salir antes si no había gran cosa que hacer. Emma llegó directamente a la cafetería. Al entrar su mirada se cruzó con la de Regina que estaba charlando amigablemente con dos personas a las que ella no conocía. No hizo ademán de saludarla. Se sentó directamente en la mesa en la que estaban Anna y Kristoff a los que saludó efusivamente. Regina la observó durante un largo rato. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar la vista de ella. Sentía mucha curiosidad. Había sido con la que más relación había tenido desde que llegó, aunque su relación no había sido especialmente cordial, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero aun así, no podía evitar tenerla presente en su mente. La tenía bien identificada.

Emma charlaba muy amistosamente con Anna y Kristoff. Tenía una expresión relajada y risueña. A decir verdad, siempre que no estaba con ella la había visto así. Observó cómo se despedía de sus compañeros que se dirigían hacia la puerta y se quedó aún más pasmada cuando vio aparecer a su hijo y sin mirarla vio cómo se dirigía hacia Emma y le daba un efusivo abrazo al que la rubia correspondió agachándose. En esos momentos su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sin saber por qué. Que su hijo pudiera tener una relación con Emma Swan la inquietaba. Dudó unos momentos antes de despedirse de los señores con los que estaba charlando y dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban Emma y Henry que hablaban sin parar ajenos totalmente a ella y al resto de las personas que se encontraban en aquella cafetería.

\- Señorita Swan. – Carraspeó antes de hablar y acercarse a Henry que estaba sentado al lado de ella. Lo rodeó por los hombros sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

\- Hola Regina. – La morena no parecía especialmente turbada por la informalidad con la que Emma se dirigía a ella. Ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de tacto de la rubia.

\- ¿De qué hablabais tan animados? – Preguntó dirigiendo sus ojos a los de su hijo que parecía feliz.

\- De videojuegos. – Respondió el pequeño. – Emma me estaba contando que también le gusta el Assasins Creeds. – Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás y decidió sentarse con ellos.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo mirando a la rubia que la observaba con expresión divertida por algo que a Regina se le escapaba. - ¿Tienes hambre cariño?

\- Sí, había venido a tomarme un chocolate. – Regina esbozó una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que Emma no veía forzada. Y la verdad es que le pareció una sonrisa preciosa. Por alguna razón se había dado cuenta que le gustaba observar a la morena.

\- ¿Por qué no vas y se lo pides a Will? – Le respondió Regina mientras señalaba al camarero que había detrás de la barra. Henry siguió su dedo con la mirada y después miró a Emma.

\- ¿Me esperarás para que sigamos hablando? – Regina se quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras y Emma esbozó su más encantadora sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto. Aquí estaré.

\- ¡Bien!- Dijo el chico dando un salto y caminando hacia la barra.

\- ¡Henry! – Lo llamó Emma. – Pídeme otro chocolate como el tuyo. – El niño sonrío. Emma se volvió de nuevo hasta encontrarse con Regina.

\- Veo que ha reconsiderado su forma de vestir. – Dijo sin poder ocultar lo satisfactorio que le había resultado ver que la rubia le había hecho caso.

\- Si tú puedes confiar en mí yo puedo hacer el esfuerzo de vestirme de la manera en que a ti te agrade más. En ocasiones, claro.

No sabría decir si fueron las palabras que había dicho o la forma en las que las había dicho. Pero Regina no pudo evitar sentirse acalorada ligeramente. Ruborizada. Emma volvió a darse cuenta pero no dijo nada. Prefirió quitarle hierro al asunto. En realidad, su nuevo atuendo consistía en lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez acompañado de una chaqueta mucho más elaborada y elegante.

\- Me parece que tienes un hijo encantador. – Volvió a hablar. – Me cae bien.

\- Lo es. – Dijo Regina sin poder evitar sonreír. Algo que estremeció a la morena.

\- ¿Estás casada? – Tenía que preguntárselo, se moría de curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué si estás casada?

\- No creo que eso sea relevante para usted. – Dijo Regina secamente aún sorprendida por aquella repentina pregunta.

\- Mamá y papá están separados. – Dijo Henry tranquilamente que venía detrás con los dos chocolates para sorpresa de las dos mujeres. Emma esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Regina mostraba claros signos de incomodidad.

\- No creo que a la señorita Swan le interese ese tema Henry. – Dijo Regina suavemente ayudando a su hijo a sentarse en la silla.

\- Pero lo ha preguntado. – Respondió el chico bebiendo un sorbo de su chocolate.

\- Lo he preguntado. – Repitió Emma divertida imitándolo. Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora tendría que lidiar con dos niños.

La conversación transcurrió tranquilamente mientras que Emma y Henry se bebían sus chocolates. No habían dejado de hablar de videojuegos. Emma parecía entender bastante. Y Regina había intervenido un par de veces ante la sorpresa de la rubia. Cuando terminaron Emma se marchó no sin las quejas de Henry al que parecía caerle muy bien. Pero su madre había insistido fulminando a Emma con la mirada en que era hora de trabajar. Así que cada una se marchó a sus respectivos despachos. La gente se fue yendo poco a poco. Para cuando llegaron las 9, las limpiadoras se habían marchado, el personal de las oficinas también. Regina pensó que solamente quedarían ellos dos y el personal de vigilancia. Se le había hecho tarde. Bajó las escaleras de la mano de su hijo. Normalmente evitaba usar el ascensor si podía. Al llegar a la segunda planta le sorprendió ver una luz del pasillo encendida. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, que permanecía abierta, se dio cuenta de que Emma seguía trabajando. Su hijo le ganó la vez.

\- ¡Emma! Qué haces aquí todavía. – Dijo pasando sin preguntar si podía hacerlo. Emma alzó la vista sorprendida, estaba tan inmersa en su ordenador que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos. Se quitó las gafas y sonrío a Henry.

\- ¡Hey chico! Estaba trabajando. Pero ya casi termino. ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aquí todavía? – Dijo dirigiendo sus ojos a Regina que permanecía aún en el pasillo sin moverse.

\- Mamá tenía cosas que hacer. Pero es tarde y tengo hambre.

\- Sí, yo también. – Murmuró Emma apagando su ordenador.

\- Genial, ven con nosotros. Vamos a cenar pizza y a ver una película. Esta noche es noche de cine. – Ambas se quedaron paradas. No se podría especificar quién de las dos se parecía más a una estatua, si Emma mirando a Regina o Regina plantada en el pasillo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Definitivamente tendría que recortarle la lengua a su hijo. No tardó en reaccionar y en avanzar hacia el chico, que se había subido a una silla en frente de Emma.

\- Henry, seguramente la señorita Swan tendrá mejores cosas que hacer. – Dijo lo más amablemente que pudo.

\- En realidad no lo creo. – Emma había dicho eso sin pensar.

\- ¿Has visto? – Dijo Henry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Regina carraspeó no sabía qué decir y no quería ser grosera. Se produjo un silencio incómodo solo roto por la conversación de Henry. - ¿Te gusta la pizza?

¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta la pizza! – Tampoco aquello sorprendió a Regina. – Y los perritos calientes, y las hamburguesas, y los burritos, y los...

\- Señorita Swan, gracias, creo que nos ha quedado claro su pasión por la comida basura. – Henry esbozó media sonrisa.

\- Mamá solo me deja comer pizza una vez al mes.

\- Por qué no me sorprende. – Le respondió Emma cómplice. Regina puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

\- Entonces, ¿vamos? – Volvió a insistir su hijo.

\- Henry no creo...- Henry pareció adivinar lo que Emma iba a decir.

\- Mamá ¿puede venir Emma a cenar con nosotros? – A Regina eso la cogió por sorpresa. No sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo que aquello no podía ser. Emma carraspeó.

\- En realidad Henry, aún tengo que seguir trabajando un rato. Y no quiero que tengáis que esperarme.

\- Pero...

\- Ya has oído a Emma cariño, tiene que trabajar. – Era la primera vez que Emma oía a Regina pronunciar su nombre, y sin quererlo algo se estremeció en su interior. Respiró más profundamente en aquella ocasión y no pudo evitar poner sus ojos sobre Regina, a la que hasta el momento no le había prestado demasiada atención.

\- Otro día quizás Henry, cuando el trabajo no me requiera. – Dijo levantándose y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño por encima del escritorio.

Ambos se despidieron y se marcharon bajo la atenta mirada de Emma que no volvió a encender el ordenador. Por el contrario se quedó pensativa sin moverse del sitio cuando se marcharon.

\- No entiendo por qué no quieres que Emma venga a casa. – Dijo Henry casi enfadado a unos pocos metros de la puerta de salida. Regina se paró en seco, no le gustaba que su hijo le hablase de aquella manera. Y aquella expresión en su rostro le recordaba mucho a la de tiempos pasados.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Henry?

\- Se ha notado un montón que ha dicho eso porque tú no la has invitado a venir. Soy un niño, pero puedo ver esas cosas. – Regina cerró los ojos y se agachó hasta su altura.

\- Cariño yo no...

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Es que no te cae bien Emma? A mí me cae muy bien. – Se cruzó de brazos el pequeño. Suspiró y optó por ser sincera con su hijo.

\- La verdad es que no nos llevamos muy bien Henry. Puede decirse que discrepamos en varios asuntos. Y no creo que sea buena idea invitarla a casa...- Sin embargo al niño se le encendió la mirada, las palabras de su madre parecían haberle activado una zona del cerebro que antes tenía apagada.

\- Pues invítala a casa y así podréis arreglar las cosas. Cuando estabas en Nueva York hacías eso con Jefferson. Lo invitabas a casa. – Regina se tensó ante las palabras de su hijo.

\- Era diferente Henry. Con Jefferson me llevaba bien. – Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

\- Emma es más simpática que Jefferson. Me cae mejor. – Saltó de repente. Desde luego a cabezota no le ganaba nadie.

\- Henry no...

\- Hagamos una cosa. Invítala solo esta noche y si no arregláis las cosas no te lo diré más. Me gusta mucho estar contigo pero desde que llegamos...solo hemos estado tú y yo...y Emma es divertida...- Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Hubo una pequeña pausa y Regina cogió las manos de su hijo tras inspirar hondo.

\- Bien, trato hecho. Puedes volver y decirle a Emma que puede venir con nosotros.- El niño esbozó una gran sonrisa y abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio- Le confirmó Regina. - ¿Sabrás llegar?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre su madre que casi pierde el equilibrio por la efusividad del abrazo. Ella tampoco pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja ante aquella reacción. Lo soltó y Henry salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban hasta la planta de arriba. No había podido negárselo, no después de escucharlo hablar. Frunció los labios y avanzó hasta su coche.

* * *

**Hola a tod s! Aquí volvemos de lunes con el capítulo 5...gracias por leer y comentar, espero que os vaya gustando! Salu2!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Descanso**

Regina permanecía apoyada sobre la puerta del conductor de su coche con los pies cruzados y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra. La verdad era que estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Desde que su hijo se marchó y pensó en la señorita Swan en su casa, en su intimidad, compartiendo cena y sofá con ella y su hijo... ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? No recordaba cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Ah, sí, ya. Todo había sido culpa de Henry y su repentina obsesión por ella. Aunque claro, ella no se quedaba corta. No parecía rehuir de las propuestas de su hijo. Al contrario, parecían entusiasmarle. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando hablaba con él parecían entenderse tan bien...incluso mucho mejor de lo que ella nunca había logrado, en realidad. Sacudió la cabeza y apartó aquellos pensamientos. Sabía que su hijo la quería. Se sobresaltó un poco al oír las voces de ambos que se acercaban a la puerta pequeña frente a la que esperaba. Recompuso su postura e inspiró hondo.

\- Habéis tardado mucho. – dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Emma tenía que recoger sus cosas.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo al llegar a su altura. A Regina le pareció gracioso. Era increíble.

\- Al coche, vamos. – Dijo dándose la vuelta y abriendo su Mercedes antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera ver el brillo en sus ojos y la ligera sonrisa que no había podido evitar que apareciera.

Normalmente elegían la película entre ella y Henry, aunque en muy rara ocasión ponía objeciones a las preferencias de su hijo. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión había preferido dejar a ambos que eligieran la película. Había considerado que era mejor no meterse en aquella discusión que había comenzado nada más poner el coche en marcha. Emma se decantaba por películas clásicas de Disney, tipo _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos_. Quién lo hubiera dicho de una mujer como ella. No estaba segura si hablaba en serio o en broma. Su hijo por el contrario se decantaba por la primera trilogía de _Stars Wars_. El gusto de aquel chico cada día la sorprendía más. No sabía de dónde demonios lo había sacado. Ni su padre ni ella habían sido nunca muy cinéfilos. Ni habían tenido tiempo para ver películas los viernes por la noche, ahora que lo pensaba. Emma mantenía que esas películas no eran para críos. Y Henry se defendía diciendo que era niño, pero que no era tonto.

Aquella conversación era absurda. Estaba segura de que Emma solo le seguía el juego a su hijo para tomarle el pelo. Aunque había cierta ternura en su expresión. Se mantenía girada sobre el lado izquierdo de su asiento para tener mejor acceso a Henry. A veces sus brazos incluso se rozaban por encima de los abrigos que llevaban puestos. Pero sorprendentemente a Regina no le molestaba aquella situación. Todo lo contrario. Se sentía curiosa y expectante por ver qué nuevo rumbo tomarían las conversaciones de aquellos dos. No había tenido mucho tiempo de ver a su hijo tan contento y desenvuelto. Incluso parecía haberle vuelto un brillo especial a los ojos. Sea como fuera y por causa de quién fuera se sentía feliz de poder verlo así. Y por primera vez desde que llegaron descansada, pues había estado muy preocupada por cómo su hijo se adaptaría a la nueva vida en Londres, sobre todo después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Sí, se sentía descansada, se sentía relajada, y al fin y al cabo, aunque ella no la recordara, Emma no era una desconocida. Prácticamente habían compartido el mismo círculo toda la vida. Solo que ella se había alejado de ese círculo. Incluso parecía que tenían los mismos conocidos. Ambas conocían a Marco, aunque evidentemente Emma se llevaba mucho mejor con él que ella, a pesar de que ambos tenían una relación muy estrecha gracias a la preocupación que siempre había mostrado Marco por ella, ahora que lo pensaba bien. Y también había mencionado a Granny. Sí, Granny también la había llamado en ocasiones para preocuparse por ella. Aunque hacía como diez años que no la veía la recordaba muy bien. Siempre le había parecido una mujer entrañable. Nunca se había podido olvidar de ella. Sí, definitivamente Emma no era una extraña, por lo tanto aquello no era una locura dejando aparte el hecho de que ambas se hubiesen llevado a matar desde que se conocieron.

Llegaron a la mansión que Emma ya conocía. Había supuesto desde el principio que la morena se habría instalado en la casa de su padre. Sí se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando entró y vio la estancia un poco cambiada, según recordaba. Antes tenía un aspecto un tanto lúgubre, estilo museo. Henry tenía miles de libros, figuras y objetos amontonados por todos lados. Antes todo parecía más oscuro, mucho más rancio. Sin embargo, ahora, se transmitía una sensación de calidez. Le gustaba.

\- ¿Dónde están todos los libros de tu padre? – Dijo mirando de un lado a otro con media sonrisilla en la cara. Regina estaba ayudando a Henry a quitarse su abrigo, pero la miró sorprendida. No había pensado en el hecho de que seguramente ella ya hubiera estado allí antes, como era lógico.

\- Me he tomado la libertad de ordenar todo un poco y cambiar algunas cosas. – Dijo con cara inocente, como sonando a disculpas, algo que enterneció a Emma. – Al fin y al cabo no es que mi padre fuese el más ordenado del mundo. – Se encogió de hombros y Emma le regalo una bonita sonrisa que ella no correspondió.

Se dirigió de inmediato hacia el salón mientras que Henry le indicaba a Emma dónde podía dejar su abrigo y sus cosas.

No quería centrar sus pensamientos en ese aspecto, pero Emma se sentía bastante incómoda. A decir verdad, desde el momento en el que había visto a Henry aparecer por su puerta gritando como loco que su mamá le había mandado a buscarla. Había cambiado de opinión, algo que le resultó extraño. Pero por alguna razón en vez de negarse al ofrecimiento se había puesto en pie y había recogido sus cosas. Y allí estaba, a punto de compartir una estupenda noche familiar con una mujer que le parecía fría, insensible y poco amable. Pero era guapa sí, eso no lo podía negar. Ni ella ni media plantilla del museo. Regina no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Se preguntaba por qué motivo la había invitado a acompañarlos a su casa para algo tan personal. Sobre todo porque le había quedado bastante claro y demostrado en constantes ocasiones que no le caía bien a Regina. Incluso se había metido con su ropa. Aunque ella había decidido darse un aire un poco más arreglado después de aquella conversación...no es que le molestase arreglarse, simplemente en la mayoría de las ocasiones le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Pero desde que Regina había entrado en razón con el asunto de Mars, después de la cena que tuvo que soportar sin pronunciar palabra, creía que podía complacerla aunque fuera un poco. Solo por eso. Y porque era la hija de Henry.

\- No me has dicho dónde han ido a parar todos los libros de tu padre. – Dijo Emma entrando en el salón después de que Henry subiera a su cuarto a no sé qué. Regina parecía buscar algo.

\- Oh...los subí al desván. No sabía qué hacer con tanto libro. – Emma río.

\- Sí, Henry se había vuelto un tanto maniático en cuanto a colecciones de libros. Consiguió reunir un completo tesoro. – Dijo Emma mirando para ver la reacción de Regina.

\- Así es. He podido comprobarlo. Pero no me interesa tanto su valía como que eran de mi padre. Es un recuerdo muy valioso para mí.

\- Para mí también lo sería. Pasaba más horas con esos libros que con el resto del mundo. – Regina río irónicamente.

\- Dígamelo a mí. – Pareció pronunciar aquellas palabras con total naturalidad sin darse cuenta de lo que en realidad implicaban. Emma permaneció en silencio observándola, hasta que Regina se percató de que la observaba. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué estás buscando con tantas ganas? – No pensaba que fuera el momento de ahondar en sentimientos.

\- El folleto de la pizzería. Lo cogí el otro día pero... – Emma sonrío y se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

\- Si no lo encuentras podemos ir a por las pizzas a cualquier parte, o pedirlas por internet.

\- Es una pizzería casera, no tienen página web. Fíjate, aquí está. – Dijo Regina sacando el folleto de detrás de un cojín del sofá en el que había estado sentada Emma. – Seguramente Henry habrá estado mirándolo. Le encanta la pizza. – Dijo expresivamente sin apartar sus ojos de los de Emma que la miraba maravillada.

En esos momentos apareció Henry que se había puesto cómodo. Regina lo recibió con una sonrisa y le dio el folleto para que eligieran las pizzas entre Emma y él. Ella se dirigió a la cocina a donde la siguieron ambos robóticamente.

\- ¿Una copa de vino?

Emma asintió. Henry no paraba de parlotear acerca de sus pizzas preferidas y de lo poco que le dejaba su madre comer pizza. Emma no podía parar de sonreír. Y Regina, aunque permanecía ocupada guardando algunos vasos no dejaba de escuchar y observar la escena.

\- No pensaba que te gustara la pizza.

Dijo Emma de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia se dio cuenta de que la escrutaba con la mirada de arriba abajo. De una manera que llegó a incomodarla, de hecho. Sabía que había dicho aquello por su cuerpo y ahora se estaba cerciorando de que su cuerpo seguía allí. Se ruborizó por el descaro con el que la miraba aunque no mostró que aquello la perturbara.

\- Y no me gusta, ese tipo de comida es poco sana.

\- Pues a mí me encanta.

\- A mí también. – Henry se echó a reír. Regina puso los ojos en blanco y bebió un sorbo de su copa. – Aunque mamá cocina muy bien. – Dijo distraído mirando de nuevo las pizzas del folleto.

Emma alzó la vista y miró a Regina.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Bueno – Regina se encogió de hombros. – Me gusta cocinar.

\- Menuda sorpresa. A mí me encanta comer. – Henry volvió a echarse a reír con aquel comentario que a él le pareció de lo más inocente. Estaba claro que no compartía la misma opinión que su madre. Regina intentó mantener la compostura después del extraño efecto que habían logrado tener en ella aquellas palabras. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?

\- Deberías venir a comer con nosotros, a mí me encanta su lasaña. – Henry fue el que rompió el extraño silencio que se había creado. Regina volvió a mirarlo con los ojos ligeramente entornados. Desde luego su hijo era experto en arreglar situaciones.

\- ¡Me encanta la lasaña! Y me encantaría probarla para ver qué tal cocinas. – La voz de Emma sonó sensual. Regina esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

\- Tal vez algún día, señorita Swan. ¿Habéis decidido ya? – Dijo acercándose a ellos y quitándole el folleto a Henry.

Emma se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Regina por lo que no entendía por qué la había invitado. A diferencia de su hijo ella no se cambió para ponerse cómoda. De haber podido, ella lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo. Sin embargo Regina se limitó a quitarse los zapatos cuando se sentaron en el sofá que había en frente de la enorme pantalla de plasma. Había encendido la chimenea y había apagado las luces. Así que el ambiente era muy relajado. Después del agradable rato que había pasado durante la comida charlando con Henry y con Regina a la que había podido ver mucho más cariñosa, se sentía mucho más relajada.

Seguía percibiendo que ella no se sentía del todo cómoda en su presencia, a veces la miraba de reojo y otras se encontraba con preguntas impertinentes por parte de Henry a las que no sabía qué responder. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que la mujer distante y seria que había estado conociendo durante todos los días anteriores pudiera comportarse así. A Emma le parecía una visión maravillosa ver a Regina interactuar con su hijo. Fascinante, de hecho. Por alguna razón había descubierto que le gustaba estar allí en aquel momento. Y que no le molestaría repetir aquello. De hecho, le gustaría repetirlo. Descubrir a una Regina despreocupada la había impactado mucho más de lo que creía. De repente sentía mucha curiosidad por aquella mujer que le era tan cercana pero de la que no sabía nada. Incluso habían crecido juntas, prácticamente, y sin embargo no se conocían. Además, parecían ser como la noche y el día. Pero eso a Emma no le importaba. Solo quería conocer más de la morena. Tenía la necesidad, mejor dicho, de conocer más de la morena. Había algo más detrás de su estricta apariencia, estaba segura.

Cuando la pantalla se volvió negra y los créditos de la película comenzaron a aparecer Regina encendió una lamparita con luz tenue que había en la mesilla que estaba a su lado. Miró hacia Henry y luego hacia Emma. Su hijo se había dormido y al parecer Emma había estado a punto de hacerlo. Se incorporó para coger a Henry.

\- Voy a llevarlo a su cama, espere aquí. – Susurró cogiendo a su hijo en brazos.

Emma pudo sentir como el perfume de Regina impregnaba sus sentidos y se dio un vuelco de repente incorporándose para ayudarla a cargar al chico. La proximidad con Regina consiguió hacer desaparecer toda la modorra que le había entrado durante la película. Regina no tardó en volver. Ella la esperaba delante de la chimenea calentándose las manos como había hecho tantas veces antes. Era una costumbre. En realidad le encantaba aquella casa.

\- Pensaba que se iba a quedar dormida en el sofá usted también. – Dijo Regina volviendo a entrar en el salón entrelazando sus dedos por delante de su regazo.

\- ¿A mí también me hubieras llevado a la cama? - ¿Por qué todo lo que decía la rubia le sonaba mal y conseguía ponerle nerviosa?, pensó Regina de inmediato.

\- A usted le hubiese echado un cubo de agua por la cabeza. – Dijo volviendo al sitio que había ocupado durante la sesión de cine y bebiendo un sorbo de su copa que aún permanecía apoyada sobre la mesita.

\- Cuánta amabilidad. – Respondió Emma irónicamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Lo he pasado bien esta noche, gracias. – Dijo sinceramente. Regina la miró sin saber bien qué decir.

\- Espero que no le haya resultado incómodo yo...bueno, ya ha visto lo convincente que puede ser Henry. – Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Y qué lo diga. Igualmente me ha gustado venir, a pesar de lo convincente que puede ser Henry. – Dijo con retintín.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió Regina que había captado a lo que se refería y se incorporó de nuevo. Emma carraspeó. Se había quedado sin conversación.

\- Bueno, será mejor que me marche. Es tarde. – Regina asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quiere que la lleve? – Soltó de repente. Emma no esperaba eso.

\- ¿Eh?...no, no. No te preocupes, no vivo lejos de aquí. Iré caminando. – Regina enarcó una ceja por la sorpresa de compartir zona residencial con Emma. Aunque tampoco sabía de qué se extrañaba, aquella casa pertenecía a su padre. Y su padre era muy amigo de Emma.

\- Con más razón entonces. ¿A cuánto está?

\- A unos veinte minutos. Créeme, he caminado muchas noches de esta casa a la mía.

\- Lo había imaginado. – Asintió Regina moviendo la comisura de sus labios. Emma esbozó una sonrisa y soltó su vaso al lado de la copa de Regina.

Cuando estuvo a su altura la escrutó ligeramente con la mirada, casi imperceptiblemente. Pero Regina estaba más receptiva de lo que Emma creía y se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaba la rubia. Miradas que le resultaban incómodas. Carraspeó.

\- La acompaño a la puerta entonces. – Volvió a hablar Regina.

Emma cogió sus cosas y se abrigó bien. Hacía un frío tremendo aquella noche. Sus dientes ya habían empezado a castañear como de costumbre.

\- Gracias otra vez. – Dijo a la altura de la puerta tendiéndole su mano a Regina.

\- ¿Seguro que no quiere que la acompañe? – Le correspondió la morena.

El contacto de la mano cálida de Regina en contraste con la suya hizo a Emma percatarse aún más de aquel roce. No era la primera vez que le daba la mano. Pero si era la primera vez que atendía plenamente con todos sus sentidos a aquel simple gesto. Su sensación fue reconfortante, y cuando el contacto se rompió no pudo evitar querer seguir sintiendo aquel tacto del que había disfrutado milésimas de segundo antes.

\- No, gracias. Descansa Regina. – Dijo señalando al interior de la casa y dándose media vuelta en dirección a la suya propia.

Regina se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció de su vista.

* * *

¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué tontería se le había pasado por la cabeza? No podía creerlo. Ella nunca había sido una persona especialmente cariñosa. Es verdad que solía llevarse bien con los niños. Pero solo eso. Normalmente seguirles el rollo ayudaba bastante, aunque no lo hacía de manera forzada, le salía natural. Todas esas escenas con Henry y Regina sonriendo...estaban acaparando demasiado espacio en su mente. Pensaba Emma mientras se dirigía a su casa. Se frotó las sienes antes de meterse su mano en los bolsillos y acurrucar su barbilla sobre el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

El fin de semana pasó rápido para ella. No le gustaba que llegaran los lunes, desde luego. Sin embargo para Regina pasó demasiado lento. Le gustaba tener la mente ocupada en algo que no fuera personal. La agobiaba pensar en situaciones personales. Pensar en su padre, pensar en su situación sentimental en aquellos momentos, pensar en su hijo...aunque pensar en su hijo últimamente la ayudaba bastante. Tenían una mejor relación desde hacía aproximadamente un año. Justo el tiempo que hacía desde que decidió a divorciarse de Robin, su marido.

Hasta aquel momento Regina se había encerrado demasiado en el trabajo. No es que ahora no lo hiciera, siempre era su mejor refugio. Sin embargo, se había arrepentido tanto de no haber disfrutado más a su hijo... Esa era una carga que siempre la acompañaría. Pero Henry había sido comprensivo. Suponía que con los niños siempre era más fácil resolver los errores. Y su hijo era un amor. No sabía de dónde había salido. Ni Robin ni ella eran precisamente afectuosos o expresivos. Y luego estaba todo el asunto de la mudanza. Una nueva ciudad, una nueva vida. Había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello era lo que necesitaba justo en aquellos momentos. Lo había meditado mucho, tanto por Henry como por ella. No es que no le gustara Londres. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a su vida en Nueva York. No es que tuviera muchos amigos. Para ser precisos solo tenía una, Catherine. Sonrío al pensar en ella. No sabía cómo conseguía aguantarla. Y mejor aún, cómo lo había hecho durante tantos años. Después pensó en cómo era Catherine. Volvió a sonreír irónicamente. Supuso que eso hacían las amigas. Aguantarse mutuamente sin juzgar, simplemente estando ahí.

* * *

**Hola! Os dejo el capítulo 6! Cómo va? Os va gustando? Podéis comentarme qué os va pareciendo la historia cuando acabéis de leer...eso sería magnífico! Además, historia que gusta historia en la que suben los reviews, no? Pues a ver si esta gusta! Salu2!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Gala benéfica **

Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía cuando llegó el lunes se sentía nerviosa. Se sentía nerviosa por el hecho de volver a ver a Emma después de la cena en su casa. En realidad, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su relación no había sido precisamente lo que se dice cordial. Pero la había invitado a cenar con ella y con su hijo en su propia casa. Incluso habían visto una película. No, definitivamente no sabía qué venía después. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo antes de bajarse de su coche y cerrarlo automáticamente antes de entrar por la puerta del museo. Saludó al guardia de seguridad y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la escalera del final.

Cuando llegó al pasillo en el que se encontraba el despacho de Emma estaba extrañamente vacío. Miró el reloj. Eran apenas las 7.30 de la mañana. Era normal después de un fin de semana. Recompuso su cara y avanzó. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Eso significaba que Emma ya estaba dentro. Avanzó un poco más y escuchó. Se sentían murmullos. No, se sentían risas. Se preguntó con quién estaría hablando Swan tan temprano y tan alegremente. Se paró un poco frente a la puerta. Era un chico rubio. Sí, lo conocía.

\- Regina. – Dijo de repente una voz desde dentro que la sobresaltó.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Emma estuvo a su altura y terminó de abrir la puerta. Asintió con la cabeza ante la espléndida sonrisa que Emma le acababa de dedicar.

\- Qué tal. – No contestó. Agarró con fuerza las asas de su bolso. – Quería presentarte a alguien. – Le dijo volviendo la mirada al chico que había sentado al otro lado de su mesa. – Este es Danny. – Regina lo miró imperturbable. El chico se levantó sonriendo y le tendió su mano.

\- Ya nos conocíamos Emma. – Dijo Daniel mirándola con cara de diversión. Emma alzó la ceja ante aquella expresión. Regina pudo darse cuenta, estaba siendo tremendamente coqueto. Aquello le molestó. No estaban en un bar, estaban en el trabajo.

\- Buenos días. – Respondió cogiendo la mano que el chico le tendía – No deberían estar... ¿trabajando? – Alzó su ceja y miró al chico inquisitorialmente. Él carraspeó.

\- Sí, ya me iba. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Emma. A Regina no se le escapó ni uno de los gestos que se dedicaban. Parecían muy cómplices. – Buenos días. –Dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de ella. Regina no desvío su mirada para seguirlo. Siguió mirando a Emma hasta que la rubia se giró hacia ella. El silencio duró unas milésimas de segundos. Pero a Regina le pareció eterno.

\- Es mi mejor investigador. – continúo Emma.

\- ¿Investigador?

\- Bueno, no exactamente. No sabría cómo definirlo. Es arqueólogo, escalador...más bien un aventurero nato...- siguió hablando hasta sentarse en una de las dos sillas que había frente a la mesa. Ella la siguió y se sentó en la otra. Como por inercia. – Es nuestra cabeza de avanzadilla.

\- ¿En eso gastamos el dinero? – Le reprendió con la mirada. Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se retrepó en su silla cruzando las piernas. Parecía relajada.

\- Vamos Regina, un voto de confianza. Las cosas siempre han funcionado bien aquí, no tienen por qué cambiar ahora.

\- A mí no me lo parece si miro las cuentas.

\- Eso ya está solucionado. – Se incorporó y cogió unos papeles que tenía al otro lado de la mesa. Se los mostró orgullosa. - ¿Los has revisado? – Cogió los papeles que le tendía y les echó un vistazo con desdén.

\- ¿Has hablado con Granny?

\- Creo que es obvio. – A Regina le hubiese gustado borrarle de un plumazo aquella cara de autosuficiencia. Le desesperaba.

\- No cante victoria antes de tiempo, señorita Swan. Ahora hay que trabajar. – Suspiró pensativa. – Y mucho, me temo.

\- No te preocupes Regina, saldremos adelante, como siempre hemos hecho. – Dijo incorporándose y adelantándose hacia ella. Regina se sintió incómoda de repente. Se levantó de inmediato rompiendo el contacto visual.

\- Eso espero. – Se giró para mirarla por encima de su cabeza. – Por su bien y el de todo su...equipo. – Dijo aquella última palabra con cierto desdén. Algo que a Emma en vez de molestarle parecía haberle hecho gracia. – Si necesita algo estaré en mi despacho.

\- No dudes que me pasaré si necesito algo. – Dijo Emma levantándose y rodeando la mesa para sentarse al otro lado de la misma.

\- No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para tutearme. – Soltó de pronto volviendo a recuperar el contacto visual.

\- ¿Lo necesito? – Dijo Emma alzando las cejas. Seguía manteniendo aquella sonrisilla de autosuficiencia.

\- Soy la directora de este museo y exijo que se me respete como tal. No me gustan los juegos, señorita Swan. Así que no, ni lo necesita ni lo tiene. Por favor, mantenga la seriedad que se requiere de usted. – Emma no se inmutó. Tampoco replegó su sonrisa. Al contrario, parecía haber surgido un cierto brillo en sus ojos. Regina se giró sobre sus pasos y siguió su camino hacia su despacho.

* * *

Aquella semana pasó relativamente tranquila. Tranquila si se obviaban todos los preparativos que se estaban llevando a cabo para la gala benéfica que se celebraría el viernes siguiente. Regina había decidido que era la mejor manera de aplacar las voces de los socios que no dejaban de cuestionar su decisión acerca de lo del asunto de Mars. También sería la mejor manera de presentarse oficialmente. Si a eso le sumaba la idea de recaudar fondos para la asociación del museo, era una idea simplemente brillante. Por eso, y solo por eso, intentó controlar todo lo que pudo el dolor de cabeza que le daban los organizadores. No entendía cómo la gente podía ser tan incompetente. ¿Es que tenía que hacerlo todo ella? ¿Es que sus indicaciones no habían quedado lo suficientemente claras?

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Alzó la vista de su café. Era Graham. Graham era el único del equipo de Emma que le caía bien.

\- Sí, claro. – Retiró la silla que había a su lado.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – Regina se retrepó.

\- ¿Sabes alguna manera de convertir a todos los que se encargan de la organización de la gala en ratones? – Graham soltó una carcajada. Regina sonrío y volvió a darle vueltas a la cucharilla que había dentro de su taza.

\- Lo vas a marear.

\- Más mareada estoy yo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que te mande a alguien?

\- ¿Por qué no me ayudas tú mismo?

\- No se me da muy bien organizar cenas.

\- Solo necesito que te entiendas con los de la organización. A ver si a ti te escuchan. – Graham bebió un sorbo de su café y la escrutó con la mirada.

\- ¿Has probado a ser amable? – Esperó la reacción de Regina a su atrevimiento. Se sorprendió cuando ésta acabó sonriendo. Él también lo hizo. Se alegraba de verla relajada. Sinceramente lo hacía. Desde que llegó la había visto tensa por todos lados. Y se había propuesto hacerla sentir como en su casa. Al fin y al cabo así era.

\- Muy gracioso. – Bebió otro sorbo.

\- Hablaré con ellos a mediodía. A ver qué puedo hacer. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Gracias. – Sonó sincera y aliviada.

\- ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Emma? ¿Habéis logrado entenderos o a ella también quieres convertirla en un ratón? – Regina se sorprendió por la pregunta. Aquella semana habían tenido que tener varias reuniones para cuadrar presupuestos y proyectos para las investigaciones que se llevarían a cabo al año siguiente.

\- Ella sería el primer ratón – Graham esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Emma es un poco...bueno, tiene una forma muy personal de trabajar. Pero te aseguro que es la mejor en su campo.

\- Todo el mundo dice eso.

\- Porque es la verdad.

\- Lo sé. He leído su currículum. – Soltó ella con fastidio. Graham volvió a sonreír.

\- Solo necesitas tenerle algo de paciencia.

\- ¿Más de la que ya le tengo? – Soltó una carcajada escéptica.

\- Mucha más. Es muy importante para este museo. – Regina esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal se llevaba con mi padre? – Había estado pensando mucho en la relación de aquellos dos durante los últimos días.

\- Si te soy sincero,...a matar. – Graham miró hacia el techo y se retrepó en su silla. – Eran tal para cual. Chocaban mucho, pero siempre uno de los dos acababa entrando en razón. Hacían muy buen equipo.

\- Eso es una contradicción un poco extraña, ¿no te parece?

\- Se querían mucho. Eran muy diferentes pero su relación se basaba en el respeto y la tolerancia. Algo que era mutuo. Era grandioso verlos hablar, o discutir, o simplemente verlos en una misma habitación. – La voz de Graham se tornó melancólica. Regina no pudo evitar que esa misma sensación invadiera su cuerpo. No había ocultado su sonrisa. – Juntos eran dos genios.

\- Sí, mi padre era un genio, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Lo hecho tanto de menos...

\- Aún te queda otra. – Regina lo miró con desdén, algo que a Graham lo divirtió.

\- ¿Sabes? En realidad Emma y yo somos muy cercanas. Tengo vagos recuerdos de ella cuando era pequeña. – Graham río para sus adentros. Los rumores sobre el prendamiento de Emma por la Regina adolescente había llegado hasta sus oídos. – Aunque después nuestros caminos se distanciaron.

\- ¿Cuánto hacía que no os veíais? – Regina frunció el gesto.

\- No estoy segura... ¿unos 20 años?

\- Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo. Me sorprende que la recuerdes.

\- Bueno, la señorita Swan es difícil de olvidar. Recuerdo que de pequeña era igual de odiosa que ahora. – Se sorprendió a ella misma diciendo aquello. Aunque no lo rectificó. A Graham le hizo gracia. Emma compartía exactamente la misma opinión que ella de su persona.

\- ¿Por qué perdisteis el contacto? – Regina se encogió de hombros y se tornó pensativa.

\- Bueno, nuestros padres...quiero decir Henry, Marco y el padre de Emma, David, eran muy amigos. Los mejores amigos, decía mi padre. – Sonrío. – Así que de vez en cuando hacían reuniones familiares. De eso conozco a Emma. Pero mis padres me mandaron muy joven a estudiar a Estados Unidos, y cuando volvía solo lo hacía en vacaciones. Así que nuestros caminos no se volvieron a encontrar. Hasta ahora. – Volvió a beber un sorbo de su café y asintió con su cabeza como para asimilar ese "hasta ahora".

\- Sí, la vida de Emma fue un tanto distinta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, a ella siempre le gustó...la aventura, el riesgo. Así que desde muy joven acompañó a su padre, en realidad a los tres en sus expediciones. Después creo que estuvo estudiando historia. Ahí fue cuando nos conocimos. No le gustaba estar encerrada en un despacho, así que se fue a recorrer el mundo.

\- Por qué no me sorprende. – Dijo Regina.

\- A pesar de lo que creas siempre ha sido muy familiar. Siempre que podía se reunía con los tres viejos, y con Granny. Adoro a Granny. – Reflexionó.

\- Eso se lo envidio. Yo no pude disfrutar de mi padre como ella lo hizo. Solo de mi madre...que me acompañó a Estados Unidos.

\- Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución. Seguro que Emma estaría encantada de hablarte de tu padre. De hecho – Hizo una pausa reflexiva- Últimamente es su tema favorito de conversación. – Regina enarcó las cejas.

\- Tengo bastante con las conversaciones que ya me dedica. En fin, tengo que irme. – Se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Graham. Aquel hombre le caía bien.

\- ¿Hablarás con...? – No le hizo falta terminar esa frase.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré.

* * *

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que Regina podía haberse imaginado. Eligió para la gala un vestido negro palabra de honor ajustado que marcaba elegantemente su figura. Sencillo, pero elegante. Había conseguido dar por intermediación de Graham con una niñera que al parecer tenía buenas referencias. Su nombre era Belle. Por eso había conseguido salir un poco tranquila de su casa dejando a su hijo allí, pero no demasiado. Era la primera vez que se separaba de él por asuntos que no fueran escolares o de trabajo desde que habían llegado. Se habían habilitado coches para algunos invitados, y aparcacoches en la puerta para los que conducían su propio vehículo, por lo que el ambiente en la entrada era de lo más animado. El museo estaba espléndido iluminado de noche. El conductor de su vehículo, que la había recogido en su casa la dejó en la mismísima puerta. Su llegada era la más esperada. Los rumores habían corrido. Y todos estaban impacientes y nerviosos por conocer a la atractiva e impertérrita Regina Mills, nueva directora del museo Británico.

* * *

**Capítulo 7! Gracias chicas! Me alegra saber que la leéis! Salu2**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. Conociendo a Emma Swan**

No lo había cronometrado, pero calculaba que había estado alrededor de una hora y media desde que entró por la puerta saludando y conociendo a todos los socios. Todos reclamaban su atención. Se sentía ligeramente mareada y cansada. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Graham que la saludó desde un grupito que se amontonaba en el centro del hall. Parecían muy animados. Entornó los ojos. Sí, inconfundible. Era el grupo de Emma. Suspiró, tomó una copa y se acercó hasta ellos. Una serie de pitidos, vítores e incluso ¿aplausos? Sonaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Regina se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¡Un aplauso para nuestra nueva directora! – Gritó uno de ellos.

Se habían abierto en U para recibirla. Le parecía que el que había gritado y alzado su copa al unísono era Killian. Todo el mundo en aquella gala se giró para mirarla. Automáticamente toda la sala rompió en aplausos y participó en aquel brindis improvisado. A Regina, después de volverse del color de la sangre, no le quedó más remedio que alzar su copa también en señal de agradecimiento. Graham le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- No te escandalices. Son muy efusivos. – Le dijo susurrándole al oído. Ella sonrío.

\- No hacía falta montar un espectáculo. – Dijo en voz alta para que todos pudieran oírla cuando llegó hasta ellos.

\- ¿Ahora no podemos presumir de directora? Yo te encuentro muy presumible, amor– Dijo Killian divertido. Su mirada acabó encontrándose con la de Marco, que también los acompañaba, y que con la mirada le decía que no se pasase bromeando, por cómo podía reaccionar Regina, a la que ya conocía. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A partir de ahora seré una tumba. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Regina a la que sorprendentemente logró sacarle una sonrisa. Él se percató y se sintió muy orgulloso. La primera sonrisa que le había dedicado Regina Mills a alguien desde que había llegado se la dedicó a él, pensó. Le guiñó un ojo y siguió hablando con los demás.

\- Al final ha sido un éxito, no te parece. – Le comentó Graham.

\- Eso parece. Estoy muy gratamente sorprendida. – Dijo mirando a todos lados y a ningún sitio en concreto. - ¿Dónde está Emma? Pensaba que estaría con vosotros. No la he visto en toda la noche. – Preguntó para saciar la curiosidad que llevaba invadiéndola durante toda la velada.

Inmediatamente Kristoff miró cómplice a David y carraspeó sonoramente. Todos esbozaron una sonrisa. Fue Anna quien rompió a hablar en agradecimiento de Regina que no entendía qué tanta gracia tenía su pregunta.

\- Vamos chicos. – Dijo dándole un codazo a Kristoff. – No les hagas caso, Regina, son unos pervertidos. – Regina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De lo que todos estamos pensando. Esos dos tienen que estar pasándoselo muy bien en estos momentos. No como nosotros, enfundados en estos trajes, encerrados en este hall...- Kristoff recibió otro codazo sin que pudiera continuar hablando de aquella forma tan dramática.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a por una copa. A por agua, mejor. – Sonrío entre dientes Anna.

\- Os acompaño. – Dijo Marco. – Es mejor tenerlos vigilados. – Esta vez se dirigió a Regina que se había quedado un tanto petrificada.

\- No les hagas caso. – Le dijo Graham con el que se había quedado a solas después de que se marcharan.

\- ¿A qué se estaban refiriendo? – Necesitaba saber.

\- Les encanta bromear. No les hagas caso.

\- Ya, pero ¿a qué se estaban refiriendo? – Regina sonó más seria e impaciente de lo que le habría gustado aparentar.

\- A nada. Ni Emma ni Danny han venido a la gala y ya sabes lo que unas pocas copas de más pueden hacer en unas mentes tan perturbadas como las de ellos. – Dijo señalándolos en la distancia.

Regina siguió su mano con los ojos bien abiertos. En realidad le había impactado la noticia. No en realidad no, no le había impactado. Le había molestado. No, a decir verdad le había revuelto las entrañas. Había sentido cómo todas ellas daban un vuelco en su interior. No entendía nada. Recompuso su gesto inmediatamente. No quería mostrar ninguna emoción que pudiera delatar lo que había sentido.

\- ¿Emma y Daniel están...? - ¿No se sentía capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

\- ¿Emma y Daniel? ¿Juntos? – Graham se quedó atónito. - ¡No! ¡Por favor! Eso sería imposible, esos dos son demasiado...bueno, no creo que ninguno de los dos estuviera preparado para tener una relación, ni entre ellos, ni con ellos, ni con otros, ni juntos, ni revueltos...- Soltó una carcajada. – No, en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso?

\- Bueno, los chicos...

\- Es cierto que han tenido sus...cómo explicarlo...rocecillos. – Regina frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación que había conseguido desaparecer instantes antes. Definitivamente estaba muy cansada. Todas las emociones y todas las vueltas, todas las conversaciones, el alcohol...todo le estaba pasando factura. Se sentía cansada, sí definitivamente había sido una noche agotadora. – Pero ya no están juntos.

\- ¿Antes sí lo estaban?

\- En realidad no. – Regina prefirió no seguir con aquella conversación. Había algo que le resultaba incómodo. Seguramente sería el hecho de que ella no solía interesarse por la intimidad de las personas que la rodeaban ni por los chismes y se sentía mal haciendo algo que no le parecía correcto.

\- Sí, bueno, en realidad no me interesan esos detalles...pero ¿por qué no ha venido la señorita Swan? Es mi jefa de investigación, debería haber estado presente.

\- No le gustan demasiado este tipo de eventos. Solo viene a los justos y necesarios.

\- ¿Y este no le pareció suficientemente importante? – Graham sonrío y encogió el gesto.

-Vamos, Regina, no empieces. Tampoco era necesario que viniera, ya estás tú aquí, que eres la importante.

\- Todos somos importantes.

\- Gracias por la parte que me toca. – Dijo sinceramente bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino. – De todas formas, puedes preguntárselo tú misma cuando la veas. – Regina ahogó un extraño sonido con la garganta.

\- A saber cuándo vuelvo a verla.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Puede que no haya venido a esta gala, pero por las horas que son...- hizo una pausa mirando su reloj- Seguramente aún estará en su despacho leyendo cualquier cosa. – Regina alzó las dos cejas por la sorpresa y el alivio que aquella afirmación le causó.

\- ¿En su despacho, a estas horas, un viernes por la noche?

\- Los viernes normalmente trabaja hasta tarde. – Ella también miró su reloj. Sí, el viernes anterior aún estaba allí cuando ella y Henry se marcharon, y ya era tarde.

\- ¿Alguna manía?

\- Yo diría que sí. – Ambos rieron.

\- ¿No ha venido tu mujer? - Preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

\- No, se ha quedado en casa con las niñas. Grace se ha puesto enferma esta tarde.

\- Vaya, espero que no sea nada grave.

\- Solo un resfriado.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato no aguantaba más. Les dijo a todos que se encontraba demasiado cansada y se despidió. Ya era tarde, ya había estado el suficiente tiempo exhibiéndose. A partir de aquel momento solo se bebería. Y ella ya estaba harta de beber. Salió a la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Un chico salió en seguida corriendo al verla. Supuso que iría a por su coche. Miró a un lado y a otro mientras esperaba a que lo trajeran. En aquellos momentos allí fuera todo estaba mucho más tranquilo. Al contrario que dentro, donde todo estaba cada vez más animado. Su mirada se encontró de repente escrutando una figura que se dirigía hacia las verjas que daban a la calle. Iba enfundada en un abrigo negro y llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sí, era ella. No se lo pensó dos veces. Echó a andar en su dirección a paso ligero para conseguir alcanzarla.

¡Emma! – Dijo finalmente cuando esta se encontraba ya en la acera de la calle. Emma se volvió sorprendida.

Lo que vio cuando se volvió casi la deja sin respiración. Incluso se le pasó totalmente por alto que la había llamado por su nombre. No pudo evitar mirar a Regina de arriba abajo. Estaba preciosa aquella noche. No podía apartar la vista de ella. Agradeció que no hubiera mucha luz a su alrededor. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

\- Regina, qué haces tú aquí. – Intentó sonar simpática y evitar mostrarse demasiado expresiva. Primero tenía que recomponerse de aquella visión.

\- Eso mismo debería preguntarle yo. ¿Por qué no ha venido a la gala señorita Swan? – Dijo Regina con tono de indignación. Algo que no había pretendido pero que le había salido de dentro. Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- No me gustan demasiado esos eventos. Suelo evitarlos siempre que puedo. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Lo mismo exactamente que le había dicho Graham. Emma sonrío al ver su expresión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿también te molesta eso? ¿Estoy obligada a ir a partir de ahora? – Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro graciosamente.

\- No es eso. – Se recompuso Regina. – Solo que pensaba que estarías. Eres la directora del área de investigación.

\- ¿Te hubiera gustado que hubiese ido?

\- ¿Qué? – La respuesta era sí.

\- ¿Que si debería haber ido?

\- Probablemente. – Tragó saliva. – Hubiese sido importante, sí.

\- Podemos volver ahora si quieres. – Regina abrió los ojos y bufó sorprendida. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de responder nada.

\- ¿Así vestida? – Dijo alzando una ceja y señalando la ropa que llevaba Emma.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi ropa? – Dijo ella inocentemente inclinándose para mirarse la ropa que llevaba puesta. – Yo no le veo nada de malo. ¿Tú sí?

\- Desde luego que sí. – No lo podía creer. Y lo peor de todo era que creía que sería capaz de aparecer en la cena de gala de aquella guisa. – No es adecuada. – Emma soltó una carcajada.

\- Estás obsesionada con lo que es adecuado y lo que no. ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a cuatro trapos? – Regina no supo qué responder. Emma abrió más los ojos para incitarla a decir algo al percatarse de que la había dejado pillada.

\- Porque hay cosas que son correctas y cosas que no lo son.

\- Eso es una tontería. – Respondió tajantemente girándose sobre sus pasos y echándose a andar en la dirección en la que iba antes de ser interrumpida por Regina.

\- ¿Dónde vas? Estamos hablando – Regina no se movió.

\- Tengo hambre. Y si no vamos a entrar ahí adentro no quiero tardar más en ir a comer. Me muero de hambre. – Dijo expresivamente tocándose su vientre. Regina bufó de nuevo sonriendo entre dientes.

\- Es increíble.

\- ¿Qué es increíble?

\- No lo sé. – Dijo tocándose las sienes. Parecía confundida y cansada. Emma se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Tú no tienes hambre?

¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué si no tienes...?

\- Sí, ya te he oído. – La interrumpió exasperada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué siempre me haces repetir las frases? – Le dijo sonriéndole cálidamente. A Regina le sorprendió aquella sonrisa. Parecía sincera, no irónica, como la tenía acostumbrada. - ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cenar?

\- Ya he tomado algo. – Aquella proposición la tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Ese catering que habéis estado preparando toda la semana? Por favor...eso no es comida. – Regina no pudo contener una sonrisa al escucharla, algo que a Emma la alegró doblemente. Por un lado porque aquella sonrisa era buena señal, por otro porque se sentía embriagada cada vez que Regina le dedicada alguna sonrisa en exclusiva. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Le gustaba. – Vamos, déjame invitarte.

\- ¿Por qué querrías invitarme?

\- Porque tú me invitaste a mí el viernes pasado, y quiero agradecértelo.

\- No hace falta, ya me lo agradeciste.

\- Ya, pero quiero hacerlo. – Dudó unos instantes en los que Emma guardó silencio esperando su respuesta. Pero finalmente aceptó.

\- Está bien. ¿Podemos ir en mi coche?

Después de haber estado toda la noche prácticamente pensando en Emma tenía que reconocer que su compañía en aquellos momentos no la disgustaba, quería ir con ella. Aunque se sentía desprotegida, no sabía cómo actuar. Solo sabía que realmente quería ir a cenar con Emma Swan.

* * *

**Hola chicas muchísimas gracias por comentarme cositas, me alegra saber que os va gustando! Salu2!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Cena de dos**

\- ¿Dónde te apetece ir a cenar?

Preguntó Emma nada más subirse al coche. Regina la miró de reojo con las manos en el volante. No respondió.

\- ¿Pizza? – Dijo la rubia para conseguir captar su atención.

Regina parecía imperturbable. Pero Emma sabía que aquello le había tocado la fibra sensible. Sabía que no tardaría en responder.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que me apetece cenar pizza? – Sí, ahí estaba. Sonrío para sí con suficiencia y miró por la ventana.

\- Me parece que esta noche estás preciosa. – Dijo sin mirarla.

Regina la miró por un segundo sorprendida. Se le aflojaron los pies y casi se le cala el coche. Se recuperó rápidamente.

\- Gracias. – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Emma no la miró, pero ya se había dado cuenta del efecto que causaban en ella sus palabras.

\- Hay un pequeño restaurante en Notting Hill regentado por una pareja de españoles. Muy simpáticos. Me encanta cómo preparan la comida. ¿Te apetece? – esta vez si la miró, con una sonrisa en la cara, además.

Regina seguía mirándola de reojo. Su expresión era seria.

\- Hey. – Volvió a llamar su atención. - ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? – Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo siento. Estaba pensando. – Mala contestación.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? – La excusa perfecta.

Regina no pudo evitar mirarla. Esta vez tampoco pudo evitar sonreír un poco. ¿Siempre tenía que poner esa expresión de niña pequeña? Pensó.

\- Te has reído. Te he visto.

\- Me parece bien.

\- ¿El qué?

\- El restaurante.

\- Ah, genial. – Pareció desilusionada. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y Regina la miró de reojo de nuevo. ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Pensaba en que a veces me pareces como un niño pequeño.

\- Y te gusta. – Volvió a recuperar la atención de Emma.

\- En lo absoluto, me parece una actitud de lo más absurda.

\- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. – Emma no se ofendió.

Pasaron el resto del camino al restaurante en un silencio que solo se rompió con las indicaciones de Emma para llegar. No aparcaron muy lejos, era una zona tranquila. A aquellas horas el local estaba medio vacío. Eran casi las 10.30 y solo había cuatro mesas ocupadas. Aunque no era muy grande el sitio. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos que había al fondo en una esquina. Se sentaron la una en frente de la otra. En seguida salió un señor alto, moreno y de unos cuarenta. Sonrío cuando vio a Emma. Ella también le sonrío.

\- Buenas noches señoritas.

\- Buenas noches Fran. ¿Qué tal? – Dijo con despreocupación.

\- No me puedo quejar. Casi no llegas a tiempo.

\- Me he entretenido un poco. – Miró de reojo a Regina que permanecía en silencio. El camarero sonrío.

\- ¿Qué vais a tomar de beber?

Emma miró a Regina y la escrutó con la mirada.

\- ¿Vino?

\- Tengo que conducir. – Negó Regina con la cabeza. Emma frunció el ceño, parecía no recordar ese pequeño detalle.- Agua para mí, por favor.

\- Yo también. – Dijo Emma ante la mirada inquisidora del camarero que Regina no supo cómo interpretar.

\- ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? – Preguntó cuándo se fue.

\- Todos los viernes. – Regina pareció sorprenderse. Quiso decir algo pero Emma la interrumpió. – La semana pasada vine el domingo. - Regina alzó las cejas. – Me gusta. – Dijo Emma a modo de justificación.

Regina cogió la carta.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta? – Preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

\- Te recomiendo las albóndigas, están muy buenas. – Regina la miró.

\- No te he preguntado qué me recomiendas, te he preguntado que qué es lo que más te gusta a ti. – Emma se sorprendió, pero le gustó.

\- La presa ibérica.

\- No veo presa por ninguna parte.

\- No está en la carta. – Regina asintió.

\- Yo probaré las albóndigas.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en servirles lo que habían pedido. Era tarde, y la cocina ya estaba cerrada. Regina miró el plato de Emma con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quieres probarlo?

\- Veo que te gusta la comida simple. – Dijo irónicamente negando con la cabeza mientras miraba los dos trozos de presa ibérica a la parrilla que le habían puesto a Emma sobre un lecho de patatas pochadas. La rubia sonrío.

\- Está buenísimo. – Respondió cogiendo el cuchillo y el tenedor.

Comieron tranquilamente hablando de trabajo, principalmente. A Regina le encantaron las albóndigas. A ella también le gustaba comer. Aunque más cocinar que comer. Aun así era una entusiasta de la buena comida, y si además de buena era sana, era el tándem perfecto. Aunque aquella noche no había tenido mucha suerte. Cuando terminaron de comer ambas pidieron un café. Regina no podía entender dónde había podido meter Emma todo lo que había en el plato. A modo de excusa la rubia dijo que llevaba toda la tarde sin probar bocado.

\- A Henry no le sentará nada bien que haya estado contigo y no lo haya traído. – En realidad se había sentido cómoda y aunque le molestase reconocerlo se había sentido bien. Emma sonrío.

\- Eso tiene fácil solución. Otro día quedaré con él y te dejaremos en casa a ti. – Eso hizo recordar a Regina el susto que se había llegado el día que ambos se conocieron.

\- Me parece que no.

\- Aguafiestas. – Murmuró Emma casi imperceptiblemente bebiendo un sorbo de café. - ¿Y qué tal os vais adaptando?

Bien. – Respondió Regina escuetamente. Regular...pensó Emma para sí.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer este fin de semana? – Regina carraspeó, no parecía haberle gustado la pregunta. Se removió en su asiento y bebió un sorbo de café. Emma guardó silencio y dejó que se tomara su tiempo. No quería forzar una respuesta a la ligera. Quería escuchar la verdad. Tenía curiosidad.

\- Este fin de semana Henry se va con su padre. – Emma abrió los ojos y asintió, pero esperó.

\- ¿Viene su padre? – No pudo contenerse.

\- Sí. –

\- Ah. – Emma hizo una pausa y aprovechó la receptividad de Regina. - ¿Se quedará en tu casa?- Regina frunció los labios y parecía que se estaba pensando si contestar a aquello o no. Emma aguardó.

\- En realidad no. – Menos mal, Emma pareció aliviada y no supo bien el por qué. Suponía que era porque no sabía si había hecho bien o no en preguntar aquello. Aunque a Regina pareció no haberle molestado. Como mucho percibió incomodidad.- Solamente viene a recoger a Henry. Pasará las dos próximas semanas con su padre.

\- ¿En Nueva York?

\- No, se van de viaje por Europa. – Emma estiró sus rasgos con una sonrisa fingida.

Regina no parecía muy contenta. Sus ojos no brillaban, al contrario tenía una expresión apagada en contraste con el impenetrable rostro que le mostraba siempre. Aunque se mantenía seria en realidad, pero algo había cambiado en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que os divorciasteis? – Se atrevió a preguntar. Regina frunció los labios, incómoda por el rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación. – Lo siento, no tienes que contestar a eso si no quieres. No quería inmiscuirme.

No sabía por qué. Realmente no sabía que extraña conexión la hacía acabar siempre con Emma. Se suponía que la odiaba. Bueno, no era odio. Pero la irritaba con todas sus fueras, y lo había hecho desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Sin embargo allí estaban. No mantenían conversaciones cordiales para su gusto. Pero sí hablaban de cosas personales. Aquello era extraño. Se suponía que no la aguantaba, pero sin embargo se sentía bien con ella. No se sentía incómoda, aunque sí un poco nerviosa a veces. El tira y afloja que mantenían le removía algo por dentro, y justo era eso lo que la ponía nerviosa. O al menos eso creía la morena. Permaneció callada hasta que a Emma se le ocurrió cambiar de conversación.

\- Pues yo este fin de semana voy a hacer escalada con los chicos.

\- Oh. – De repente captó su atención. Una sonrisa amena había vuelto a los labios de Emma. - ¿Con qué chicos?

\- Pues con Killian, Anna, Kristooff...ya sabes.

\- ¿Con Daniel también? – No quería decir eso. Emma se extrañó.

\- Sí, por qué lo preguntas. – Ya que había metido la pata, optó por la sinceridad. Así no sonaría tan extraño. Aunque igualmente quedaría como una cotilla.

\- Bueno solo es que...en la gala...- Regina titubeo, no sabía cómo decirlo. Emma la miró divertida.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Ya te han ido con el cuento. Es increíble. – Dijo cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente para sí.

\- Lo siento yo no...

\- No te preocupes. No me molestas tú. Bueno, quiero decir que no me molesta...solo que no es importante.

\- ¿A no? – Regina entornó las cejas. En el fondo quería saber.

\- No- Emma parecía hablar en serio. – Lo mío con Danny fue...como decirlo...es una historia complicada. – A Regina no le gustó esa respuesta. Su mirada se enturbió.

\- Vaya. – Intentó poner tono de sorpresa pero no logró ocultar el verdadero tono grave. – Eso no suena precisamente a nada importante. Todo lo contrario diría yo. - Se incorporó en la mesa para escucharla mejor.

\- Me refiero a que no hay historia, no sé si me entiendes.

\- En realidad no. – Respondió impaciente.

\- Solo nos acostábamos. – Ella lo había querido, por no entender. – Nuestra relación se basaba y se ha basado siempre estrictamente en el sexo. Disfrutábamos uno con el otro, nada más. Fuera de ahí, solo nos llevamos muy bien. Eso sí, nos queremos mucho. –

Regina tragó saliva. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosáceas aunque no era perceptible por el maquillaje que llevaba. De repente no supo qué decir. No sabía por qué aquellas palabras la habían afectado de aquella manera ¡eran adultas! Se suponía que podían mantener una conversación sobre sexo sin que eso alterase en lo más mínimo a sus personas. En realidad Emma parecía muy tranquila. Sin embargo ella...podía comprobar cómo su pulso se había acelerado ligeramente. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Intentó recomponerse. Carraspeó y recompuso su rostro. Su mirada impenetrable volvió a apoderarse de sus ojos.

La rubia, por su parte, la miraba expectante. Pensaba que hasta ahí había llegado su relación. Sin embargo Regina parecía pensativa. No sabía descifrar lo que veía en sus ojos. Algo que desde el principio la desconcertó con Regina Mills, porque no le pasaba lo mismo con el resto del mundo, al menos con la mayoría. En realidad todos eran muy predecibles pensó. Pero con Regina era diferente. No conseguía averiguar qué pensaba en cada momento y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Y eso le gustaba. Le daba cierta pizca de emoción a su vida. Probablemente eso sería lo que en realidad la atraería a compartir momentos con ella a pesar de saber que ninguna de las dos se caía bien. Al fin y al cabo, esos momentos al final no acababan tan mal. Aunque en aquellos instantes lo dudaba seriamente.

\- ¿Aún os acostáis? – Su repentina pregunta las sorprendió a las dos. Emma no le dio tiempo a rectificar, ya que respondió de inmediato.

\- En ocasiones, sí.

\- Umm.

Regina no supo qué responder. Aquella respuesta la había perturbado. No le había gustado saberlo y no entendía el por qué. ¿Qué más le daba a ella? Su relación podría perjudicar sus vidas laborales. Sí, claro, era justo eso lo que le preocupaba de aquella revelación.

\- Solo espero que vuestra relación amorosa o lo que sea que tengáis no afecte a vuestro trabajo. – Emma percibió una voz monótona y bien estudiada, lo que la hizo dudar de la fiabilidad de la intencionalidad con la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

\- Te lo acabo de decir, no hay relación amorosa. Solo de amistad. Y solo de sexo. – Regina casi se atraganta con el último sorbo de café que le quedaba. Desde luego a clara no le ganaba nadie. La morena decidió ponerle punto y final al rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos, es tarde y Henry me estará esperando.

Emma asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Se acercó a la barra y pudo verla hablar algo con el camarero que las había atendido. Le dijo algo al oído y ella le pagó. Bueno, no le importaba, habían quedado en que la rubia invitaba. Cogieron sus cosas, se abrigaron bien y comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche que estaba a menos de cinco minutos.

\- ¿Con quién has dejado a Henry?

\- Con una niñera que me recomendó Graham. – Emma sonrío.

\- ¿Belle?

\- Si, ¿la conoces? – La morena la miró interesada. Una opinión más sobre aquella chica le iba a aliviarla un poco más.

\- Sí, es buena chica. Muy de fiar. – La morena sonrío ligeramente.

Emma se quedó mirando su sonrisa sin percatarse de la mirada de Regina que tampoco se había apartado de sus ojos. De repente se sintió observada y se incomodó. Emma Swan la miraba de una manera que conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Cuando era ella la que siempre provocaba esa sensación en los demás. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, no hasta que llegaron a la altura del coche y se montaron. Regina se frotó suavemente las manos antes de ponerlas en contacto con el volante de su coche. Emma hizo lo mismo solo que más exageradamente y las metió en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve? – Preguntó la morena poniéndose en marcha.

\- Con que me dejes en tu puerta está bien. – Se ganó una mirada de reojo por parte de Regina.

\- Eso es una tontería. Dime dónde vives. No tengo problema en dejarte en tu casa.

\- No es necesario.

\- Empiezo a sospechar que no quiere que conozca su dirección, señorita Swan. – Emma esbozó una sonrisa picarona. Le gustaba cuando era sarcástica. Aun así, decidió no seguirle el juego. No con ella.

Emma le dijo su dirección y Regina condujo hasta su puerta en silencio. Ambas estaban agotadas. Aunque se mantenían bien despiertas para tener tanto agotamiento. La morena paró el coche justo delante de su puerta. Bajó la cabeza para echar un vistazo a su casa. Se parecía bastante a la suya. No le extrañaba, al fin y al cabo casi todas eran un calco.

\- Bueno, nos vemos el lunes.

\- Gracias por la cena, señorita Swan.

\- A ti, por la compañía.

Dijo Emma antes de sonreírle a Regina, que se había quedado inmóvil, y bajar del coche. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse devolvió a la morena a la realidad. Emma volvió a agacharse por la ventanilla antes de entrar y se despidió moviendo la mano y sonriendo. Regina alzó la suya para no ser descortés. Se había sentido extraña ante alguno de los comentarios de Emma. De ahí sus momentos de pausas mentales. Aun así, no eran normales. Encendió de nuevo el motor y puso rumbo a su casa.

* * *

**Vamos avanzando un poquito...Salu2!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! ¡Sorpresa! Capítulo 10 mañanero! Espero que lo disfrutéis...cómo véis...el asunto se va animando... Peeero me temo que vamos a tener que esperar hasta después de vacaciones para ver qué pasa después porque me voy de viaje y no creo que pueda actualizar...al menos, antes del viernes...**

**De todas formas, me encantará leer lo que tengáis que decirme durante la semana! Espero que os guste este capítulo! Happy Easter! **

* * *

**Capítulo 10. El incidente **

Con todo el lío de preparar la maleta de Henry y la llegada de Robin el domingo, Regina no tuvo tiempo de meditar demasiado sobre nuevos pensamientos que le habían venido a la cabeza. Tenía suficiente con el malestar y la conmoción que le producía volver a ver a su exmarido. Además, separarse de su hijo no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero ni podía, ni quería ir con ellos. Siempre serían una familia, pero ya no eran un matrimonio, y era mejor que Henry se fuera acostumbrando a la nueva situación. Aunque Regina pensaba que lo estaba llevando muy bien. A veces le sorprendía lo maduro que era su hijo para su edad. Sorprendentemente para ella, volver a ver al hombre con el que había compartido los últimos diez años no le causó tanto pesar como esperaba. Sí se lo causó, por el contrario, el hecho de saber que ambos compartirían unos días juntos sin ella. Era la primera vez que ponían en práctica la custodia compartida.

* * *

El lunes llegó pronto a trabajar. Como ya era costumbre, subió por las escaleras en vez de por el ascensor pasando por todas las plantas sin detenerse antes de llegar a su despacho, que estaba en la última. Le sorprendió no ver la puerta de Emma abierta, como de costumbre, normalmente solía llegar antes que ella. Habría tenido un fin de semana intenso, pensó. Aunque no le quiso dar más importancia de la cuenta. Desafortunadamente para ella, no lo consiguió. A media mañana cuando bajó a tomar café, tampoco la vio con sus compañeros. Más tarde averiguo por medio de Graham que Emma no iría ese día a trabajar, ni ese día ni probablemente los siguientes.

\- ¿Pero está bien? – Sonó más preocupada de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrar. Aunque con Graham tenía bastante confianza. Éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- Solo ha sido un esguince. Aun así, se lo han escayolado por precaución. No puede permitirse que se le cure mal.

\- Entiendo. – Frunció los labios.

No quiso perder más tiempo del necesario en hablar de Emma. Simplemente se había hecho un esguince, estaba bien, y eso era lo que a ella, como directora del museo y jefa suya, le interesaba. Nada más. Intentó convencerse de esa idea durante aproximadamente todo el día. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que Emma interrumpiera en su mente una y otra vez a lo largo del día. Pero, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pensó. Aquello era absurdo, no había nada de malo en hacerle una visita y comprobar en persona qué tal estaba. Acabó pensando. No, no era adecuado. Pensaba de nuevo. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo...eran ¿amigas? No, amigas no. ¿Conocidas? Sí, conocidas mejor. Habían cenado dos veces juntas y sus familias eran muy cercanas. Sí, eran conocidas. Y en cierta medida había un vínculo que las unía. Era normal que estuviera un poco preocupada por ella.

No lo pensó demasiado cuando salió del museo y se subió a su coche. La decisión estaba tomada. Era algo totalmente normal, no estaba fuera de lugar. Si le daba más vueltas no iría y no podría dejar de pensar en ello. Inspiró hondo cuando aparcó en su puerta. Las luces estaban encendidas. Así que Emma estaba en casa. La verja estaba ligeramente abierta así que llamó directamente al timbre de la puerta principal. Carraspeó. La puerta no tardó en abrirse.

\- Regina. – Dijo Emma sorprendida.

Al otro lado apareció Emma. Tenía el pelo suelto y llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros bastante anchos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Los pantalones estaban remetidos por los bordes de la escayola. Los ojos de Regina se detuvieron allí por un segundo. Después volvió a mirarla a la cara. Le sonreía. Y no le parecía que tuviera mal aspecto.

\- Pasaba a ver cómo estabas. – Dijo por fin.- Me dijeron...- señaló a su escayola. Ambas miraron en esa dirección.

\- Sí, he tenido mala suerte. – Contestó Emma invitándola a pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ella. – Pasa. Suelta las cosas por ahí. Estaba intentando preparar la cena.

Regina se percató por un momento de que su casa tenía los espacios más abiertos que la de su padre. Y los colores eran más...suaves. Tenía todas las luces encendidas y hacía una temperatura ideal. AL contrario que en la calle que hacía un frío de perros. Soltó sus cosas en el sofá del salón y se dirigió a la cocina que también estaba ligeramente abierta a éste. Había una gran isleta en el centro del espacio rodeada por algunos taburetes. Regina se sentó sobre uno al otro lado de donde Emma estaba.

\- ¿Y qué preparabas? – Comenzó para intentar romper el nudo que se había creado en su garganta.

\- No sabía qué decir. Todo le parecía de repente una tontería. Y haber ido allí...bueno en esos momentos su cerebro estaba demasiado eufórico intentando concentrarse en aquella situación como para pensar en la idiotez que había sido ir hasta allí.

\- Lo estaba pensando. ¿Una copa de vino? – Respondió una pensativa Emma.

Regina asintió y esta se trasladó a la pata coja hasta la nevera que estaba a su izquierda. Después dejó la botella sobre la isleta y sacó dos copas de debajo de ella. Sí, la isleta tenía puertas alrededor. Muy práctico, pensó Regina.

\- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? – Estaba simpática...pensó Emma que la miró fijamente con una sonrisa picarona asomando por la comisura de sus labios.

\- Puedes prepararme tú algo, ya que parece que cocinas tan bien. – Dijo Emma girando su cuello hacia un lado sin apartar sus ojos de los de Regina.

Ésta apartó el contacto visual y bebió un sorbo de vino. Carraspeó. No, estaba nerviosa, pensó Emma. De repente vio un sinfín de posibilidades abiertas. Su mente trabajó a mil por hora. Lo había sospechado, pero ahora sabía que ponía nerviosa a Regina Mills. Sí, ahora lo sabía. Y además se preocupaba por ella, aunque no lo reconociera. Lo había confirmado cuando la había visto en su puerta. Sí, no eran imaginaciones suyas...y a decir verdad...aquello le gustaba. Era cierto que Regina no era su tipo, ella nunca podría estar con una mujer como ella...tan...tan superficial...pero en realidad no le parecía que fuese tan superficial ¿o sí? También era muy fría, aunque en realidad creía que todo era una barrera, quién sabía...Regina Mills era un enigma para ella. Aunque no podía negar que su cuerpo la atraía demasiado. En otras circunstancias...era una mujer preciosa. Y debía sentirse así, porque esos vestidos y trajes de infarto que llevaba siempre...no todo el mundo iba así por la vida normalmente. Sí, aquella morena que había aparecido de la nada en su vida componía para ella todo un enigma. Un enigma que no le importaría descifrar. Pero no podía. No era correcto. Era su jefa y además cercana a la familia. Además no era su tipo. Se recordó mentalmente. Además no era como las demás, tenía un hijo y...bueno estaba segura de que un poco ¿frígida?...no, eso no, había algo en su mirada, había algo detrás de aquella...frialdad impenetrable. Pero de igual modo no podía. Apartó aquellas ideas de sus pensamientos y se reprendió mentalmente.

\- ¿Me está pidiendo que le prepare algo de comer, señorita Swan? – Señorita Swan...empezaba a pensar que podría acostumbrarse. Quizás no estaba mal coquetear un poco.

\- Puede. – dijo alzando su copa y bebiendo otro sorbo de vino. – No en realidad no estaría bien. – Anna y Killian se acaban de ir. Han venido a ver cómo estaba...- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco cómicamente. Regina no pudo evitar componer una ligera sonrisa. - Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. Deberías sonreír más a menudo. – Dijo Emma apoyándose sobre la isleta con sus codos sin dejar de mirar a Regina.

En realidad lo dijo sinceramente, sin ninguna mala intención. Le salió así. Realmente había algo especial en aquella sonrisa. Lo había pensado desde el primer momento en el que pudo verla, cuando Regina le había sonreído a su hijo. Y no era nada malo reconocer algo así. Aunque Regina no pensó lo mismo. Se ruborizó más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Se reprendió mentalmente. No estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas. Ni si quiera Robin se comportaba así cuando estaban casados. Aunque tampoco estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la tratara tan osadamente como Emma Swan. Para ella, se trataba de un desafío. Un desafío que en realidad no la desagradaba, sino que parecía divertirle. Y, además, sentía curiosidad.

\- Gracias. – Logró articular. Al parecer también le provocaba cierto nerviosismo.

Emma se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la morena y decidió cambiar de tema. No quería que se sintiera incómoda.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me ayudas a cocinar?

\- A ver si lo he entendido bien. Me invitas a una copa de vino y a cambio pretendes que te prepare la comida. – Emma sonrío expectante. – No veo que lo que tenga roto sean las manos, señorita Swan.

\- En realidad, no lo has entendido del todo bien. Te invito a que aceptes mi propuesta de cenar conmigo, y como no sé qué demonios preparar para cenar, te invito a que pienses tú por mí. – Regina sonrío de nuevo al ver gesticular a la rubia. Parecía más relajada. Ante aquella reacción Emma se animó a continuar. – Llevaba un buen rato sentada en este taburete pensando. Estoy segura de que, que llegaras a mi puerta no ha sido una casualidad.

\- No, no lo ha sido. – Dijo tranquila. – He venido conduciendo hasta aquí después de enterarme de que habías sufrido un incidente. No me he aparecido ni nada de eso.

\- Gracias por venir, entonces. – Dijo Emma mientras rodeaba la distancia que las separaba y se subía al taburete que había al lado de Regina. - ¿Qué tal está Henry? – A Regina le sorprendió el cambio de conversación tan repentino, pero por alguna razón, se sentía en confianza. Al menos de aquel tipo.

\- Me ha llamado hace un rato. Está muy contento con su padre.

\- Amm...- Emma asintió. - ¿Cuándo vuelve? – Preguntó de nuevo bebiendo otro sorbo de vino, como si se tratase de una conversación entre amigas.

\- En dos semanas. – Emma se quedó pensativa un instante. Regina no entendía.

\- Entonces, puedes quedarte esta noche a cenar conmigo, porque no tienes otros compromisos. – Regina adoptó cierto aire dolido pero cómico.

\- ¿Y cómo está tan segura de que no he quedado con nadie? – Emma alzó las cejas y su rostro se recompuso seriamente.

\- ¿Lo has hecho? – A Regina le sorprendió su actitud. Lo había dicho bromeando. Pensaba que a la rubia le gustaban las bromas.

\- No, solo quería minar su seguridad. – Emma sintió una sensación de alivio. ¿Había sido eso? No entendía nada. Y qué más le daba a ella...se puso algo nerviosa...no estaba acostumbrada a la necesidad de sentir interés por otras personas, normalmente, le daba todo bastante igual. Regina la escrutaba con la mirada. No le gustaba que la mirara así. La tensaba. Podía sentirlo. Se levantó del taburete y rodeo de nuevo la isleta volviendo a su posición inicial.

\- Entonces puedes quedarte. – Se encogió de hombros. Regina pareció pensar en su propuesta. – Me gustaría que te quedaras, en realidad. – Confirmó sorprendida por su propia insistencia. No quería que hubiera dudas. Quería que se quedara.

Regina se mordió un poco el labio inferior. Pensativa. Era la primera vez que la veía hacer eso. Y no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar sus labios. Parecían muy suaves, aunque siempre los llevaba perfectamente pintados. Cada vez veía más. Y le gustaba lo que veía.

\- De acuerdo. – Regina asintió después de un instante. - ¿Qué te gustaría cenar? – Preguntó pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para abrir su nevera.

\- Ah no, no. Lo de que me prepararas la comida era broma. – Emma reaccionó. – La preparare yo. – Parecía decidida.

\- No sé si me fío de sus dotes culinarias. – Emma esbozó una sonrisa. No respondió como afirmando aquella suposición que acababa de lanzar Regina. - ¿Juntas? – Soltó de repente la morena.

\- Me parece bien. – En realidad, no se le daba muy bien cocinar.

A Regina no le gustaba cenar carbohidratos por la noche, pero Emma le insistió una y otra vez en que prepararan lasaña. Cuando se hartó de escuchar a Emma parlotear a su alrededor accedió. Así que se pusieron a cocinar lasaña. Fue dándole indicaciones a Emma de lo que tenía que hacer y ésta obedecía meticulosamente. Sus preguntas sobre cómo hacer las cosas le parecían impertinentes. Desde luego era como una niña pequeña. Pero tenía que reconocer que no la disgustaba en lo absoluto. La divertía.

Emma por su parte estaba encantada. Le había sorprendido gratamente la visita de Regina. No le gustaba estar sola y aquella noche parecía estar condenada a no salir y a quedarse en casa sola y aburrida. Hasta que Regina llegó. Decidió dejar de provocar a la morena y colaborar con ella para que no se quejara de que hacía las cosas mal. Le había quedado claro que le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran como ella decía. Y en aquellas cuestiones, a Emma no le importó cumplir con lo que le mandaba.

Cenaron en el salón. A pesar de que no hacía frío Regina encendió la chimenea mientras Emma terminaba de servir los platos. Le gustaban las chimeneas encendidas. La reconfortaban. Tenían hambre, así que no demoraron mucho en atacar sus respectivos platos. Literalmente, Emma atacó el suyo. LE había dicho que era la mejor lasaña que había probado en su vida. A Regina le pareció un tanto exagerado pero, no podía engañarse, le había gustado escuchar aquello. La morena le estuvo contando el día en el museo cuando Emma le había comentado que se había aburrido mucho. Después la rubia le contó cómo había caído por una pendiente por un descuido. Regina la reprendió por ser tan inconsciente, algo que a Emma le resultó gracioso. Se preocupaba por ella...Cuando terminaron de recoger se acomodaron en los sofás que había alrededor de la chimenea.

\- ¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos? Aquí hay espacio suficiente para las dos. – Dijo Emma como si nada. Regina se había sentado en otro sofá al ver que Emma estaba sentada en el que había justo en frente de la chimenea.

Sin decir nada se levantó y se acomodó a su lado.

\- ¿Contenta? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

La verdad era que había elegido un sofá separado porque se estaba sintiendo magnéticamente cómoda con Emma, y eso no le gustaba. No sabía si prefería guardar las distancias con ella en realidad. Pero la nueva situación que había emprendido con ella no le molestaba, al contrario. Aunque sí que la inquietaba. Normalmente no se sentía tan pronto cómoda con la gente. Ni siquiera con Graham, con quien había congeniado desde el principio. Pero él la había ayudado mucho, y había sido amable con ella desde que llegó. Era un buen tipo. Sin embargo, Emma...Emma la desconcertaba. Había sido desagradable, maleducada, le había faltado al respeto...había sido odiosa e insoportable. No aguantaba su modo de comportarse...tan despreocupado...aunque contradictoriamente en aquellos momentos se encontraba bien, y no le importaba que fuera odiosa, desagradable, maleducada...ni siquiera que la tuteara...en realidad eso había dejado de molestarle el segundo día...

De repente se encontró repasando con la mirada la figura de Emma Swan. Le había pedido que la disculpara un segundo, tenía que escribir un correo urgente. Mientras que Emma estaba absorta en la pantalla de su móvil Regina la observaba. La verdad era que no se había dado cuenta pero Emma era una mujer increíblemente guapa. ¿O sí se había dado cuenta? Tragó saliva. Tenía una perfecta melena rubia, aunque alborotada, tenía un brillo natural muy bonito. Repaso el contorno de su cara, sus rasgos eran finos y estaban perfectamente enmarcados. Tenía una expresión calmada y suave. Siempre. Menos cuando se enfadaba y gritaba. En esos momentos sus ojos se entornaban y su mirada se volvía más intensa, aunque bajo su punto de vista, no oscura. Creía haber descubierto en otras ocasiones que tenía los ojos verdes, aunque no podía asegurarlo. Y en esos momentos tampoco podía verlos. Repasó su cuello y sus brazos, que eran musculosos, aunque bien torneados. Debía hacer mucho deporte, parecía muy fuerte. Su piel era blanca y parecía suave. No imaginaba a la señorita Swan echándose cremas, así que debía ser así de natural. Sus piernas eran largas y aunque estaba cubiertas por el ancho pantalón que llevaba, imaginó que también estarían igual de tonificadas. Los dedos de su pie derecho asomaban por la escayola. No le parecieron feos, y eso que los pies no eran precisamente bonitos estéticamente, según su pensamiento. De repente se encontró acalorada. No había sido consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Emma que la observaba con expresión divertida pero intensa.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó seria pero sin cambiar aquella expresión.

\- Yo...lo siento no sé...- La morena tragó saliva ahora también avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes, no me molesta. – Dijo retrepándose en el sofá jovialmente.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya. – Le pareció ver un atisbo de decepción en la mirada de la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué? Es temprano aún. – Y no lo disimuló.

\- ¿Temprano, señorita Swan? Son casi las doce de la noche, y mañana algunos tenemos que trabajar. – Respondió recomponiendo de nuevo su rostro profesionalmente.

\- Yo también iría a trabajar si pudiera. – Se miró la escayola con fastidio.

\- Es mejor que reposes, no queremos que ese pie no cure bien. – A Emma le gustó en la manera en que lo dijo.

\- Supongo que no pero...

\- No hay peros señorita Swan. – Dijo inquisitorialmente, algo que a Emma le divirtió. Empezaban a gustarle sus conversaciones con Regina. – Si hubiera sido un poco más prudente...- torció el gesto mirando la escayola y levantando una ceja.

\- No creo que soporte otro día más como el de hoy. Me aburro.

\- Pues escriba, o lea. – Se terminó su copa y la dejo sobre la mesita.

\- En realidad, lo que más me ha gustado del día ha sido tu visita. – Ahí estaba otra vez, la impertinente pero sincera Emma. La rubia se encogió de hombros expectante.

\- ¿No ha tenido más visitas?

\- Sí, pero la tuya ha sido la que más me ha gustado.

\- ¿Por qué? – La pregunta sorprendió a ambas por igual.

\- No lo sé.

Se quedaron mirándose durante un momento en silencio. La sinceridad en las palabras de Emma parecía haber despertado a Regina. Tenía que salir de allí. Podía percibirlo en el ambiente. Se estaba tensando. Su cuerpo se estremeció y se tensó. Y Emma no dejaba de mirarla de aquella manera que la incomodaba tanto. Se levantó de inmediato.

\- Es tarde, me voy ya. – Emma hizo lo mismo no sin dificultad.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No. – Sonó más afectada de lo que parecía, pensó Emma. – No es necesario. – Habló pausadamente. – Es mejor que te quedes aquí. – Regina no fue consciente de sus palabras, pero Emma sí, porque esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La había tuteado. La morena tragó con dificultad y cogió sus cosas que estaban sobre aquel mismo sofá. – No se preocupe. – Intentó corregirse. – Sé dónde está la salida. – Y comenzó a andar. Emma siguió su figura de espaldas.

\- Y Emma.

\- ¿Sí?

\- No tenga prisa, quiero que se tome todo el tiempo que necesite para recuperarse. La necesito en forma. – Dijo sin girarse, y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Instantes después se escuchó la puerta de la calle. Y poco después la verja de la salida. Emma se sentó de nuevo y pesadamente en el sitio que había ocupado. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿De verdad había sentido aquel tipo de tensión con Regina? ¿Tensión sexual? Pero si no le gustaba... ¿o sí? Dios tenía un cuerpo de infarto...y ella no era de piedra... ¿a quién no le gustaría? Se retrepó sobre el sofá y se terminó lo que quedaba en su copa de un sorbo.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Buenos días! Lo sé, lo sé...pero no he podido evitarlo después de ver que estabais tan impacientes como yo...sí...este capítulo se titula "Tensión" y espero que lo disfrutéis ampliamente. **

**Mención especial a "Leylay" que me ha estado bombardeando el móvil durante toda la mañana y ha comentado religiosamente capítulo por capítulo. Ojalá tod s hagáis lo mismo de aquí hasta que vuelva a actualizar! Porque se agradece muchísimo, realmente. Así que gracias Leylay, soy fan de tus comentarios, yo opino lo mismo ;) **

**Gracias, como siempre, a todas las demás que comentáis desde el principio! **

**Me despido, ahora sí, ¡hasta la semana que viene! **

**Happy Easter! **

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Tensión**

¿Pero qué le había pasado? A ella no le gustaban las mujeres. ¿Qué era lo que había sentido? ¿Por qué se había sentido así? Por un momento se sintió tentada de...se había tensado, se había acalorado...había sentido... ¿Pero cómo era posible? Se reprendió mentalmente mientras que apretó los ojos dándose la vuelta en la cama. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había apagado la luz, pero si sabía que no había podido dejar de pensar en Emma. ¿Qué le pasaba con aquella mujer? Desde que la había visto por primera vez en su despacho la sintió...familiar...frunció el ceño.

En realidad era familiar, ya se conocían, solo que no se recordaban. Quizás había sido aquella confianza por aquella extraña situación de saber quiénes eran y el hecho de nunca haberse visto lo que había conseguido confundirla de aquellas maneras. Sí, quizás había sido aquello...Pero y lo demás, por qué la hacía sentirse de aquellas maneras. Había ido a verla porque no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Ella no era así. No se comportaba así. No le gustaba. Y luego estaba esa...esa ¿tensión sexual? ¿Se había sentido atraída por ella físicamente? ¿Qué habría pensado Emma? Parecía no haberse inmutado, ni sorprendido tampoco, ni escandalizado si quiera...Acaso... ¿le gustarían a Emma las mujeres? No, eso no era posible, ella misma le había contado que se acostaba con Daniel de vez en cuando.

De repente sintió una punzada en la boca de su estómago. No le gustaba pensar en aquello. No le gustaba pensar en Emma con... ¿con otros? No, en realidad le daba igual, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida mientras que eso no afectase al museo. Pero si por alguna razón afectaba a sus trabajos...se le hincharon las fosas nasales...no eso no lo toleraría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Apretó más los ojos agotada de tanto dar vueltas y suspiró profundamente. Tenía que intentar descansar. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Emma. No debía darle más importancia de la que tenía. Desde que dejó a Robin no había estado con nadie más...igual era por eso por lo que se sentía así. Tal vez era su propio cuerpo el que necesitado de sexo le estaba mandando señales confusas que ella no sabía cómo interpretar. Sea como fuera no le gustaba. Aquello tenía que acabar. Tenía que dejar de tener aquellos encuentros o...lo que fuera que tuviese con Emma Swan...tenía que empezar a tratarla solo estrictamente y de manera profesional si no quería tener que preocuparse por aquellas cosas.

* * *

Durante la semana no hubo más noticias de Emma. Nadie le comentó nada y ella tampoco preguntó. Suponía que aún seguía en reposo. Se estaba acostumbrando sorprendentemente a la vida allí, y cada vez le gustaba más trabajar en aquel lugar. Aunque todo el mundo seguía teniéndole respeto, como ya estaba acostumbrada, el ambiente parecía más relajado y todos parecían haberse acostumbrado a su presencia y a su forma de trabajar. La verdad era que no tenía quejas. Todo el mundo allí era muy competente. Aunque algunos tenían sus más y sus menos...Henry la llamaba a diario para contarle sus días. Lo estaba pasando muy bien por lo que contaba. Y ella se enternecía y se alegraba por él. Robin nunca fue un mal padre, solo trabajaba mucho. En realidad, ambos trabajaban mucho. Pero no había sido un mal padre. A pesar de la tranquilidad que tenía echaba de menos a su hijo. Y aún era viernes. Aún le quedaba otra semana completa para volver a verlo. Se sobresaltó cuando tocaron a la puerta ruidosamente y ésta se abrió sin esperar a que contestara.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

Era Emma. Sus fosas nasales se hincharon y Emma creyó ver cómo sus ojos se ensangrentaban. De repente la espléndida sonrisa con la que había entrado en el despacho se fue encogiendo, pero no desapareció.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios está haciendo! – Saltó Regina levantándose e inclinándose sobre su mesa. - ¡Es que no la han enseñado a llamar a las puertas antes de entrar!

\- He llamado. – Dijo a modo de excusa con esa horrible sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara que tanto exasperaba a la morena que tenía en frente.

\- ¡A esperar a que le den paso! ¡Sabe perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo!

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó falsamente. – Esperaba que te alegraría verme.

\- Y qué le ha hecho suponer que eso sería así, señorita Swan. – Relajó el tono, aunque seguía siendo amenazador y serio.

\- No sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – No esperaba un recibimiento con confeti pero pensaba que...

\- ¿Deseaba algo en especial o solo ha venido a molestar? – Emma frunció el ceño. Estaba siendo altamente desagradable. Emma frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, solo quería que supieras que desde hoy me vuelvo a incorporar, Regina. – Dijo aquello de mala gana y se giró para marcharse. A la morena le sorprendió su tono hostil. Aunque no sabía por qué, ella había sido desagradable sin razón. Tampoco era para tanto.

Regina no respondió. Se sentó en su silla e intentó relajarse. Ahí estaba otra vez aquella perturbación en su mente y en su cuerpo. En aquellos momentos se sentía mal, se había pasado, lo sabía, y sin razón. Y a la rubia parecía haberse molestado. De repente se sentía mal consigo misma. Se retrepó en su silla y se frotó las sienes con fuerza. Al cabo de un rato decidió que necesitaba despejarse. Necesitaba un café. Bajó a la cafetería. Estaba muy concurrida ese día. Había llegado a la conclusión de que allí al personal le gustaba tomar mucho café. Se acercó a la barra y no esperó mucho antes de que la atendieran. Cuando tuvo el café caliente entre sus manos se giró. Y allí estaba ella. En la otra barra. Pensativa en la misma posición que ella misma, con un café en sus manos. Se percató de que tenía una muleta apoyada en la barra. Se le encogió el estómago. Ni si quiera se había fijado en si ya le habían quitado la escayola. No lo pensó se acercó a ella café en mano con la ventaja de que Emma no se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Eso no parece tener buena pinta. – Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Emma la miró. Algo en su mirada. Parecía dolida. Se percató en que le habían quitado la escayola, pero aún llevaba una venda alrededor de la pierna.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo, si no te importa.

\- No deberías forzar el pie todavía. – Permanecía de pie frente a ella.

\- Cómo si te importara. – Dijo Emma volviendo a dirigir su mirada a su café. Sí, definitivamente a veces se comportaba como una cría. Regina soltó una risita exasperada.

\- Bien, en ese caso te he dejado unos nuevos presupuestos encima de tu escritorio. Me gustaría que les echases un vistazo. – Emma volvió a alzar la vista.

\- Bien. – Su tono seguía siendo hostil.

\- Bien. – Respondió Regina y se retiró sin decir nada más.

No tuvo noticias de Emma en todo el día, algo que la inquietó. Sabía de sobra que aquellos presupuestos no le agradarían en lo más mínimo. Eran más recortes a su grupo de investigación. En realidad lo había hecho para molestarla. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. A las 6 de la tarde decidió que ya no aguantaba más allí. Era viernes y aquel día todo el mundo se iba antes. Todo el mundo menos Emma, según había podido averiguar. No había podido de dejar de pensar en ella en todo el día. Estaba esperando verla a aparecer por su puerta en cualquier momento. Quería que le gritara, quería que le dijera algo. Lo necesitaba. Pero no se encontró con ninguna respuesta. Recogió sus cosas y cerró la puerta con llave. Decidió bajar por el ascensor para evitar tentaciones o encontronazos desagradables.

Condujo hasta su casa tranquilamente. Cuando llegó no podía concentrarse en nada. Así que se encontró dando vueltas como una boba. Salió al jardín y se paró frente a la piscina. Pensativa con los brazos cruzados. El ruido de la verja de entrada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró sobresaltada y se sorprendió al ver a Emma que avanzaba hacia ella a paso ligero sin muleta y con unos papeles en la mano. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente antes de hablar, pero la rubia le ganó la vez.

\- ¡Se puede saber qué demonios es esto! – Dijo sujetando con fuerza los papeles que llevaba en su mano cuando llegó a su altura.

\- Ni si quiera has llamado al timbre. – Intentó parecer calmada pero su voz denotaba hostilidad.

\- ¡Dime que es una broma de mal gusto! – Ni siquiera se percató de que la había vuelto a tutear. La rubia estaba realmente enfadada. Su tono la molestó.

\- No, no lo es. Esos son tus nuevos presupuestos. Haz tu trabajo y ajústate a ellos.

\- Con esto no tengo ni para organizar dos expediciones. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

\- Es lo que hay.

\- ¿Lo haces para molestarme?

\- ¿Qué?

-No le encuentro otra explicación.

\- ¿Quiere una explicación? Bien, yo se la daré, señorita Swan. – Dijo encarándola e invadiendo un poco del espacio personal de la rubia que respiraba alterada al igual que la morena. – Desde que estoy aquí lo único que he visto de usted y su flamante grupo de investigación es un mísero artículo y cientos de cafés interminables en la cafetería. ¿Quiere hacer su trabajo? Bien, hágalo. Y demuéstreme que es una persona competente. Ajústese al presupuesto y si veo resultados, tal vez el año que viene decida aumentarlo. – Dijo señalando con el dedo los papeles.

La rubia se acercó un poco más tensando la mandíbula. Arrugó un poco los papeles que llevaba en la mano por su fuerza contenida. Parecía que iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario murmuró un "muy bien" que a Regina le costó asimilar se dio media vuelta y se marchó por dónde había llegado y al paso que había llegado.

Emma estaba muy cabreada. Pero también perturbada. Porque la morena era tremendamente sexy y mientras discutían solo deseaba cerrarle la boca con un beso. Sabía que lo hacía para provocarla. La sacaba de sus casillas. Y esa actitud que usaba con ella, a veces cálida y a veces tan fría...Subió a su coche y lo puso en marcha. Pero cuando hubo avanzado apenas unos metros se detuvo...una ira irracional se había apoderado de ella. Ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Estaba muy enfadada. Dio marcha atrás y pegó un frenazo. Se bajó del coche sin pensar en lo que hacía y volvió a recorrer el camino que había dejado atrás. Dio un portazo en la verja de entrada. No le importó. Regina que permanecía como la había encontrado hacía un momento se giró para mirarla. No llegó a adivinar la expresión de su rostro. Parecía extrañada y enfadada a la vez. Se acercó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. No pensaba, solo estaba dominada por una ira irracional.

Pero lo que Regina vio fue cómo Emma se abalanzó violentamente sobre ella sin decir una palabra. Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Lo único que pudo sentir fueron los labios de Emma aprisionando los suyos con fuerza y con ansias y sus manos rodeando su cuerpo con ímpetu. Unos instantes después estaba volando por los aires de espaldas a la piscina con el cuerpo de Emma sobre ella que también caía. El agua helada despertó sus sentidos y la impactó, pero eso no hizo que el cuerpo de Emma se retirase del suyo. Al contrario.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y muchas gracias por los reviews y demás que dejáis, animan y alegran mucho. **

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Deseo**

Las manos de Emma en seguida se posicionaron alrededor de su cuerpo entumecido de nuevo. Siguió aprisionándola por todo el ancho de la piscina hasta llegar al borde contrario. La empotró contra la pared y siguió besándola mientras el agua se agitaba entre sus cuerpos. Esta vez con más ansias y con más deseo al ver cómo Regina no la rechazaba.

La morena, a pesar del shock, no fue capaz de poner resistencia a aquel beso que le resultaba tremendamente ardiente. No le había dado tiempo a procesar cómo y en qué manera la rubia se había abalanzado sobre ella, sin embargo, cuando sintió el calor que desprendían los labios de Emma contra los suyos, había sabido que ella sentía la misma necesidad frustrada de demostrarle toda la rabia y la ira que llevaba dentro de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho.

Al cabo de un rato así, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus pieles congeladas pero a la vez calientes, Regina consiguió romper el contacto de sus labios haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Emma y la empujó ligeramente para que se retirase. Habló con dificultad.

\- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí si no queremos congelarnos.

Emma asintió aunque no sin queja. No dejó de mirarla con aquellos ojos de deseo. Regina salió primero totalmente empapada. Emma la siguió. Le pidió que la siguiera hasta el interior de la casa. Pasaron por el pasillo. La chimenea y la calefacción estaban encendidas. Afortunadamente. Regina no dijo nada y subió directamente a la planta de arriba. No dijo nada porque simplemente no le salían las palabras. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza bajo su pecho. Su cuerpo se había calentado y en aquellos momentos su mente luchaba contra el deseo que se había despertado en su interior. La rubia la seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para sorpresa de Emma que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Cuando entraron Regina la miró y ella rompió el silencio con naturalidad esforzándose para no mostrar sus verdaderas sensaciones.

\- Será mejor que nos quitemos la ropa mojada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Emma con voz ronca.

Regina se percató y la miró por un instante. Sus miradas se cruzaron. El deseo era mutuo. Se podía palpar en el ambiente. Ambas habían dejado una sensación de orfandad en el cuerpo de la otra. Puede que solo se hubieran besado a causa de un impulso completamente irracional. Pero aquel arrebato había abierto la puerta a una necesidad que ninguna imaginó poder sentir hacia la otra. Ambas estaban paralizadas sin saber cómo actuar.

La morena entró al cuarto de baño y sacó toallas secas. Se quitó el jersey que llevaba puesto. Debajo una camiseta de seda de tirantes. Se secó los brazos y el pecho. De repente se giró. Emma seguía en el mismo sitio, no se había movido. Ella se estremeció al ver la forma en la que la estaba mirando. No supo definir lo que vio en los ojos verde azulados, hubiese jurado que una mezcla entre deseo y confusión. Sí supo, sin embargo, que nunca antes nadie la había mirado de aquella forma.

Se acercó como guiada por una mano invisible y alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza de Emma mientras comenzó a secarle su pelo con su toalla. Se dio cuenta de que la rubia era ligeramente más alta que ella. Sus miradas se encontraron. La actitud de la morena la había desconcertado, pero a la vez también había conseguido excitarla más. Emma no aguantó más y la besó con pasión. Llevándola pronto contra la pared. Se pegó a su cuerpo. Se restregó contra ella imperceptiblemente pero con fuerza. Ambas se besaron con apremio mientras buscaban algún ápice de lucidez en toda aquella locura. Comenzaron a moverse hacia la cama. Las ropas aún mojadas. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que ambas estuvieron tumbadas en el centro.

Emma cayó encima de Regina. Se retiró y la miró a los ojos. Después pasó su vista por el contorno de su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios que estaban entreabiertos. La visión de la morena consiguió devolverle un poco de cordura. Era demasiado hermosa. Deseó saborearla despacio aun temiendo ser rechazada. Se acercó a ellos y los besó con ternura. Lentamente. Disfrutándolos. Después pasó sus labios cerrados por las mejillas de Regina que soltó un pequeño gemido. Esa fue la chispa que terminó de prender a Emma. Se incorporó e intentó quitarse su camiseta, pero Regina se lo impidió. Por el contrario la empujó hacia un lado sin romper el contacto visual con ella. Emma se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración entrecortada.

\- Tienes que quitarte la ropa mojada. Estás empapada. – Dijo Regina dirigiendo su mirada hacia la venda empapada que cubría su pierna derecha.

Emma no dijo nada. No podía. Su respiración no conseguía regularizarse y su mirada se había enturbiado. La morena le había hablado con voz ronca, aunque su rostro permanecía impasible. Quiso adivinar lo que estaba pensando pero no pudo. La miró a los ojos. Su mirada se había vuelto más oscura.

Regina le indicó que se acercara al borde de la cama en donde ella se había sentado. La rubia obedeció expectante. Cuando estuvo a su lado, ella se inclinó sobre su regazo y cogió su pierna en alto posándola sobre sus propias rodillas con sumo cuidado. No quería hacerle daño. La miró en silencio pidiéndole permiso para desvendarle la pierna. Emma la entendió sin necesidad de palabras y asintió. Regina lo hizo muy despacio. Emma no podía dejar de mirar sus manos que se movían ágil y suavemente sobre su pierna, y su pelo, que ahora caía por su cara mojado y compacto. La visión que tenía le nubló la mente de nuevo, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no besarla. Se apoyó con las dos palmas de sus manos sobre la cama y dejó que la morena terminase de quitarle la venda. Cuando acabó, la tiró al suelo sin importarle que estuviera empapada y volvió a mirarla profundamente.

La rubia pudo volver a ver el deseo en sus ojos. Sus respiraciones estaban tan cerca y tan aceleradas que se podían sentir en sus labios. Esta vez Emma no aguantó más y volvió a besarla. La morena correspondió a su beso sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Con cuidado pero ágilmente se subió en el regazo de Emma y la volcó sobre la cama quedando su cuerpo encima del suyo. Sujetó sus manos por encima de su cabeza. La besó. Emma no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido. Se liberó de su agarre y la cogió por la cintura volcándola de nuevo sobre la cama.

Quedaron la una al lado de la otra. Sus miradas eran ardientes. El deseo en sus ojos. Ninguna decía nada. No hacía falta decir nada. Estaba allí. Ambas lo sentían. Ambas lo necesitaban. Emma volvió a acercar su rostro al de Regina. Esta vez más lentamente. La besó de nuevo. Suave pero profundamente fue abriéndose camino entre sus labios hasta que ambas lenguas se encontraron. Se acariciaron. Se exploraron. Miles de impulsos eléctricos recorrieron el cuerpo de las dos mujeres. Desde aquel punto en donde se estaba produciendo el roce en sus lenguas hasta todos los rincones de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos había aumentado. Emma acercó más el cuerpo de Regina al suyo tirando de su camiseta. Regina la ayudó impulsándose y coló su mano derecha por debajo de la camiseta blanca que Emma llevaba puesta. No recordaba en qué momento se había desecho de su abrigo. Tampoco le importaba. Al mismo tiempo ambas se incorporaron sobre el borde de la cama de nuevo. Sin dejar de besarse. La necesidad de sentir la piel era apremiante.

Emma fue quién descubrió el torso de Regina en primer lugar. Ésta se había quedado quieta. Solo la miraba con la respiración acelerada y los ojos brillantes. La rubia recorrió aquel torso que solo cubría un sujetador de encaje negro. Lo que vio hizo que su entrepierna sufriera una ligera punzada. Se inclinó con ansias sobre el nacimiento de los pechos de Regina que la agarró por la espalda para poder darle mejor acceso a ella. Emma subió por la base de su cuello y lo besó con intensidad. Recorrió del mismo modo su clavícula y su barbilla hasta que sus labios encontraron los de Regina. Se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos posando sus manos sobre el cierre de su sujetador. Lo desabrochó lentamente sin dejar de besarla. La liberó rápidamente tirándolo al suelo.

No la miró. No apartó la mirada de los ojos de la morena que ahora mostraban inseguridad y miedo. Emma volvió a besarla dulcemente hasta que los sentidos de Regina volvieron a encenderse. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos. Su pecho desnudo rozaba desesperadamente la camiseta de Emma. Quería sentirla. Quería sentirla desnuda contra ella.

Se retiró y sacó su camiseta por encima de sus hombros. No rompieron el contacto visual. Emma no había dejado de mirarla a los ojos desde que la había desnudado. La rubia se levantó y la tendió sobre la cama situándose delante. Desabrochó con cuidado el botón de sus pantalones y bajó su cremallera con lentitud. Se liberó con rapidez de ellos dejando a Regina expuesta ante ella. Ésta se incorporó hasta quedar sentada delante de Emma y acercó sus manos hasta sus pantalones. Con cuidado los desabrochó y los bajó por sus piernas rozando la piel que descubrían a su paso. Emma colaboró alzando sus pies por orden para liberarse de ellos.

Se incorporó sobre la morena que permanecía mirándola con la respiración cada vez más acelerada. Emma desabrochó su propio sujetador antes de tenderse por completo sobre Regina. Sus cuerpos estaban casi totalmente desnudos. Solo cubiertos por la lencería que cubría sus pubis. Se abrazaron con fuerza sin besarse. Solo sintiéndose. Regina pudo sentir el corazón de Emma latiendo con tanta fuerza que se confundía con el suyo propio. Se besaron con desesperación. Lenta pero apasionadamente. Disfrutando de cada sensación que les provocaba su contacto con la otra. La morena se incorporó sobre sus manos e intentó echarse hacia atrás. Sin querer rozó la pierna de Emma. La rubia se quejó un poco.

\- Lo siento.

Susurró Regina. Ambas sonrieron a la vez. Era la primera vez que sus sonrisas se encontraban. Emma ayudó a Regina a posarse sobre el centro de la cama. Besó su cuello y acarició su cuerpo con sus manos para después pasar sus labios allí por donde éstas habían tocado. No se dejó ni un solo rincón sin explorar.

La morena se estremecía bajo sus caricias. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más jadeantes. Regina se dejó hacer. Dejó que la rubia se tendiera sobre su espalda desnuda y bajase poco a poco sus bragas por sus piernas hasta conseguir sacarlas con sus propios pies. Hizo lo mismo con las suyas propias. Ambas soltaron un gemido ahogado cuando sus cuerpos no tuvieron ningún impedimento por delante.

Emma se restregaba sobre el trasero de Regina y creyó que se volvería loca de deseo. La giró con fuerza y no sin cierta brusquedad y buscó sus labios desesperadamente. Regina correspondió a aquel beso salvaje y necesitado. Sus cuerpos chocaban a un ritmo desenfrenado. Emma introdujo su mano derecha por debajo del trasero de Regina y la incorporó un poco para tener mejor acceso hacia su humedad. La acarició desde atrás. Apenas rozándola. Contuvo todos sus impulsos en aquellos momentos para disfrutar poco a poco de aquella sensación. Regina gimió e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Emma se hundió en su cuello, aspiró su perfume, lamió su piel. Bajó hasta sus pechos al mismo tiempo que el roce de sus dedos se intensificaba en la entrepierna de Regina. Cuando alcanzó uno de sus pezones la penetró con brusquedad. Esta vez Regina gimió con más fuerza. Sus labios buscaron los de la rubia que comenzó a moverse dentro de ella sintiéndola estremecerse bajo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos. Quería verla. Se apoyó sobre su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que intensificó su movimiento dentro de Regina. La morena la buscaba con los ojos y con los labios.

Ambas encontraron el ritmo para acompasar sus movimientos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y más profundos. A medida que la vagina de Regina se tensaba alrededor de sus dedos la entrepierna de Emma se humedecía aún más. Impulsada por la necesidad y con la última pizca de lucidez que le quedaba, Regina encontró acceso hacia la humedad de Emma. Sus manos se rozaban al mismo tiempo que ambas se movían dentro de la otra. Pronto su ritmo se volvió más rápido, incluso descontrolado. Ambas gemían desesperadas. Regina no podía más y cuando notó que la vagina de Emma se tensaba alrededor de sus dedos se dejó ir con un gemido ronco que arrastró a Emma consigo hasta el éxtasis más placentero que ambas pudieran haber experimentado jamás.

La rubia se desplomó encima de Regina con sus cuerpos aun convulsos. La morena sacó lentamente sus dedos temblorosos de dentro de ella para poder abrazarla. Emma por el contrario no se movió de allí. Al cabo de unos segundos con las respiraciones aún agitadas volvió a moverse suavemente en el interior de Regina quién la miró sorprendida pero aún con deseo en sus ojos. La rubia quería más de ella. Se retiró un poco sin perder el contacto visual con la morena. Quería verla. Poco a poco su ritmo se hizo más acelerado y pudo sentir cómo la respiración de la morena se volvía cada vez más entrecortada. Cuando cerró los ojos color chocolate su ritmo se intensificó hasta que sintió cómo Regina volvía a tensar su vagina y gemía con fuerza siguiendo el ritmo que le había marcado Emma. Ésta no apartó la mirada hasta que sintió su calor explotar bañando sus dedos nuevamente. Movió una última vez su mano adentro y después la retiró con delicadeza.

Regina abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir a Emma en su interior y se encontró con su mirada que ahora brillaba de pura fascinación. A Regina le gustó lo que vio. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Emma correspondió a su sonrisa maravillada por lo que acababa de sentir en aquellos momentos. Sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más descansando el uno sobre el otro hasta que sus respiraciones se regularizaron.

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido pero su sensación era cálida. Giró la cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con Emma. Aún dormía. Podía sentir su respiración regular sobre su rostro y el compás de su corazón que latía melodiosamente despacio sobre su pecho. Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó un poco más de aquella sensación tan placentera. Al cabo de un momento los abrió con decisión e intentó moverse despacio para no despertar a Emma. No se dio cuenta de que sus piernas también estaban entrelazadas. Al mover su pierna izquierda rozó sin querer la pierna derecha de Emma.

\- Auch.

Se quejó la rubia. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración esperando a que no se despertase. Los volvió a abrir tras milésimas de segundos. Se encontró a la rubia mirándola con aquella sonrisa divertida que siempre tenía en su cara. No se había movido de su posición.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó.

Ambas permanecieron así, escrutándose con la mirada durante unos cuantos minutos que parecieron eternos. Ninguna de las dos se movió. Fue Emma la que rompió el silencio sin perder el contacto visual.

\- Tengo hambre. – No sonrío pero sus ojos centellearon.

Regina suspiró soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asomara a su cara. Fue entonces cuando Emma también sonrío.

\- Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. – Dijo Emma.

Esta vez Regina se ruborizó e intentó contenerla.

\- Gracias. – Dijo sin apartar la vista de Emma. Esta sonrío.

\- ¿Me invitas a desayunar?

La morena se giró para mirar el reloj

\- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó. – Casi son las once.

\- ¿Y qué? – Dijo Emma girando sobre sí misma para quedar tumbada boca arriba. – Es sábado.

Regina se giró para mirarla indignada.

\- Es usted incorregible, señorita Swan. – Respondió risueña sujetando las sábanas sobre su pecho para cubrirse. Permanecía sentada en la cama. Emma la miró de reojo y sonrío. Volvió la vista al techo.

\- Creía que lo de señorita ya era historia.

\- ¿Y quién le ha dicho eso? – Preguntó Regina a quién le centelleaban los ojos color chocolate. La claridad que entraba por la ventana los hacía aún más hermosos.

Hacía un día estupendo. Soleado y despejado.

Emma se giró de nuevo poniéndose boca abajo apoyada sobre sus codos. La miró desde aquella posición con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- Tu cuerpo.

La forma en la que lo dijo consiguió estremecer el cuerpo de Regina que actúo por voluntad propia. Se quedó cortada.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas? – Preguntó Emma juguetona.

\- En lo absoluto. – A pesar de sus palabras, a la rubia le pareció ver en ella la misma mirada de inseguridad que había visto horas antes.

\- ¿Nunca antes te habías acostado con una mujer?

No. – Murmuró Regina bajando la mirada y recolocando las sábanas sobre su cuerpo.

No parecía avergonzada, ni arrepentida. Su seguridad seguía allí a pesar de acabar de admitir que no había estado antes con otra mujer. Algo en aquella actitud consiguió derretir a Emma. La rubia se incorporó con cuidado sin hacer caso a las sábanas que se deslizaron por su cuerpo desnudo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Regina, asombrada por la naturalidad de la rubia, no pudo evitar deslizar sus ojos por aquel cuerpo desnudo. Sus sentidos se activaron al instante sintiendo la misma necesidad de la que había sido presa horas antes. Tragó saliva e intentó controlarse. Emma se puso a su misma altura.

\- Me encanta que haya sido tu primera vez con una mujer. – Le susurró al oído con voz ronca.

Esta vez las mejillas de Regina se tornaron de un color rosáceo y su respiración se aceleró imperceptiblemente. Emma ni siquiera la rozó. Solo la visión de su cuerpo desnudo y el sonido de su voz habían conseguido causar en ella aquel efecto. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Lo que ella no podía saber es que a Emma le había pasado exactamente igual, pero al ver que no reaccionaba controló sus impulsos y volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Desayunamos, entonces? – Continúo muy cerca de ella. Pero esta vez su voz era la de siempre.

\- Irrumpes en mi casa sin llamar, te haces hueco en mi cama, y ¿ahora pretendes que te haga el desayuno? – Fingió tono de ofensa, pero no coló.

\- No parece haberte molestado mucho. – Dijo Emma acercándose a la base de su cuello e intentando zafarse de la sábana que cubría su pecho débilmente con su mano izquierda.

\- Ah, ah. – Regina negó apartándose de ella. Se incorporó y saltó de la cama enrollándose el resto de sábana alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando se metió en el cuarto de baño Emma se desplomó en la cama suspirando. Se llevó ambas manos a los ojos y los restregó con fuerza para desperezarse. Regina volvió al instante con un pijama de gasa gris. Emma entornó los ojos. Aun podía percibir que no se había puesto sujetador. La visión de aquella mujer en aquella situación aún seguía perturbándola. Hizo una mueca cómica y se llevó la almohada a su cara ahogando un pequeño gritito de rabia. Regina río con malicia y satisfecha y salió de la habitación moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato sintió a Emma bajar las escaleras con parsimonia. Estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Sus ojos se entornaron y esbozó una ligera sonrisa tan solo percibida por ella. Alzó la vista cuando la sintió aparecer por el marco de la puerta. Se había vestido. La miró de arriba abajo con expresión queda, como si su presencia le fuera indiferente. Emma se acercó y se sentó. Se apoyó al otro lado de la barra.

\- ¿Está más relajada, señorita Swan?- Preguntó Regina en tono burlón sin levantar la vista para mirarla.

\- Qué remedio. – Dijo con voz penosa. Regina sonrío para sí. – Mmmm- Aspiró. – Huele de muerte.

\- Puedes servir la mesa por favor, esto casi está. – Era la primera vez que utilizaba aquel tono amable con Emma, la cual se sorprendió muy gratamente. Se sintió feliz.

\- Por supuesto.

Emma le contestó usando su mismo tono. Regina levantó por un instante la mirada hacia ella. En esos momentos experimentó una sensación de felicidad que la embriagó por dentro. ¿Era posible que pudiera sentirse así de bien después de lo que había pasado? Se sentía tranquila. Probablemente en otra situación se hubiera sentido tremendamente incómoda y arrepentida. Pero allí, con Emma, en aquellos momentos, se sentía serena. Y sospechaba que aquella sensación de la que disfrutaba solo tenía que ver con la actitud natural y despreocupada con la que se comportaba la rubia.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Buenas tardes a todo el mundo! Bueno, en primer lugar, quería agradecer, en general, las palabras que dedicáis a este fanfic...es fantástico poder saber que os está gustando...y espero que así siga siendo. **

**En segundo lugar, quería hacer unas cuantas menciones particulares que considero justas y necesarias. "Leylay" aun no he leído ninguno de tus fanfics, pero los tengo en el punto de mira. ¡Son muchos! Dame un tiempo...pero no dudes que los leeré. "thewoman00" Si consideráis que tiene que subir en reviews no seré yo quién diga lo contrario jajaja eso sería increíble. "green9" En realidad no tengo palabras, muchísimas gracias y espero que te siga gustando. "15marday" Yo también quiero seguir viéndolas juntas jaja. Y mis queridos anónimos entre los que hasta hace poco yo me incluía...aquí tenéis un capítulo más. **

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Barbacoa **

Emma comió de todo bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Regina. Como no sabía lo que le gustaba a la rubia había preparado tortitas, beicon, huevos revueltos y algo de fruta. Ella optó solamente por algo de fruta, pero Emma...Emma se lo había comido todo. No cabía a imaginar dónde demonios le cogía todo aquello a aquella mujer. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Sus miradas se encontraban de vez en cuando con distintas expresiones, pero sobre todo se podía palpar los ojos zigzagueantes de Emma al ver y saborear la comida y los ojos brillantes de Regina, que la miraban divertida y sorprendida a la vez.

Cuando Emma acabó con todas las existencias que había sobre la mesa, insistió en recoger ella. Regina no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no hubo manera de sacarla de sus trece, así que aprovechó ese momento para subir a cambiarse y asearse. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, comprobó que la rubia se había duchado. Sonrío para sus adentros. Emma Swan. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Se había acostado con una mujer...y le había gustado. Le había gustado mucho. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua cayera por su cabeza despejando sus sentidos y desentumeciendo sus músculos.

* * *

Justo cuando Emma terminó de limpiar las encimeras, Regina apareció por el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Emma se giró y se apoyó en el pollo. La miró de arriba abajo con media sonrisilla. Ahí estaba de nuevo, siempre espléndida, pensó. La morena se había puesto un conjunto de falda y chaqueta de cuadros negros y verdes. Se había secado el pelo y se había maquillado. Estaba sencillamente espectacular.

\- ¿Siempre vas así vestida por la vida? ¿Incluso los fines de semana, en serio? – Emma no pudo evitar decir aquello a pesar de que la visión de la morena había conseguido cortarle la respiración instantes antes.

Regina giró su cabeza sobre sí misma y alzó la ceja izquierda con sorna.

\- ¿No le gusta? – Emma no esperaba aquella respuesta.

\- No...eh...sí, no es eso. Es...no sé esa ropa se ve un tanto incómoda para andar por casa.

\- Visto así normalmente. - ¿Por qué se había puesto nerviosa la rubia?

\- Bien. – Respondió. Parecía ¿incómoda?

Hubo un momento de silencio interminable. El silencio cómodo que se había producido durante el desayuno se había tornado incómodo en aquellos momentos, y quizás más por parte de Emma que por la de Regina. Pero la rubia reaccionó de inmediato ¿Qué le pasaba? No era momento para pensar en tonterías. Se reprendió mentalmente. La morena no se percató.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – Preguntó Emma de repente volviéndose para doblar el trapo de cocina sobre el pollo.

Regina se acercó y se apoyó sobre la barra que la separaba de ella.

\- Descansar, supongo. – La morena se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Emma se giró y vio a Regina en aquella posición, se apoyó de la misma forma ella también sobre su lado de la barra.

\- ¿Muy cansada? – Dijo Emma picarona.

\- Un poco, sí. – Respondió Regina como si nada a pesar de que se había dado cuenta a lo que se refería. Emma asintió y se miró las manos.

\- Los sábados – habló suavemente y despacio- los chicos y yo hacemos barbacoa en casa de Graham. ¿Por qué no vienes?

Regina abrió bien los ojos. Se quedó algo parada y sorprendida por aquella repentina invitación de Emma. No la esperaba. En absoluto.

\- No sé...- Su cara mostraba indecisión pero también reflejaba la sorpresa que le había causado aquella proposición. Cada vez que la una conseguía romper una muralla de la otra, se producían aquellas situaciones de dudas y nerviosismo. A Emma seguía gustándole lo que veía.

\- Vamos, será divertido. – Dijo para animarla. Realmente quería que fuera. Aunque se lo había pensado mucho antes, ahora lo había sabido. Quería que fuera. – Solamente van los chicos y las chicas, a los que ya conoces, y yo, a la que también conoces. – Eso último hizo que Regina pusiera cara de escéptica. Por qué todos los comentarios que le hacía Emma parecían ir en aquel sentido. Emma soltó una risita mirándola con ojos brillantes. Ya lo sabía, porque todas iban en aquel sentido.

Regina permanecía sin decir nada y Emma se sentía con la necesidad de romper aquel silencio hasta convencer a la morena.

\- Vamos, anímate. Hace un día estupendo. – Señaló por la cristalera que daba al jardín. – Además, eres la directora del museo, desde luego que eres la primera persona que debería estar en esas barbacoas. Vamos, somos un equipo. –

Emma le puso ojitos de perrito abandonado. Pero lo que a Regina la conmocionó de todo aquello no había sido la expresión en el rostro de Emma, si no lo que había dicho sin parecer darse cuenta. Aquello último la reconfortó más de lo que ella misma hubiera imaginado. Aun así siguió sin decir nada.

\- Me gustaría que vinieras. – Dijo ahora Emma mirándola fijamente a los ojos y en un tono más serio, menos infantil y más sincero. Regina se estremeció por dentro a la vez que se sorprendió de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué? – No sabía si quería saber, pero las palabras salieron de su garganta sin que pudiera ahogarlas.

\- Porque me gusta estar contigo. –

Emma volvió la vista hasta sus manos que permanecían entrelazadas en la misma posición que las de Regina. Se estiró con cuidado por la barra que ella misma había limpiado minutos antes hasta que sus manos llegaron a la altura en la que estaban reposando las de Regina. No separó sus manos, tan solo dio un pequeño golpecito a las de Regina y volvió a poner distancia entre ellas. Regina, que la había seguido atentamente con la mirada, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. No sabía si preguntar aquello que deseaba. Pero sentía que necesitaba tener una conversación con Emma de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y definitivamente aquel era el momento si no quería que hubiera malentendidos, aunque a Emma parecía darle igual.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó finalmente.

Y en ese momento al ver la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de Emma supo que aquella no había sido la pregunta correcta para iniciar aquella conversación. Pudo ver cómo la rubia volvía a su posición inicial. Se tornó pensativa. Le pareció ver incluso algo de confusión en aquellos ojos verde azulados.

Emma no sabía por qué le gustaba estar con Regina. Pero le gustaba. Lo había descubierto en aquel instante. Se sentía confusa. Normalmente no le daba tantas vueltas al hecho de haberse acostado con alguien que la atraía físicamente. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes sin ningún tipo de pudor. A ella le gustaba disfrutar de la vida, en el buen sentido, claro. Le gustaba sentirse libre y le gustaba disfrutar de las cosas que se producían por naturaleza. Y para ella, aquel acto, era simplemente eso. Naturaleza, instinto, deseo. No había que darle más vueltas.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos...no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Se sentía bien, le había encantado acostarse con Regina, desde luego que sí. Sonrío mentalmente cuando pensó en eso. De hecho, lo repetiría otra vez, más veces, sí, millones de veces más, había sido increíble, aquella mujer la volvía loca. Quería más de ella. Se sonrojó y se dio cuenta. Afortunadamente Regina no. Intentó recomponerse. Carraspeó. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con Regina? Tal vez fuera el hecho de...no sabía en realidad. Si sabía otra cosa sin embargo, se sentía muy cercana a ella, y a pesar de las peleas y los malos rollos, se había sentido así desde el primer momento en el que la había visto. Sí, era simplemente eso. No había que darle más vueltas. Se sentía mucho más relajada. Había aclarado sus ideas.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó anoche? – Preguntó con decisión.

Aquella no era la respuesta que Regina esperaba, pero era justamente de lo que quería hablar. Su rostro se tornó serio. Se puso un poco nerviosa. La tensión volvió a su cuerpo. Sin embargo hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Eran adultas, por el amor de dios, podían hablar de aquellas cosas sin que eso las afectara tanto. Asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

\- En realidad, yo...- se mordió el labio.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué entiendes? – Volvió a fruncir el ceño y se incorporó.

No quieres ningún tipo de compromiso. Lo entiendo, y lo comparto. No es tan complicado, no tenemos que darle más vueltas. Nos hemos acostado ¿y qué? – Eso era lo que Regina justo tenía miedo de oír. Pero ahora sabía que la rubia no tenía sentimientos mayores por ella. Eso debería haberla aliviado. Sin embargo no lo hizo, extrañamente. Aun así se relajó bastante.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Carraspeó. Aun así la ponía nerviosa hablar de aquello con Emma.

\- Bien, mejor hablemos de cosas más interesantes. ¿Te gustó? – La rubia volvió a apoyarse sobre la barra y sonrío pícaramente. La morena alzó las cejas. Sí, era incorregible.

\- Estuvo bien, sí. – Emma amplió su sonrisa.

\- Yo creo que estuvo muy bien. – La forma en la que lo dijo y el repaso que le hizo con la mirada hizo que Regina se ruborizara y que su cuerpo se calentara. Decidió no darle importancia a aquel hecho. La rubia esperaba a que le dijera algo. Sabía que esperaba que le siguiera el juego.

\- Me parece que es usted demasiado vanidosa, señorita Swan. – Emma soltó una carcajada.

\- Yo creo que no. – Volvió a repasarla con la mirada, algo que hizo que ambas se estremecieran. Tenía que cambiar de tema de inmediato, no le gustaban las situaciones que no podía controlar. – Bueno, entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo tu acompañante?

\- No, como la jefa. – Regina soltó una carcajada. Realmente era una experiencia embriagadora verla sonreír, y más de aquellas maneras, pensó Emma.

\- No sé si a tus amigos les va a gustar eso. – Ahora fue Emma la que soltó un resoplido risueño.

\- ¿A los chicos? No se lo digas a ellos pero son personas encantadoras, les gustará que vengas con nosotros. Además he oído que te llevas muy bien con Graham. – Regina asintió.

\- Me cae mejor que tú. – Emma se quedó callada un segundo.

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si puedes repetir lo que has dicho.

\- ¿Qué me cae mejor que tú?

\- Me has tuteado. – Dijo con una expresión de cría que a Regina le divirtió bastante.

\- No lo tomes por costumbre. – Chasqueo la lengua sin poder retractarse.

\- Me gustaría que lo tomaras por costumbre. Te he visto desnuda y disfrutar con mis ca...

\- No sigas por ahí. – Se había puesto colorada. Emma aún tenía esa sonrisa que tanto la molestaba.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que hay cierta confianza. Puedes tutearme.

\- Lo sé pero...- Dijo muy resuelta y decidida pero Emma la cortó.

\- Me gustaría que lo hicieras. Por favor. - ¿Emma Swan acababa de rogarle? Algo no encajaba. Giro la cabeza para mirarla de lado. - ¿Qué? – Emma la imitó.

\- Está bien.

¡Por fin! - Soltó Emma eufórica. Otra vez pensó que la iba a abrazar como el día de la cena. Era como una niña pequeña. No había duda. – Perfecto, entonces, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó sonriendo aún.

Regina asintió y ambas recogieron sus cosas. Se fueron en el coche de Emma en el que había llegado el día anterior y en el que había dejado tirados su muleta y su abrigo. Regina ya no recordaba que estaba lesionada.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- No, está perfectamente, no te preocupes. – Dijo mirándola de reojo y sonriendo mientras que conducía.

* * *

Emma aparcó delante de la puerta de la casa. Había más coches, así que suponía que ya habían llegado todos. Miró el reloj. Lo confirmó, llegaban las últimas. Regina se bajó del coche. Su expresión era seria. Estaba muy nerviosa, en realidad.

\- No te preocupes. – La rubia la cogió del brazo y la acarició con el pulgar cariñosamente. – Lo pasarás bien.

Lo dijo con tal confianza, que a Regina le hubiese gustado perderse en su mirada y que todo ese miedo que tenía dentro se esfumara. Pero no podía. No podía evitar que ese miedo al rechazo desapareciera. Nunca había sido una persona muy sociable. Asintió y avanzó a su lado. No entraron por la puerta principal sino que se metieron por el césped hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde ya olía a barbacoa.

Graham las vio aparecer por la esquina y alzó la mano para saludarlas. Ambas lo saludaron a lo lejos también. Regina esperaba que en cualquier momento todos se dieran la vuelta y se quedaran parados y en silencio al verla a aparecer, pero eso no paso.

Killian fue el primero en darse cuenta de que la morena iba acompañando a Emma. Se levantó eufórico de inmediato y dijo algo que Regina no alcanzó a oír, pero que a los demás les hizo gracia.

\- Ves, te lo dije. – Le dijo Emma que se retiró de ella para saludar a Graham y a unas niñas que debían ser sus hijas.

Debía haber sido bueno, entonces. Pensó volviendo la vista hacia el grupo. Killian la abrazó sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Le sorprendió aquella familiaridad por parte del moreno. La cogió por los hombros con toda confianza y la acercó a donde estaban todos los demás. Los recordaba, David, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Peter, que la saludó también muy efusivamente, y Daniel. Por alguna razón no le agradó verlo allí. Pero intentó ignorarlo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo el capítulo siguiente no sin antes agradecer por leer y seguir esta historia. **

**Este capítulo es importante, aunque también es un poco de relax después de tantas tensiones en capítulos anteriores. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis. **

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Todos locos**

Todos saludaron a Regina amistosamente, para sorpresa de ésta que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta familiaridad y desparpajo. La cerveza y el vino corrían como la espuma entre conversaciones animadas y chistosas en las que ella se sentía como pez fuera del agua. La comida también era abundante, pero toda grasienta a base de barbacoa, alrededor de la cual se habían concentrado Emma y Graham que hablaban tranquilamente pero sonrientes. Lo sabía porque los observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras hacía como que escuchaba la conversación del grupo con el que ella estaba. Le ofrecieron cerveza pero al verla reticente la mujer de Graham se acercó y le ofreció vino.

\- Blanco, por favor. – Le dijo Regina con una sonrisa al ver que ella también llevaba una copa de vino. La mujer, con una sonrisa extremadamente tierna y comprensiva, pensó Regina, le ofreció una copa de vino.

\- No te preocupes, son algo alborotadores, pero te acostumbraras. Son buena gente. – Le susurró.

\- Buena gente. – Repitió Regina agradeciendo el gesto con una correspondida sonrisa.

Instantes después se vio de nuevo envuelta en la conversación que tenían. Hablaban animadamente de una vez en la que se quedaron atascados en un pantano, o eso creía haber pillado Regina. Parecían reírse de aquella experiencia, pero a Regina no le parecía tan divertido, más bien se había escandalizado de que algo así les hubiera pasado. Ella hubiera entrado en pánico, sin duda.

\- Lo mejor fue cuando Emma se dio cuenta de que se estaba hundiendo – continúo Kristoff- teníais que haber visto su cara. – "chicos", dijo muy seria, "no es por meteros prisa pero estoy atascada, me estoy hundiendo y algo me está rozando la pierna" – Todos rieron. – El pobre Peter que estaba recién incorporado entró en pánico y comenzó a gritarnos a todos hasta que alguien, no recuerdo quién – y miró a Daniel- le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó fuera de juego. – Todos volvieron a reír y Peter alzó su cerveza en señal de asentimiento y resignación.

A Regina aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, después de oír aquella peripecia, pudo imaginar perfectamente cómo se había accidentado Emma en la pierna durante el fin de semana.

\- ¡A comer! – Se oyó gritar a Lilly, la mujer de Graham. Regina lo agradeció, porque por fin podría escapar de aquella pequeña encerrona a la que la habían conducido dejándola a solas con todos aquellos. Mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, pero era más bien de nerviosismo.

\- Relájate. – Dijo Emma acercándose a su oído por la espalda.

Siguió su camino hacia el otro lado de la larga mesa de madera que estaba anclada en el jardín. Pensaba que se sentaría a su lado, sin embargo no lo hizo. Si lo hizo Graham, que tomó asiento al lado de sus hijas.

\- Ummm...esto huele...- Dijo Kristoff cuyos ojos se habían vuelto brillantes. Creyó ver algo parecido a la mirada que había visto en Emma aquella misma mañana al mirar la comida del desayuno. Sonrío para sus adentros. Pudo fijarse en cómo Anna sonreía abiertamente mirándolo con cara de resignación. Creía que eran pareja por lo que había visto hasta ahora. Sí, un fugaz beso en los labios de Kristoff se lo confirmó. Se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja y miró hacia su plato vacío con pudor.

\- ¡Más cerveza! – Gritó Daniel desde dentro.

\- ¡Sí!- Gritaron algunos.

\- ¡Por favor! – Gritó Emma a descompás. Todos reían.

Parecían llevarse muy bien entre ellos, eran como una familia. Por lo que tenía entendido Emma no tenía familia, su padre había muerto cuando ella era muy joven, lo recordaba, y su madre había muerto hacía también algunos años. Sin embargo parecía feliz entre toda aquella gente que a ella le parecía extraña. Vio como sonreía a Daniel cuando le pasó un botellín. A ella la primera. Cómo no, pensó Regina. Una pequeña punzada se insinuó en la boca de su estómago. Pero, ¿por qué no le gustaba ver a Emma cerca de Daniel, por qué le caía peor que los demás? Imaginarse a Daniel y a Emma juntos...acostándose...no era una visión que no quería ni imaginar. La punzada se extendió por todo el interior de su vientre y le llegó hasta el corazón. Pero, ¿por qué sentía aquellas cosas? Ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres...bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, sí que le gustaban las mujeres...había deseado a Emma...se había sentido atraída por Emma...y ahora que lo pensaba, le había pasado desde el primer momento en el que la vio, solo que no se había dado cuenta. Pensaba mientras observaba a los demás que habían entrado en modo off de imagen sin sonido. Sobre todo se fijaba en Emma. Parecía feliz, serena y relajada. Sonrió inconsciente sin darse cuenta. Le gustaba aquella imagen. Una voz que pronunció su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo? – se vio obligada a preguntar.

\- Que estamos muy contentos de que nos acompañes hoy jefa. – Dijo Killian. Genial, pensó, otra vez han reparado en mi presencia.

\- Gracias, supongo. – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

En el rato que llevaba escuchándolos se había dado cuenta que no tenía nada en común con ellos. Sus vidas eran tan diferentes...su forma de vivir, su forma de hablar, su forma de comportarse...todo eso era nuevo para Regina. Ella era tan diferente a ellos. No estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de actitud ni a aquella forma de vivir la vida. Su vida era totalmente lo opuesto. Regina era una mujer sobria y perfecta, su vida no tenía complicaciones ni tampoco sobresaltos inesperados. Todo estaba concienzudamente planeado, no había lugar para la improvisación, por lo que no entendía la forma de hablar que ellos tenían. Mejor dicho, podía entenderla, pero le resultaba extraña y de locura, algo que ella respetaba, tal vez, pero que no compartía para nada.

Lo único que no había planeado en su vida había sido su separación con Robin, algo que había trastornado bastante su mundo y a ella misma y que estaba intentando superar. Y ahora, para colmo, había conocido a Emma, que había conseguido poner sus nervios y el control sobre todo lo que la rodeaba patas arriba. "Miradme ahora", pensó Regina mirando a su alrededor para contextualizar en donde y con quién se encontraba en aquellos momentos. No se trataba de la clase social, nunca le habían importado esas cosas, sino de lo diferente que era la gente que compartía la mesa con ella. Ella no encajaría jamás con aquella gente. Aunque ellos no parecían darse cuenta, o quizás no les importara. Regina pensó que se trataría de lo primero. Cuando se dieran cuenta dejarían de sonreírle tanto. Definitivamente pensó que todos estaban locos, incluida Emma Swan, ella la que más, pues había tomado las riendas de la conversación "ronda de anécdotas" y todos le seguían el hilo, comentaban y reían con lo que decía. Incluso Graham, al que nunca había visto tan despreocupado. Estaban todos locos, sí. Sin embargo, aquellas historias que Emma contaba eran sorprendentes y lo hacía con tal pasión que Regina se encontró añorando algo que tal vez no tuviera, un poco de aventura en su vida, no sabía bien qué era, pero no le importaría que Emma se lo mostrara. ¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso otra vez? ¿Y por qué no conseguía sacarse a Emma de la cabeza? Se habían acostado, nada más. No volvería a repetirse y no tendría mayor trascendencia en sus vidas. Una experiencia más, pensó. Entonces, no sería tan difícil conseguir sacarse a la rubia de su cabeza. Reflexionó.

La comida se desarrolló como todos los sábados en el mejor de los ambientes. A Emma le encantaban aquellas reuniones con toda esa gente a la que ella consideraba su propia familia. Tantas habían sido las cosas y las situaciones que habían compartido que ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin ellos. No había dejado de observar a Regina en toda la mañana. Al principio parecía desconcertada, después incómoda, después nerviosa, pero ahora, ahora parecía más relajada. Incluso la había visto reír más de lo que hubiese esperado. ¿Cómo podía tener una sonrisa tan bonita? Se alegró de que estuviera allí en aquel momento compartiendo con ellos. Regina Mills tenía algo, algo detrás de aquel rostro frío, de aquella vida aburrida que parecía llevar, de aquella ropa clásica que siempre la hacía lucir tremendamente sexy pero comedida... y por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de descubrirlo, deseaba verlo todo de Regina. Aquellos sentimientos la sorprendieron.

Había deseado a Regina desde el primer momento en el que había entrado en su despacho y la había mirado con aquellos ojos color chocolate profundos y oscuros. Desde que le había gritado groseramente sin ni siquiera dejarla hablar. Se sorprendió a sí misma reflexionando sobre Regina. No entendía por qué tenía que pensar tanto en ella. Ya se había desahogado, había conseguido lo que quería. Y sabía que no quería nada más de ella. Sin embargo, había en algo en ella que la llamaba. Era deseo pero también una tremenda curiosidad por saber de ella de la que no podía deshacerse, o de la que no quería deshacerse, no sabía bien.

Los gritos de Killian consiguieron sacarla de su distracción. Puso su mirada y su atención sobre ellos. Oh, no, allí estaban. Enzarzados de nuevo. Killian era un tipo realmente encantador, realmente irresistible y realmente travieso.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Esa salchicha es mía! – Dijo levantándose de su asiento que estaba a unos pocos pasos del de la hija mayor de Graham. La niña dio un grito y salió corriendo por todo el jardín con el tenedor atravesado por la última salchicha de la mesa.

\- ¡Corre Jane! – La animaron todos.

Regina no lo podía creer. Eran como niños pequeños. Pero por alguna razón ella se sentía también animada y eufórica, expectante. Se unió a la desilusión general expresada en voz alta cuando Killian consiguió atrapar a Jane cerca de la entrada.

\- Algún día esa salchicha será suya. – Dijo Emma mirando a Graham. Este asintió. Al parecer no era la primera vez que se producía aquella situación, pensó Regina.

\- Deberías entrenarla Emma, en vez de estar siempre detrás de ella por sus faltas de ortografía. – Dijo David. Emma puso los ojos en blanco. Los demás rieron.

\- Oh, vamos. No empecemos con eso, la chica tiene talento. Yo solo me preocupo de que lo cultive.

\- Bien hablado. – Dijo Elsa alzando su cerveza y retrepándose.

* * *

Seguían sin parar de hablar cuando los tés y el café hicieron su aparición en la mesa. Regina, que había conseguido relajarse para su sorpresa, no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que lo pasaría Henry entre toda aquella gente.

\- Graham me ha dicho que tienes un hijo Regina, ¿por qué no lo has traído? Lo hubiera pasado bien. – Lilly habló a su lado. El ambiente se había relajado bastante, producto de todo lo que habían engullido todos. Sin duda sus cuerpos estaban trabajando duro para poder procesar toda aquella grasa.

\- Le hubiera gustado, estoy segura. Pero está de vacaciones con su padre.

\- Oh. – Dijo Lilly y por la expresión de su cara sospechó que ya había llegado a sus oídos que estaba separada. Regina le sonrío sin enseñar los dientes.

\- Bueno, Regina, debes acostumbrarte, en este grupo los secretos corren como la pólvora. – Dijo Killian que se había sentado a su lado.

Ella sonrío para sí rodeando su café con ambas manos. No había dejado de jugar con la taza desde que se la habían servido. No estaba molesta, para su sorpresa.

\- Y si no que se lo digan a Emma. – Continúo.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Preguntó sorprendida desde la otra esquina de la mesa donde se había girado de espaldas a los comensales para poder ver a Kristoff, Anna y las niñas jugar con el pastor alemán de Graham y Lilly.

-Nada. – Saltó Peter de repente. Todos esbozaron sonrisitas. Eso consiguió captar toda la atención de Emma que los miró a todos con cara de malas pulgas.

\- Oh vamos, suéltalo Peter, qué es nada. – Se oyeron risitas contenidas. Un silencio apareció de repente. La situación no era tensa, sino todo lo contrario. Y Emma ni si quiera parecía estar cabreada de verdad. Aunque nadie decía nada. Regina se entusiasmó, ya se había contagiado de aquella tranquilidad que emanaban todos. – Peteeer...dijo de nuevo estirando su nombre con la voz...

\- El pobre Peter no tuvo más remedio. – Dijo Elsa. – Lo amenazaron con tirar sus DVD'S de Star Wars a la piscina. – Todos rieron. Emma abrió bien los ojos pero río también, aunque menos del resto.

\- ¡Qué has contado! – Dijo seria pero risueña.

\- Oh, vamos, Emma, no le eches la culpa al chico. Entiéndelo. – Interrumpió esta vez Daniel. Regina estaba impaciente. Otra vez se hizo aquel silencio cómodo interrumpido por risitas y suspiros.

\- Peteer...- otra vez aquella llamada amenazante.

\- No me quedó más remedio. – Peter también estaba risueño.

\- ¿Me has cambiado por tus DVD'S de Star Wars? No me lo puedo creer.

\- Son la primera edición. – Se excusó el chico.

A Regina le pareció de lo más divertido. Aunque estaba impaciente.

\- Estoy seguro de que a Regina no le importará. – Sonrío malicioso Killian mirando a la morena que se quedó perpleja.

\- ¿Qué no me importará? – Preguntó intrigada con voz inquisitiva mirando ahora a Emma.

\- Oh, no. – Dijo la rubia poniendo sus manos sobre su cara y arrastrándolas para alejar su melena hacia atrás. Todos rieron. Al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de lo que hablaban. Pero ahora era Regina quién sentía curiosidad.

\- Suéltalo señorita Swan, qué es eso que no me importará. – Volvió a decir Regina inquisitivamente. La rubia tragó saliva y se sonrojó. Increíble. Cómo podía sentirse avergonzada, pensó Emma. Soltó un suspiro. Se oyeron pitos cuya intención no era otra que la de meter baza en aquella conversación.

\- No puedo creerlo. – Volvió a decir Emma.

\- Oh, vamos Emma, díselo. – Soltó Killian.

No es tan malo, es halagador. – Susurró Anna pensativa y risueña.

\- ¿Qué es halagador? – Sentenció Regina que la había escuchado perfectamente.

\- Verás Regina. – comenzó Killian mirando a Emma como para pedirle permiso, la rubia no dijo nada para impedirlo, parecía avergonzada aunque también sonreía. – Tú señorita Swan. – remarcó aquel "tú" algo de lo que Regina se percató. – Confeso hace poco que de pequeña estaba prendada de ti. – Se oyeron más pitos. Esta vez las mejillas de Emma se enrojecieron más mientras se removía en su asiento y bebía un sorbo de té. Los ojos de Regina que se había quedado petrificada se abrieron bien.

\- Eso no es verdad. Yo no confesé. – Remarcó Emma mirando a todos. – Solo se lo comenté a Peter. – Continúo estrangulándolo con los ojos. – Y no estaba prendada de ti, solo me gustabas un poco. – Aclaró, finalmente, mirando a Regina. Más pitos.

Regina giró la cara sorprendida mirando a Emma cómplice. Sabía que mirarla de aquella manera en aquellos momentos avergonzaba a la rubia, y era algo que le gustaba. Además había disfrutado tanto como la había pillado de sorpresa aquella confesión. Pero le había encantado saberlo, no podía negarlo. Por algún motivo que aún desconocía y que seguramente se basaría únicamente en la atracción física le gustaba saber que causaba algún efecto en Emma Swan. Eso la hacía sentir segura y poderosa. Y era una sensación embriagadora que le gustaba.

\- Es usted una caja de sorpresas, señorita Swan. – Pronunció con voz burlona pero sensual que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Más pitos.

\- Seguro que sí. – Le respondió Emma posando ahora su mirada asesina sobre ella. A Regina le divirtió aquel gesto infantil. – Ya hablaremos de esto Peter. – Amenazó a Peter verbalmente por encima de las risas y comentarios de los demás. – Como ves no hay secretos aquí. – Regina asintió de nuevo divertida y sonriente. Algo que hizo que las mejillas de Emma se calentaran aún más. Apartó la mirada y agradeció a Graham que cambiara de conversación.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió tranquila entre juegos de cartas y conversaciones sin importancia pero que creaban un ambiente que a Regina le gustaba. Cuando empezó a ponerse el sol todos empezaron a recoger para marcharse. Regina se despidió agradecida de Graham y Lilly por la comida y de los demás divertida, siguiéndoles el rollo mientras que se subía al asiento de copiloto del coche de Emma que aún sonreía. Cuando el coche se puso en marcha ninguna dijo nada. Pasaron unos diez minutos en silencio hasta que Emma decidió romperlo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? – Dijo Regina sin dejar de mirar por su ventanilla.

\- Me has llamado señorita Swan. – Consiguió captar la atención de Regina que soltó una risita sorprendida.

\- ¿Te gustaba de pequeña? – Preguntó con sorna. Emma puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que esa confesión le traería consecuencias.

\- Era muy pequeña, y no me gustabas, te odiaba. – dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Regina sonrío maliciosamente triunfante.

\- Ya. – Esta vez Emma la miró amenazante directamente, pero Regina había vuelto a mirar divertida por la ventanilla. Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ella también. Le había gustado verla así.

\- Entonces, ¿lo has pasado bien? – Regina no supo que responder a esa pregunta que la puso un poco nerviosa.

\- La verdad es que sí. Gracias por invitarme. – Parecía sincera.

\- Me alegra. Ya te dije que eran buena gente.

De repente por alguna razón inexplicable el ambiente se había vuelto tenso entre ellas dos. Regina parecía volver a estar nerviosa algo que había afectado también a Emma. Cuando paró frente a la puerta de su casa Regina decidió que no deseaba alargar mucho más aquella agonía que estaba experimentando.

\- Bien, gracias. Nos vemos el mañana en el museo, seño...Emma. – Se corrigió nerviosa. Y bajó del coche de inmediato.

\- Hasta mañana, Regina. – Emma la correspondió alzando su mano y mostrando una bonita sonrisa que a Regina la puso aún más nerviosa. Cerró la puerta del coche sin decir nada más y entró en su casa sin girarse.

Emma se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había salido huyendo. Ella también se había puesto inexplicablemente nerviosa, así que no le molestó aquel gesto de la morena. Ahora podía respirar sin dificultad, cosa que instantes antes en su presencia no conseguía. Así que para ella fue todo un alivio.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Bueno este capítulo también es importante, sobre todo para Regina, y por ende, también para Emma. No os vengáis abajo que siempre hay que animar un poquito la cosa...aunque esta historia es bastante placentera de leer...tiene pocas complicaciones...ya que a mí me gusta ver y leer SwanQueen por doquier que es lo que mola...**

**Estoy segura de que volverán a "tirarse a la piscina" o a "meterse en la ducha", quién sabe...son tan impredecibles...vosotras qué opináis? **

**Espero que os guste. Gracias por leer y comentar. Salu2!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Comodidad**

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Una cosa era que Emma la exasperara, que la pusiera nerviosa, que discutieran inexplicablemente por todo, que no se soportaran y un largo etcétera. Pero otra muy distinta era que se hubiese acostado con ella, cuando nunca antes se había sentido atraída por una mujer, que la pusiese tan nerviosa, que la hiciera sentir como una cría indefensa y expectante con ganas de descubrir más, que se sonrojara cuando la miraba de aquella manera en la que solo Emma la miraba, y un largo etcétera.

No, la situación se había descontrolado bastante. Y lo peor de todo, además de haberse acostado con ella, algo que podría pasar por un simple accidente físico provocado por los más bajos instintos naturales del ser humano, le había gustado. Y no le importaría repetirlo. Y la había deseado. Y pensaba que era preciosa. La simple idea de imaginar su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo la estremecía. Pero en qué estaba pensando. Se escandalizó. ¿La seguía deseando? Su vello se erizó. Soltó un gran suspiro. Alzó sus dos brazos y apoyó sus dos manos sobre su frente masajeándose las sienes con suavidad. Necesitaba una ducha y dormir. Estaba cansada.

* * *

Regina la ponía nerviosa. No recordaba la última vez que le había pasado eso con alguien. Mejor dicho, eso no le había pasado con nadie en su vida, al menos no de aquellas maneras tan contundentes. Quizás estaba confundida por todos los acontecimientos y la sensación tan agradable que le producía la morena cuando estaba con ella. Le gustaba picarla, y le gustaba que la picara. Que entre ellas dos había química, del tipo que fuera, era indiscutible. Pero de que tenía que pensar con la cabeza y no dejarse llevar por el deseo, también. Tenía que despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en Regina y en el cuerpo de Regina para poder continuar con normalidad aquella relación con la morena.

* * *

Ambas llegaron a la conclusión desde sus respectivas posiciones y por separado de que lo mejor sería dejar los días pasar. Solamente estaban confundidas por lo que había pasado entre ellas. Nada más, era normal. Así que la semana siguiente ambas hicieron por no encontrarse mucho, solamente lo justo y necesario. Aunque sin romper esa confianza o lo que fuera que fuese lo que habían construido o lo que se había construido por inercia entre ellas. Eso sí, Regina ahora estaba mucho más integrada en el grupo, y el ambiente se había relajado mucho en el museo. Al fin.

* * *

Regina aprovechó el fin de semana para adelantar algo de papeleo que tenía que solucionar. Se encontró esperando a que llegase el domingo con impaciencia. Por suerte, las horas pasaron volando. Robin llegó con su hijo a media mañana. Regina los vio por la ventana y no pudo evitar salir corriendo a abrir la puerta. Se olvidó de incomodidades. Nada más abrir y ver a su hijo que se dirigía a ella corriendo y sonriente se le iluminó la mirada y correspondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Henry! – Dijo abriendo los brazos para abrazar a su hijo.

\- ¡Mamá! – Le correspondió él.

Regina vio como Robin se acercaba también sonriendo por el camino de piedra que llevaba hasta su rellano. Tiraba de la maleta de Henry. Carraspeó y se incorporó para saludarlo. La mirada y la expresión lo más firme que podía, pues estaba nerviosa. Aunque por suerte ninguno de los dos lo percibió.

\- ¿Qué tal Regina? – Le dijo él sonriente.

\- Bien. – Hizo una pausa. – Y por lo que veo vosotros también muy bien. – Continúo estrechando a su hijo a la altura de su cintura.

Robin hizo amago de decir algo, pero el chico lo cortó de inmediato antes de que las palabras salieran por su boca. Inmediatamente comenzó a contarle a su madre mil y una cosas que habían visto. Ante semejante entusiasmo, Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa que escuchar a su hijo sonriente. Hizo un gesto a Robin para que pasaran al interior de la casa. Se acomodaron en la cocina. Regina escuchando atentamente lo que le explicaba su hijo, y Robin contemplando la escena con sonrisa incluida.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando parecía que Henry ya no tenía nada más que contar, Regina lo mandó a su cuarto para que deshiciera su maleta. Ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando desapareció por las escaleras. Aquel dejà-vu hizo que ambos sonrieran cómplices. Volvieron a la cocina y Regina ofreció una copa de vino a Robin.

\- ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

\- En realidad no sale hasta mañana por la mañana.

\- Umm...

Regina sopesó un momento en silencio. Eso significaba que o pasaría la noche en un hotel o la pasaría en el aeropuerto. Probablemente la primera opción. Aun así, se había relajado bastante en su presencia después de la larga charla de Henry, así que no habría nada de malo en invitarlo a que se quedase a cenar con ellos y a dormir allí. Al fin y al cabo. Él era el padre de Henry, y siempre serían una familia. Seguramente su hijo estaría encantado de tenerlos a los dos allí como buenos amigos. Sí, no pasaría nada por intentar algo de cordialidad y de normalizar la situación entre ellos dos.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí. – Robin casi se atraganta con el vino. – Si quieres. – Pareció tímida.

\- No, no es eso es que... no me lo esperaba. – La miró entusiasmado. – Me parece perfecto.

Regina sonrío incómoda y asintió. No quería que ninguno de los dos, o mejor dicho, de los tres confundiese aquel gesto. Preparó una cena a base de verduras, imaginaba lo mal que habían comido aquellos dos en las vacaciones. Robin la ayudó galantemente, algo a lo que no acostumbraba anteriormente y que sorprendió gratamente a Regina.

La cena trascurrió tranquila y amena, incluso divertida. Henry no paraba de parlotear acerca de todo lo que habían hecho secundado por Robin. De vez en cuando miraba a sus dos padres allí sentados con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara, como si no creyese que aquello pudiera ser posible. Pero estaba feliz, Regina podía verlo. En aquellos momentos algo le vino a la mente. Se preguntó si ella también se sentía feliz de estar compartiendo de nuevo con Robin aquella agradable cena. Era cierto que al final de su matrimonio apenas se veían y que ya había olvidado que podía ser un tipo divertido y encantador. Justamente eso fue lo que la conquistó de él, años atrás. Henry estaba muy cansado, así que no tardó mucho en irse a dormir. Aprovechando la presencia de su padre, les pidió a los dos que fueran a arroparlo. Se veía feliz. Algo de ese gesto unido a todas las emociones que había experimentado aquella noche al ver a su hijo tan feliz hizo que algo se removiese en su interior. Comenzó a replantearse si hizo bien en divorciarse y alejarse de Robin. Bueno, en realidad separarse, porque aún no estaban divorciados. Otro punto en qué pensar, ¿por qué aún no estaban divorciados? Ninguno de los dos había mencionado el divorcio, como si existiese alguna esperanza oculta de no romper del todo sus vínculos.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento. Habían vuelto a la cocina donde estaban recogiendo la cena y limpiando los platos. Al terminar Regina ofreció a Robin otra copa de vino. Este aceptó. Parecía pensativo. Se sentaron los dos uno al lado del otro sobre la encimera central de la cocina. Al final fue Robin quién rompió aquel silencio que por alguna razón no se estaba haciendo incómodo.

\- - ¿Qué hicimos mal Regina? – Dijo con la expresión constreñida. A la morena le sorprendieron aquellas palabras pero no se alteró en lo absoluto, ya que ella también le había dado muchas vueltas. Suspiró.

\- Supongo que no supimos seguir un camino común. – Dijo mirando su copa.

\- Lo hicimos mal. – Parecía abatido.

A Regina la conmocionó aquella actitud que estaba mostrando Robin. Estaba sorprendida. Al final de su vida juntos discutían bastante, y eso que no se veían apenas. Lo que reducía sus cortos encuentros a simples discusiones. Eso sí, nunca delante del niño.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo de pronto Robin.

\- ¿Qué sientes? – Se sorprendió la morena.

\- Haberte dejado ir. – Aquellas palabras hicieron que los músculos del cuerpo de Regina se tensaran. Robin parecía arrepentido. ¿Arrepentido de haberse separado? – Sé que al final no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero fueron momentos de mucho estrés. Y creo...creo que nos dimos por vencidos de alguna u otra manera. – Hubo un silencio. – Te echo de menos. – Regina no supo qué contestar a eso. ¿Lo echaba ella de menos?

\- Estos últimos meses han sido una locura. – Bebió un sorbo de su copa. – La muerte de papá, la mudanza, el cambio de sitio, incluso de clima- sonrío sarcásticamente. – De repente mi mundo se ha puesto del revés. – Se sinceró.

Regina pensó en la sensación que siempre la había inundado al lado de Robin. A su lado se había sentido una mujer fuerte, se había sentido segura. Segura de que nunca nada fallaría en su vida, porque todo era perfecto. Y era cierto, lo que Robin le ofrecía era la comodidad de saber que nada se dejaría a la improvisación, la seguridad que ella necesitaba y que ahora había perdido. Sus pensamientos volaron por su cabeza que de repente se encontró echa un verdadero lío. Se había planteado cientos de veces descolgar el teléfono y llamar a Robin. Pero nunca lo había hecho.

Ella había deseado volver con él. Pero nunca había dicho nada. Después todo se precipitó. La muerte de su padre, Londres, el museo...habían sido demasiadas cosas, demasiados cambios. Y había dejado que los días corrieran y el tiempo pasara alejada de Robin. Pero...habría alguna posibilidad para ellos dos aún...La efusividad del momento vivido instantes antes con Henry y la confusión que se había formado de repente en su cabeza hicieron que Regina se plantease qué pasaría si volviera a intentarlo con Robin. Todo volvería a la normalidad que tanto había echado de menos, a la comodidad que su matrimonio le proporcionaba. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no lo vio venir, y cuando lo hizo, no lo paró. Robin se inclinó y la besó. No apasionadamente, más bien con cuidado. Regina se apartó un instante sin alejarse de su rostro y lo miró. ¿Habría pensado él lo mismo que ella? ¿Sería posible? Él se inclinó de nuevo al ver que no era rechazado por Regina y la volvió a besar del mismo modo.

Pero pronto la proximidad y el contacto del cuerpo de Regina le hizo encenderse y su beso se volvió más intenso. Regina reaccionó confusa pero no lo detuvo. Pero tal vez fuera lo que tenía que pasar, quizás podían volver a intentarlo. Pensó. Subieron besándose hasta la habitación de Regina donde Robin la empujó para que cayera sobre la cama. Se veía ansioso. Se quitó la camisa para tenderse de inmediato sobre ella. La besó intensamente. Se sentía excitado, la morena podía notarlo.

Ella intentó seguir su ritmo pero algo iba mal. Su cuerpo no respondía de la misma manera que el de Robin. De repente un solo pensamiento se coló en su mente para acompañar a todos los demás que se paseaban por ella en aquellos momentos. Emma Swan. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que sobre aquella misma cama una semana antes se había acostado con Emma. La primera mujer a la que inconscientemente había deseado, y cómo lo había hecho...no, no podía. No estaba preparada para acostarse con Robin. Lo retiró cuando este intentaba zafarse de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta. La respiración del hombre estaba entrecortada por la excitación, la de ella también sonaba entrecortada y débil, pero no por el mismo motivo. Si no por la confusión que en aquellos momentos se había instalado en su mente.

\- Esto es muy precipitado. Yo no...- susurró. El hombre pareció molesto, pero no dijo nada. Más que molesto parecía frustrado, en realidad. – Por favor, yo...necesito descansar. – Esta vez su voz sonó un tono más alto que la anterior vez.

Robin cerró los ojos como queriendo asimilar aquellas palabras y se retiró de encima de Regina. Recogió su camisa del suelo y la miró. Sí, Regina lo conocía bien, estaba frustrado. Pero ella no podía hacer nada en aquellos momentos por él. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal cuando el hombre se dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido tras él. Supuso que se retiraría a la habitación de invitados que ya le había mostrado antes.

La morena no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Tampoco pudo llegar a una conclusión clara. Estaba muy confusa. No entendía nada. Sentía que estar con Robin era lo correcto, pero por otro lado algo se lo impedía. Ni su cuerpo, ni su mente, ni su corazón habían reaccionado de la manera en que debían. Era como si su cabeza le dijera que volver con Robin era lo mejor, pero como si su corazón le gritase que aguantase y lo dejase ir. Un rechazo imperceptible que Regina no entendía. Había tomado una decisión tiempo atrás. Y estaba claro que no estaba preparada para tomar otra. No quería precipitarse. No debía. Debía dejar que el tiempo pasara. A la mañana siguiente se fue temprano a trabajar para no tener que encontrarse con Robin y que nada de pena ni remordimiento influyera en su confusión. No sabía qué podía pasar si lo veía. Le dejó una nota en la que le deseaba buen viaje y en la que le indicaba que se encargase de llevar a Henry al colegio. El vuelo de Robin se iría y ya no volvería a pensar en él, no podía, había algo que se lo impedía y no había podido averiguar qué era.

* * *

Esa mañana evitó hablar con nadie prolongadamente. Se encerró en su despacho e intentó concentrarse entre sus papeles, aunque realmente no lo consiguió. En esas estaba cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ese ruidito aporreando su puerta hizo que de repente le entrara una jaqueca impresionante.

\- ¡Ahora no, por favor! – Se encontró diciendo.

\- ¡Regina, por favor, tenemos que hablar!

Abrió bien los ojos. Reconocía aquella voz. Se levantó y rodeo el escritorio a paso ligero abriendo la puerta. Era Robin. Sus ojos probaron a cerrarse por un instante de desaprobación ante lo que veían. Robin era tozudo. Demasiado.

\- Por favor, puedo pasar. – Dijo pausado y con la misma cara de constreñido que Regina le había visto la noche anterior. Ella suspiró y le dio la espalda para volver a su silla detrás del escritorio.

\- Adelante. – Le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento en frente. El hombre pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. - ¿Tu vuelo no salía a las 11? – Miró su reloj. – Son las 12. – Puso su mejor cara de póker.

\- Necesito hablar contigo Regina.

\- No veo de qué.

\- De lo que pasó anoche.

\- Siento decepcionarte, Robin. – Tenía que sonar convincente, aunque por dentro se sentía tremendamente mal, física y mentalmente. – Pero anoche no pasó nada. Me confundí.

\- Regina. – Saltó el hombre. – Cómo puedes decir eso, yo creí...

\- Creíste mal. – Suspiró. Le estaba costando mantenerse así viendo a Robin tan afectado. No podía engañarlo, algo no había ido como tenía que ir y lo sabía. – Me confundí. Lo nuestro terminó, Robin.

\- Pero yo...pensaba que...aún podíamos darnos una oportunidad. Yo...tú...

\- Lo siento. No quería confundirte. Lo nuestro ya pasó Robin. Tuvo su momento y no supimos aprovecharlo.

\- Te echo de menos, Regina. – ésta volvió a suspirar. No sabía qué contestar a eso.

Justo en ese momento aporrearon ligeramente la puerta que se abrió sin esperar respuesta. Ambos miraron sobresaltados hacia allí.

\- Regi...- La rubia se quedó cortada por la escena.

Cómo no, pensó Regina, Emma. Suspiró pesadamente y llevó las manos a sus sienes masajeándolas.

\- Emma ahora no es buen momento. – Aquellas palabras tan cordiales por parte de Regina sorprendieron tanto a la rubia como a la misma Regina.

\- Lo siento, pensaba que estabas...sola.

No así a Robin, que se había quedado mirando a la rubia esperando a que Regina la echara para poder continuar con su conversación. Para su sorpresa Regina no lo hizo, sino que habló pausadamente.

\- Pues ya ves que no. – Dijo sarcásticamente. – Robin, esta es Emma Swan, Emma este es Robin, mi exmarido. – Ni ella misma podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo. No sabía qué fuerzas sobre naturales habían empujado aquellas palabras fuera de su boca.

Al sentir aquello una punzada se concentró en la boca del estómago de Emma que de repente quería salir de allí.

\- Encantado. – Pronunció Robin dificultosamente intentando sonar amable.

\- No quería interrumpir...eh...volveré más tarde, o no...eh...- las palabras salieron a trompicones de la boca de Emma que no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar. – Adiós. – Y desapareció tras la puerta. Volvió a aparecer milésimas de segundo después. Ni si quiera se había dirigido a Robin. – Eh...encantada Robin. Lo siento. – Dijo con ¿timidez? – Adiós.

Regina sintió un vacío en el mismo instante en el que Emma cerró la puerta. Cuando la vio se sintió aliviada, cuando vio que se había sorprendido al encontrarla con Robin se sintió poderosa, y después...vacío. No sabía por qué la presencia de la rubia la afectaba de aquellas maneras, el caso es que así era. Y por un momento supo lo que debía hacer.

Robin que se había quedado mirando extrañado la actitud primero de la rubia y después de Regina habló de nuevo.

\- Supongo que está todo dicho, entonces. – Regina se incorporó.

\- Lo siento mucho Robin. – Sonó sincera. Estaba siendo sincera. Realmente le dolía.

\- Está bien. – El hombre se levantó. – Despídeme de Henry, y dile que pronto volveremos a vernos.

\- Eso espero. – Se levantó ella también y le sonrío ligeramente. Robin le tendió su mano. Ella la estrechó.

\- Buena suerte, Regina.

\- Igualmente, Robin.

Robin se marchó sin decir nada más. Y Regina se sentó despacio de nuevo en su silla. Pensativa. ¿Se sentía aliviada? Se sentía mal. Pero en realidad lo que sentía era que debía ir a buscar a Emma. Le había sorprendido su reacción al ver a Robín. Y por alguna razón que no lograba entender pero que era de vital necesidad para ella, se sentía en la obligación de explicarse con Emma.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo...sed pacientes, estoy segura de que irán evolucionando a su ritmo...ambas son un hueso duro de roer...mientras tanto, espero que disfrutéis con la lectura...**

**Gracias por leer y comentar! Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Pensamientos encontrados **

Emma estaba empezando a darle demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza acerca de Regina. Su cabeza le decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo le pedía otra, o ¿era su corazón? No alcanzaba a entender lo que le estaba pasando.

Mientras le daba vueltas a la cucharilla que había metido dentro de su café intentó aclarar sus ideas. Regina le había parecido una mujer muy guapa desde que la había visto, en realidad, ya se lo parecía desde pequeña, y no había crecido nada mal, todo lo contrario. Además de eso también le resultaba tremendamente sexy, le daba una pizca de morbo todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Aquella actitud soberbia y sobria, fría y distante, de superioridad constante, de perfección rallante,...tenía que reconocer que no le gustaba para nada, pero siempre había pensado que detrás de aquella mujer había más. No le gustaba cómo era, pero la excitaba y eso no podía negarlo.

No había podido negarlo, más bien, ya que se había acostado con ella sin pensarlo. No se arrepentía, pero mirando en perspectiva, echando la vista atrás, no lo hubiera hecho por miles de cuestiones. No era su tipo. A pesar de eso no se arrepentía, y se alegraba de no haber pensado en las consecuencias. Y tanto que se alegraba. Dios, había sido la noche más increíble de su vida, nunca había sentido algo así. Echó el freno. A eso se refería. ¿Qué eran esos pensamientos? No. Recapituló. Tenía claro que no quería nada con ella, lo cual fue un alivio compartido por ambas, al parecer. Regina tampoco quería nada con ella. Ella debía querer otras cosas...apostaba a que ella nunca estaría con una mujer públicamente, y seguramente tampoco con nadie como ella, fuese hombre o mujer.

Aquello le produjo un ligero mal humor. Al grano. Le estaban pasando cosas que no había experimentado antes. Normalmente solo le interesaba el sexo. Nunca había tenido pareja formal. Al menos no desde la adolescencia. No tenía ningún problema en tener una relación de amistad con alguien con quien se hubiera acostado, pensó en Danny. Pero entonces, qué era lo que fallaba con Regina. ¿Se había sentido celosa al verla con su exmarido? No sabía cómo calificarlo, pero sin duda no se había sentido bien, de hecho, se había sentido muy mal. Regina no era suya ni quería que lo fuera. Ni si quiera sabía si se acostaría con ella otra vez. Bueno, en realidad sí, sin pensarlo. Sin embargo no lo haría.

Tenía que parar todo aquello de una vez. Tenía que intentar comportarse con total normalidad. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Regina. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Regina y en su cuerpo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Regina, su cuerpo y la sensación de calidez y placer que experimentaba cada vez que recordaba sus cuerpos juntos. Y sobre todo, tenía que intentar comportarse con normalidad. De esa forma seguro que conseguiría que todas aquellas sensaciones extrañas que le estaban pasando se esfumaran. Si algo tenía claro, es que ella no quería estar con nadie, al menos de momento, pero sobre todo, que ella nunca podría estar con una mujer como Regina Mills.

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Robin se había marchado. Había intentado concentrarse pero era imposible. Se había intentado concentrar en los sofás. Se había intentado concentrar sobre su asiento. Se había intentado concentrar sobre las sillas de invitados. De cara a la ventana, con las piernas en la mesa y los tacones quitados...de ninguna manera. No había conseguido nada.

Una opresión en el pecho le recordaba que seguía teniendo la necesidad de ver a Emma y comprobar...no quería ni pensar en lo que quería comprobar. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Se levantó con decisión de la silla y se puso los tacones. Sin pensarlo bajó las escaleras que separaban su planta de la de Emma. Se dirigió hacia su despacho con un nudo en la garganta. Se asomó. La puerta estaba abierta pero no había nadie. Se decepcionó pero de inmediato se le ocurrió dónde podía estar.

Bajó una planta más y se dirigió con paso ligero hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Eran las 1.00 p.m. y estaba abarrotada. Regina chasqueo la lengua e intentó ignorar que la hora del almuerzo había pasado hacía una hora. Miró hacia todas partes. No estaba sentada en la barra en la que solía ponerse. Volvió a buscar.

Sí, allí estaba. A través del gentío pudo ver una mesa apartada en una esquina al lado de la barra. Comenzó a caminar. Estaba con Anna, Kristoff y Marco. Genial. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Marco, que estaba de espaldas a ella se levantó.

\- ¡Regina ¡ - parecía contento de verla. Alzó los brazos para recibirla.- Siempre preciosa. – Le dijo cogiéndole de las dos manos y sonriéndole tiernamente.

\- Gracias, Marco. – Le correspondió ella.

Emma se giró también al oír a Marco pronunciar aquel nombre. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante las palabras del anciano, o al menos es lo que a Regina le pareció ver.

\- Lo siento querida pero tengo que marcharme, llego tarde. – Regina hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

\- Está bien, pero espero que la próxima vez me avises cuando vengas a hacernos una visita. – Le regañó a modo de broma.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré. – Le susurró acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla que la morena correspondió.

\- Adiós chicos, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

\- Adiós Marco. – Dijo Anna.

\- Adiós.- dijeron Emma y Kristoff a la vez.

Mientras se despedían Regina se había acercado hasta la silla en la que había estado sentado el hombre.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Dijo dirigiéndose a todos pero mirando a Anna y Kristoff solamente.

\- Sí, claro, yo ya me iba. – Dijo Kristoff apurando el último sorbo de su café.

\- Sí, yo también. – Repitió Anna.

Regina miró a Emma esperando a que ella también dijera que se marchaba. Pero esas palabras no salieron de su boca. Miró su café. Era grande y estaba entero. Perfecto, ella no se iría.

\- Pórtate bien, Emma. – Dijo Kristoff a Emma cuando pasó por su lado revolviéndole el pelo. Anna lo sujetó por el otro brazo mirando a Regina y sonriendo a modo de regañina. "Déjala ya" La oyó decir la morena mientras se marchaban.

\- ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? – Preguntó Regina cuando se quedaron solas. Emma volvió la vista hacia su café y empezó a soplar.

\- Por nada, no le hagas caso, ya sabes como es. – Emma no bromeaba, tampoco sonreía, su voz parecía monótona. Regina no estaba acostumbrada a oírla hablarle así. Para bien o para mal, siempre era muy expresiva cuando se dirigía a ella. Regina carraspeó. - ¿No vas a tomar nada? – La morena simplemente se había apoyado sobre la mesa y había entrelazado sus manos.

Cuando Emma le preguntó cayó en que ni si quiera había disimulado que había ido a buscarla.

\- No me apetece. – Hizo una mueca con la cara señalando al café de la rubia.

\- ¿Entonces a qué has bajado a la cafetería?

\- A buscarte. – Emma la miró. Bueno, pensó Regina, al menos había conseguido captar su atención. – Quería saber para qué habías ido a buscarme a mi despacho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No me has escuchado? – Preguntó la morena incrédula.

\- No, lo siento. – Pero en esta ocasión era verdad. Sus oídos no habían asimilado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho Regina. Estaba dándole vueltas a otras cosas.

\- Quería saber para qué has venido antes a mi despacho. - ¿Pero qué le pasaba a Emma? Parecía embobada. – Ya sabes, cuando estaba con Robin.

\- Robin, sí. – susurró la rubia.

\- ¡Emma! – Se exasperó Regina.

\- ¡Eh! – Emma pegó un respingo. – Eh...sí, lo siento. Estaba...bueno. Sí, había ido para darte estos papeles.

Cogió los papeles que tenía delante y se los acercó a Regina sin mirarla. La morena los cogió reticente y les echó un vistazo con el ceño fruncido. La actitud de la rubia estaba empezando a preocuparle. No a molestarle, no. A preocuparle.

\- Como comprenderás quiero que los modifiques, no son suficientes para todo un año. – No había pretendido sonar tan tosca, pero le había salido así. Regina alzó la ceja izquierda sorprendida. La miró. Más bien, la observó un momento con la mirada, esperando a que dijera algo más.

\- ¿Cuánto necesitas?

\- Al menos el doble. – Regina ahogó una sonrisa en su garganta. –

\- No le parece que se está pasando un poco, señorita Swan. – Preguntó en tono burlón. Sabía que la rubia le estaba tomando el pelo. Por fin. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de oír hablar a Emma de tonterías.

\- Por pedir. – Emma se encogió de hombros y esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa mirando a Regina. Pero allí estaba. Una sonrisa al fin y al cabo era más de lo que la morena habría pedido.

\- Le ajustaré el 15%, como estaba proyectado desde el principio.

\- El 20.

\- Señorita Swan...

\- Emma. – Ahora sonó más enérgica y la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Emma. – Asintió Regina. – No me hagas arrepentirme. – Susurró.

\- ¿De haberte acostado conmigo? – Regina carraspeó. Miró a los lados. Emma se percató de que sus mejillas se habían vuelto casi del color de sus labios.

\- Esto es una cosa seria señorita Swan. – Se inclinó y susurró.

\- Emma. – Emma la imitó y susurró también.

\- Emma. – Regina entró en colapso.

\- Aquel día también era una cosa seria y tú decidiste usarla para cabrearme.

\- Te lo merecías.

\- ¿Entonces lo admites? – La señaló con el dedo y sonriendo. Le gustaban aquellos duelos de poder.

\- Lo que admito, Emma, es un 15%, ni una cifra más. – Sentenció Regina volviendo a su posición inicial.

\- Bien. – Emma se relajó y tomó un sorbo de café. Como si nada.

Regina se indignó, la había puesto de los nervios. ¡Dios! Se pasó su mano derecha por el pelo y se lo retiró ágilmente de la cara. Era un gesto muy común en ella. Se relamió los labios y se retrepó cruzando los brazos. Emma la miraba sonriendo. Y no entendía por qué la miraba de aquella manera que le molestaba tanto.

\- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

\- Tú. - Respondió Emma aun sonriendo más.

\- ¿Yo? – Dijo Regina levantando las cejas con voz sarcástica.

\- Me hace gracia que te piques tanto. – Río sinceramente.

Algo que quién sabía por qué también le hizo a Regina reír. Así que ambas se encontraron riendo alguien sabía de qué. Lo que si sabían ambas es que aquel momento había conseguido destensarlas.

\- ¿Quieres un café? – Preguntó ahora Emma más cordialmente.

Regina asintió mirando a la barra. Pero Emma se levantó y se dirigió a la otra barra donde el café se servía manualmente. Vio cómo preparaba su café y volvía hacia ella sin que apenas le diera tiempo a pensar en nada.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Regina mientras cogía la taza que le tendía Emma que volvió a sentarse en la silla que ocupaba frente a la morena.

Emma carraspeó y bebió otro sorbito. Llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas a una idea en su cabeza. Después de dar muchas vueltas sobre si debía preguntar o no y ahora que la situación estaba mucho más relajada entró en modo automático. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo iba a preguntar. Lo sabía. Necesitaba saber, lo sabía.

\- ¿Así que ese era tu exmarido? – Regina abrió bien los ojos. Se quedó atónita. No esperaba esa pregunta. Guardó silencio y removió el café. Carraspeó. Bebió.

\- En realidad todavía estamos casados. – Habló. Sinceramente pero sin pensar con la cabeza.

\- Ah. – Acertó a decir Emma. Eso era una sorpresa. Una sorpresa que subió directamente hasta su zona abdominal.

Regina parecía incómoda con aquella conversación. Se sentía incómoda con aquella conversación. Y tampoco pretendía decirle a Emma de aquellas maneras que aún estaban casados. Había parecido lo que no era. Y le preocupaba lo que Emma pudiera pensar.

\- ¿Habéis pasado la noche juntos? – Soltó la rubia que seguía con su modo automático. Ni si quiera parpadeo. Estaba expectante.

Siempre tan directa. Pensó Regina. Notó como los calores crecían en sus mejillas. Emma siempre conseguía provocar aquel efecto en ella, que pocas personas, por no decir ninguna, habían conseguido antes. Emma se fijó en cómo, aunque no se quejó de su pregunta sorprendentemente, la meditó.

\- No. – Respondió finalmente.

No había sido la respuesta correcta. No había sonado segura, más bien dubitativa. Emma no la creyó, pero tampoco dijo nada. Ella no era quién para meterse en su vida. Tampoco le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara que hacer con nadie. Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y decidió que había llegado el momento de llevar las cosas con normalidad, como ella misma le había dicho a Regina después de haberse acostado con ella. Sí, a la primera que le alegraría y tranquilizaría poder llevar las cosas con normalidad era a ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a que su corazón se convulsionara tanto por tantos pequeños detalles.

* * *

El día siguiente a aquella conversación fue una auténtica locura. Regina estuvo de papeleos todo el día. Se llevaban el Estandarte de Ur para restaurarlo y había una anomalía en el equipo encargado de trasladarlo. No era lo normal, pero ante aquella anomalía y la importancia de la pieza Regina acompañó personalmente al equipo hasta el aeropuerto, y una vez allí, decidió que también lo acompañaría hasta la localidad a donde lo llevaban, por lo que pudiera pasar. Así que no apareció en todo el día por el museo.

Por su parte, Emma tampoco apareció, ya que aquel día tenía que hacerse unas radiografías para ver si tenía curado del todo la fisura del pie. Aunque a punto estuvo de no ir. Porque aquel día el museo estaba abarrotado. Hacía un calor impresionante, faltaban guías, faltaban audioguías, las colas para entrar a las salas eran impresionantes, y un largo etcétera. Con semejante panorama no quería abandonar el museo. Graham la obligó. Intentó tardar lo menos posible pero eso no estaba en sus manos, si no en las del doctor. Eran casi las 4.00 p.m. de la tarde cuando volvió. El museo seguía abarrotado y aún faltaba una hora para el cierre. Impresionante. No entendía de donde había salido tanta gente aquel día. Entró a la zona de preferencia y preguntó por Regina. Ya había llegado, afortunadamente. Le dijo a Peter que la avisara de que se iba de apoyo como guía para grupos. Algo que a Emma le gustaba hacer siempre que podía. Pero además aquel día era necesario. Le indicó también que le dijera que no hacía falta que le pagara extra por aquellos servicios y que le había dejado unos informes encima de la mesa de su despacho.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, me alegra saber que os vaya gustando aunque sea a través de esos poquitos comentarios que me dejáis y que yo tanto agradezco. **

**Espero que disfrutéis leyendo. Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Visita inesperada**

Regina llegó temprano el miércoles esperando tener un día tan estresante como el anterior. Pasó por el despacho de Emma. Eran las 7.30 a.m. Ya debería haber llegado. Subió a su despacho y terminó de hacer el papeleo que le había quedado el día anterior.

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana y no tenía noticias de nadie. Aquel día todo parecía muy tranquilo, y le había extrañado no ver a Emma aún aparecer por la puerta de su despacho a pedirle sus honorarios. O quizás eso hubiera sido lo que hubiese deseado. Ya casi no le quedaba nada para terminar. Un rato más de concentración. Se dijo para sí.

Los últimos tres días habían pasado en un suspiro, pero además de eso, habían sido de locura. Pensaba un poco pero no encontraba su sitio. Regina se sentía perdida. Avanzaba con los papeleos del trabajo, lo único para lo que parecía capacitada últimamente. Bueno, en realidad no, lo único en lo que se había centrado en pulir toda su vida, su trabajo. Recapacitó.

Se encontró bajando a por un café. Lo necesitaba. Definitivamente estaba agotada. Bajó como normalmente lo hacía, andando, por las escaleras. Pasó de nuevo por el despacho de Emma. Lo encontró cerrado. Le preguntó a un chico que justo estaba parado delante de la puerta. El chico le dijo que Emma había llegado sobre las 9, pero que no la había visto más. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa forzada y siguió su camino.

Le sorprendió que la cosa estuviera tan tranquila aquel día después de la locura que había sido el día anterior. Cuando se fue acercando a la cafetería no se oía el alborotador ruido que normalmente había, eso era buena señal. Aquel día estarían todos trabajando. Se sonrío para sus adentros y se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo por...

No podía ser. Se paró en seco debajo del marco de la puerta. Abrió mejor los ojos. Tragó saliva. Volvió a mirar. Se pellizcó. No, no podía ser.

\- ¡Regina! – Una voz chillona la sacó de su estado de congelación.

Cinco caras se giraron hacia ella sonrientes mientras una mujer rubia se acercaba hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los brazos abiertos. La morena no se movió del sitio. Seguía asimilando.

\- Catherine. – susurró como pudo cuando la rubia llegó a su altura.

La abrazó y le dio dos besos. Era ella, olía como ella.

\- Qué...qué estás haciendo aquí. – Sonó confusa. Su amiga reaccionó de inmediato. La conocía.

\- Oh, vamos. No te alegres tanto de verme, querida.

La rodeó por la cintura y avanzó con ella hasta la barra que había abandonado instantes antes. Kristoff, Elsa, Peter, David y Emma habían presenciado la escena y allí las esperaban. Regina no daba crédito. Su rostro daba fe de ello.

\- Venía a buscarte a este...templo. – Dijo irónicamente Catherine – Estaba realmente perdida. Y me encontré con esta chica tan amable. – Dijo sonriendo a Emma amablemente. Regina fulminó con la mirada a Emma.

\- Qué bien. - Dijo Regina entre dientes.

\- ¿Quieres café Regina? – No la dejó contestar. - ¡Chico un café americano! – Le gritó al camarero.

Regina miró la escena. Todos sonreían. No se lo creía. Aquello debía de ser una broma. Volvió a mirar a Emma. Sus ojos se encontraron. Tenía aquella sonrisilla que odiaba tanto en la rubia. Se ruborizó. Emma sabía que la ponía nerviosa. Intentó contenerse.

\- No me habías contado que trabajabas con gente tan interesante. – Siguió Catherine señalando con su mano al personal que le sonrío mientras miraba a su amiga.

El subconsciente de Regina dio un vuelco. Intentaba asimilarlo pero algo se lo impedía.

\- Sí...- murmuró y sonrío entre dientes. - ¿Cuándo...cuándo has llegado? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Catherine.

\- Esta mañana, no te imaginas la locura, luego te contaré...

\- No pensábamos que tuvieras amigas tan simpáticas, Regina. – Dijo Kristoff irónicamente. Emma cerró los ojos y miró hacia el techo. Todos sabían por qué había dicho eso. Regina también y le dedicó al rubio la mejor de sus sonrisas cínicas.

\- Sí, Cath es...

\- Encantadora. – Terminó su amiga rubia sin poder contenerse. Regina carraspeó y asintió.

\- ¿Y de qué hablabais tan animadamente? – Se dirigió de nuevo a Catherine escrutándola con la mirada.

La oportunidad de Emma.

\- Cath nos estaba poniendo al día acerca de ti. – Dijo la rubia con plena satisfacción.

Regina se atragantó.

\- No me digas. – Le devolvió la mirada sarcásticamente.

\- No imaginábamos que una mujer como tu pudiera tener un pasado tan intenso. – dijo David moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo. Claramente estaba bromeando.

\- Regina alzó las dos cejas y miró a Cath atravesándola con los ojos.

\- ¿Ah sí? Y qué les has contado.

\- Umm...nada importante, solo lo bien que lo pasábamos en la universidad, tú ya me entiendes. – Le dio un codazo. – Y que eres una persona maravillosa a pesar de ese humor que gastas. – Culminó como si nada.

Regina hizo como que sonreía, pero en realidad compuso la más falsa de sus expresiones, aquella sonrisa de..."te voy a matar". Catherine se dio cuenta, pero la divertía tanto ver a su amiga en aquella situación que no había podido controlarse.

Todos alzaron sus cafés a modo de asentimiento para con la rubia. Todos menos Emma, que observaba la escena con cara de diversión. Ella también empezaba a conocer bien a la morena.

\- Bien, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos chicos. Será mejor que dejemos que se pongan al día. – Dijo Emma mientras se bajaba de su taburete y miraba fijamente a Regina sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Sí, estaría bien que a las – hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj- 11.30 de la mañana, se pongan a trabajar de una vez. – Regina no se pudo contener. Emma frunció el ceño.

\- Hey. – Articuló a modo de queja.- Ayer estuve echando horas extra. – Fingió indignación. Regina frunció el ceño con cara de burla.

\- Así que estos son los honorarios que, te recuerdo, me dijiste no me ibas a cobrar. – Dijo con mofa la morena cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Yo dije que no te cobraría honorarios? – Respondió Emma pensativa. Le estaba siguiendo el juego. Regina la miraba expectante. – No lo recuerdo, me temo que sí que te cobraré honorarios – dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas acercándose un poco a ella antes de irse. – pero no éstos. – casi le susurró al oído - Esta mañana hemos estado en una reunión con una empresa de transporte. - Regina se extrañó. - Luego te cuento. – Le aclaró la rubia. – Encantada de conocerte Catherine, espero verte más a menudo por aquí. – Catherine le guiñó un ojo ante la sorpresa de su amiga.

Tras despedirse de los demás rápidamente la morena se puso delante de ella invadiendo su espacio personal, aunque no de manera alterada, sino pausada y tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Regina conocía a su amiga, sabía que algo se traía entre manos con aquella extraña visita.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga? – La morena soltó una risita. Se alejó y se sentó en el taburete de al lado.

\- Ambas sabemos que no haces viajes tan largos sin interés alguno y este país ya lo conoces, así que o tienes un nuevo amante inglés, oh...- Regina esperó a que Catherine completara aquella frase que no sabría cómo terminar.

La rubia se la quedó mirando pensando en si debía contestar a aquello o no. Finalmente se rindió. No quería que su amiga se desesperase tan pronto. Suspiró, aunque no dejo de sonreír.

\- Está bien. Robin me llamó el otro día y...no parecía muy contento. Tú ya me entiendes. – Regina abrió bien los ojos, algo de eso se imaginaba.

\- ¿Qué te ha contado? – Dijo intentando mantenerse lo más calmada posible. Un paso en falso con Cath podría echar a perder toda su fachada. Y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie sobre ciertos temas.

\- Dímelo tú. Solo me dijo que estaba abatido y que no veía una posibilidad de que volvierais a estar juntos. El pobre parecía muy triste...

\- ¿Y por qué te llamó a ti? – Preguntó la morena sin entender la actitud de Robin. Nunca le había caído en gracia su amiga, eso lo sabía muy bien.

\- A mí no me preguntes. – Se encogió. – Tal vez le pareció lo más cercano a desahogarse contigo. Vete tú a saber qué se le pasa a ese cabeza hueca por la cabeza. – Soltó como si nada. Regina suspiró.

\- Catherine. – Dijo a modo de regañina cansada. Como si la rubia no debiera hablar así de su exmarido. Al menos no en aquellos momentos tan críticos, porque lo cierto era que su amiga siempre hablaba así de Robin.

\- ¿Qué? Solo digo que me pareció muy extraña su llamada. Cogí el teléfono para llamarte. Pero luego pensé en lo tozuda y seca que eres cuando quieres. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco pero su amiga la ignoró y continúo. – Así que pensé que lo mejor era venir a verte. No sabía si me necesitarías. – Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Y por qué te iba a necesitar. – Le respondió Regina secamente como de costumbre.- ¿Eso es todo? – Su amiga asintió pero no dijo nada más. - Catherine...

\- Está bien, está bien. Me contó que lo habías rechazado.

\- Lo sabía. – Regina se retrepó en su taburete y cruzó los brazos con cara de enfado.

\- No culpes al pobre, estaba realmente frustrado...no lo entendía. Ja. – Soltó una carcajada irónica. – No sé de qué se extraña después de que...

\- Catherine...

\- Es verdad, siempre se ha pensado que...

\- ¡Catherine, basta! No es el momento ni el lugar.

\- Has empezado tú. – Se terminó de beber el café que le quedaba. –Bueno, y ahora que ya has terminado de defender a tu exmaridito, cuéntame, ¿qué te ha pasado, Regina? – Le preguntó muy seria.

\- ¿Qué me va a haber pasado? Tomé una decisión. Y he decidido mantenerla.

\- Regina Mills, te conozco desde que éramos adolescentes. Te conozco incluso mejor que tú, y créeme, debes soltarle ese cuento a otra persona. Si es que alguna otra persona se preocupa, como yo, por ti, claro está. – Dijo aquello con cierto tono de desdén ácido. Regina puso los ojos en blanco y bebió otro sorbo de café. Empezaba a entender por qué a Emma le gustaba preparar ella misma el café, sin duda, era mucho mejor que el que ponían de máquina. – Y bien. – Dijo expectante su amiga.

\- ¿Y bien qué? Catherine de verdad hoy...

\- Por favor... ¡era justo lo que estabas esperando! Que Robin viniera a buscarte desesperadamente. Ambas sabemos que tu vida quedó destrozada cuando decidiste separarte y que lo único que necesitabas era que Robin agachase la cabeza y fuera a buscarte.

\- Catherine. Creo que te estás pasando. – Su amiga siempre tan irritablemente sincera.

\- Puedes enfadarte si quieres, no darme alojamiento en tu casa mientras esté aquí, si es eso lo que prefieres, pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso era lo que deseabas antes de mudarte a este...- miró con asco hacia su alrededor. – bueno, a esta ciudad. Entonces, eso ha sucedido...y tú no has movido un dedo. – Hizo una pausa y la estudió con la mirada. – Y bien, ¿vas a decirme qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? – Regina no respondió. – Bueno, qué o quién...claro está...- Dijo con picardía. Regina suspiró profundamente. Se tocó la sien y se acabó el café. Miró su reloj.

\- Tengo una reunión en media hora.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? – Seguía sonriéndole irónicamente. Sabía que había algo más. Algo se le escapaba.

\- Por ahora, sí. – La morena se levantó. Era suficiente. No le apetecía tener aquella conversación en aquel momento. – Escucha, te importaría esperarme por aquí mientras termino, o en mi despacho, como prefieras, no tardaré mucho.- Le dijo con tono de disculpa, mucho más condescendiente de lo que se había mostrado hasta el momento. Catherine era la única persona sobre el planeta con la que se podía permitir comportarse de aquellas maneras tan bruscas sin que eso le trajera consecuencias mayores.

\- Creo que prefiero tu despacho. – No había abandonado aquella expresión de picardía.

\- Bien. – Regina asintió y comenzó a andar.

Catherine la siguió inmediatamente. No había esperado un recibimiento muy distinto. Siguió a Regina a través del pasillo hasta el ascensor. Cuando estuvieron en su planta, la dejó en su despacho con la puerta abierta. Como si así pudiera evitar que hiciera travesuras. Se marchó intranquila, pero tenía que irse.

* * *

Una hora más tarde de lo que había previsto Regina se encontraba esperando el ascensor, agenda en mano, acompañada por un terrible dolor de cabeza. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase, alguien metió el pie y después la mano para introducirse casi a presión antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. Lo único que Regina pudo ver antes de tener a Emma Swan delante de sus narices fue un nido de cabellos rubios alborotados colándose por el minúsculo hueco que quedaba.

\- Creí que no te gustaba coger ascensores. – Dijo Emma mirando de reojo a la morena nada más entrar.

Regina se giró para mirarla incrédula. Lo que le faltaba. Pensó.

\- Creí que a ti tampoco. – Contestó secamente. Emma sonrío con autosuficiencia. - ¿Qué? –La morena no entendía por qué la rubia lucía aquella irritante sonrisilla.

\- Me gusta la facilidad con la que te has acostumbrado a tutearme. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en su planta. Emma se bajó con la morena que la miró por el hombro sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo la rubia como si nada.

\- ¿Querías algo? – Se pararon a apenas dos metros de la puerta del despacho de Regina.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas en realidad podría querer muchas cosas sí...- Dijo Emma con media sonrisa oscilando ligeramente los ojos por el cuerpo de Regina.

Genial, estaba aburrida. Pensó la morena.

\- Si no te importa, Emma – dijo recalcando notablemente todas sus palabras. – preferiría que evitases ese tipo de comentarios de mal gusto, al menos en el trabajo. – Compuso una sonrisa de desdén entornando los ojos. La rubia ya conocía a la morena, y sabía que aquella sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno. Tendría que andarse con pies de plomo si no quería que pelearan.

\- Eso quiere decir que fuera...- Regina bufó e hizo ademán de retirarse pero Emma se lo impidió sujetándola por el brazo con delicadeza, aunque con fuerza. Antes de darle tiempo a la morena para rechistar prosiguió intentando arreglar la situación. Su primera estrategia fue poner ojos de perrito abandonado. Al verla, Regina no pudo evitar sonreír internamente, aquella rubia era igual que su hijo. En realidad, no entendía como una persona tan simple podía ocupar gran parte de sus pensamientos. Se reprendió mentalmente por volver a darle vueltas al mismo tema. - ¿Has comido? – Improvisó la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina, que había estado inmersa en sus pensamientos no entendió bien.

\- Tengo hambre. – Regina abrió bien los ojos. Estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Señorita Swan. – Comenzó zafándose de su agarre. – Son las...- miró su reloj.- Tres de la tarde, aún no he comido. Tengo a...- miró hacia la puerta de su despacho que permanecía abierta. – A mí amiga, la cual ha decidido presentarse sin avisar en el lugar en el que trabajo y contarle a todo el mundo, como si nada, partes de mi vida- a Emma le ofendió un poco que se refiriera a ella como a cualquier persona.- Acabo de salir de una reunión de acreedores en la que únicamente se ha hablado de dinero, dinero y más dinero. – Regina soltó una risa exasperada. – Es como si a nadie en este lugar le importase otra cosa que el dinero – Emma se volvió a ofender. – desde que mi hijo volvió apenas he tenido tiempo de estar con él, tengo el escritorio hasta arriba de pa...

A Emma no se le ocurrió otra cosa que poner un dedo en los labios de Regina. La morena hizo un mohín y se zafó de su dedo, pero ya había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. La rubia la miraba risueña, pudo notarlo cuando de repente reparó en sus ojos por la sorpresa de su dedo sobre sus labios.

Emma, por otro lado, solo podía pensar que estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba. Debía estar volviéndose loca, porque cada vez le gustaba más lo que veía y cada vez tenía menos interés por evitar pensar de aquel modo, o por pensar en general.

\- Emma. – La rubia rompió el silencio. La morena se quedó callada. Aún seguía atónita. Suspiró profundamente mientras se masajeaba la frente. Volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos oscuros no mostraban la menor pizca de gracia. Pero permanecía callada. – Acompáñame a comer. – Dijo la rubia de repente. – Regina sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo. Se había percatado desde hacía rato que la rubia debía estar realmente aburrida, al contrario que ella, por otro lado. - Esa sería una buena forma de empezar a cobrarme mis honorarios. – Regina alzó las cejas. Así que todo aquello iba de eso. Emma puso su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que invitar a comer a tu jefa va a mitigar tu propensión a escaquearte de tu trabajo? – Emma puso cara de ofendida, aunque Regina sabía que no lo estaba en absoluto.

\- Ayer eché horas extra, creo que me merezco un respiro. –Regina se acercó un poco a ella invadiendo clara e intencionalmente su espacio personal, para sorpresa de la rubia, que no se movió de su sitio.

\- Emma, querida, si no me equivoco llevas toda la mañana en la cafetería, la puerta de tu despacho aún sigue cerrada, lo que quiere decir que ni has pasado por él...- la sonrisa de la rubia se fue agrandando a medida que Regina iba hablando.- Sé...sé puede saber de qué diablos te ríes. Estás loca. – Dijo contrariada y volvió a girarse para irse al ver que la rubia no se tomaba nada en serio. Emma la volvió a sujetar por el codo. Regina se zafó, esta vez con más fuerza al ver que Emma no había borrado aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara. – Emma ya basta. – Sancionó Regina alzando más el tono de voz de lo que le hubiera gustado. – Deja de jugar conmigo, no estoy de humor, precisamente, por qué no te vas mejor a hacer tu trabajo. – Zanjó muy seria.

Pero Emma seguía allí, frente a ella, sin inmutarse.

\- No estoy jugando contigo, solo...- solo tenía ganas de verte y no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Pensó. Ahora que lo pensaba, su plan de improvisación había sido un fracaso. Intentó arreglarlo. – Enserio, me gustaría que me acompañaras a comer. – Dijo lo más sincera posible.

Regina se percató de su franqueza. Había vuelto a poner aquella cara de perrito abandonado que ya conocía muy bien, pero aquella vez la de verdad. La morena se tomó unos instantes para contestar. Aunque no rompió el contacto visual con la rubia quién esperaba nerviosa una respuesta positiva por parte de la morena. Tenía ganas de estar con ella. De repente Regina se giró bajo la atenta mirada de Emma y avanzó unos pasos con lentitud, se giró cuando estaba a la altura de la puerta de su despacho para mirarla.

\- Me temo que hoy no va a poder ser, señorita Swan. – dijo con voz juguetona. Y desapareció tras la puerta.

Emma se quedó allí parada, sin moverse pero con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Puede que no hubiera conseguido que la acompañase a comer, pero aquella respuesta...aquel tono de voz...aquella forma de moverse...había entrado en su juego. Y entonces supo que a la morena no le era indiferente del todo, como pretendía hacerle creer.

* * *

Cuando Regina reaccionó tras cerrar la puerta de su despacho se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándola atentamente. Había cometido una imprudencia, ahora lo sabía.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorpresa! Bueno, a ver, por partes...Después de meditarlo mucho, he decidido publicar hoy dos capítulos "extra" más (18 y 19) ya que este fin de semana y al menos durante la primera parte de la semana que viene no voy a poder publicar. Pero no quería dejaros así...**

**Os aseguro que habrá beso antes de lo que quizás penséis...(y recordad que todo lo bueno se hace esperar) **

**Espero que disfrutéis de estos capítulos, a mi personalmente me encanta Catherine haciendo de Pepito Grillo de Regina...creo que sus momentos juntas son muy buenos, y que se parece incluso un poco a Emma en la forma en la que saca de quicio a Regina...**

**Aprovecho para adelantaros que el Capítulo 20 ya está escrito y se titula: "Vas a acabar con mi cordura, Emma"**

**Si os gusta, ya podéis empezar a bombardearme a reviews durante estos días de ausencia, porque os aseguro que habrá recompensa en la recta final. **

**Salu2! Y muchas gracias por elegir leerme! **

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Revelaciones**

Tras zarandear la cabeza de un lado a otro Emma por fin pudo deshacerse de su embobamiento momentáneo. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta por la que Regina había desaparecido. Se giró sobre sus pasos apoyando las manos en sus caderas. Estaba contrariada. Estaba realmente contrariada. Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando. Nunca antes se había comportado así. Por nadie. Aunque claro, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes se había sentido así. Se sentía extraña. No sabía cómo manejar todo lo que estaba experimentando en aquellos momentos. Cerró los ojos masajeándose su larga melena rubia. Miró hacia el techo. Suspiró y volvió a mirar la puerta fijamente para después desaparecer por el ascensor como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha sido eso? – Catherine estaba echada en el sillón de Regina, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho. No podía ocultar aquella media sonrisa en su rostro, ni el zigzagueo de sus pupilas al contemplar a Regina apoyada aún sobre la puerta. La morena conocía aquella expresión, ahora no podría sacarse a su amiga de encima. – Vamos, Regina, estoy esperando. – Volvió a hablar con voz juguetona y sonora.

Regina intentó deshacerse del rubor que sus mejillas debían estar experimentando en aquel momento, sin duda, tenía el corazón a mil por hora, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? ¿Y por qué demonios Catherine tenía que estar allí? Se aclaró la garganta antes de despegarse de la puerta de su despacho, colocarse la falda de su vestido para disimular y tomar asiento delante de Catherine.

\- ¿Has pasado una buena mañana? - Le preguntó mientras cruzaba sus piernas y se ponía cómoda adoptando un porte diplomático. La misma barrera que siempre usaba. La que le había valido a lo largo de los años para tener una reputación intachable, tanto profesional como personalmente.

\- Podría haber estado mejor. – Catherine conocía a su amiga. Ya se conocía aquel juego. – Vas a decirme qué demonios ha sido eso. – Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono del principio.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. He tenido una mañana agotadora. – Catherine pensó que no conseguiría nada con aquella actitud, así que adoptó otra mucho más infantil que sabía que terminaría por sacar de quicio a su amiga.

\- Vamos Regina. – Su cara se volvió más jovial. El brillo en sus ojos delataba sus verdaderas intenciones. Se apoyó en la mesa acercándose aún más a la morena. – No puedo creerme que tontees con Emma. – Había soltado el bombazo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Los ojos de Regina se agrandaron, incluso a Catherine le pareció que apareció cierto tono de miedo en ellos.

\- ¿Qué? – se apoyó también con una mano en la mesa, aunque todo su cuerpo mostraba signos de tensión. - ¿Catherine pero de qué estás hablando? – su amiga no quitaba aquella sonrisa que en aquellos momentos la estaba estresando tanto como irritando. Decidió continuar al no obtener respuesta por parte de su rubia amiga, que parecía estar experimentando en aquellos momentos una divina revelación. Cómo si todo encajase de repente, pensó Regina. No, no podía permitir aquello. – Catherine, ¿en serio? – Puso cara de incrédula.

\- No me digas que Emma es la persona por la que has rechazado a Robin. – Sí, de repente todo encajaba pensó su rubia amiga.

\- ¡Por dios, Catherine! Pero...- Regina estaba contrariada. – Alto, alto, alto, puedo ver como una película se crea en esa cabecita tuya. No hay ninguna persona por la que haya rechazado a Robín, en primer lugar, y en segundo lugar, ¿desde cuándo me gustan a mí las mujeres?

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú amiga. – Catherine se retrepó, parecía como agotada de tantas revelaciones en cuestión de segundos. – Desde luego, lo tenías bien oculto. – siguió jugando con la morena.

\- Catherine...- Realmente Regina no estaba ni para más juegos, ni para más bromas, ni para interrogatorios, ni discusiones. Había intentado tener paciencia. Con sus mejores intenciones, además. Pero aquel día parecía que todo el mundo quería tocarle la moral. Se frotó las sienes, aunque su cuerpo seguía en tensión.

\- Regina, te conozco, conozco esa expresión, he visto como coqueteabas con Emma. Y ella...wow...realmente...

\- ¡Basta Catherine! –La rubia se calló al instante. Los ojos chocolate de su amiga se habían vuelto oscuros. Hubo un silencio momentáneo tan solo roto por un largo suspiro de Regina.

\- Pareces tensa.

\- Lo estoy. – Ojos chocolate volvieron a mirar a ojos azules. Catherine alzó las manos en son de paz.

\- Bien, no seré yo quién te estrese. Justo estoy aquí para todo lo contrario. – Se levantó del sillón bajo la mirada escéptica de Regina. - ¿Dónde está Henry? ¿Hay que recogerlo? – la morena siguió observándola pero sin contestar nada. – Vamos a comer, tengo un hambre que me muero. – la rubia observó a su amiga. - ¡Vamos! – espetó la rubia. – me has dejado colgada toda la mañana, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es invitarme a comer.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó sin decir palabra con media sonrisa en la cara. No lo podía creer. Cogió su abrigo y su bolso y se marchó tras Catherine que ya había cogido paso firme dirección a las escaleras.

Las escaleras, sí. Esas que llevaban a la planta de abajo. En la que la puerta de Emma permanecía abierta, como casi siempre que estaba en su despacho. Y efectivamente, allí estaba, sentada en su silla, muy entretenida escribiendo en su portátil.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo? – Le preguntó su amiga. Regina no pudo evitar que Catherine llamase la atención de Emma, aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

Emma alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. Aunque al instante sonrío.

\- Solo algo que tengo que terminar. – Regina se quedó en un segundo plano, debajo del marco de la puerta mientras su amiga se acercó hasta la mesa.

Cruzó los dedos y esperó a que Catherine no metiera la pata. Solamente quería relajarse, y alejarse de Emma, al menos durante el resto del día. Aquella mujer la contrariaba demasiado. Tenía la cabeza echa un lío.

\- Vamos a comer. – Miró de reojo a Regina y después volvió a dirigirse a Emma. - ¿Vienes con nosotras? – Instantáneamente el cuerpo de Regina volvió a tensarse, imperceptiblemente, sin que ninguna de las dos lo notase. O al menos eso pensó Regina. Pudo ver cómo la rubia medito unos instantes.

\- No, gracias. Me gustaría, pero tengo que terminar lo que estoy haciendo. – Esa fue la respuesta de Emma, para sorpresa de Regina.

\- ¿Estás segura? Será divertido.

\- No lo dudo, en otro momento quizás, aún te quedarás unos días, ¿no?

\- Eso espero. – La rubia volvió a mirar a su amiga que asintió con la cabeza. Emma sonrío.

\- Bien, entonces tenemos pendiente una comida.

\- No lo olvidaré. – Dijo Catherine con tono jovial y ambas se retiraron.

Catherine no quitó esa sonrisilla de autosuficiencia en todo el camino desde que salieron de aquel despacho hasta que se subieron al coche. Regina realmente no quería seguirle el juego a su amiga, por lo que prefirió ignorarla.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Regina y su amiga se habían marchado de aquel despacho. Solamente tenía ganas de terminar el trabajo que había acumulado y no volver más al museo hasta el día siguiente. Se sentía indispuesta, les había dicho a todos, y se había marchado sin hablar con nadie.

Realmente se sentía indispuesta porque se sentía extraña. Aquel día había colapsado. Sentía sensaciones extrañas que no sabía cómo manejar. Y que definitivamente le estaban pasando factura porque se estaba comportando como una idiota. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba ella como una idiota? Bueno, sí, realmente en ocasiones, pero solo en ocasiones excepcionales.

Al llegar a su casa se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó en un taburete delante de la barra de la cocina. No entendía qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Había analizado la situación desde todos los ángulos, pero no había sido capaz de llegar a una conclusión que la satisficiera. Regina era una mujer tremendamente hermosa. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien cuidado y un porte tremendamente misterioso y a la vez sexy. Pero también era una mujer difícil de tratar, con un carácter bastante fuerte, y no a todos les caía bien. Es más, más bien caía mal por ser prepotente, altanera, irónica y poco simpática. Sí, no era famosa por sus sonrisas.

Pero debería serlo, pensó Emma, porque cada vez que Regina sonreía el lugar donde lo hacía se iluminaba. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, aunque la mostrase poco. A pesar de que al principio le había provocado una sensación de rechazo por su fuerte carácter, no había podido evitar fijarse en ella y en su cuerpo. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Con esos vestidos tan ajustados que llevaba siempre, y que le sentaban tan bien, era imposible no fijarse en ella. Y ella lo sabía, debía sentirse cómoda con su cuerpo porque si no lo luciría de aquellas maneras.

Estaba claro que sentía atracción física por ella. Pero ya se habían acostado, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Emma se había acostado con mucha gente, hombres y mujeres, pero nunca había tenido en la cabeza las 24 horas del día a ninguno ni ninguna de ellas. Eso era justo lo que le pasaba con Regina, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Le provocaba sensaciones muy contradictorias. En algunos momentos ira, en otros tristeza, en otros necesidad de verla, en otros euforia, en otros tranquilidad...era todo un lío. No entendía cómo una mujer como Regina, tan diferente a ella, podía ser la causante de todas aquellas sensaciones que la tenían echa un lío.

O tal vez fuera precisamente por eso, tal vez su cuerpo necesitaba convencerse de que eran totalmente diferentes para que su cabeza dejase de confundirse y todo quedase claro. Estaba claro que Emma no estaría jamás con una persona como Regina. De hecho, nunca había estado con una mujer como Regina. No eran su tipo. Demasiado serias, demasiado estiradas, pensó. Sin embargo, detrás de Regina había algo más, lo había visto, lo veía día a día. Le gustaba lo que veía, de hecho. Era cierto que aparentaba una imagen, pero estaba convencida de que detrás de aquella imagen de mujer seria, controladora, y con cierta mala leche, se escondía una mujer tierna, sensible, capaz de emocionarse y de dejarse llevar por sus pasiones.

Tal vez era aquel hecho el que la tenía tan contrariada. El hecho de que Regina se mostrase tan fría y distante en ocasiones, y tan cálida y tierna en otras, incluso espontánea. Tal vez lo que no le cuadraban eran los momentos en los que esperaba que Regina se hubiera comportado de una manera y sin embargo se comportó de otra. Necesitaba aclarar ese aspecto. Con total seguridad, era aquello lo que tenía contrariada a Emma y la hacía comportarse de una manera tan extraña. Quería conocer a Regina, quería disfrutar de Regina, quería que Regina no fuese un quebradero de cabeza en su vida, sino que se divirtiesen juntas mientras se conocía. Eso era lo que quería. Y por eso se sentía tan contrariada, estaba segura. Acabó el último sorbo de su copa y se fue a la ducha con decisión. Había aclarado, por fin, sus ideas, o al menos, eso creía ella, porque había obviado algunas cuestiones. No todo podía ser tan sencillo.

* * *

Regina había pasado toda la tarde observando. Habían recogido a Henry antes de ir a comer algo. Catherine se había encargado de convencer a su amiga de que no fuese más a trabajar aquel día, que tenía derecho a tomarse un día de descanso para ella sola y para su hijo.

Ya en la noche, después de acostar a Henry, Regina bajó las escaleras precavida. Realmente habían pasado una tarde estupenda. A pesar de la superficialidad que su amiga pudiera aparentar, debía reconocer que tenía mano para los niños, o por lo menos, para el suyo. Ambos se entendían a las mil maravillas, algo que a la morena le hacía gracia, pues Catherine poseía la misma destreza para sacarla de quicio a ella que a su hijo.

No habían vuelto a hablar del tema que habían dejado pendiente en el despacho, pero Regina sabía perfectamente que su amiga no iba a dejar pasar aquel asunto. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se daba golpes mentales en un intento de reaccionar a las posibles alusiones de su amiga hacia Emma, tenía que disimular muy bien si quería llegar a convencerla para que la dejase en paz.

* * *

Perdón por posibles erratas.


	19. Chapter 19

**LO SIENTO! TUVE QUE VOLVER A SUBIRLO PORQUE NO ME RECONOCÍA LOS CARACTERES...AHORA YA SÍ, ESPERO QUE SE ENTIENDA. **

**Espero que se entiendan bien algunas partes de este capítulo. **

**Lo que aparece entre estos caracteres: "..." Son fragmentos de la conversación mantenida entre Catherine y Regina la noche anterior y que la morena no puede sacar de su cabeza...**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Reunión de Departamento**

Eran las 9.10 a.m. y Regina se encontraba histérica, conduciendo como una loca sorteando todo coche que se cruzara en su camino, rumbo al museo desde donde había recibido una llamada de Graham preguntándole si todo iba bien ya que le había parecido extraño que no apareciese por la reunión del área de investigación que estaba programada para las 9.00 a.m. en punto. ¡Reunión de departamento¡ ¿Desde cuándo se había programado una reunión de departamento? ¡Nadie la había avisado¡ Graham le había comunicado que pensaba que Emma la había mantenido al corriente de todo. ¿Al corriente de todo? ¡Iba a matar a aquella rubia en cuanto la viera!

* * *

Emma reía por lo bajo mientras sus demás compañeros charlaban amigablemente mientras esperaban a que Regina hiciera su aparición estelar en la reunión. Reía, pero en realidad no dudaba de que le iba a caer una buena de parte de la morena cuando acabase la reunión, si es que llegaba a celebrarse claro. De repente, cuando dieron las nueve y no se encontró a la morena presidiendo la mesa en la sala de reuniones cayó en la cuenta de para qué la había abordado en el ascensor el día anterior. Y curiosamente, no podía evitar reírse. Ni siquiera se había acordado más tarde, definitivamente lo que le pasaba últimamente no era normal.

Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y su mirada risueña desapareció cuando se encontró con los ojos de Regina dirigidos firmemente hacia ella y un silencio inconfundible en la sala. Estaba segura de que de no estar la directora bloqueando la puerta de salida se hubiera producido un despeje general. Allí estaba ella. Ceño fruncido, ojos oscuros, camisa roja, falda negra, medias transparentes, tacones de infarto,...labios rojos... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un voluminoso "Buenos días" de parte de Regina que no hacía presagiar nada bueno.

* * *

Era lo único que había podido pronunciar con coherencia. Nada más abrir la puerta y encontrarse de frente con aquellos ojos verde azulados que la miraban risueña no pudo evitar que miles de imágenes de la noche anterior le vinieran a la mente. Allí estaba ella, el objeto de sus perturbaciones mentales, observándola con aquella mirada de despreocupación desafiante, tan irritante como siempre.

Se sentó en su lugar, y pidió disculpas a todos por su retraso ya que nadie le había comunicado que se celebraría una reunión. Aquello último lo dijo mirando a Emma, a la que tenía, casualmente, justo en frente. En aquellos momentos podría lanzarle bolas de fuego de ser capaz de crearlas.

" ¡Dios, Regina! A ti lo que te pasa es que estás loca por esa mujer, te quema por dentro, te enciende las entrañas, lo que necesitas es echarle un buen..." "¡Catherine!"

Como si de un pinganillo se tratase había podido escuchar perfectamente la voz de su amiga en su cabeza, rememorando partes de la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior después de unas cuantas copas de vino. Se reprendió mentalmente, apartó los ojos de Emma y tragó saliva.

\- Si lo prefieres, Regina, puesto que no se te había comunicado esta reunión – comenzó Graham- algo que aún no puedo entender – eso último lo dijo con retintín- podemos aplazarla para más tarde, o incluso para mañana.

\- No – contestó rápidamente la morena desechando las voces que se sucedían en su cabeza- no será necesario. He leído por encima los informes que has dejado en mi despacho, podéis al menos exponerme vuestros proyectos, después nos tomaremos un tiempo para deliberar, si os parece bien.

Todos asintieron y Anna comenzó con su discurso concienzudamente preparado.

Regina se retrepó en su silla y no pudo evitar mirar al frente. Allí estaba la mirada de Emma, fija en ella. Volvió a mirar a Anna más tensa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"¡Pero qué te ha hecho esa mujer...aún no logro entenderlo!"

La voz de Anna se fue apagando poco a poco en su cabeza y fue tomando protagonismo la voz de su amiga.

"Cuéntamelo todo, Regina Mills, TODO..."

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse en la explicación. Podía sentir dos ojos claros al frente clavados en ella. Más tensión. Carraspeó.

"Querida, estoy en shock...necesito otra copa..."

Sus ojos fijos en Anna, su mirada en ninguna parte.

"Amiga, estoy sorprendida, ¿quieres que te dé mi opinión?, tíratela hasta que no recuerdes que llevas el nombre de Regina Mills, date un masaje acompañado de champán y sonríele a la vida como nunca antes lo has hecho."

Un chirrido al otro lado de la mesa, siete caras volteándose para Emma y la rubia apareciendo sujeta al borde de la mesa con una sonrisa entre dientes y cara de circunstancias. Regina se sobresaltó. ¡Dios iba a darle un infarto! ¿Por qué no se podía estar quieta? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse?

"No te agobies, estoy tremendamente orgullosa de ti, nunca pensé que mi seria y estirada amiga fuese capaz de desatarse así, y menos con una mujer."

Podía ver aquella sonrisa característica de su amiga y aquellos ojos picarones justo en frente de ella. Incitándola a coger la tentación.

"Un polvo no le hace mal a nadie, mírame a mí, estoy estupenda desde que mi marido me dejó por su amante."

Suspiró. No pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia. Volvió a sobresaltarse cuando vio que aquella la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Anna se quedó con la boca abierta. Y todos los demás presentes en la sala entraron en pánico. Todos menos una, Emma Swan, que aún tenía cierta sonrisa reflejada en su rostro y ahora miraba descaradamente a la morena que tenía en frente de ella y que parecía querer matarla con la mirada.

\- Re...Regina, espera a oír el resto, la propuesta es muy atractiva, aún no...- Dijo apresuradamente Elsa. Regina tomó consciencia de lo que acababa de decir. Suspiró y se masajeó el ceño antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien esta mañana. No es que no me haya gustado la propuesta, si no que...

Si no que no te has enterado de nada, pensó Emma para sí sin cambiar de expresión.

\- ...prefiero continuar mañana, si no les importa.

Dicho aquello, salió de la sala dejando a todos un poco confusos aunque aliviados. Emma cerró sus carpetas y rápidamente se apresuró a salir detrás de Regina aprovechando que los demás estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que acababa de pasar.

Regina rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Emma la había seguido. Su olor a vainilla y su manera de andar eran inconfundibles.

"Pues te has fijado en ella muy bien para no querer...ya sabes"

Cerró los ojos y avanzó lo más deprisa que le permitieron sus tacones hacia su despacho. De haber podido se los hubiera sacado en mitad del pasillo.

\- Ahora no, Swan. – Dijo cuándo alguien bloqueó la puerta que ella había intentado cerrar tras pasar a su despacho. Avanzó hacia la mesa, soltó sus papeles y se apoyó contra ella. Suspiró.

\- Regina...- escuchó, finalmente, la voz de la rubia a su espalda.

\- Se puede saber qué le hacía tanta gracia. – Dijo inquisitorialmente sin abandonar su postura y posición. La rubia se tomó su tiempo hasta que volvió a pronunciar palabra.

\- Regina...- su voz parecía un susurro a oídos de Regina. Pero qué demonios le pasaba ahora.

\- ¡Se le ha comido la lengua el gato, señorita Swan! – Giró levemente el cuello para poder poner su cabeza de perfil en clara alusión a Emma a la que aún no había mirado. - ¡Le exijo que...! – Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando sintió unos brazos firmes rodear sus caderas y voltearla hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara y el cuerpo de la señorita Swan. Su respiración se agitó y no supo cómo reaccionar. Pudo sentir cómo su aliento acelerado chocaba con los labios de Emma y cómo aquella la miraba muy seria y con los ojos oscurecidos, una mirada que ya conocía.

\- No puede pretender poner esa postura delante de una mujer con la que se ha acostado, y que esa mujer sea inmune a sus encantos, señorita Mills. – Su voz fue un susurro ronco, pero Regina fue consciente de todas y cada una de las palabras que salieron de la boca de Emma.

No pudo evitar reparar en aquel "señorita Mills" que había salido de los labios de Emma y que había sonado tan sexy en sus oídos, tanto que había conseguido estremecerla incluso cuando su cuerpo parecía haber entrado en estado de petrificación. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos de par en par mientras Emma no dejaba de alternar los suyos entre sus labios, rojos y carnosos, y sus ojos, excitados y asustados. Tragó saliva e intentó responder algo coherente, aunque en aquellos momentos permanecía completamente en blanco.

Solo estaban activados sus sentidos más elementales. No podía pensar, no podía hablar. Demasiadas emociones y demasiado fuertes. Primero el enfado, luego la confusión, luego Emma, luego Emma en persona, luego Emma allí frente a ella...aquello que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en aquellos instantes le nublaba la mente por completo. Era como sin saberlo, su cuerpo hubiera estado esperando aquel contacto, aquel calor durante siempre, porque se sentía bien ante aquel contacto, tanto que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas permanecían activadas e impacientes.

Haciendo acopió de todas las gotas de razón que no llegaban hasta su cerebro en aquellos momentos, consiguió pensar con la cabeza lo justo como para empujar a Emma con los antebrazos que tenía aprisionados contra su pecho y retirarla un poco y sin gran esfuerzo.

\- Es usted insoportable, señorita Swan. – Dijo mientras rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba en su escritorio poniendo distancia entre ellas dos. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que la puerta permanecía abierta. – Y cierre la puerta de una vez. – Se alteró al pensar que alguien podía haber pasado y podía haberlas visto en aquella situación tan comprometedora.

La rubia pareció percibirlo porque en seguida tomó prudencia y la obedeció sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, ella ya tenía sus propios pensamientos sobre ese asunto. Se calmó un poco y adoptó una postura mucho menos agresiva que el impulso que la había llevado hacía un momento a abalanzarse sobre la morena. Aun así, todo su cuerpo estaba alterado.

Era algo que simplemente no podía controlar, aunque en aquellos momentos estaba intentando por todos los medios posibles mantener la compostura y las formas para no ser rechazada. Sabía perfectamente que un paso en falso podía detonar lo que no quería bajo ningún concepto que pasara.

La morena permanecía delante de ella con los codos apoyados en los reposaderos laterales de su cómodo sillón y la cabeza hundida en sus puños.

\- Ahora vuelvo a ser la señorita Swan, creía que ya habíamos superado esa fase, Regina. – Dijo lo más calmada posible Emma. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

\- Creía que se había ganado esa forma de dirigirme a usted, pero ya veo que sigue igual de incompetente que siempre. – Dijo de pronto Regina sin pensar.

\- Creía que me lo había ganado aquella noche debajo de sus sábanas se...

\- ¡Emma! – Regina abrió bien los ojos. Casi escandalizada.

\- Ves, ahora vuelvo a ser Emma...de repente soy Emma, de repente señorita Swan, no te aclaras...- dijo todo aquello muy rápido.

\- ¡Señorita Swan, basta! – Espetó Regina levantándose de pronto y apoyando sus puños sobre su escritorio. Emma no pudo evitar bajar su mirada hasta el generoso escote de aquella camisa roja desabrochada hasta un provocador tercer botón. Regina se percató. – Dios, es usted incorregible- Dijo desesperada poniendo su mano derecha apoyada en su cintura y con la otra rozándose la frente. – Es que no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en sexo, sexo y sexo. – Volvió a darse la vuelta mientras decía aquello y bajó el tono de voz intencionalmente como si alguien pudiera escucharla.

\- Si quieres que te sea sincera, Regina, cuando estoy delante de ti no. – Dijo la rubia levantándose también enfrentándose a la mirada acusadora de Regina. Pudo ver como la morena se quedaba atónita ante lo que acababa de decir. Había conseguido desarmarla, lo sabía. Ya empezaba a conocerla. Regina no sabía qué decir. Una vez más, la franqueza desvergonzada de Emma había arrollado su muro particular. Sus mejillas se volvieron del color de sus labios y se sintió tremendamente intimidada. Algo que hasta aquel momento, no le había pasado absolutamente con nadie, ni tan siquiera con su marido, Robin. – No te pongas así, es la verdad. Eres una mujer preciosa, Regina, y tú sabes el poder que ejerces sobre los demás. – Dijo Emma mientras comenzaba lentamente a acercarse a Regina sin romper el contacto visual con ella. – No es nada malo admitir algo que es obvio. – Continúo señalando su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Regina se quedó muda, no sabía qué decir, mientras veía como Emma se acercaba a ella. – Y para mí es difícil tenerte tan cerca, y concentrarme en algo que no sea en disfrutar de tu belleza. Me nublas la mente, Regina Mills. – Aquello último lo dijo sin pensar, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Llegó hasta la altura de Regina, que no se movió para su sorpresa, y la rodeó suavemente por su cintura. No fue rechazada.

"Regina no es para tanto, no pienses en eso, relájate, y disfruta, te lo mereces, amiga."

Las frívolas palabras de su amiga resonaban en su cabeza para recordarle que no podía pasar nada malo por dejarse llevar tan solo por una vez en su vida. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué malo podía pasar en tener algo de sexo con una mujer por la que claramente se sentía atraída y que no quería ningún tipo de compromiso con ella, al igual que ella?

Regina no dijo nada pero pareció recobrar la compostura. Aquellas palabras de Emma le daban claramente una posición de ventaja con respecto a la rubia, y de repente se sintió poderosa y llena de decisión renovada. No pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Enarboló una sonrisa malvada que mostraba que había tomado conciencia de su posición. Emma se perdió en sus labios mientras sus ojos se volvían más oscuros de deseo y continúo.

\- Me vuelves loca cuando te enfadas conmigo y en lo único que puedo pensar es en desnudarte y...

\- Suficiente. – La cortó Regina, incluso en aquellas circunstancias no estaba preparada para escuchar frases tan íntimas y que la incomodaban tremendamente, además de irritarla a la par. - ¿Es ese el motivo por el que su cabeza hueca llena de serrín no consiguió recordar que tenía que avisarme de la reunión de departamento? – Aquello fue un ataque abierto, y a la rubia le gustó más que le disgustó.

\- Puede. – Sabía que estaba hablando de más, ella jamás se había comportado así con nadie. Si una Emma hubiese observado a otra Emma, la hubiese llamado imbécil las 24 horas del día durante el resto de la eternidad y la hubiera estado golpeando con un mazo a perpetuidad. ¿Pero qué demonios era aquella forma de arrastrarse? Se reprendió mentalmente pero no dijo nada más.

Regina calló por algunos instantes que a Emma se le parecieron eternos. Parecía estar librando una batalla en su interior. La morena sabía lo que quería decir, pero parecía retener las palabras con sus labios cerrados. Finalmente, tras unos instantes cedió, por fin, y decidió arriesgarse envalentonada por las palabras que la rubia le había dicho, y que nunca hubiese esperado escuchar de ella. Tal vez podría permitirse algo así en aquellas circunstancias, ¿qué había de malo? Solo estaban las dos, nadie las veía, no había nadie más.

\- ¿Y qué habría que hacer, bajo su punto de vista, para evitar eso en futuras ocasiones? – Emma se sorprendió al ver a la morena lanzarse al vacío, una vez más volvía a tomar una actitud contraria a lo que jamás hubiese esperado de ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un destello maligno pero zigzagueante. Estaban jugando, ya no había marcha atrás. Y ella se sentía tan eufórica que no se lo podía creer.

\- En primer lugar, debería evitar tratarme de usted, señorita Mills- susurró acercándose a sus labios- y en segundo lugar, llamarme Emma, que es mi nombre, en realidad.

\- ¿Ese es el precio que he de pagar para que recobres alguna gota de lucidez en esa cabeza? – Dijo Regina levantando una ceja. – No es tan difícil, Emma. – Susurró la directora a su vez. Emma a su vez la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y sus labios quedaron casi rozándose por momentos. No había distancia entre ellas dos.

\- A mí no me parece que te resulte nada fácil, deberías recordarlo la próxima vez que entre nuestros cuerpos corra algo de aire, sin embargo. Porque te prometo que no vas a poder dejar de pensar en mi nombre después de esto.

Emma atrapó sus labios en un beso hambriento y profundo. La pegó más a ella y avanzó hasta que la espalda de Regina se dio contra la pared. La morena respondió a aquel beso con el mismo deseo con el que fue devorada y ambas perdieron la noción de lo que había a su alrededor, hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que separarse por la falta de aire tan solo lo suficiente como para respirar agitadamente por la boca mientras sus frentes permanecían unidas y sus brazos mantenían sus cuerpos firmemente sujetos.

\- Vas a acabar con mi cordura, Emma.

* * *

**Bueno, qué, qué os ha parecido? **

**Yo personalmente tengo mucho cariño a esta historia...también porque es mi primer fanfic...pero también porque me está gustando mucho escribirla...**

**Llegar a los 100 reviews...para mí sería algo inimaginable pero muy bueno, sin duda...pero independientemente de eso...yo que leo mucho mucho mucho en esta página...creo que esta historia se merece al menos esos 100 reviews...que llevamos poquitos y muchos capítulos...y ya casi estamos en la recta final...**

**Lo dejo en vuestras manos, si estáis de acuerdo conmigo escribid, yo estaré encantada de leeros! **

**Hasta pronto! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Muy buenos días! Me levanto y veo 100 reviews justos? jaja ni planeado...**

**Por eso y por vuestras increíbles palabras actualizo en un hueco...pero ya no puedo dar más de sí! hasta la semana que viene ya sí que sí no podré hacerlo...**

**Muchas gracias a todas por comentar y leer, me entusiasma mucho saber que os gusta! Esa es la mejor recompensa para mí...y para vosotras...bueno he respondido a la proposición de green9...creo que esto es ser muy generosa! **

**Y...seguramente el siguiente capítulo no os decepcionará...**

**Muchas gracias! Y ahora ya sí me despido, hasta la semana que viene! **

**Comentad si créeis que lo merece! **

* * *

**Capítulo 20. "Vas a acabar con mi cordura, Emma"**

\- Me marcho, tengo que organizar el pequeño lío que has montado al salir corriendo así de la reunión, probablemente estén todos histéricos. – Dijo Emma tras poner punto y final al apasionado beso que había seguido a las últimas palabras que Regina había pronunciado. Así, como si nada, con una naturalidad que podría inquietar.

\- ¡Emma! – Gritó Regina corriendo detrás de la rubia sin poder evitar poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La sujetó del brazo bruscamente y le dio la vuelta. – Estás hecha un desastre. – Dijo intentando limpiar las marcas rojas que habían quedado difuminadas por toda la cara de Emma con sus propios dedos. – No creo que sea conveniente que nadie la vea salir de este despacho con estas pintas. – Emma no pudo evitar sonreír con el gesto que tuvo Regina hacia ella. Aunque fue una sonrisa tímida.

\- Ahí está. – Dijo mirando a Regina a los ojos. La morena se quedó sorprendida y abrió un poco más los ojos, pero no borró de sus labios aquella curva hacia arriba. – Esa sonrisa. – Regina no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más y que sus mejillas se tornaran de un ligero rubor.

Emma se acercó a sus labios una vez más y le dio un beso ligero antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por la puerta, cuidando de no encontrarse a nadie en el camino. Regina se quedó allí parada, tocándose allí donde Emma la había besado antes de marcharse y dejarla con aquella sonrisa bobalicona, que no era propia en ella. De hecho, no recordaba que nadie le hubiera sacado esa sonrisa, excepto su hijo, que siempre la hacía sonreír así. Volvió a tomar asiento detrás de su mesa, risueña, y más contenta de lo habitual.

Ni si quiera le molestó el hecho de bajar a la cafetería a media mañana y encontrarse a todo el equipo de Emma, como de costumbre, en la cafetería. Aquel día decidió pasarlo por alto. Se acercó hasta la barra habitual y pidió un café bien cargado perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras se lo bebía lentamente.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de la rubia cuando abandonaba la cafetería, sus ojos se sonrieron, cómplices, pero sin decir nada. A Emma la sorprendía tanto como la agradaba aquella actitud de la morena, y a decir verdad, le encantaba aquel juego que parecía haber aparecido entre ellas. Bebió un sorbo de café y volvió a la importante conversación en la que estaba envuelta con sus compañeros, pero lo que no podía sacarse de su cabeza, ni aunque lo intentara, era a Regina.

* * *

Eran casi las una del mediodía y Regina aún permanecía en su despacho leyendo con interés los informes que le habían pasado desde el departamento de investigación. Tan enfrascada estaba en ellos, que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Alguien tocó a su puerta y la interrumpió. Miró el reloj y cayó en la cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, y que comenzaba a tener hambre.

\- Adelante. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras cerraba las carpetas que tenía delante.

\- ¿Se puede? – La morena se sorprendió al ver a la rubia, sobre todo porque ella nunca esperaba a que nadie la invitara a pasar. Aquello era nuevo.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya...- Dijo quitándose sus gafas y dejándolas sobre el escritorio. - ¿Trabajando tus modales, Emma? – La rubia no pasó por alto la forma en que la morena se había dirigido a ella y a lo que se refería, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

\- He venido a cobrar mis honorarios. – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentándose delante de Regina. La morena se retrepó en su sillón, y esperó expectante a escuchar lo que se le había ocurrido a su directora de investigación.

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Tengo hambre. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco. No podía contar las veces que había escuchado eso de la rubia. – Y vengo a recogerte.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Parecía no entender.

\- Esos son mis honorarios. Una comida. Conmigo. – Dijo la rubia como si fuera obvio.

\- Entiendo. – Suspiró, parecía decepcionada. – Aún sigue sorprendiéndome tu simpleza. – Emma se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. La morena parecía seria. Parecía que había vuelto la Regina autoritaria y sobria.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Parecía perdida por primera vez.

\- Solo piensas en comer y en sexo. – Dijo con seguridad, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus manos a la altura de su barbilla. Emma se quedó atónita por aquella respuesta. Regina le estaba tomando el pelo, y aún no se lo podía creer.

\- No veo que tiene de malo. – Dijo inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros. Regina sonrío.

\- En realidad...yo también tengo hambre. – Emma enarcó las cejas y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- ¿Te parece bien comer conmigo entonces?

\- No quiero dejar de pagar sus honorarios a nadie.

\- Deja de hacer eso.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Sonreír así. – Regina ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, le costaba seguir los cambios de conversación que tomaba la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tendríamos que posponer la comida para más tarde, y realmente tengo hambre.

\- Realmente, no sé de qué me sorprendo. – Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para coger su bolso y su abrigo. Emma la siguió.

Ambas salieron del museo con aires renovados y de muy buen humor. Les costó un poco decidir dónde ir a comer, sobre todo porque todo lo que proponía la rubia eran restaurantes de comida basura, y Regina odiaba la comida basura. Finalmente se decidieron por uno que ya conocían, el restaurante de los amigos españoles de Emma.

A ésta le sorprendió que la morena, entre hastíos y resoplidos por tomarse tanto tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo sobre un simple restaurante para comer, le propusiera ir a comer a aquel lugar. Aún recordaba la noche que cenaron juntas, la morena estaba preciosa con aquel vestido negro palabra de honor que tan bien le sentaba y que había conseguido nublarle los sentidos por momentos. Aquello le agradó.

A pesar de las dificultades que les supuso llegar a un acuerdo que satisficiera a ambas, no habían dejado de juguetear la una con la otra en todo el rato que habían pasado juntas. Era extraño, sobre todo para Emma que no conocía esa faceta de Regina, y esperaba que en cualquier momento retomase su fría máscara. Sin embargo eso no se dio, ambas se sentían cómodas.

Demasiado cómodas, pensó Regina, pues la manera en la que se comportaba cuando estaba con Emma, libremente y sin ataduras de ningún tipo, era nueva para ella, jamás había roto sus propias reglas, aunque jamás nadie le había plantado cara lo suficiente como para desear romperlas. Y lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba.

Salieron del restaurante sonrientes y satisfechas y caminaron hacia el coche de Emma que se encontraba a unos diez minutos a pie.

\- Mi reino por tus pensamientos. – Dijo Emma de repente al ver que la morena no había abierto la boca desde que habían salido del restaurante.

\- Tus amigos son gente muy agradable. – Respondió la morena saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Lo son, pero estoy segura de que de momento no son tan importantes para ti como para que ocupen tus pensamientos. – Regina sonrío tímidamente. - ¿Qué piensas? – Insistió.

\- Henry está con Catherine. Estaba pensando en lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser que mi hijo pase demasiado tiempo junto a ella. – Emma soltó una carcajada.

\- Es increíble.

\- ¿Qué es increíble?

\- Que Catherine sea tu mejor amiga. – Regina enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas eso?- Emma creyó que se había metido en un pequeño lío.

\- Bueno es...bastante obvio que sois muy diferentes. – Le costó decir aquello, estaban pasando un agradable día y no quería que las cosas se torcieran con la morena. Sin embargo, ella la sorprendió, pues sonrío sonora y escépticamente.

\- Señorita Swan, creo que voy a abstenerme de preguntar por qué piensa eso. – Dijo mirándola divertida. La rubia le correspondió la sonrisa rascándose en la cabeza, como cuando un niño pequeño se acaba de librar de una buena. – Me gustaría pasar a ver a Henry antes de volver al museo. Así que...

\- Bien, te llevo. – Emma no dejó terminar a la morena, creía que ya sabía por dónde le iba a salir, pues habían ido en su coche y seguramente, dado su grado de corrección, no querría molestarla o no le parecería adecuado.

\- Pero...

\- Y no vuelva a llamarme señorita Swan, creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. – Volvió a cortarla.

La verdad es que Regina no hizo mucho esfuerzo por oponerse a los deseos de la rubia. Habían pasado un buen día juntas, a pesar de que había empezado con mal pie. Era increíble lo fácil que había sido borrar el mal humor con el que se había levantado. Y todo gracias a aquella rubia insolente que no conocía de modales y tampoco parecía importarle. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de que seguía pensando que darle pie a Emma, seguirle el juego, estaba mal porque ella no era así, se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien en aquellas circunstancias, así que recordó las palabras de su amiga y decidió seguir con aquel día como si nada, dejándose sorprender por lo inesperado.

Aparcaron delante de la puerta de Regina. Habían pasado un viaje en un silencio cómodo. Cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Bajaron del coche y se sonrieron. Regina se había puesto un poco nerviosa por la reacción de su amiga, a la que no había visto desde la noche anterior, y por la reacción de su propio hijo cuando viera a Emma, incluso por la reacción de la propia Emma cuando viese la veneración que su hijo sentía por ella. Respiró hondo imperceptiblemente y abrió la puerta anunciando su llegada y la de la rubia. Nada más terminar de hablar se escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente del salón.

\- ¡Emma, Emma! – Henry corría descalzo como un loco en dirección hacia la rubia. Regina sintió miedo por Emma, por cómo reaccionaría, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que sonreía de oreja a oreja no pudo evitar sonreír ella también y observar la escena. - ¡Menos mal que estás aquí, la tía Cath es un pésimo compañero de campaña, nos acribillan por todos lados!

El pequeño se había quedado a los pies de la rubia que lo miraba horrorizada con caras de circunstancias.

\- Tanto botón me agobia, es eso algo tan malo. – Murmuró Catherine mientras salía del salón masajeándose las sienes.

Regina se temía lo peor. Miró a Emma como si nada y la incitó silenciosamente con gesto gracioso a que ocupara su asiento delante de la pantalla.

\- Tranquilo Henry, acabaremos con todos esos monstruosos insectos gigantes. – Dijo Emma cogiendo a Henry de la mano y pasando por delante de Regina y Catherine.

Catherine borró su sonrisa fingida y se volteó a su amiga nada más desaparecer ambos por el umbral del salón. Se acercó a ella y le dio un manotazo suave en el brazo para increparla.

\- No pensaba que ibas a darte tanta prisa en seguir mis consejos, Regina. No hay quién te reconozca. – La miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- No es lo que crees. – Susurró Regina cogiendo a su amiga del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la cocina. – Y habla más bajo, te va a escuchar. – Las voces de Henry y la propia Emma se oían por toda la casa. Además, acababan de subirle el volumen considerablemente a la televisión. Solo se oían disparos, gritos y gruñidos raros.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Catherine alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos. Conocía a su amiga perfectamente, y sabía cuánto le molestaba el volumen tan alto. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando Regina se dirigió al salón y regañó a ambos. Sonrío satisfecha cuando oyó a Emma quejarse a la par de Henry.

\- No es lo que crees. – Catherine seguía mirándola con aquella sonrisa cuando ella volvió.

\- Bien, entonces, explícame por qué has aparecido con Emma por esa puerta, Regina Mills.

\- Yo...

\- Y no me mientas, sabes que conmigo no cuela.

\- Hemos comido juntas, nada más.

\- Ya, y a qué se ha debido ese almuerzo en pareja.

\- Catherine...- Dijo Regina exasperada.

\- ¿Qué? Estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido seguir mis consejos y te hayas soltado por una vez en tu vida, lo necesitabas. Y yo estoy tremendamente feliz por ti. ¿Y bien? – Regina miraba a Catherine con los ojos bien abiertos sin saber bien qué decir.

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- Oh, dios, mujer, pareces nueva. – Catherine tomó asiento en la isleta de la cocina gesticulando graciosamente. – Qué si ha pasado algo, besos, arrumacos, caricias...- recompuso las fracciones de su cara en un tono exageradamente salvaje- sexo desenfrenado en tu despacho. – Dijo como si fuese la mayor revelación que había experimentado en años.

\- Baja la voz. – Volvió a pedir Regina que se había cruzado de brazos. – Y no digas más tonterías, no ha pasado nada.

\- ¿Nada de nada? – Dijo incrédula.

\- Nada.

\- Aja, no me mientas Regina, recuerda que te conozco casi desde que eras un bebé. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a su lado, resignada.

\- Nos besamos. – Su amiga abrió la boca y se la tapó al momento con las dos manos.

\- ¿Qué tal, más de lo mismo del otro día? – Regina ladeó la comisura izquierda de sus labios hacia arriba, como queriendo retener una sonrisa. Su amiga suspiró exclamativamente. - ¡Más de lo mismo! No me lo puedo creer, pero de dónde demonios ha salido esa mujer, y dónde se metió todos estos años de tu vida.

\- Cállate. – Volvió a susurrar Regina. – Es...ha sido...dios, no sé qué me pasa, va a...va a acabar con mi cordura Catherine.

Dos fuertes aplausos se oyeron en la cocina.

\- Bravo, amiga.

\- ¿Qué? Pero qué...

\- Regina deja de pensar. Hazlo solo por una vez en tu vida. Deja de calcularlo todo al milímetro. Disfruta, por favor. Solo inténtalo. Solo disfrutar, y si después sale mal podrás darte el gusto de decirme, "te lo dije", como siempre haces. – Teatralizó toda aquella última frase como acostumbraba a hacer a menudo cuando se trataba de Regina. La morena giró la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de reír irremediablemente, seguida de la rubia, como si ambas hubiesen recordado algo que ya parecía ser tradición.

Justo en ese momento, Emma apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Qué son esas risas,¿ me he perdido algo interesante?. – Preguntó.

La morena se puso seria temiendo que hubiera escuchado algo de lo que estaban hablando y su rubia amiga amplió más su sonrisa mientras se bajaba del taburete y se dirigía a la salida.

\- Me parece bien. Me gusta. Sigue así.

Dijo Catherine mientras pasaba por al lado de Emma rozándole el vientre con la mano derecha antes de desaparecer de la cocina con una maliciosa sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué hablaba? – Señaló el lugar por el que había desaparecido Catherine con el dedo mirando a Regina algo confundida. La morena tragó saliva antes de contestar.

\- De nada, ya habrás conocido algo de cómo es. – Dijo la morena bajándose del taburete y rodeando la isleta, como para poner más distancia entre Emma y ella. - ¿Querías algo?

\- Sí, venía a por un poco de agua, para hidratar al personal. – Dijo como si nada. Regina alzó una ceja. Miró su reloj.

\- Son las cinco de la tarde, Emma. – Dijo y pareció que hacía un gran esfuerzo en pronunciar aquellas palabras. - ¿No le parece que ya es hora de volver a terminar el trabajo del día?

\- Bueno...- comenzó Emma mientras se acercaba a la isleta y se apoyaba en ella, justo en frente de donde Regina se encontraba echada. – a estas horas ya estarán cerrando el museo. Además, - prosiguió- creo que ayudar al hijo de la jefa a cargarse a unos cuantos insectos come-pesticidas me da cierta ventaja y me exime por el resto de horas de mis tareas cotidianas.

\- ¿Eso cree, señorita Swan?

\- Emma. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Emma. – Dijo mientras se acercaba delicadamente y tomaba la misma posición que tenía Emma, quedando ambas cara a cara. LA morena alzó una ceja y esbozó media sonrisa, expectante.

Justo en ese momento Henry apareció por la puerta.

\- Vamos Emma, por qué tardas tanto. – se subió al taburete que estaba al lado de Emma.

Ambas se sobresaltaron al escucharlo y se habían separado rápidamente. Henry miró a su madre, esperando a que alguna de las dos dijera algo. La rubia miró a Regina y puso la misma cara que su hijo en aquellos momentos. No pudo evitar sonreír y abandonar el semblante serio que había adoptado minutos atrás. Pareció relajarse y la rubia pareció percibir que había ganado.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó. Cuatro ojos color chocolate se posaron en ella.

\- Está bien, hay agua fría en la nevera. Voy a hacer una llamada, portaos bien. – Dijo señalando primero a su hijo y por último a Emma, que sonreía satisfecha.

Cuando ambos volvieron al salón, Catherine ya había tomado posiciones, tras escuchar satisfecha la decisión de su amiga, en el sofá que había justo detrás de la alfombra en la que estaban sentados Henry y Emma. Sin duda, la decisión de venir a visitar a su amiga nunca fue más acertada.

* * *

**Hasta pronto!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Tengo dos noticias. **

**Buena noticia: He vuelto! Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que habéis ido dejando! Me gusta que os guste esta historia, porque realmente esta escrita por el placer de imaginar, escribir y leer cómo estos dos personajes que tanto nos encantan podrían quererse, odiarse, enamorarse, y un largo etcétera. **

**Con este capítulo entramos en la recta final. Restando este, quedan cinco. Así que si os entusiasma esta historia y queréis hacerlo notar desquitaros dejando reviews por doquier. Yo estaré encantada de tener noticias vuestras! **

**Gracias a todas las que habéis hecho "el esfuerzo" de elegir este ff para comentar...a mi me pasa lo mismo la mayoría de las veces...por perrería no comento. **

**Mala noticia: Creo que no podré volver a actualizar hasta el lunes. **

**Pero...como compensación...espero que os guste este capítulo que es un poquito más largo de los normal. **

**P.D. : Seguramente ahora sí os caerá bien Catherine...**

* * *

**Capítulo 21. No hay nada de malo**

Dos copas de vino era el protocolo decente para dejar pasar el tiempo y poder salir del paso con disimulo, había pensado Cath. Debía de haber pasado alrededor de una hora. Regina y Catherine habían compartido vino sentadas en el sofá mientras observaban con cara de escépticas el juego al que estaban jugando Emma y Henry. Por supuesto a cuál más entusiasmado.

Era increíble cómo Emma podía parecerse a un niño pequeño en ocasiones. Bueno, casi en todas las ocasiones, había pensado Regina. Aunque a decir verdad, a Regina le encantaba ver a su hijo tan entusiasmado. Parecía feliz, y eso le alegraba el corazón más que cualquier otra cosa. Tantas veces había pensado en lo que se arrepentía de no haber estado al lado de su hijo en sus primeros años de vida y cuando había tomado una decisión al respecto y se había dado cuenta de sus errores,... el divorcio, la muerte de su padre y la mudanza a Londres...su hijo había estado tan triste, de hecho, en ocasiones lo estaba, pero con Emma, con Emma siempre parecía estar entusiasmado.

\- Es una maravilla veros jugar chicos. – Dijo Catherine levantándose y dando algunas palmaditas. – Pero aún estamos a tiempo de salir a pasear un rato antes de que mi cerebro colapse. – Dijo mirando con asco la pantalla de plasma.

\- ¿A pasear? – Preguntó su amiga alzando una ceja. La conocía bien. Sabía que lo último que a Catherine le gustaba era pasear. "Qué actividad tan poco productiva", decía siempre.

\- Sí, a pasear. – Le respondió resaltando sus palabras. – Llevo dos días aquí y aún no te has dignado a enseñarme la ciudad. – Regina alzó las dos cejas. – Henry, cielo, qué te parecería enseñarme un poco la ciudad, seguro que ya conoces algunos lugares.

Henry se volvió con los ojos como platos. Alternó la mirada entre su madre y su tía Cath.

\- Ni hablar. – Dijo Regina. – Mañana tienes colegio, y tienes que acostarte temprano.

\- Vamos Regina, al chico le entusiasma la idea.

\- ¡Sí mamá! – Regina entreabrió la boca sin saber qué decir.

\- Prometemos no volver muy tarde, vamos Henry, coge tus cosas.

\- ¡Bien! – Henry se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su madre antes de salir corriendo. Emma también se levantó, divertida al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Regina que miraba a su amiga con ojos asesinos.

\- No te preocupes, te lo recompensaré. – Henry apareció en ese momento por el umbral del salón y ella sonrió a su madre poniéndose a su altura. – Le invitaré a cenar. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga y desapareciendo por detrás de la puerta

Regina no se lo podía creer. Definitivamente iba a matar a Catherine. Se pasó la mano por la frente antes de decidir voltearse para mirar a Emma. Cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver a la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo sin pensar.

\- Definitivamente tu amiga me cae bien.

Regina resopló como si no pudiese creer lo que le pasaba últimamente e hizo amago de levantarse también, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rubia la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia a ella. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca, pero aún había separación entre ambas.

\- Emma qué estás haciendo. – Dijo entre asustada y sorprendida. Sabía en lo que podía derivar aquello.

\- Regina mírate, estás preciosa cuando te indignas. – Dijo acercándose a sus labios pero sin rozarlos, sin quitar aquella sonrisilla de autosuficiencia que la caracterizaba y que tanto molestaba a Regina.

\- No vayas por ahí, Swan. – Dijo despectivamente.

\- ¿Swan?- Emma se extrañó y frunció el ceño, aunque no sin diversión en el rostro. – Eso es nuevo. – Regina bufó de nuevo e intentó zafarse, aunque la rubia la tenía bien sujeta.

\- Emma suél...

Emma no le dio tiempo a comenzar a hablar. Cubrió la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y la besó con decisión. A Regina le pilló por sorpresa, pero a pesar de todo no pudo evitar corresponder el beso de la rubia. Besar a Emma no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, algo que podía chocar en su mente teniendo en cuenta que no le gustaban las mujeres.

Cortó el beso tras haber hecho acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separó unos centímetros de la cara de Emma, que respiraba aceleradamente, al igual que ella. Su vista bajó hasta los labios de la rubia, que ahora estaban ligeramente hinchados y rojos. No pudo evitar pensar que hasta con la boca llena de carmín corrido, aquellos labios eran...apetecibles. Volvió la mirada a los ojos verde azulados regañándose mentalmente por tener aquellos pensamientos. Lo que vio en ellos la dejó petrificada. Sus glándulas salivales trabajaban a marchas forzadas y tuvo que tragar saliva casi para no ahogarse. La rubia le sonreía, casi tímidamente, hubiese jurado. Vio como volvía a acercarse hasta sus labios, pero en aquel momento reaccionó a tiempo.

\- Emma no.

Tarde, la rubia consiguió robarle un beso.

\- Emma...

Otro beso. Esta vez más intenso.

\- Emma espera. – Consiguió por fin zafarse de sus labios y puso una mano en el pecho de la rubia para evitar que se volviera a acercar. Emma solo sonreía y la miraba. – Esto no...- comenzó moviendo ligeramente la mano del pecho de Emma al suyo, pues permanecían muy juntas- Esto...esto no está bien, yo...yo no soy así. – Dijo casi con miedo en los ojos.

La rubia se quedó parada un momento procesando aquellas palabras, intentando comprender su significado.

\- No tienes nada que temer. – Dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Regina quiso creer comprender a qué se refería la rubia. – Ya lo has visto todo. – Esta vez le sonrío socarronamente. Sus palabras y su nueva aptitud desestabilizaron por completo el cuerpo de Regina, que creyó temblar. Sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor. Un rubor que no pasó inadvertido para Emma.

\- Emma no...te estoy hablando en serio. – Presionó un poco más para poder separarse por completo de ella, pero no se lo permitió. Por el contrario la acercó aún más abrazándola por la espalda. Regina tuvo que arquearse ligeramente hacia atrás para evitar que sus labios chocasen de nuevo.

\- Yo también. – Dijo acercándose lentamente.

¡Emma céntrate! – Esta vez Regina fue más brusca y consiguió zafarse por completo de la rubia poniendo rápidamente distancia entre ellas. Dio la vuelta al sofá para poder pensar con claridad lejos de ella. No entendía qué demonios le pasaba. Era superior a sus fuerzas aquel deseo que parecía atraerla irremediablemente a Emma. Se dio golpes mentales para poder pensar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – La voz de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Ha vuelto la Regina malvada?

\- ¿La Regina malvada? – Regina abrió bien los ojos. Emma sonrío con sorna, mirándola de arriba abajo y asintió. Por alguna razón aquellas palabras no molestaron a Regina, sino todo lo contrario, consiguieron hacerle gracia. Con que la Regina malvada...sí, por qué no, aún podía darle un escarmiento a aquella rubia insolente. Pensó.

Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho guardando silencio cavilando por un momento la situación. Sopesando las consecuencias. Sabía bien que no conocía a Emma Swan. Pero también sabía, como había quedado demostrado con creces, que la rubia se sentía atraída por ella. ¿Qué podía pasar de malo? Al fin y al cabo, ella se había caracterizado toda su vida por controlar las situaciones. Era experta en ello.

\- Sé que te gusta la Regina malvada. – Pronunció al fin. Ahora fue la rubia la que se quedó estática en su sitio. ¿Quién era aquella mujer y por qué conseguía descolocarla de aquellas maneras? Por mucho que pensara que conocía a Regina, la verdad era que siempre conseguía sorprenderla, y aquello le gustaba, a su pesar. Tragó saliva sin saber cómo actuar.

\- Es sexy, no lo puedo negar. – Decidió seguirle el juego corroborando sus palabras. La morena sonrío con autosuficiencia.

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí, señorita Swan? – la rubia alzó una ceja. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero dio unos cuantos pasos por la estancia, sin apartar el contacto visual con la morena.

\- ¿Señorita Swan? Creía que ya habíamos tratado ese tema. ¿No recuerda su palabra, señora Mills? – Preguntó Emma dando algunos pasos hacia ella. Pensaba que Regina no iba a seguirle el juego pero al ver que no se apartaba continúo andando. Se paró a centímetros de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal separado en aquellos momentos por unos brazos doblados sobre el pecho de la morena. La retó con la mirada y Regina se la devolvió respondiendo a su reto, casi sin parpadear, con los ojos zigzagueantes llenos casi de malicia, al igual que los suyos.

\- Tal vez tenga déficit de memoria.

\- Tal vez necesitas que te refresque la memoria. – Dijo rápidamente.

Y sin darse cuenta y sin poder reaccionar, Regina se encontró de nuevo con los brazos de Emma alrededor de su cuerpo. Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Demasiado para poder procesarlo a tiempo. La rubia la sujetó con su brazo derecho, la pegó bien a su cuerpo y haciendo acopio de una fuerza que Regina jamás hubiera pensado que podía poseer, la levantó al mismo tiempo que se volcaba por el espaldar del sofá. La morena entró en pánico tanto por la sorpresa como por la sensación de sentirse caer sin protección. Se sobresaltó cuando su espalda dio de bruces en el sofá y sintió el peso de la rubia sobre el suyo.

La respiración se le aceleró. La de la rubia también estaba acelerada como pudo comprobar. Ambas quedaron mirándose por unos segundos. Sus respectivos planes con respecto a la otra se habían dado de bruces con la cruda realidad. Cuando se trataba de la otra, nada podía planearse, pues siempre acababa sucediendo lo contrario. La adrenalina que se había liberado en el cuerpo de Emma le impedía pensar con claridad y un deseo sobrehumano se apoderó de ella de nuevo. Tenía ganas de Regina Mills. Se moría por tener a Regina Mills.

Capturó sus labios casi con furia, como la primera vez que los había probado. La morena, que se había acelerado también la correspondió de igual manera. Como en un intento de demostrar que aún podía plantarle cara a Emma Swan y vencerla. Toda la ira y la irritabilidad que le provocaba la rubia, la volcó en aquellos momentos sobre ella. Respondiendo a su beso, húmedo y duro, sin mostrar vacilación.

Ambas parecieron perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así, teniendo que cortar el beso por falta de aire, con las respiraciones tremendamente agitadas. Emma apoyó su frente sobre la de Regina e intentó recuperarse. Podía sentir cómo la morena correspondía a su deseo, la sentía debajo de ella, estaba allí con ella en aquellos momentos y podía sentirlo, no eran imaginaciones suyas. Jamás nadie nunca antes había conseguido descontrolarla de aquellas maneras, sentía cómo el corazón podría salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Tragó saliva mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos para no dejar su peso muerto sobre la morena, y dejar correr un poco el aire entre ellas. En aquel movimiento su cabeza quedó ligeramente más baja que la de Regina, pero no pudo evitar apoyar su frente sobre los labios de ésta, quién la recibió sin apartarse, casi como un efecto calmante sobre la necesidad irracional que estaba experimentando en aquellos momentos y que no sabía ni quería explicar. Emma sintió cómo la humedad de los labios de la morena se posaba en su frente, y su cuerpo se estremeció aún más. La calidez que le provocaba aquel nuevo contacto era algo que no sabía cómo explicar. Todo era cuestión de física, y el bálsamo de Regina parecía tener un efecto irresistible en su cuerpo.

\- Regina...- susurró la rubia muy seria.

\- Emma...- le respondió ella.

Emma despegó su frente de los labios de Regina con ojos brillantes y de repente comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – la rubia parecía no tener fin.

\- Lo siento es que...- decía entre carcajada y carcajada. – perdón. – dijo intentando ponerse seria. – es que parece que sí que he conseguido refrescarte la memoria.

Regina se quedó en silencio un momento antes de romperlo con una carcajada que para la rubia fue pura melodía para sus oídos.

\- No deberías ser tan pretenciosa, Emma. – La rubia sonrío picaronamente y alzó una ceja. Las palabras de Regina habían sido muy sinuosas, demasiado para su gusto.

\- ¿Te he contado alguna vez que tengo un súper-poder? – Regina se retrepó un poco, extrañada.

\- Eso es nuevo, desde luego. – dijo con sorna.

\- Pues sí, lo tengo, pero contigo no necesito usarlo.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No. – Dijo muy segura.- Tu cuerpo nunca miente, Regina.

Esta vez fue Regina la que se estremeció con la voz ronca con la que Emma pronunció aquellas palabras. Se acercó de nuevo y la besó, esta vez más lenta y más profundamente, recreándose en aquel beso que pretendía demostrar una teoría.

\- Regina...- dijo haciendo acopio de toda la cordura que pudo encontrar en su mente. – nunca habías estado con otra mujer. – pronunció seria, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- No...- Dijo Regina sin entender.

\- Tú estás...yo... – Emma sabía lo que quería. Lo que quería era hacerle el amor a Regina Mills hasta que sus cuerpos ya no respondieran. Jamás había sentido un deseo como aquel. Siempre había podido controlarse. Pero con ella...con ella era diferente. No es que no fuera una amante generosa, que lo era, sino que jamás había pensado en los deseos de su compañero o compañera de juegos, siempre se había dejado llevar por la lujuria sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero con ella...simplemente no podía. Quería tantas cosas de ella, demasiadas para procesarlas todas juntas y en aquel momento, que no sabía cómo expresarlo ni cómo actuar.

\- Emma, qué intentas decirme. – Regina no entendía.

\- Yo...- en aquellos momentos la miró a los ojos – necesito saber... ¿te gustó? – la morena ladeó la cabeza y soltó una risita nerviosa, extrañada por aquellas palabras provenientes de la boca de la rubia. ¿Emma estaba buscando su consentimiento para seguir con aquel juego? Pensó. Parecía seria, así que no tardó mucho en responder a su pregunta.

\- Me agradó, sí. – la rubia siempre había sido escrupulosamente sincera con ella, eso la alentaba a hacer lo mismo, al menos a su modo.

\- ¿Te agradó? – Emma frunció el ceño, aunque risueña por la actitud de Regina. Jugaba con ella, al igual que ella. La morena no pronunció palabra, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó captando por completo la atención de su acompañante, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era embriagadora aquella sensación. Su cuerpo tibio bajo el suyo, sus manos colocadas sutilmente en sus costados, su respiración ligeramente agitada, sus cabellos descolocados y aquella sonrisa que la transportaban hasta sensaciones lejanas que nunca había conocido.

Ambas quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos instantes que parecieron minutos y poco a poco la sonrisa de Regina se fue apagando. Emma pudo percibir tensión en la cara de la morena que tan bien había aprendido a leer. Tragó saliva y pensó en respetar su silencio. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación se había instalado en la cavidad de su estómago, sustituyendo aquel momento lleno de tan placenteras sensaciones por una inquietud que la estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Sabía que no iba a conseguir quedarse callada. Regina carraspeó, claramente incómoda, aunque sin hacer amago de apartarse de la rubia. Ninguna de las dos había cambiado de posición ni se había retirado ni un milímetro de la otra.

Guardó silencio por unos instantes y alzó la vista de nuevo hasta los ojos de Emma que esta vez leyó algo diferente. Regina parecía haberse decidido. Y así era, había decidido sincerarse con Emma, la naturalidad y la claridad con la que la trataba parecían alentarla interiormente a corresponder a la rubia formando parte de sus propias acciones para con ella. Se sentía incómoda, pero a la vez cómoda. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su cabeza daba vueltas, sin embargo, en aquel instante solo existían Emma y ella. Estaba muy confundida.

\- Emma yo...yo no soy así. – Regina decidió sincerarse con Emma, pues el remordimiento la carcomía por dentro. – Nunca antes había hecho algo así.

\- ¿Acostarte con una mujer?, eso ya me ha quedado claro. – Le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

\- No, Emma. Te estoy hablando en serio. – A Regina pareció molestarle la actitud infantil de la rubia, pues su tez se volvió seria. – Yo...no sé lo que me está pasando. Esto...- dijo señalando con sus ojos la posición en la que se encontraban ambas. – que hacemos...yo no...es superior a mis fuerzas, no...no puedo controlarlo. No sé lo que me pasa, no soy así. – Sus palabras eran francas, Emma lo sabía y su rostro también se tornó ligeramente tenso, aunque no serio. No quería incomodar a la morena. – Tu actitud...me descoloca, no sé cómo actuar. Me...me sacas de mis casillas en...- pareció pensar por un momento antes de hablar. – en todos los aspectos. – Dijo señalando de nuevo sus cuerpos en obvia referencia a los encuentros ardientes que habían experimentado. – Y no me gusta esta sensación.

\- ¿No te gusta? – Ahora fue Emma la que se despegó un poco.

\- No. No me gusta no poder controlar las cosas. – La rubia río ligera, claramente aliviada.

\- Deberías saber que no todo se puede controlar, Regina.

\- Pues yo sí puedo controlarlo todo. – Se quedó pensativa de nuevo. – O podía, antes de...- no acabó de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Antes de qué? – La incitó la rubia.

\- Mi vida se ha descontrolado por completo. Y no me gusta. – La morena fue tajante.

\- ¿Antes de qué? – Pero la rubia quería su respuesta. Necesitaba saber. Y no había pensado en ello, al menos en aquellos momentos en los que solo se estaba dejando llevar, sin pensar, por lo que necesitaba y quería, pero nunca antes había necesitado saber. No al menos como lo necesitaba con ella. La morena se puso tensa.

\- Antes de separarme, antes de...mudarme...antes de...conocerte. – Terminó por fin mirándola a los ojos claramente aliviada por aquella revelación que le estaba quemando los labios como si de ácido se tratase desde hacía algunos momentos.

\- Me gusta que te guste estar descubriendo cosas nuevas.

\- Yo no he dicho eso, todo lo contrario yo...

\- Me gusta que estés sintiendo...cosas nuevas. – Dijo con una voz profunda y delicada, tan tranquila e imperturbable como siempre. Las palabras de la morena le habían gustado más de lo que se atrevería a admitir en voz alta. Aunque con ella parecía no tener pelos en la lengua al revelar lo que experimentaba. Regina parecía enfadada. – No hay nada de malo en lo que hacemos, Regina. – Ésta abrió bien los ojos. – Es...agradable. – Dijo con cara pícara a la vez que intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto y tranquilizar a la morena que enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Siempre te tomas todo a modo de broma?

\- No.

Hubo un ligero silencio. Pero pronto fue roto de nuevo por la rubia.

\- No hay nada de malo en divertirse un poco y pasar momentos agradables. No debes preocuparte tanto por ello.

\- Antes eras tú la que parecías preocupada por ello. – Dijo recalcando sus palabras la morena, enfrentando a la rubia. Emma la miró casi con fastidio.

\- Es...para mi es...importante saber que puedes llegar a...sentirte cómoda conmigo. – Dijo balbuceante. La morena enarcó una ceja y claramente satisfecha sonrío con malicia. Ese era el efecto que tenía Emma en ella. Tanto la detestaba como le hacía sentirse bien.

\- ¿Te preocupa mi bienestar...corporal? – Se estaba divirtiendo, en realidad.

\- Sí. – Respondió la rubia sin vacilación. Regina apretó los labios y la miró intensamente sin decir nada. – No me mires así. – Dijo muy seria y con voz ronca mirando sus labios carnosos para después volver a mirar a sus ojos. La morena entendió y sintió como un rubor se apoderaba de nuevo de sus mejillas volviéndolas de color carmín. Ese también era el efecto que provocaba Emma en ella. Jamás se había sentido tan ruborizada delante de nadie, ni si quiera con Robín. Mejor dicho, nunca con Robín, con el que se sentía poderosa y capaz de controlarlo todo a placer.- Solo quiero hacerte disfrutar y que me dejes disfrutar contigo. – Siempre tan directa, pensó Regina. – Solo eso. – dijo acercando su rostro y susurrando en sus labios. – Nada más.

La morena se estremeció de nuevo al sentir su aliento en su boca, y las terminaciones nerviosas de todo su cuerpo parecieron reactivarse siendo conscientes del roce del cuerpo de la rubia en todas partes donde estaban en contacto. Una sensación de calor comenzó a imponerse en su bajo vientre y la saliva comenzó a ser más abundante. No podría decir si se lo estaba imaginando o si estaba sucediendo de verdad, pero se sentía muy caliente. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de su cuerpo y sin pensar ni un momento más levanto la cabeza lentamente y se acercó hasta sus labios, por primera vez. No en aquel momento en el que la necesidad de aliviar su cuerpo era más poderosa que la razón.

Su beso fue lento, saboreando por completo los labios de aquella rubia que había conseguido confundirla por completo. Tanto como para no querer pensar. Emma se dejó hacer, correspondiendo a los deseos de la morena. Como ella bien había intentado razonar, no había nada de malo en divertirse un poco. Aunque poco, en realidad, había razonado en un afán por negarse a sí misma la incipiente dependencia que estaba experimentando hacia Regina, y sus deseos de hacerla suya y tenerla en todo momento, aunque también intentando liberarla de sus convencionalismos y sus prejuicios. Se separó de ella y le sonrío visiblemente afectada. La morena correspondió su sonrisa cuando sintió como dos manos ágiles se metían por debajo de ella y la cargaban separándola del sofá y haciéndola rodar sobre ella hasta la alfombra que había en el suelo.

\- Claramente te gusta ir arrastrándome por todos lados. – Le susurró al oído mientras acomodaba sus piernas a ambos lados de los muslos de su compañera. El vestido negro que llevaba, había conseguido moverse hasta su cintura dejando visibles unas bragas de encaje rojas.

\- No sabes cuánto. – Le contestó Emma posando sus manos sobre sus bien contorneados muslos volviéndola a tumbar de espaldas para invertir sus posiciones. Cada movimiento de la rubia aceleraba más a Regina, que nunca se había sentido tan excitada y expectante con el acto sexual. Robín nunca había conseguido despertar en ella el deseo que Emma le provocaba. – Dejándose sorprender por lo inesperado, señora Mills. – Susurró Emma mientras viajaba por su pecho rozando la piel bajo el vestido con su propia cara, mientras intentaba contener su respiración que cada vez se había hecho más pesada.

Siguió avanzando por su vientre hasta encontrarse con el límite entre el vestido y la piel, justo a la misma altura de dónde comenzaban las braguitas. Por fin sus pieles entraron en contacto cuando Emma se zambulló en el bajo vientre de Regina acariciándolo con su cara sutil y lentamente. Regina, que había acompañado todos los movimientos de su cara con sus manos situadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, no aguantó más y se incorporó para desabrochar la cremallera de su vestido y sacárselo de una vez ayudada por Emma que ya no parecía ver más allá del cuerpo de Regina. Tenía necesidad de perderse en él por completo y no podía esperar más, había esperado demasiado.

A Regina parecía pasarle lo mismo, porque no se quejó de las atenciones duras y casi desesperadas de la rubia. Habían deseado tanto repetir aquel momento, que la necesidad de tenerse la una a la otra era demasiado exasperada. Necesitaban que fuera fuerte, y rápido. Emma acomodó a Regina a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mientras la morena terminaba de sacarle la última prenda que le quedaba. La morena no fue nada sutil cuando se anticipó a los movimientos de Emma y coló su mano entre sus piernas para acariciar su sexo.

Gimió cuando sus dedos entraron dentro de Emma y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con urgencia. Emma al sentir el atrevimiento de la morena se movió con ella acelerándose aún más. Introdujo dos dedos dentro de Regina casi con brusquedad, y ésta gimió ante las oleadas de placer que comenzaban a hacerse dueñas de su cuerpo. No podía pensar, solo podía sentir. Y dios, cómo lo sentía. Apoyó la cavidad de su cuello sobre la frente de la morena y cerró los ojos arqueando si espalda para darle mejor acceso. Apenas podía coordinar los dos movimientos al unísono, se estaba volviendo loca. Sus gemidos de placer se mezclaban y se oían por toda la estancia. En aquellos momentos eran libres, libres de expresar cuánto deseaban el cuerpo de la otra. Sin barreras, sin razonamientos, solo por necesidad irracional.

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer al escuchar cómo Emma sucumbía ante las embestidas de sus cuerpos sin poder evitar llegar con ella. Con el corazón a mil por hora retiró sus manos de dentro de Emma quién había apoyado su frente sobre su pecho desnudo aún sucumbida por los temblores de aquel orgasmo que había arrasado con ella y se agarró con ambas manos a sus hombros. Dejando reposar su cabeza sobre la de Emma.

\- Me encanta oír tu corazón tan acelerado. – Dijo Emma con la voz aún entrecortada por la inconstante respiración. Regina sonrío sin poder evitarlo y se estrechó aún con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo de la rubia que aprovechó para balancearla y recostarse sobre la alfombra tendiendo a Regina sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Ésta suspiró con dificultad y se acomodó mejor contra él sin pronunciar palabra, se sentía sin fuerzas, estaba exhausta.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! Lo sé, lo sé...pero de momento se han cancelado mis planes para el fin de semana...así que si puedo, como siempre, habrá actualización diaria de aquí al final. **

**Veo que se ha unido más gente a esta lectura...creo que eso es buena señal...**

**Espero que os guste. Salu2!**

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Celos **

\- Emma...- Llamó su atención Regina de forma poco convincente. Al ver que no se detenía, la morena alzó su voz de manera inquisitorial. - ¡Emma! – La reprendió, y la rubia volvió a estarse quieta.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo. No recordaban en qué momento habían ido a parar a la cama de Regina. Lo que sí sabían es que era de noche, y que Henry y Catherine, en este caso la morena lo sabía mejor que Emma, volverían en cualquier momento. De hecho, Regina había empezado a impacientarse demasiado por la ausencia de ambos, aunque otras cosas la habían mantenido muy ocupada. Una rubia inquieta e insaciable, para ser exactos, que no dejaba de intentar seguir acariciándola.

\- Estoy exhausta. – Soltó la rubia acurrucada de mala manera sobre el pecho de Regina.

\- Pues no se nota. – La rubia sonrío y miró a la morena. Ésta esbozó una sonrisa cansada al ver la cara de niña con la que le sonreía Emma. Puso los ojos en blanco le acarició los cabellos en un intento por devolverlos a su lugar. La melena rubia estaba totalmente alborotada y empapada, al igual que sus propios cabellos y el resto de sus cuerpos, perlados de sudor.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana que daba al jardín y suspiró.

\- Emma – la llamó sin obtener respuesta. - ¡Emma! – Emma se sobresaltó y se incorporó pesadamente sobre Regina que no pudo evitar reír sonoramente. – Vamos, no puedes quedarte dormida ahora. – La rubia la miró con malicia haciendo alarde de sus intenciones e hizo amago de volver a recostarse sobre su cuerpo. – No aquí. – Sentenció la morena cogiéndola de la barbilla y haciendo que la mirase.

Al ver aquellos ojos color chocolate Emma no pudo evitar avanzar para depositar un dulce beso sobre ellos. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Regina casi se culparía por ello si no estuviera tan cansada como ella, "y por su culpa", pensó sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Oh, Regina...- se quejó la rubia. – ¿Estás segura de que es sumamente necesario? – dijo perezosamente.

\- Desde luego que sí, vamos, levántate.

\- Tú primero.

\- Emma... – la rubia la ignoró. – Emma...- si no se sintiera tan bien ya habría acabado con su paciencia.

\- ¿Qué? – Contestó al fin.

\- No puedo levantarme si tu no lo haces. – la rubia incorporó la cabeza y miró sus cuerpos entrelazados de una manera muy extraña y sonrío volviendo a los ojos color chocolate. Regina correspondió aquella sonrisa imaginándose lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Emma. – Vamos. – Volvió a decir.

\- Está bien...- Emma se desperezó y la volvió a besar rápidamente antes de incorporarse y sentarse sobre el borde de la cama.

Regina por fin pudo moverse, y se incorporó hacia el otro lado para evitar tentaciones. Se levantó rápidamente y entró en el baño. Cuando salió la rubia la miraba de pie totalmente desnuda y sonriendo. Se sonrojó un poco al verla en todo su esplendor, ella ya se había cubierto con una bata de seda negra que se estaba atando en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Aún se ruboriza señora Mills? – Preguntó la rubia con malicia avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

Regina terminó de ajustarse la bata viendo cómo Emma se acercaba de nuevo.

\- Puedes llamarme señorita Mills. – Hizo hincapié en sus últimas dos palabras.

\- Prefiero llamarte Regina. – Dijo la rubia posando sus manos en su cintura y atrayendo con suavidad sus cuerpos sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Regina entonces estará bien. – Emma enarcó las cejas, con sorna, aunque prefirió no decir nada a eso. - Necesito una ducha.

\- Yo también. – Miró hacia la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Prefieres ir tú primero?

\- Prefiero que vayamos juntas. – Regina soltó una carcajada nerviosa, su cuerpo volvía a ponerse tenso.

\- Ni hablar. – Emma puso cara de pena. – Ni lo pienses.

\- Prometo portarme bien.

\- Tu palabra no me vale en ese sentido. – Emma la acercó aún más contra su cuerpo desnudo, y la morena se estremeció al sentir tan solo la seda separar sus dos cuerpos. Era una sensación embriagadora.

\- Vamos Regina...así ahorraremos tiempo.

\- No.

\- Pero Regi...

\- He dicho que no. – Se zafó de su agarre y avanzó unos pocos pasos para refrescarse. – Prepararé algo de cenar mientras te duchas. – Se quedó pensativa sin prestar atención a los pucheros imperceptibles de Emma. – Y llamaré a Catherine para que vuelvan ya, si es que no están en camino.

\- Yo preferiría que no volvieran. – Dijo Emma parándose en la puerta del baño habiéndose dado por vencida. Regina alzó las dos cejas.

\- Haré como que no he escuchado eso, señorita Swan. Le recuerdo que Henry es mi hijo. – Dijo Regina frunciendo los labios y mirándola inquisitorialmente.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se adentró en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Diez minutos después la escuchó bajar las escaleras con parsimonia y no pudo dejar de recordar el día que se habían acostado por primera vez, cómo había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Sonrío para sus adentros mientras preparaba dos copas de vino.

\- Impecable. – dijo sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la isleta.

\- Me alegro. ¿Vino? – Emma asintió con la cabeza y Regina sirvió las dos copas. - Voy a subir a ducharme yo.

\- Mmm...- Emma sonrío, Regina ya se estaba imaginando lo que podía salir por su boca. Aquella mujer era insaciable, sin duda. - ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

\- No, gracias. Prefiero que te quedes aquí, por si vienen Henry y Cath.

\- ¿La Regina malvada ha conseguido localizarlos?

\- La Regina malvada le ha echado la bronca a su amiga. – Dijo con superioridad pasando por su lado y desapareciendo bajo su atenta mirada.

Emma dio otro sorbo a su copa y se levantó dando una vuelta por la cocina. Descubrió al otro lado de la isleta que Regina había preparado algunas verduras y algunos trozos de carne. Miró las verduras con cara de asco y decidió darle una oportunidad a los trozos de carne. Pensó que seguramente tenía pensado hacerlo todo a la plancha. Se puso manos a la obra para tenerlo todo listo cuando volviese. Minutos después el sonido de su móvil la sacó de su concentración culinaria. Corrió hasta el salón y lo encontró tirado en la alfombra, debía habérsele caído. Sonrío al ver quién era, aunque a medida que la conversación transcurría su rostro se fue tornando serio.

\- Está bien, no tardaré más de una hora. De acuerdo, allí nos vemos.

Tras colgar fue corriendo hasta la cocina, realmente deseaba prepararle la cena a la morena. Debía de estar muerta de hambre, aunque a juzgar por su menudez cualquiera podría pensar que en realidad no comía.

Veinte minutos después Emma se encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes con otra copa de vino en la mano. Estaba impaciente, ya tenía toda la cena lista.

\- Vaya...- dijo en cuanto la oyó avanzar por el pasillo. – Pensaba que nunca ibas a...No. – Dijo cuándo la vio aparecer. - ¿En serio? – Es que tú nunca vistes cómodamente? – La morena se había puesto un vestido. Y sonrío al escuchar las palabras de Emma, pero decidió ignorarla.

\- No ha habido noticias de Henry y Cath. – Afirmó suspirando y mirando a su alrededor.

\- No. Pero sin embargo te he hecho la cena. – Dijo con una inmensa sonrisa levantándose y mostrándole la comida que había dejado en las sartenes para que no se enfriase.

\- Vaya. – Dijo Regina sorprendida y avanzando para ver lo que había preparado la rubia. – Oh, se te ha quemado un poco la verdura.

\- Ya- Emma se rascó en la nuca. – cocinar no es lo mío, pero aun así creo que no ha sido demasiado desastroso. - Regina sonrío y se acercó mejor para oler lo que había preparado.

\- Huele bien.

\- Espero que sepa mejor. – Carraspeó. – Tengo que marcharme.

\- ¿Tan pronto? ¿No vas a cenar? – Emma esbozó una amplia sonrisa, era justo lo que quería escuchar, que la morena no quería separarse aún de su lado.

\- Hace un momento no parecías quererme aquí mucho tiempo más. – Dijo triunfal. Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sabes que no me refería a eso.

\- Está bien. De todas formas tengo que marcharme. Danny me ha llamado, es una urgencia, tengo que ir a verle. – Dijo inocentemente. LA morena enarcó las dos cejas.

\- ¿Una urgencia? – dijo secamente.

\- Sí, así que no puedo eludir ese compromiso. – Se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura sin que hiciera amago de evitarlo.- nos vemos mañana en el museo, directora.

Depositó un fugaz y sonriente beso sobre sus labios antes de retirarse y gesticular con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Regina escuchó cómo recogía sus cosas del salón y tras gritar "Hasta mañana" cuándo abrió la puerta se marchó. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la isleta un momento. Una punzada se había instalado en la boca de su estómago cuando había escuchado pronunciar el nombre de Daniel. Aquello era absurdo. Emma había pasado toda la tarde con ella, CON ELLA, se repitió mentalmente. Además, más absurdo era que se preocupara por algo así. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿En qué estaba pensando? No solo se acostaba con Emma sino que también se ponía celosa de...un momento, desechó aquellos pensamientos de inmediato. Ella no sentía celos.

Justo en aquellos momentos se oyó el timbre y sintió como Henry daba vocecitas en mitad de la calle. Sonrío con malicia y frunció los labios. Se iban a enterar aquellos dos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se levantó bien temprano a pesar de que le había acostado más despertarse que de costumbre. Como todos los días, Henry y ella desayunaron juntos, su rubia amiga seguía durmiendo plácidamente, como descubrió cuando se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto para comprobar que seguía viva. Sonrío antes de volver a cerrarla y se volvió hacia Henry, quién le devolvió la sonrisa, cómplice. Se dispuso a llevar a su hijo al colegio, como cada mañana, pero cuando salieron a la calle una revelación le vino a la mente como un jarro de agua fría.

\- Mierda. – Susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

\- ¡Mamá! – Pero a su hijo no se le escapó.

\- Lo siento, cariño. Es que...- dijo mirando al vacío.- olvidé que ayer dejé el coche en el museo. – Henry torció la cabeza y miró hacia el mismo sitio en dónde su madre estaba mirando.

\- ¿Y cómo viniste a casa? – Su madre parecía estar ida. – ¡Mamá! – Dijo más fuerte para llamar la atención de su madre.

\- ¿Qué cariño?

\- Qué cómo viniste a casa.

\- Oh...eso...me trajo Emma. – Dijo con cara de pocos amigos como recordando algo que no la agradaba.

\- Pues llámala.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que la llames para que venga a recogernos. – Regina pareció sopesar las palabras de su hijo por unos momentos antes de sacar su teléfono decidida.

Probablemente en otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho, no era propio de ella, podría haber llamado un taxi y haber solucionado el problema. Pero la rubia le debía una. Seguramente a aquellas horas aún estaría dormida, se dijo para sus adentros y marcó su número. Cinco toques y nadie contesto. Suspiró y volvió a llamar. El mismo malestar de la noche anterior se había vuelto a instaurar en la boca de su estómago. Cinco toques y nada. Resopló y marcó por tercera vez. Esta vez no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse el móvil en la oreja.

\- ¿Quién demonios llama a estas horas de la mañana? – La rubia al otro lado del teléfono parecía cabreada. Sonrío satisfecha.

\- Señorita Swan, cree que estás son horas de estar todavía en la cama.

\- ¿Regina? – Dijo la voz al otro lado sorprendida.

\- La misma, querida. – Dijo sin tapujos y visiblemente divertida. - ¿Molesto?

\- No, en lo absoluto...eh yo...espera un momento. – Pudo escuchar cómo al otro lado del teléfono la rubia parecía incorporarse.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente pensando en que podía estar acompañada. En aquellos momentos no le importaba si era racional o no sentir aquello, el hecho de pensar que había pasado la noche con Daniel después de haber estado con ella la ponía de mal humor, solo porque aquello sería de muy mala educación, se había repetido una y otra vez.

\- Estoy contigo. – Volvió a decir la rubia accidentadamente.

\- Necesito que vengas a buscarme, ahora.

\- ¿Qué? – Regina carraspeó. No sentía el más mínimo remordimiento, pero tenía que reconocer que no era cómodo para ella pedirle a la rubia un favor así.

\- Ayer dejé mi coche en el museo y tengo que llevar a Henry al colegio. Si no salimos en 15 minutos va a llegar tarde. – Dijo mirando a su hijo con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿15 minutos? ¿Pretendes que esté en tu puerta en 15 minutos? – Fue lo único que la rubia acertó a pronunciar. - ¡Mierda! – se oyó decir a lo lejos, debía haber soltado el teléfono.

\- Señorita Swan, esa lengua. Espero que sean diez. – Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono. – Vendrá en seguida. – Dijo volviéndose hasta su hijo que la miraba divertido. - ¿Qué?

\- Nada. – Dijo mientras volvía hasta el interior de la casa risueño. Regina carraspeó con cara de circunstancias y lo siguió.

Casi 20 minutos después ambos volvían a salir por la puerta tras escuchar los pitidos del coche de Emma. Al salir miró hacia la rubia y pudo ver cómo tenía la cabeza echada en el volante mientras que los esperaba. Henry, entusiasmado, salió corriendo y se subió al coche llamando la atención de Emma.

\- Señorita Swan, llega tarde.

\- Soy Emma, y dijiste quince minutos. – Regina intentaba retener la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir al ver a la rubia. Tenía la misma cara que su hijo cuando se levantaba. De hecho, él se había despertado un poco más, pero no ser por el pequeño altercado, llevaría la misma cara que ella.

Le dio la dirección del colegio y efectivamente, llegaron diez minutos tarde. Regina tuvo que acompañar a Henry para disculparse con su profesora. Cuando volvió a subirse al coche dio un portazo y la rubia se sobresaltó.

\- Lo siento, supongo que no quería despertarte. – Dijo Regina divertida. Emma se la había quedado mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número de teléfono? – De todas las cosas que Regina podía esperar escuchar de la rubia aquella mañana, nunca pensó que se le ocurriría preguntarle aquello. Enarcó una ceja sin omitir su sonrisa.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que tengo tu ficha?

\- Es verdad. – Emma pareció fastidiada y arrancó el coche de nuevo. Regina fruncía sus labios inclinados hacia arriba. – Bien, te llevo al museo entonces, ¿no?

\- ¿Tú no piensas ir? – Dijo mirándola indignada. Aquello era increíble.

\- Sí, sí...claro. – Dijo Emma tragando saliva y poniéndose en marcha inmediatamente, había sido consciente de lo que había dicho. Se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

Regina soltó un bufido y se hizo el silencio. Permanecieron así casi diez minutos, hasta que Emma lo rompió.

\- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? – Regina giró la cabeza para mirarla. Allí estaba aquella insolente sonrisa de nuevo.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado?- Preguntó con ironía.

\- Un poco sí. – Asintió Emma. - ¿Entonces? – Le insistió con la misma sonrisa alternando su mirada entre ella y la carretera un par de veces. Regina volvió a mirar al frente antes de contestar.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Bien? ¿bien y ya está? – Volvió a alternar su mirada. Regina sonrío para sus adentros y decidió ignorarla mostrando una actitud serena.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Muy bien. – Le dijo girándose hasta ella con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Regina tuvo que desviar su mirada de aquellos ojos verde azulados que la miraban zigzagueantes. Tragó saliva mientras la pregunta que había estado haciéndose toda la noche se acomodaba en la punta de su lengua pidiendo salir. – Realmente bien. – Siguió susurrando la rubia con una sonrisa más amplia y mirando a la carretera.

\- ¿Qué tal tu cita con Daniel? – No pudo resistirse.

\- Oh, muy bien. Al final conseguimos solucionar el problema.

\- ¿Qué problema?

\- Bueno un problemilla muy básico, diría yo. – Dijo mientras aparcaba el coche en el parking del museo. – Mira, hablando del rey de Roma.

Regina tragó saliva frustrada por aquellas palabras y por aquella intromisión. En aquellos momentos sentía un malestar que aumentaba por minutos. Y ver al rubio sonreír a Emma saludándola no ayudo a mitigar su mal humor. Emma abrió la puerta mientras él se acercaba y ella hizo lo mismo bajando del coche tras ella.

\- Buenos días, preciosa. Buenos días, Regina. – Dijo alternando la mirada entre una y otra. Regina casi quiso matarlo. Aunque le sonrío fingidamente dándole los buenos días.

\- ¿Qué tal? – Dijo Emma dando por sobreentendido algo que a Regina se le escapaba. Aquello contribuyó a aumentar su mal humor. El rubio se rascó la nuca como hacía ella y le sonrío cómplice. Regina no pudo soportarlo más y decidió poner fin a aquella absurda situación.

\- Espero que no tarden mucho en comenzar a trabajar. Hay mucho que hacer. Buenos días. – Dijo, y se marchó ante las muecas que hacía Daniel tras comprobar el carácter que se gastaba su jefa a aquellas horas de la mañana. Sin embargo Emma sonreía mientras veía como se adentraba por la puerta.

\- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, no pienso ir más a recogerte en ese estado.

\- Vamos Emma, no era la primera vez, además, habríamos podido pasarlo muy bien si hubieses querido.

\- Ya te había dejado las cosas claras el otro día Danny, no hagas que me repita.

\- Está bien – dijo el sonriendo también. – Te lo agradezco, espero que no vuelva a repetirse.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo. – Emma le dio un codazo para que avanzaran y ambos soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas por lo que había dicho la rubia. – Vamos, te invito a un café. Necesitamos despejarnos.

* * *

La mañana se hizo un poco pesada tras varias reuniones con el equipo para preparar las próximas expediciones. Sobre todo para Emma, que se moría de sueño por todos los rincones a pesar de haber tomado tres cafés bien cargados a lo largo de toda la mañana. Regina estuvo presente en una de ellas, y se extrañó al ver cómo la morena evitaba mirarla intencionadamente. No tuvo tiempo de abordarla a la salida porque ella fue abordada antes por Anna. Cuando al fin terminaron las reuniones casi era medio día. Lo primero que hizo fue encaminarse hasta el despacho de su jefa, tenía ganas de verla.

No había podido concentrarse en toda la mañana. Aquello era una locura. No era normal que se sintiera tan molesta por Emma si ni siquiera tenían nada que ver la una con la otra. Se había repetido una otra vez que no era adecuado que pasara la noche con otro después de haber estado con ella, aquello era cruel, mezquino y ruin. ¿Qué necesidad había? ¿Y qué necesidad tenía ella de estar pensando toda la mañana en aquello, en la maldita Emma Swan? Daba vueltas al lápiz que tenía en sus manos una y otra vez cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. No le dio tiempo a alzar la cabeza cuando la abrieron y se encontró de lleno con una risueña mirada verde azulada.

\- ¿No te enseñaron en la escuela a llamar a las puertas antes de pasar? – Suspiró malhumorada mientras se incorporaba en su asiento.

La rubia pasó sin decir nada y se sentó delante de ella.

\- Adelante, ponte cómoda. – Continúo Regina irónicamente. – Es lo que mejor que sabes hacer.

\- Yo no diría eso, pero también se hacerlo, sí. – Dijo Emma con suficiencia. Regina puso los ojos en blanco. - Se puede saber qué te pasa. Pareciera que estás de mal humor. – Regina guardó silencio. Ella sonrío divertida. Definitivamente estaba de mal humor, y se imaginaba por qué podía ser. Pero prefería que fuese ella la que le dijese la verdad. Aunque no podía evitar mostrar su cara de satisfacción. – Sabes que me encanta cuando te pones de mal humor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Emma? No estoy de humor para juegos. – Emma puso los ojos en blanco, era peor de lo que se pensaba.

\- He venido a visitarte. – Regina enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

\- Ahora mismo no.

\- ¿Tampoco tienes trabajo que hacer?

\- He hecho mis deberes. – dijo con suficiencia. La morena suspiró ofuscada. No le iba a quedar más remedio que escuchar lo que viniera a decirle.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Volvió a repetir.

\- Saber por qué estás así. – Volvió a suspirar frunciendo sus labios. – No deberías estar así. – Soltó Emma pensativa.

\- ¿Y por qué no si puede saberse?

\- Bueno, yo pensaba que después de ayer por la tarde... – comenzó con una sonrisa bobalicona. Regina abrió bien los ojos y miró hasta la puerta por instinto para comprobar que estuviera bien cerrada. Emma se dio cuenta de su gesto y le sonrío con ternura. – Estamos a salvo aquí. – La morena se removió en su asiento y tragó saliva. - ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- Tan pronto lo has olvidado. – Preguntó. Regina la miró como sopesando la situación hasta que por fin decidió contestarle.

\- No, no lo he olvidado, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

\- Yo también he estado pensando en ello toda la noche. – Emma se retrepó en su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de Regina con cara de satisfacción.

\- Yo no he dicho eso. Siempre tan pretenciosa.

\- ¿Entonces no has pensado en ello? – Emma movió sus cejas de arriba abajo buscando complicidad con la morena, pero no la encontró. Más bien la encontró ruborizada. – Te ruborizas. – Afirmó ella. - ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? – Regina abrió bien los ojos, sorprendida.

\- Supongo que cenar con Henry y Catherine. – Al final decidió contestar manteniendo su postura.

\- ¿Por qué no los invitas al cine? Me gustaría invitarte a cenar en mi casa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina quedó sorprendida. Emma había sido muy clara, como de costumbre. La rubia se encogió de hombros recalcando la obviedad. – No veo por qué querrías hacer eso. – Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responder a Regina. Allí estaba su oportunidad, pensó Emma.

\- ¿Estás celosa porque anoche me marché con Danny? – Regina abrió bien los ojos estupefacta, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

\- ¿Celosa, señorita Swan? ¿Por qué iba yo a estar celosa? – Soltó un bufido exasperado antes de responder.

\- Emma. – Dijo la rubia divertida. – Y sí, así se suele llamar a la escena que me estás montando. Puedes hablarme con sinceridad, Regina, puedes decirme lo que piensas...o preguntarme lo que quieras. No me molesta. – Regina no se lo podía creer, cómo había llegado a aquel punto de la conversación. – soltó una carcajada nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de Emma. – Sabes que tengo un súper-poder. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró antes de hablar.

\- No estoy celosa, Emma. – Recalcó su nombre. – Y no te estoy montando ninguna escena, solo no estoy de humor. Por lo que si no tienes nada importante que contarme te rogaría que te marcharas. – Terminó retrepándose ella también en su asiento y acomodándose en el reposabrazos del amplio sillón. Emma no se lo podía creer, aquella mujer era cabezota hasta decir basta. Acabaría con su paciencia.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? – Dijo de pronto levantándose de su asiento. Regina la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Sabía bien lo que quería preguntarle y sabía bien que no quería que se marchara. – Porque si no te atreves a preguntarme lo que se te esté pasando por la cabeza te aseguro que me iré y no volveré a molestarte. – Emma se quedó pensativa. – Bueno, al menos por esta mañana. – Aquella afirmación consiguió robarle a Regina una ligera sonrisa. La rubia relajó su expresión al verla por fin destensarse. - ¿Y bien? – Regina tragó saliva, era su turno.

\- ¿Aún te acuestas con Daniel? – Dijo despacio y no sin vacilación después de un prolongado silencio. Emma sonrío a su pesar y volvió a sentarse, más relajada.

\- Tú qué crees.

\- Emma no juegues conmigo.

\- No juego contigo, Regina. Desde que tú y yo nos acostamos no he vuelto a estar con Daniel. – Dijo finalmente, no pretendía hacer sufrir más a la morena. Aunque aquella última afirmación sonó rara a oídos de ambas.

\- Eso quiere decir que anoche...- Emma soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Tú pensaste que anoche yo...? – No podía parar de reír. De repente Regina se sintió idiota y avergonzada. Sus mejillas se tornaron de rosa mirando a la rubia. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Soltó con sinceridad. - ¿Por quién me tomas? – La miraba riendo. Viendo a la morena la rubia decidió contarle para tranquilizarla, no le importaba en realidad revelar aquello. – Anoche Danny me llamó para que fuera a recogerlo a un pub, estaba borracho, no podía conducir. – Regina entornó la frente.

\- ¿Esa era la urgencia?

\- Sí, una urgencia muy urgente, por cierto, no veas que borrachera llevaba encima...- Regina se relajó con ella mientras parloteaba. Soltó aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo y se destensó un poco. Ahora se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero no iba a dejar que se le notase. Era consciente de la satisfacción que debía estar sintiendo la rubia en aquellos momentos por su...desafortunada salida de tono. Porque no eran celos, pensó.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes mientras que cada una se recobraba de sus propias emociones. Como un tiempo de cortesía para retomar la envestida.

\- Estabas celosa. – Volvía la Emma socarrona.

\- No lo estaba. - Dijo Regina con su mejor cara de póker. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? – Se había envalentonado, total, ya había pasado lo peor.

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo Emma expectante.

\- ¿Y antes de que tú y yo...? – Emma se quedó pensativa y vacilo un poco antes de contestar.

\- Sí, pero la verdad es que...hacía mucho tiempo, en realidad. – Seguía pensativa. – De hecho yo diría que desde antes de que tú vinieras.

\- ¿No estás segura?

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo puedes no estar segura? – Preguntó Regina con incredulidad. Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Ese no es el punto. ¿Te acostaste con tu marido? – Regina se quedó perpleja y abrió bien los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que si te acostaste con tu marido. – Emma no podía sentirse culpable, aquella era su oportunidad. Así estarían en igualdad de condiciones. La morena abrió la boca sin saber muy bien qué decir. Aquellas palabras la habían pillado totalmente desprevenida. Ella sabía perfectamente que con Robin no había pasado nada, pero era complicado de explicar y fácil de malinterpretar. – Debo interpretar tu silencio como un sí. – Dijo Emma más seria que de costumbre.

\- No. – Regina pudo notarlo y se apresuró en contestar involuntariamente. Como guiada por una fuerza mayor. – No...- Dijo más calmada. – Yo...no me esperaba que me preguntaras eso. – Carraspeó. Había decidido ser sincera, aunque para ser honesta consigo misma, tuvo que admitir que cierto miedo se apoderó de ella por la reacción que pudiera tener la rubia. Aun así decidió aventurarse haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y sin que sirviera de precedente. La ocasión bien lo merecía. – Es difícil de explicar. – Dijo calmadamente.

\- Te escucho entonces. – Emma se mostraba imperturbable, aunque había sonado más brusca de lo que pretendía. Sabía que había pasado algo, lo había notado desde el principio. Y sin saber por qué aquello le molestaba. Una sensación de quemazón se instaló en su vientre cuando Regina pronunció aquellas palabras. La morena volvió a carraspear antes de hablar.

\- Robin pasó la noche en casa yo...- los músculos de la mandíbula de Emma se tensaron involuntariamente.-...yo estaba confundida, la vuelta de Henry, su entusiasmo, la...amabilidad de él...- suspiró- no pude evitar pensar en que tal vez hubiese aún alguna posibilidad de recuperar lo que teníamos, o...lo que tuvimos, hace mucho tiempo. – Se incorporó y cruzó los puños encima de la mesa. – Me equivoqué. – Dijo pensativa. – Nos besamos pero...no pasó de ahí. Cuando me di cuenta de que aquello era un error le pedí que se marchara de mi cuarto.

\- ¿De tu cuarto? – Saltó Emma escandalizada.

\- Sí. – Respondió Regina sin entender la indignación repentina de la rubia.

\- ¿El mismo cuarto en el que te habías acostado conmigo una semana antes? – Regina, que la había observado con atención y expectante soltó una carcajada de alivio y de cierto rubor ante la indignación de la rubia. – No te rías, ibas a...ibas a...

\- Emma mírate...- Regina no podía parar de reír no sin cierta timidez. Ver a la rubia así la divirtió bastante, y le relajó el corazón más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. – Estoy diciéndote que no pasó nada. – Dijo sin borrar de sus labios su sonrisa.

\- Pero ibas a...- la rubia parecía haber entrado en bucle. La morena decidió cortar por lo sano.

\- Pero no pasó nada. – Dijo remarcando sus palabras. Emma se quedó mirándola por un instante con las esmeraldas bien abiertas, como si estuviese recapacitando acerca de lo que acababa de pasar. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar para viajar con sus ojos de nuevo hacia el techo bajo la mirada de diversión de Regina.

\- Está bien, te creo. – Dijo finalmente con tono solemne volviendo a cruzar sus ojos.

\- Me dejas más tranquila. – Dijo Regina irónicamente relajándose sobre su asiento.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Bueno, creo que si tenemos suerte saldrás de mi despacho por esa puerta de ahí y te pondrás a hacer tu trabajo. – Bromeo Regina.

\- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a tus ironías. – Emma cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. – Entonces, empecemos de nuevo. ¿Qué tal has dormido esta noche?

\- Bien. – Emma enarcó una ceja exageradamente esperando otro tipo de respuesta. Regina se rindió exasperada y decidió entrar, por fin, en su juego. – Está bien. Muy bien. – Emma sonrío de oreja a oreja. – Pero sigo pensando que eres muy pretenciosa.

\- ¿Te gustó? – El color de las mejillas de la morena subió como la espuma. Tan directa, como siempre.

\- No recuerdo que esa pregunta estuviera en tu repertorio de esta mañana.

\- Era la que seguía a tu respuesta tras la primera, ¿te gustó? – Regina frunció los labios antes de responder. Sabía que no le quedaba de otra. La rubia podía ser tremendamente irritante e insistente si se lo proponía, y en aquellos momentos, parecía estar de buen humor.

\- Sí. - Me encantó, pensó. Emma sonrío aún más y las mejillas de Regina se volvieron del color de sus labios.

\- A mí también me encantó. – La rubia era generosa en cuestión de equiparar las revelaciones por ambos lados.

\- Yo no he dicho eso. – La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Pero lo has pensado. – Dijo Emma más tranquila. – Entonces, ahora que todo está aclarado podría... – se paró en seco dándose de bruces con sus propios pensamientos. Deseaba besarla. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar su corazón. Esa sonrisa ante la que, había descubierto, no podía resistirse. Recapacitó antes de seguir y cambió el tono de su conversación, aunque no el de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué opinas entonces de cenar conmigo esta noche? – La morena se quedó con las ganas de saber que iba a decir antes de callarse, sus ojos parecían hablarle con la mirada pero...no estaba segura. Aun así suspiró centrándose en su nueva pregunta.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo sinceramente. – Tendría que hablar con Catherine, y aunque me dijera que sí, no estoy segura de que me termine de convencer la idea.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por qué quieres cenar conmigo esta noche. Creía que solo era sexo.

\- No es sexo, es deseo Regina. Y yo te deseo a todas horas. – LA escrupulosidad en las palabras de Emma fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Regina. Carraspeó claramente intimidada y se levantó de su sitio posicionándose detrás de Emma. Ésta se volvió para poder seguir viéndola. No había borrado de la cara aquella estúpida sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? Creía que habíamos dejado las cosas claras. – Emma se levantó al instante y se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con Regina, sin romper su espacio personal. – Yo...

\- Y así es. Está todo claro. Tienes derecho a hacer cosas que te agraden, Regina. – Intentó tranquilizarla la rubia. – De eso se trata, no quiero que te sientas incómoda en ningún momento, no me gusta verte seria, prefiero verte reír. No hay nada de malo en...- se acercó lentamente a ella, que no se movió. Alentada por aquello la rubia posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de la morena. Se separó y la miró.- besarnos...abrazarnos...- la rodeó con más fuerza.-...tocarnos...- su sonrisa se volvió pícara mientras subía las manos por sus costados.

\- No te tomas nada en serio. – Regina se zafó de ella sonriendo con indignación.

\- Solo digo que no hace falta darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Solo haz lo que te apetezca. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Tienes mi móvil. – Dijo señalando el móvil de Regina. – Escríbeme cuando hayas decidido algo. – Cogió el pomo de la puerta para irse, la morena asintió con la cabeza. – Pero escríbeme. – Recalcó antes de marcharse, algo que divirtió a la morena.

* * *

**Capítulo largo, espero leer vuestras opiniones...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias a todas las que leéis este ff. **

**Que no decaigan los comentarios! **

**Siempre es un placer leeros. **

**Espero que os guste. Sospecho que a alguna por ahí le va a gustar especialmente...**

**Salu2!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Adicción**

Regina no volvió a tener noticias de Emma en todo el día. Tampoco la encontró en su despacho cuando bajó a tomar un café a media tarde, y tampoco la encontró en la cafetería. Algo que la extrañó sobremanera. Se encontró con Killian quien le dijo sin tener que preguntar demasiado que había salido a arreglar algunos asuntos fuera, pero que se había dejado el coche, así que tenía que volver al museo de cualquier manera.

Sin embargo, sí que había tenido una conversación con Catherine en la hora de la comida. Como siempre su amiga la sometió a un extenso tercer grado en el que Regina evitó responder al máximo de preguntas que pudo. Catherine le había dicho que estaba loca si no aceptaba ir a cenar con Emma. Como siempre, le había repetido por activa y por pasiva que necesitaba divertirse y relajarse, y que se merecía algo así, además, como le había repetido Emma, de que no había nada de malo en lo que hacía. Pero demasiados pensamientos se amontonaban en su cabeza.

Por un lado, deseaba ir. Se sentía bien con Emma, a pesar de que discutían todo el rato, le gustaba aquel juego de poder que ambas se traían, le gustaba estar con ella, eso lo había admitido hacia mucho. Pero por otro lado, se sentía mal, ella jamás había hecho algo así y pensaba que estaba cometiendo la mayor locura de su vida. Era una situación que no podía controlar, y eso la incomodaba y la aterraba a partes iguales. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que se sentía bien, y tampoco podía dejar de escuchar lo que su cuerpo le dictaba, y su cuerpo parecía sentirse bien al lado de la rubia. Sacó su teléfono y se decidió a escribir un mensaje de texto.

De Regina: _Espero que los asuntos que tengas que solucionar fuera sean de trabajo. Tu despacho está vacío, como de costumbre. ¿Sigue en pie lo de la cena?_

A kilómetros de allí, la rubia escuchó vibrar su teléfono y lo sacó de su bolsillo con una grata sonrisa en los labios. Era un mensaje de Regina. Lo abrió inmediatamente y sonrío aún más cuando descubrió su contenido.

De Emma: _Yo también te echo de menos, Regina, y siempre hago mi trabajo. ¡Por supuesto que sigue en pie! ¿A las 7? _

Regina puso los ojos en blanco al leer la contestación de la rubia.

De Regina: _De acuerdo. Te espero en el museo._

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

De Emma: _Ok. Hasta luego jefa._

* * *

El tiempo pasó más lentamente aquella tarde que de costumbre. El museo había cerrado sus puertas al público hacía dos horas y la mayor parte del personal se había marchado ya. Regina decidió salir de su despacho. Eran las siete, la rubia ya debería haber dado señales de vida. Aunque como imaginó, seguramente llegaría tarde. Aun así recogió todas sus cosas y cerró su puerta con llave. Bajó por las escaleras a la planta de abajo. La puerta del despacho de Emma estaba abierta, lo que quería decir que la rubia estaba dentro. Se desilusionó al ver que era la señora encargada de la limpieza. Se despidió de ella y siguió bajando. La cafetería permanecía abierta, aunque no se escuchaba ruido. A aquellas horas ya no quedaba nadie. Los camareros debían estar ya recogiendo. Aun así decidió esperar a la rubia allí, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Se sorprendió al traspasar la puerta.

Allí estaba Emma. Su enfado pareció crecer por momentos hasta que se estabilizó de nuevo siendo consciente que no tenía nada por lo que enfadarse. Pero Emma tenía aquel efecto en ella, conseguía irritarla por cualquier cosa. Le había dicho a las siete. Y sin embargo allí estaba ella, tan tranquila sentada en una mesa con Marco. Ver a Marco acabó por tranquilizarla, se alegró de verlo ya que hacía bastantes días que no lo hacía. De repente Emma alzó la cabeza y la vio. Debió decirle algo a Marco porque éste giró la cabeza sonriente y se levantó al tiempo que ella llegaba a su altura para saludarla con un efusivo abrazo.

\- Regina, querida. Como siempre tan estupenda.

\- Marco. – Ella asintió agradecida. – Me alegro de verte. Ya nos tenías un poco abandonados por aquí. - El anciano sonrío amablemente y volvió a sentarse indicando a Regina que tomara asiento a su lado.

\- Como le estaba contando a Emma, acabo de llegar de viaje. – Emma le sonrío por primera vez desde que la había visto. Parecía más relajada que de costumbre. Algo que le extrañó, pues siempre la había visto hiperactivamente en movimiento, nunca tan calmada.

\- Estaba poniendo al viejo Marco al día de nuestros avances. – Comenzó Emma mirándola con complicidad. Ella frunció el ceño y fingió no entender. Porque por un momento se temió lo peor.

\- Así es, me alegro de que al final hayáis encontrado un punto intermedio en donde entenderos. – Dijo Marco mirándola con ternura.

\- Sí...- carraspeó incómoda- sí...- sonrío fingidamente- al final hemos conseguido entendernos.

\- Por el bien del museo. – Intervino Emma visiblemente divertida.

\- Por el bien del museo, sí. – Corroboró Regina reprendiéndola con la mirada.

\- Bueno se está haciendo demasiado tarde para mí. Voy a marcharme ahora.

Ambas se levantaron al mismo tiempo que Marco lo hacía. Cuando por fin se quedaron solas Regina volvió la vista para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de la rubia.

\- No es gracioso. – Comenzó la morena que sabía exactamente de lo que se reía.

\- Sí que lo es. Mírate, cómo crees que voy a ir por ahí contando nuestra intimidad.

Nuestra intimidad, pensó Regina. Así era ahora tenían una intimidad que solo era de las dos. Todo se hacía tan raro...pero se sentía bien.

\- Contigo nunca se sabe.

\- Creo que me tienes en muy baja consideración.

\- No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

\- Eso es bueno. – Dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar acompañada de Regina.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, desde luego. Eso quiere decir que cuándo me conozcas realmente no podrás dejar de pensar en mí. – Culminó con autosuficiencia bajo la irónica mirada de Regina.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento se pusieron de acuerdo en que cada una iría en su propio coche hasta la casa de Emma, así no habría más complicaciones como la de aquella mañana. Esto tranquilizó a Regina, que estaba especialmente nerviosa.

Allí estaba ella, yendo hacia la casa de una mujer con la que se estaba acostando hacia una especie de cita que con alta probabilidad acabaría con sesión de sexo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al pensar aquello. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿De verdad quería ella acostarse con Emma de nuevo? La respuesta era sí. Y lo sabía. Extrañamente la deseaba, un deseo superior a sus fuerzas la dominaba a cada instante del día en que pensaba en Emma, que era muy a menudo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado poder estar con una mujer, nunca se había sentido atraída por ellas. Ni si quiera se sentía atraída hacia otras mujeres, y eso que se había estado fijando, por si acaso.

Aquel descubrimiento respecto a su nueva sexualidad, una sexualidad que la tenía encantada la había dejado en shock. Aunque no era eso, realmente, lo que atormentaba sus pensamientos. Lo que atormentaba sus pensamientos era Emma Swan. Había conseguido poner su mundo del revés, y lo que era incluso más inquietante para ella, a pesar de que la aterraba todo aquello, había conseguido que le gustara el desorden que de repente llenaba su vida. Con Emma nunca sabía qué podía esperar, y aquello la asustaba, pero también la excitaba. Por una vez en su vida se estaba dejando llevar. Suspiró con los ojos bien abiertos posados a través del cristal. Habían llegado.

Emma no dejaba de sonreírle amablemente, parecía contenta. Lo primero que hizo Regina al llegar fue llamar a su amiga Cath para asegurarse de que con Henry todo iba bien. Bajo la divertida mirada de Emma. Cuando colgó el teléfono, la rubia habló.

\- Te preocupas demasiado. – Dijo como si nada.

\- Me preocupo lo que debo. Es mi hijo.

\- Eres demasiado controladora, el chico estará bien. – Regina levantó una ceja, indignada.

En ese momento miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no olía a cena ni veía nada alrededor preparado susceptible de convertirse en cena.

\- ¿Una copa de vino? – Continúo Emma que se imaginó en lo que estaba pensando la morena. Ésta asintió con la cabeza. – Hoy ha sido un día duro.

\- ¿No me digas? – Preguntó con ironía. Emma río.

\- Sí, te digo. No estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me despierte por las mañanas. – Regina alzó una ceja mirándola con cara de circunstancias. Sabía perfectamente que aquello podía ser mal interpretable, pero se sorprendió a sí misma agradada por escucharlo, sin ser consciente del por qué. – Siéntate. – Le indicó amablemente señalando el taburete que se encontraba en su lado de la isleta.

La morena se sorprendió un poco cuando la rubia comenzó a sacar platitos con fruta picada de la nevera. No estaba oxidada, así que no debían llevar mucho tiempo cortados. Regina se extrañó y Emma pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando porque no tardó en hablar.

\- Tengo mis contactos. – Se encogió de hombros. Regina prefirió no decir nada. Prefería no pensar que Emma había pedido a alguien que lo hiciera comentándole con quién iba a pasar la velada. No quería estropearse la noche. Por alguna razón tenía ciertas expectativas, aunque no estaba segura de qué. – Pensé que te apetecería tomar algo ligero, y qué mejor que fruta.

\- Algo que no hay que cocinar. – soltó la morena irónicamente.

\- Exactamente. – Emma río. – No, en serio me apetecía algo de fruta. – Dijo sentándose ella también en frente de Regina.

Ambas comenzaron a picotear tranquilamente charlando de algunos asuntos relativos al museo. Últimamente todo marchaba bastante bien. Aunque ambas estaban liadas, Regina coordinando a todos los departamentos y Emma intentando cuadrar el suyo propio.

\- Esto es extraño. – Soltó de repente Regina.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó intrigada su acompañante.

\- Cenar las dos, tranquilamente. – Contestó como si fuera algo obvio.

\- No es la primera vez que lo hacemos. – Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Aun así se me hace extraño. No somos lo que se dice amigas.

\- ¿Ah no? – Emma enarcó una ceja. - ¿Entonces qué somos? – Sabía que había puesto a Regina en un embrollo, y no deseaba ponerla nerviosa, prefería que estuviera relajada, y disfrutara de su compañía como ella lo estaba haciendo de la suya. Decidió tranquilizarla. – Creo que nos entendemos bastante bien para conocernos desde hace tan poco. Eso es bueno, y me gusta. Me gusta estar contigo. – La morena carraspeó, visiblemente incómoda. – No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. – continúo la rubia. – Y sí, también me refiero en el sentido sexual, sobre todo en el sex...

\- ¡Emma!- Regina se había puesto como un tomate. – Preferiría que evitases hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

\- ¿Por qué? – Emma ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Me incomoda oírte hablar así.

\- No hay nada de malo en llamar a las cosas por su nombre y decirlas como son.

\- Me parece muy bien. Pero hay cosas que no necesitan ser narradas.

\- Pues yo creo que sí. – Emma bebió un sorbo de vino, divertida. Regina puso los ojos en blanco cuando fue consciente que la rubia había encontrado un tema de conversación que le gustaba y le divertía a partes iguales, y que a partir de aquel momento tendría que soportar escuchar lo que se le antojara decir, siendo ella diana para sus dardos. – Me gusta recordar los momentos que hemos pasado juntas. – sonrío visiblemente afectada por sus pensamientos. – Han sido muy buenos. Realmente muy buenos. – Regina se ruborizó en seguida pensando en lo que estaba haciendo referencia Emma que sonreía casi bobaliconamente. No sabía qué decir. – No debes ruborizarte por ello. No hay nada más natural.

\- Bueno, para mí es...extraño. Nunca había estado con ninguna mujer, y jamás me había sentido atraída por ellas.

\- Te ruborizas porque soy una mujer. – Emma frunció el ceño.

\- No. – Dijo Regina con sinceridad. – Realmente me incomoda escucharte hablar...tan abiertamente del tema. Yo no...nunca...no estoy acostumbrada a que me hablen en esos términos. – Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada. Imaginaba a lo que debía estar acostumbrada la morena sentada en su trono de oro. Decidió no ser mordaz en aquella ocasión, hacía mucho que había superado con creces la barrera en la que podía catalogar a Regina como la mujer fría y estirada que pensaba que era. – Y no me gusta. – Culminó.

\- ¿No te gusta? – Emma ladeó la cabeza y bebió otro sorbo de vino. – Yo diría que te gusta y te incomoda a partes iguales. – Dijo para provocarla. La morena no sabía dónde meterse, aunque tampoco se le ocurría medio para salir de aquella conversación sin parecer cobarde o maleducada. Comenzaba a conocer a Emma, y sabía que ella también a ella.

\- Me incomoda. – Espetó Regina algo seca.

\- Pero no te desagrada. – Emma la miró fijamente y se levantó de su sitio.

Dio la vuelta a la isleta y se posicionó a su espalda, poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre y colando su cabeza muy sutilmente por el hueco de su cuello, acercando sus labios a su lóbulo derecho. Regina se removió en su asiento visiblemente incómoda, aunque no hizo nada para impedir el acercamiento de Emma. Puede que no supiera cómo actuar en aquel momento, pero no tenía motivos para alejarla de ella, ni tampoco ganas.

\- Eres una mujer preciosa, Regina. – La morena se crispó ante las palabras de Emma susurradas directamente en su oído. Una fuerte ola de algo que no sabía explicar recorrió todo su cuerpo desde su lóbulo hasta posicionarse directamente sobre su bajo vientre. Volvió a removerse en su asiento visiblemente más incómoda.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Emma? – Dijo. Aquel juego la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

\- Pretendo hablarte y no incomodarte. – Susurró en su oído derecho. – Pretendo hablarte y que sientas placer al escuchar mis palabras. – susurró en su oído izquierdo. – Pretendo que goces escuchando lo que tengo que decirte y que te sientas liberada mostrándote como desees.

El corazón de Regina iba a mil por hora. Su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse, aunque intentó disimularlo todo lo que pudo. Manteniéndose rígida e inmóvil. Aunque las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en todo su cuerpo simplemente con aquellas palabras y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Emma pegado al suyo amenazaban con volverla loca, pues viajaban sin parar desde su bajo vientre hasta su cerebro, para después volver a instalarse en su bajo vientre, cada vez más intensamente.

\- Eres una mujer tremendamente apasionada.- Susurró con suavidad. – Y me encanta. – Regina tragó saliva y movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba posándose sobre el hombro de Emma para dar mejor acceso a la rubia.

Ésta no pudo resistirse más y besó su cuello con ímpetu y fuerza contenida. Lo mordió, lo chupó y lo volvió a besar sin poder resistirse al olor que emanaba el cuerpo de Regina. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y su mente nublada por el deseo al escuchar el gemido que se le escapó a la morena. Pero recobró sus fuerzas para no lanzarse allí mismo sobre ella, no quería aquello aquella noche. No así. Quería ir despacio con ella, quería que se descubrieran juntas.

\- Vas a volverme loca. – soltó Emma despacio pero sin pensar, con los ojos aún cerrados sobre el cuello de la morena.

Ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia y la miró de reojo rozando ligeramente su frente con su mejilla. Ella se sintió aún más excitada por aquellas palabras. Se sintió deseada. Aunque ya sabía que la rubia la deseaba, lo había comprobado en múltiples ocasiones. A pesar de eso su corazón se hinchó y eso la hizo sonreír con sinceridad. Emma estaba muy seria, casi parecía enfadada cuando giró el taburete y ambas quedaron cara a cara. La miró intensamente con aquellos ojos verde azulados que permanecían dilatados y en los que pudo encontrar una oscuridad más profunda que de costumbre. Se estremeció al verla. Emma bajó su vista hasta sus labios y se acercó a ella para besarla con intensidad, pero suavemente. Ella recibió la humedad de su boca con deseo y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros para permitir que se acercase aún más.

Emma la sorprendió agarrándola por los muslos y subiéndola a su propia cintura. Comenzó a andar lentamente sin dejar de besarla a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a chocar su espalda con las escaleras. La rubia se separó de sus labios para mirarla de nuevo y le sonrío con picardía. Ella correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa tímida pero radiante que se ensanchó aún más cuando echó a correr escaleras arriba con ella en brazos como si estuviera desesperada por llegar de una vez a su destino.

Empujó la puerta de su habitación con su propia espalda y jadeante la dejó caer sobre su propia cama quedando ella encima suya. La respiración de Regina también era agitada, a pesar de no haber tenido que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Era la primera vez que entraba en aquel cuarto. Miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer en donde estaban. Supuso que sería la habitación de Emma. Reconociendo la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia que permanecía en silencio pudo vislumbrar que era mucho más amplia que la suya propia. Todo estaba a oscuras y Emma se levantó para encender las luces. Regina se apoyó con los codos sobre la cama y se incorporó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Aquel era el territorio de Emma, y se dio cuenta enseguida cuando vio como sus ojos brillaban con malicia. El corazón de Regina tembló y se puso de pie mientras que Emma cubría de nuevo la distancia que las separaba. Cuando llegó hasta su altura la giró despacio y la pegó contra su pecho. Regina se dejó abrazar, aunque algo en su cabeza le decía que parase, que se fuera corriendo de allí, el deseo que experimentaba su cuerpo era muy superior a las propias fuerzas de sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.

\- ¿A qué hora tienes que marcharte? – La voz de la rubia era ronca. Regina miró el reloj de la mesita de Emma que marcaba las 9.30 p.m.

\- Henry y Cath ya deben estar en casa. Le dije que si no volvía antes que ellos lo acostara pero... – Emma le mordió el lóbulo y ella gimió.-...debería volver ya...

\- ¿Quieres marcharte? – Emma le dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacar su chaqueta con su cara bien pegada a su cuello.

\- No...sí...debería. – La rubia sonrío. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones del chaleco que la morena llevaba puesto aquel día. – Emma...- Pronunció Regina con voz ronca agarrando con los puños bien cerrados los tirantes de la camiseta que Emma llevaba encima.

Sus ojos casi negros. Los bajó hasta los carnosos labios de Emma que estaba concentrada en sacar lentamente su chaleco. La atrajo con brusquedad hacia ella y la besó, para sorpresa de Emma que la correspondió con la misma intensidad. Se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron con la misma intensidad. Emma pensó que podría perderse en ellos para siempre.

\- Debería irme. – Dijo Regina con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de sus labios.

\- Antes dúchate conmigo. – Dijo Emma claramente excitada.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, aunque no borró la curva de sus labios apretados hacia arriba.

\- Ha sido un día muy largo, necesitamos relajarnos. – Regina pareció dubitativa unos instantes, pero al ver que no decía nada la rubia comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios en ocasiones, desabrochando cada botón con solemnidad.

Cuando llegó hasta el último la sacó de sus pantalones con la vista puesta en su firme vientre tonificado que brillaba bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana. Emma tragó saliva con dificultad y avanzó su mirada por su pecho cubierto por un sujetador negro. Le encantaba la lencería de encaje que usaba la morena. No hubiera imaginado menos de ella. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre los de la morena que la observaban zigzagueantes.

\- Eres preciosa Regina. – Dijo con una voz que no podía salir sino de las profundidades de su garganta.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente ante las palabras de Emma. Se acercó a ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la besó, esta vez más lentamente.

\- Desnúdame. – Ordenó la rubia suavemente mientras se separaba un poco de su cuerpo.

La morena tragó saliva y la miró de arriba abajo, con vergüenza reflejada en los ojos. Sabía lo que Emma le estaba pidiendo. Desnudarla lentamente apreciando cada rincón de su cuerpo y dejarle descubrir el suyo para poder disfrutar de cada instante. Aquello la excitaba, pero no acababa de sentirse cómoda.

\- ¿No te das cuenta verdad? – Dijo Emma acercándose de nuevo al cuerpo de la morena y posando sus manos lentamente en su cintura.

\- ¿De qué? – Preguntó ella.

\- De que nunca antes me había sentido tan atraída por otra persona. – Dijo con voz tenue y profunda. El corazón de la morena se saltó un latido y comenzó a bombear con más fuerza. – Quiero sentirte, quiero besarte por todas partes, quiero que me dejes descubrirte... – dijo estrechándola aún más a ella con pasión. - ...te deseo.- pronunció con tanta intensidad que Regina casi olvida cómo se respira.

Emma conseguía descolocarla. Todo era tan intenso que creía que los sentimientos que estaba experimentando podrían superarla en cualquier momento. Aun así le gustaba lo que Emma conseguía hacerle sentir, le encantaba, la deseaba con tanta fuerza como podía soportar. Estaba tan caliente que creía que podía morir en cualquier momento si no lo solucionaba ya.

\- Yo también. – Respondió la morena. – Ahora. – dijo con apremio.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Emma y levantó lentamente la camiseta que la rubia llevaba sin que ninguna despegase los ojos de la otra. Cuando la camiseta hubo salido Emma la tiró al suelo mientras Regina desnudaba lo que le quedaba cubierto con la mirada. Metió dos dedos dentro de sus vaqueros y la atrajo hacia ella besándola intensamente. Cuando se separó de ella, Emma no pudo evitar sonreír con complicidad. Parecía que había conseguido lo que se propuso, hacer que Regina se sintiera libre, sin complejos, sin pudores, solo ellas dos.

Se desnudaron lentamente mientras caminaban hacia el baño. Una vez dentro Emma encendió el agua que las sorprendió a ambas, aunque enseguida salió caliente. Regina sonreía mientras su cuerpo bailaba desnudo junto al de Emma. Que la besaba por todos lados mientras que el agua caía sobre ellas. Regina nunca había experimentado sensaciones tan intensas ni tan placenteras. Emma le dio la vuelta y levantó sus brazos apoyándolos sobre la pared.

\- No te muevas. – Le dijo.

Comenzó a acariciar lentamente sus brazos, que después se deslizaron hasta su cuerpo en donde pasearon por todos los rincones. La presión de su cuerpo contra el de la morena, las manos que no dejaban de estimularla por todas partes, el calor del vapor de la ducha y la sensación del agua cayendo por todo su cuerpo la estaban volviendo loca. Regina jadeaba y se restregaba contra el cuerpo de Emma con intensidad. No conseguía pensar, solo podía sentir. Y cómo sentía. Emma besó su cuello cuando ésta se arqueo de nuevo sobre su hombro. Estaba tan excitada que creía que podría correrse tan solo con aquella fricción. Decidió aliviar por fin a ambas y dejó caer una mano por el vientre de Regina.

Se paseó lenta pero firmemente por su sexo, que estaba visiblemente resbaladizo. Gimió de placer al sentirla así. Regina también gimió cuando sintió su contacto. Emma colocó su mano izquierda sobre la pared sobre la que estaba apoyada Regina y ésta se dejó caer sobre ella. Introdujo lentamente dos dedos en su interior y comenzó a moverse muy despacio, rozándose contra el cuerpo de la morena, a la altura de su culo.

Ambas comenzaron a emitir gemidos al mismo tiempo y sus corazones se aceleraron. Emma aumentó su intensidad cuando la morena cogió su mismo ritmo y se balanceaba arriba y abajo a la misma intensidad que ella la penetraba. El orgasmo no se hizo esperar, la morena comenzó a gritar arqueándose aún más sobre ella hasta que todo explotó en su interior. Emma tremendamente excitada no pudo evitar irse con ella. Jamás se había corrido así. Regina se dejó caer con su espalda sobre el cuerpo de la rubia que comenzó a reír descontroladamente mientras sacaba los dedos despacio de su interior. La morena sonrío sin decir nada esperando a que la rubia hablase.

\- Me he corrido. – Dijo con voz de estupefacción entre risas. La morena soltó una carcajada. – Me he corrido. – Repitió la rubia con incredulidad - Es la primera vez que me corro sin que nadie me estimule directamente. – Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mirando a la pared por donde corría el agua.

Regina sonrío satisfecha. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó con la espalda en la pared atrayéndola contra sí. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba radiante.

\- Ha sido increíble. – Le dijo sonriente.

Sí. – La rubia correspondió a su sonrisa y la besó suavemente.

Permanecieron un poco más allí apoyadas con sus cuerpos bien juntos. Cuando se hubieron recuperado un poco, la rubia cogió jabón y empezó a frotar a la morena que le sonrío con ternura y se dejó hacer. Cuando acabó volvió a coger jabón para hacer lo mismo con el suyo propio pero la morena la acompañó para su sorpresa. Definitivamente aquel debía ser su día de suerte. Se enjuagaron entre risas y miradas cómplices y lo mismo hicieron mientras se secaban.

Regina se colocó de nuevo la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando llegaron mientras que Emma se puso unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta azul celeste.

\- Tengo que marcharme. Se ha hecho tarde.

\- Sí.

La rubia la miró como pidiendo más con la mirada. En aquellos momentos Emma no quería separarse de Regina, le hubiera gustado decirle de buena gana que se quedase toda la noche. Pero también era consciente de que eso sería demasiado pedir. La morena tenía responsabilidades que no podía eludir. Y ella nunca había deseado tanto estar con nadie como lo deseaba estar con ella, por lo que era extraño aquello que estaba experimentando. Prefirió dejarla ir no sin antes besuquearla por todos lados siendo correspondida y al final reñida por la morena que luchaba por zafarse de ella entre sonrisas.

* * *

Eran casi las 12.30 p.m. cuando Regina se metió en la cama. Estaba exhausta pero se sentía bien. Tremendamente bien. Como hacía tiempo que no se sentía. Y relajada, al final iba a tener que darle la razón a la rubia a su pesar. Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, porque si no Emma se volvería insoportable, de eso estaba segura. Se sobresaltó al escuchar vibrar su móvil. Era extraño no solía llamarla nadie a aquellas horas. Lo cogió inmediatamente. Era un mensaje. Y sonrío al ver el remitente.

De Emma: _Que duermas bien, jefa. Yo lo haré como un bebé_.

Sonrió inmediatamente al leerlo y puso los ojos en blanco. Emma siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Bueno, casi siempre que no conseguía irritarla. Se pensó un poco sin contestar o no pero la necesidad de hacerlo acabó por vencer a los pensamientos de no hacerlo.

De Regina: _Gracias_.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

De Emma: _¿Gracias y ya está?_

Regina se imaginó la cara de indignación de la rubia.

De Regina: _¿Qué más podría decir?_ _Dormiré bien cuando me dejes dormir._

De Emma: _Siempre tan simpática_.

De Regina: _Señorita Swan, buenas noches_.

De Emma: _Serían mejores si tu estuvieras en mi cama_.

Regina se estremeció. Apartó el móvil a un lado de la mesita y decidió dormir. Había sido un día con demasiada intensidad. Necesitaba dormir y aclarar la mente.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes pasaron como en una nube. Más rápido de lo que a Regina le hubiese gustado admitir sin darse tiempo a asimilar qué era exactamente todo aquello que había comenzado para ella. Desde que se había permitido acercarse a Emma sentía que vivía en una constante montaña rusa. Dejándose sorprender por lo inesperado, como le había dicho ella. Algo que nunca se había permitido. A su pesar se sentía bien, se sentía mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar meses atrás cuando todo en su vida había llegado al colapso tras la separación de Robin y la repentina muerte de su padre.

Nada era demasiado complicado con Emma, excepto cuando se enzarzaban en alguna discusión absurda, ella seguía resultándole insufrible en ocasiones. Su amiga estaba divertida, y su estancia en su casa se había alargado más de la cuenta. Aunque tenía que admitir que le hacía bien que Catherine estuviese allí con ella, también era irritante en ocasiones, sobre todo con el tema Emma, con la que por cierto se llevaba muy bien. Pero tenía que reconocer que la echaba de menos y la alegraba tenerla allí, sobre todo porque eso le permitía en ocasiones y con el pleno gusto de su amiga escaparse con Emma dejando a Henry a su cuidado. El chico también estaba encantado con su nueva compañera de juegos. Se llevaban tan bien que a Regina le asustaba. En ocasiones pensaba que en vez de tener un niño, ahora se había agenciado dos como por inercia. Aunque aquello nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, aquel lado de la rubia la enternecía y le encantaba a partes iguales.

Regina se estaba dejando llevar por primera vez en su vida por sensaciones que pensó nunca experimentaría. Y se sentía bien con ello, se sentía demasiado bien. Como no podía controlar nada de lo que tuviera que ver con Emma, centró su mano dura en el museo. Ya todos conocían el carácter estricto que se gastaba y cómo le gustaba que se hicieran las cosas así que en realidad no tenía demasiadas quejas de sus empleados con los que cada vez aprendía a trabajar mejor. Marco estaba encantado con la nueva amistad que había surgido entre ellas dos, y eso lo notaba porque se pasaba muy a menudo por el museo para charlar con ellas entre café y café, lo que las divertía, pues el anciano no podía ni imaginarse lo que había entre ellas. Sin darse cuenta ambas se estaban volviendo demasiado adictas la una a la otra.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Dijo Regina de repente apartándose de los labios de la rubia que permanecía enlazada a su cuerpo apoyado sobre el escritorio de su despacho.

\- Nada malo. – Dijo la rubia intentando seguir con aquel apasionado beso que la había dejado sin respiración.

\- Emma...

\- Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. – La ignoró.

\- Emma...te estoy hablando en serio. – Dijo reprendiéndola. La rubia apartó su cara y frunció el ceño con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Y yo también. Nada malo. – Soltó como si fuera obvio. La morena la miró divertida.

\- Esto es una locura. – Le dijo mirando con deseo sus carnosos labios llenos de carmín.

\- ¿Qué siempre esté llena de carmín por todos lados? Sí, yo también lo pienso. Se arreglaría si no te pintases los labios– Regina río sonoramente y la reprendió.

\- Sé que te encantan mis labios tal y como quedan pintados. – Emma la miró con deseo.

\- Sí, eso es cierto. – Sonrío pícaramente y le dio un casto beso en los labios. - Dime, ¿te gusta esta locura? – Regina se la quedó mirando mientras pensaba la respuesta.

\- Me encanta esta locura. – Contestó con sinceridad. Habían avanzado mucho en el tema de la comunicación, algo que gustaba a ambas.

\- A mí también. – Suspiró capturando su labio inferior presionándolo con suavidad y muy lentamente. Regina sintió punzadas de dolor en su bajo vientre. Aún no había podido acostumbrarse a las sensaciones que la rubia provocaba en ella.

\- Creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a ti. – Pronunció Regina con voz ronca bajo la chispeante mirada de Emma, que recibió sus palabras con un sobresalto en su corazón, que se hinchó al escucharlas.

\- Creo que a mí me pasa justo lo mismo. – Dijo sonriente antes de capturar de nuevo aquellos labios de los que no se podía separar.

* * *

**¿Bueno qué tal? ¿Cómo va la historia? ¿Qué os parece la forma en la que se ha desarrollado todo? ¿Os gusta u os disgusta? Sería genial conocer TODAS vuestras opiniones. Espero que de aquí a la próxima actualización seáis buenas y respondáis a mis curiosidades! Hasta mañana!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola! Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y contarme qué sensaciones os transmite! **

**Alguien dijo algo de expediciones? Pues no iba mal encaminada...**

**Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 24. El significado de esta sensación**

Emma estaba apoyada sobre su puño izquierdo mientras con el derecho no dejaba de mover un té que no miraba. La vista perdida al frente. Ajena a todo lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor. Aquel día hacía muy buen tiempo, el sol bañaba las calles de la ciudad y el ambiente turístico estaba muy animado. Sin embargo, en su interior Emma batallaba entre mil tormentas.

Hacía dos días que sabía que tenía que marcharse la semana próxima a Nepal. En otra ocasión hubiese estado radiante de felicidad. Así fue al principio, pero a medida que avanzaba el día se fue dando cuenta que no estaba todo tan bien como hubiera pensado. No todo era felicidad aquel día. Por el contrario, comenzó a experimentar una sensación de malestar poco propia en ella.

La primera persona en la que pensó cuando recibió la noticia fue en Regina. Regina, suspiró, el blanco de todos sus pensamientos. Compartió la noticia con ella radiante de felicidad, y la morena la había acogido de igual modo que ella. Bueno, de igual modo no, a su manera.

Sin embargo, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo comenzó a experimentar una sensación de vacío y malestar que no sabía cómo manejar. Había pasado una mala noche. Apenas había podido dormir. ¿El motivo? Regina Mills. No había querido admitirlo pero en aquellos momentos en aquella cafetería que hacía esquina, en frente del museo, había empezado a comprender por fin lo que le pasaba. Algo que no sabía cómo manejar. Algo que le daba vértigo. Ella, que jamás había tenido vértigo en toda su vida. Algo que le daba miedo. Ella, que jamás había tenido miedo en toda su vida.

Desde el momento en el que se enteró que tendría que ausentarse por un mes, había comenzado a echar de menos a Regina. Aquello era lo que le pasaba. Y una vez que fue consciente de lo que sentía, de esa sensación de vacío que dejaría Regina cuando se marchara de su lado, tuvo miedo. Un miedo aterrador, como jamás antes había sentido. Y ese era el motivo de su abstracción matutina. Ese era el motivo de su mal humor desde hacía dos días. Un mal humor que había salpicado a todo el mundo menos a Henry, curiosamente.

Esa revelación que había experimentado a raíz de la nueva noticia había desembocado en nuevos pensamientos. Emma tenía dudas y se sentía confundida. Había pensado mucho, durante día y noche. Hasta se había alejado un poco de Regina. Lo había pensado por activa y por pasiva. Había descansado, se había evadido, y había vuelto a pensar exactamente lo mismo.

No podía haber error. Sabía lo que sentía. Lo que sentía era comodidad. Se sentía cómoda con Regina, muy cómoda, y se sentía cómoda con su hijo, Henry. Había compartido muchos momentos con ella en aquellas semanas, había compartido una vida con ella en aquellas semanas, su vida, una vida que había cambiado sin que se diera cuenta. Regina tenía un hijo, y había estado conviviendo con él como si nada, de hecho, adoraba a aquel chico. La realidad era que le había cogido cariño, lo quería. Suspiró y bebió un sorbo de aquel té que había mareado insistentemente y que ya estaba frío.

Quería al hijo de Regina. Necesitaba tener a Regina cerca, se sentía cómoda con ellos, se sentía cómoda con los momentos que compartían, incluso ella misma los había buscado sin ser consciente de lo que aquella comodidad podía significar. Y ahora que la duda pesaba sobre sus pensamientos y no le dejaba tregua estaba empezando a sentir miedo de lo que esa comodidad significaba. Por una vez en su vida, se sentía perdida.

\- Hey. – Dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Ella no contestó. - ¡Hey! – Le gritó Killian en su oreja. – Ella se sobresaltó y casi tira la mesa.

El moreno comenzó a reírse por la torpeza de su amiga que llevaba ida como dos días. Anna apareció tras él, que ya se había sentado enfrente de ella y le acarició la melena cariñosamente. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que algo le estaba rondando por la cabeza.

\- Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa. Todos te están buscando como locos, con la cosa del viaje tienen que cerrar un montón de cosas y tú no estás allí para dar la última opinión. – Comenzó él con sorna como de costumbre.

\- Eres idiota Killian. Me has asustado. – Dijo mirando a ambos con mal humor. Anna sonrío entre dientes intentando relajar el asunto.

\- ¿Y bien, jefa, no piensas decir nada? – Dijo Killian para pinchar, pero al ver que no obtuvo respuesta continúo. – Jefa...

\- Killian cierra el pico. Se puede saber qué queréis, no estoy de humor. – El silbó y miró a Anna con cara de circunstancias.

\- Emma estamos preocupados por ti. - Soltó Anna de un tirón. Killian río por lo bajo.

\- Vamos amiga, a nosotros no nos engañas, sabemos que algo te ronda por esa cabecita. Solo queremos acompañarte un rato. – Emma suspiró y bebió otro sorbo de té. – Killian puso cara de asco y llamó al camarero con la mano para que se acercara. – Dos rones. – Anna lo miró con los ojos como platos y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. - ¿Quieres tú otro, pelirroja?

\- ¡Noooo! – Dijo ella sonoramente escandalizada. – Un té por pavor. – Dijo al camarero como justificando la actitud de su amigo. – Ambos sonrieron.

El camarero no tardó en traer lo que habían pedido. Killian cogió su vaso sin demora y dio un buen trago. Emma hizo lo propio y bebió otro sorbo.

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo él. Conocía muy bien a su amiga.

\- Estoy confundida. – Por fin lo había dicho.

Killian frunció el ceño y Anna puso cara de circunstancias mientras Emma bebía otro sorbo y hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para sincerarse con sus amigos. Les contó, desde el principio, todo lo que había pasado entre Regina y ella bajo la atenta mirada de moreno y pelirroja que no se sorprendieron de nada. Todo el mundo sabía aquella historia desde que habían aparecido juntas en la barbacoa. A pesar de eso Killian pidió otros dos rones cuando la rubia llegó a la parte final, y aquellos eran los terceros para ambos, a pesar de que Anna había insistido en que dejasen de beber a aquellas horas. Apenas eran las 11.30 a.m.

\- Sé que somos muy distintas, y sé que no quiero una relación o...- dudó – al menos no la quería o no sé por dónde pueda salir esto...pero siento que no podría alejarme de ella, quiero estar con ella. – Dijo dramáticamente tocándose el pecho. El alcohol y pronunciar por primera vez aquellas palabras que momentos antes habían golpeado sus pensamientos la estaban afectando más de lo que debieran. – Pero tengo miedo. Nunca antes había...querido estar con nadie como quiero estar con ella. – Miró hacia el vaso y volvió a beber. Killian hizo lo mismo. Anna estaba emocionada. – No sé si puedo...enfrentarme a esto.

\- ¿Enfrentarte a qué, Emma?

\- A...tengo miedo, yo no...no sé cómo actuar ahora...

\- Como lo estabas haciendo, no creo que te estuviera yendo nada mal. – Dijo Killian moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Oh Killian para ya! – Dijo Emma dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

\- A ver...la situación es la siguiente. Desde que te conozco, Emma Swan...- el moreno hizo una pausa como para contar para sus adentros los años que hacía desde que la conocía – y hace ya mucho tiempo de eso...te he visto con muchas mujeres...y muchos hombres...- no pudo evitar decir con cara de picarón. Anna puso los ojos en blanco. – pero la verdad es que nunca te había visto tan afectada con nadie. – reflexionó seriamente. – Podrías volver a tirártela y...

\- ¡Killian! – Gritó Anna escandalizada quitándole el vaso. Emma río sonoramente no sabía si por sus complicados sentimientos, por la situación o por lo insensible que era Killian.

Ambos la miraron extrañados. Anna, la más sensata de los dos avanzadillas, intentó ser de más ayuda que Killian para su amiga.

\- Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

\- ¿Hablar? – Dijo Emma con cara de miedo.

\- Sí, hablar, decirle lo que piensas y...lo que sientes. – Dijo tímidamente.

Nunca había visto a Emma así por absolutamente nadie, ni si quiera la había visto plantearse tener pareja, formar una familia, o cualquiera de esas cosas que implicasen atarse a alguien formalmente. Siempre había pensado que ella no era para eso...pero ahora...las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes...con Regina...todo era distinto para Emma, incluso ella misma era distinta, y al parecer le había pasado sin darse cuenta.

\- Eso podría ayudarte a aclarar tus dudas...- culminó dubitativa. Killian miró a Emma esperando a que dijera algo, pero la rubia alzó la mano, se dirigió al camarero y pidió otro ron.

\- Que sean dos. – Dijo sutilmente el moreno.

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo Anna con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Y bien qué? – Preguntó Killian con una sonrisilla en el rostro mientras Emma se encogía de hombros visiblemente abatida.

\- Esto es increíble...- bufó Anna cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba cómo el camarero depositaba otros dos vasos de ron en la pequeña mesa y recogía los que ya estaban vacíos.

* * *

Una hora después, Regina caminaba con paso apresurado por el pasillo camino al despacho de Emma. No había tenido noticias suyas en toda la mañana, algo que además de extrañarla, había acabado por ponerla de mal humor. Emma llevaba dos días evitándola, se había dado cuenta perfectamente, y no había conseguido sacarle nada de lo que le pasaba. Aunque tampoco había puesto mucho empeño, la verdad. Eran casi las una del mediodía y ella solo quería que Emma le firmase los papeles que llevaba en la mano y poderse ir a comer. Estaba agotada, aquel día incluso hacía calor.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Anna que había aparecido por la otra punta del pasillo a paso ligero con la cabeza inclinada y las pupilas dilatadas. Al verla, la pelirroja inmediatamente hizo una mueca, se dio media vuelta e intentó irse por dónde había venido, pero a la morena le había extrañado demasiado su comportamiento.

\- ¡Anna! – la llamó apresurando aún más su paso. - ¡Anna! – volvió a llamarla para que se detuviera. La pelirroja cerró los ojos fuertemente y emitió un chasquido con la lengua, Regina era la última persona que quería que la viera.

\- Regina. – Se volvió con una amplia sonrisa, intentando disimular su malestar. – Cómo tú por aquí. – Dijo sonoramente. La morena alzó una ceja.

\- Bueno, soy la directora del museo, señorita Frozen, creo que no es tan extraño...verme por aquí. – imitó el tono que había usado la pelirroja en aquellas últimas tres palabras. Ésta carraspeó y sonrío. – se puede saber por qué has huido al verme.

\- ¿Cómo? – la pelirroja se quedó petrificada. – ¿Huido yo? Yo no...- soltó unas risitas nerviosas que la delataban claramente ante Regina. - ...Regina qué cosas tienes, cómo iba yo a huir de ti, eso es una tontería...- soltó otras cuantas risitas.

\- Anna...- Dijo Regina con voz cansada alargando aquel nombre. La pelirroja volvió a carraspear.

\- Bueno yo...eh...venía buscando a los chicos...

\- A qué chicos.

\- A Kristoff o a Graham o...a David...o a Daniel...o a mi hermana...a cualquiera de ellos. – Regina frunció el ceño, Anna estaba de lo más extraña.

\- ¿Y para qué? – preguntó intrigada.

\- Bueno pues no es que yo...cómo decirlo...para algo importante sí, desde luego, algo que necesito...un favor...

\- Anna qué es lo que ocurre – Exigió saber, al final, Regina ya estaba exasperada de la poca elocuencia de la pelirroja.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Dijo dramáticamente. – Pero no ha sido culpa mía. Venía a buscar a alguien para que...Emma y Killian están... – su cara era como la de su hijo cuando rompía algo, pudo detectarlo. Cuando escuchó el nombre de Emma se alertó – bueno ellos han bebido un poquito – dijo riendo nerviosamente y señalando con dos dedos la cantidad de alcohol que habían bebido, pero a medida que hablaba fue ampliando la separación de ambos dedos resignada – vale, quizás se han pasado un poco así qué están...

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina abrió bien los ojos y frunció el ceño mirando su reloj. Anna soltó un suspiro.

\- Es lo que intentaba decirte, debería...bueno quería llevarlos a casa...y venía a buscar ayuda.

\- ¿Dónde están? – Regina frunció los labios, parecía realmente molesta, o incluso preocupada.

\- ¡Regina! – se alcanzó a escuchar por detrás de Anna. Ambas se dieron la vuelta y abrieron bien los ojos. – Era Emma.

Emma y Killian acababan de aparecer por el hueco de la escalera, visiblemente contentos, uno enganchado del hombro del otro tambaleándose de un lado a otro del pasillo.

\- Regina...io...quería...queríiia hablar contigoo...- pronunció la rubia con dificultad.

Ambas estaban perplejas. Regina más que Anna. La más joven tragó saliva. Intentó cubrirlos pero Regina se le adelantó.

\- ¡Swan qué demonios significa esto! – Dijo Regina claramente embravecida. Killian río mientras Emma intentaba erguirse para no caerse.

\- Reginaa esto significaa...- soltó a su compañero de tragos y dio unos pasos hasta ella.

Al ver que ni siquiera podía sostenerse en pie la morena se apresuró a cogerla por la cintura para que no cayera visiblemente preocupada por su estado.

\- ¡Mierda! – Dijo en voz baja pero con frustración. - ¡Anna, ayúdame! – Alzó a la voz mientras señalaba con la cara a Killian para que Anna se hiciera cargo de él y ella intentaba meter a Emma en su despacho para que nadie la viera en aquellas condiciones.

\- REginaaa... – Volvió a decir la rubia cuando llegaron a las sillas que había delante del escritorio de Emma intentando besar a Regina que solo pretendía sentarla en una.

\- Ni hablar Swan. – Dijo la morena apartando la cara con brusquedad.

\- Vaamoos REgii...

\- Emma siéntate...- intentaba zafarse del agarre de la rubia. Incluso borracha tenía más fuerza que ella, pensó Regina.

\- Regina. – En esos momentos apareció Anna por la puerta. Tenía a Killian apoyado alrededor de su hombro. El moreno pareció divertirse al ver a Emma. Regina se giró con cara de estresada para escucharla. – Voy a llevarme a Killian a casa. ¿Te ocupas tú de Emma? – Dijo con cara de disculpas. La morena asintió con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Ya hablaremos mañana de esto. – Dijo mirándolos a ambos.

\- Siii...yo tambiéenn lo ciento...- intentó pronunciar Killian antes de irse riendo.

Emma que se había sentado para observar mejor la escena, río también con ganas, pero cuando Regina giró la mirada hasta ella, cuando ambos hubieron desaparecido por la puerta, casi se cae para atrás. Intentó recomponerse y ponerse seria antes de hablar. No quería que se notase que estaba borracha, pensó en toda su embriaguez y nerviosismo.

\- Regina...ten..dreemos que hablar. – Dijo alzando un dedito que dirigió hacia la morena pero que no consiguió equilibrar.

\- Desde luego que sí. Ya hablaremos de esto, Emma. – Dijo Regina en tono severo dándole un manotazo en aquel dedito que la apuntaba para que cayera sobre el regazo de Emma que se entristeció bastante al verlo de nuevo gacho.

\- ¿Pero en qué demonios estabais pensando? ¿Borrachos? ¿En el museo? ¿A mediodía? – Regina no daba crédito mientras se esforzaba en recoger las cosas de la rubia para llevarla a su casa. - ¿Se puede saber dónde están las llaves de tu maldito coche? – Se giró ofuscada para increparla.

Abrió bien los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que Emma la miraba divertida.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – Casi gritó. Apoyó sus manos sobre su cintura.

\- Aquí. – dijo la rubia en vez de responder a su pregunta levantando unas llaves ruidosamente en su mano.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina no entendió.

\- Aquí están miiiis llaves. Son estás...si tras quieres ven a pooor ellas...

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y antes de que Emma se diera cuenta Regina ya había cogido las llaves que sujetaba apenas con dos dedos. Sus reflejos le habían jugado una muy mala pasada y se retrepó en la silla contrariada.

\- Ahora vámonos. – Ordenó Regina esperando que se levantase de la silla.

\- No quiero irmee a ningún ladodo Regina...quieroo que habemoos...

\- Hablaremos cuando te hayas dado una ducha y hayas dormido al menos cinco horas seguidas.

\- No tengo ganas de doooormir...- dijo la rubia claramente con una risilla en la comisura de sus labios intentando incorporarse.

\- Lo harás, créeme. – Respondió Regina exasperada sujetándola por el codo mientras se levantaba.

Cuando ambas estuvieron a la misma altura la rubia se le quedó mirando sin decir nada. Pero con una sonrisa de lo más idiota en su cara.

\- ¿Qué? – Regina estaba harta. Eso era lo último que esperaba que le pasase aquel día, con aquello, ya estaba completo, pensó.

\- Ereees preciososa... – la rubia sonrío y la morena se quedó parada por un momento sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Estaba realmente molesta. Pero cuando vio cómo la sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó tras decirle eso e intentar acariciar suavemente su cara sin poder conseguirlo no pudo evitar enternecerse con el gesto. – Mee encaantaa cuandoo sonriies...

Regina sujetó su mano y la pegó a su mejilla antes de sonreír por fin, aunque tímidamente.

\- ¿Cómo has podido acabar así? – Dijo Regina más relajada que antes aunque más a modo de regañina que para saber. Sin embargo, la rubia, que no coordinaba muy bien, lo entendió justo en el otro sentido.

\- Buenoo eees difíciiiil de exsiplicaar...- Regina pensó que no sería buena idea interrumpirla, claramente no la había entendido, suspiró sin soltar su mano. – estaabaa peensaandoo en tii...confuuusaaa – dijo haciendo exageradas señales con su mano izquierda mientras Regina abría bien los ojos. Incluso aun sabiendo que estaba borracha había conseguido ponerla terriblemente nerviosa. Por una vez desde hacía semanas, tenía miedo de lo que la rubia pudiera decirle aunque no fue capaz de pararla. – Mee guustóoo...luuegooo vino Klilliian Anna...y hablaamsooos y aquí estoooy – dijo sonriente de nuevo.

Regina enarcó las cejas y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, escéptica. Creía haber entendido algo...pero no le había quedado muy claro.

\- ¿Qué te gusto? – No quería aprovecharse, pero lo que la rubia le decía parecía ser importante, ella necesitaba saber.

\- Tú. – A Regina le dio un vuelco el corazón.

\- ¿Cómo? – Seguía sin entender.

\- Quiieero estar contigoo Re...Regina...- se esforzó para pronunciar bien el nombre de la morena.

\- Ya estamos juntas, Emma. – Regina empezó a ponerse demasiado nerviosa. – Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, así podrás descansar y mañana podrás contarme todo lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo apresurándose a salir por la puerta y cerrar el despacho.

Apenas fue un segundo lo que tardó en echar la llave. Pero fue suficiente tiempo para que Emma se acercase a su oído comenzase a susurrar.

\- Te necesito...- Regina sintió el aire caliente y húmedo que expedía la rubia en su oreja. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza de la normal.

La rubia sonrío al ver la reacción de Regina, o al menos al intuir que había causado algún efecto en ella, se acercó un poco más y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla. Regina tragó saliva. Su corazón latía tan apresuradamente que había olvidado incluso que Emma estaba borracha. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como para aclarar sus ideas y se dispuso a llevar a la rubia a su casa de una vez.

Emma no paró de parlotear en todo el camino. Hablaba de su relación con Killian, que si era un buen chico, que si era idiota, que si era un gamberro...en fin...Regina no entendía muy bien, solo entendió que lo consideraba un buen amigo y que era importante para ella. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia, Regina aparcó el coche y realizó la misma operación que cuando salieron del museo. Abrió la puerta, no sin dificultad, porque la rubia intentaba ayudar pero no lo conseguía mucho y subió a Emma directamente a su cuarto, aquel que ya conocía bien. Dejó a su paso el maletín y la ropa de abrigo de la rubia tirados en el suelo, bastante tenía ya con cargar con ella, a pesar de que estaba de lo más graciosa.

Ambas cayeron sobre la cama pesadamente. Emma no podía más con su cuerpo y Regina estaba agotada por haber tenido que cargar con la rubia. La morena se acurrucó boca arriba para recobrar el aliento justo de la misma forma en la que había quedado la rubia que ya no se movía. Giró su cabeza para mirarla y comprobar que estaba bien. Parecía pensativa.

\- Reeegina... – Saltó de repente.

\- ¿Sí? – respondió la morena más relajada ahora que ya había conseguido llevarla hasta su casa.

Loo sée..ya loo sé... – Emma seguía mirando hacia el techo.

\- ¿Qué sabes? – La morena se incorporó sobre su codo izquierdo y se giró de costado para poder verla mejor.

\- Quee tee neecesiito... – Dijo la rubia perfectamente consciente y con una sonrisa en su cara que no se borró cuando giró el cuello para poder ver a Regina.

La morena se quedó sin saber cómo actuar. Abrió la boca para hablar en un par de ocasiones, pero no le salían las palabras. Posó su mano derecha en el vientre de la rubia y la acarició ligeramente. La rubia pronto alcanzó aquella mano de tez morena con la suya y la apretó.

\- Emma necesitas descansar...

\- Sí...- Dijo la rubia y se giró de nuevo hacia el techo, sin soltar su agarre.

\- Emma...- La morena ya conocía a la rubia, había entrado en una fase de no retorno, el sueño acabaría por vencerla en cualquier momento.

Tenía que quitarle, al menos, las botas y los pantalones, no podía dejarla así, pensó. Cuando hizo amago de moverse para hacerlo, la rubia la sujetó por el brazo con suavidad. Regina sintió el roce y la miró por inercia.

\- Quéedate...

Ella quería salir corriendo, en realidad, quería salir corriendo para poder procesar lejos de ella, las palabras que había pronunciado la rubia y que tanto la habían afectado. Además lo había dicho dos veces.

\- Emma...

\- Quédate...por favor... – la voz de la rubia fue apenas un suspiro.

Aún estaba consciente pero estaba agotada. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en varios días. La morena tragó saliva antes de apartar unos mechones rebeldes que habían caído por la cara de Emma. Suspiró resignada. Sabía que no sería capaz de dejarla sola en aquellas condiciones. No podía. Se incorporó y la desvistió consiguiendo con dificultad meterla entre las sábanas de aquella enorme cama. Se retiró un momento hasta la ventana, para llamar a su hijo y asegurarse de que Catherine se podía hacer cargo de él estarían bien. Después con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se quitó sus propias ropas y se metió con ella bajo las sábanas. También había sido una mañana dura para ella, y también estaba cansada, física y mentalmente. Cuando estuvo en su sitio sintió cómo Emma se giraba y se pegaba a ella mientras pasaba su mano por su vientre. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla.

Puede que Emma estuviera borracha, pero había llegado a una conclusión. Era consciente de que nunca antes se había enfrentado a algo así, y que probablemente le costaría muchísimo superar aquel miedo. Pero también era consciente de que solamente deseaba a Regina, era con ella con quién quería estar, pasar su tiempo con ella, y con nadie más. Y aquello era más que suficiente para empezar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Nos acercamos a un desenlace...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola! Aquí dejo...el antepenúltimo capítulo! **

**Gracias a todas las que leen o siguen este ff, sé que hay bastantes, así que inmensas gracias. **

**GreenApple86: Gracias por hacer tu GRAN aportación! jaja...Daniel es una buena persona...no sé por qué pueda caerte mal...jaja **

**Leylay: Cómo piensas que no actualizaría?...aunque, eso sí, estoy pensando que no sé si este capi valdrá por dos...porque es bastante largo...creo o...**

**15marday, mazaroca, Guest's, Gloes, Mara, thewoman00, muchas gracias por comentarme siempre, me encanta conocer vuestras opiniones! **

**Gloes: creo (porque no es que esté muy puesta en el funcionamiento de esta página...) que cuando dejas un comentario y no estas registrado en la pág. el autor tiene que aceptarte el review que dejas (es como si pasara un filtro)...si no lo acepta antes de 5 días, creo que sale directamente publicado...En mi caso, procuro aceptarlos siempre que tengo un hueco, para que se publiquen. De todas formas aunque no lo veas publicado instantáneamente, yo sí que lo leo cuando lo haces, porque todos los comentarios me llegan en forma de correo electrónico. **

**Green9: ¿Momentos "te quiero" y cosas así? ...vamos a ver qué pasa...**

**Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo que viene cargado de emociones fuertes...**

**Salu2! **

* * *

**Capítulo 25. Quiero más**

Ya era de noche cuando Emma abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. No sabía dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un cuerpo demasiado pesado, para su gusto. Era su cuarto. Estaba a oscuras. Pero no todo, una luz asomaba por debajo de la puerta del baño que estaba ligeramente abierta. Y entonces lo recordó, Regina. Llevó ambas manos hasta su frente y se retrepó pesadamente sobre la cama. No lo recortaba todo, algo que de inmediato la preocupó, porque sí recordaba ciertas cosas. ¿Habría llegado a hablar con la morena? Aquello no era propio de ella. Se levantó de la cama, solamente estaba en ropa interior. Pensó en si habría pasado algo y no lo recordaba. Enseguida desechó aquella idea, Regina no era así. Regina, pensó de nuevo. Se sentía tremendamente mal y avergonzada con Regina. Temía la reacción que la morena pudiera tener. Ella no era así, no quería haber hecho pasar a Regina por aquella experiencia. Pero algo tenía que hacer, tampoco era propio de ella quedarse en la cama abochornada.

Se levantó y sin cubrirse se acercó lentamente al baño mientras ponía en su sitio algunos pelos de su melena despeinada. Se asomó por el hueco que había. Olía a gel de manzana, Regina se estaba duchando. Sonrío para sus adentros, a pesar de que seguía teniendo miedo de la reacción de la morena. Sin embargo, se había quedado...se había quedado, eso era un hecho, independientemente de lo que hubiera pasado. Pensó en el agua que caía por el cuerpo de Regina y se imaginó esa agua cayendo por su propio cuerpo. Sí, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. ¿Qué podía pasar si se metía con ella en la ducha? ¿Le gritaría, la echaría...? No era la primera vez que compartían ducha...al fin y al cabo...no era algo tan extraño que entrara...pensó. Se quitó sus braguitas y su sujetador con apremio y lentamente se acercó hasta la ducha, para evitar que Regina se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se asomó y pudo ver el maravilloso cuerpo de la morena húmedo mientras ella acababa de aclararse el pelo. Simplemente era preciosa, pensó.

Entró en la ducha y se acercó a ella, por la espalda. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dio el paso que le faltaba para entrar en contacto con su piel. La morena se sobresaltó cuando Emma colocó sus brazos alrededor de su vientre y se pegó a ella por la espalda posando su cara sobre su hombro en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Mmm...hueles muy bien. – Suspiró la rubia.

\- Vaya, veo que por fin has despertado. – Dijo Regina bruscamente separándose de ella y girándose para mirarla.

A decir verdad, no se le había ido por completo aquel rubor que experimentaba al sentirse tan expuesta delante de la rubia, pero en aquel momento, aquello le importaba poco. Estaba enfadada con Emma. Enfadada por muchas cosas. Emma se encogió de hombros. Lo primero que hizo fue pedir disculpas. Sabía que debía hacerlo.

\- Lo siento. – Pronunció con firmeza.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¿Borracha en el museo? – Realmente Regina no había podido encontrar explicación a semejante irresponsabilidad por parte de la rubia. Era algo que quería hablar con ella.

\- Lo siento yo...la...se nos fue de las manos bebiendo, y después...después de todo...estaba demasiado borracha para pensar con claridad. – Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Regina. – No sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo Regina frunciendo los labios.

\- Sin embargo – comenzó Emma rascándose en la nuca. No sabía muy bien cómo decir lo que tenía que de decir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, y sabía que aquel era el momento. – solo tenía una idea fija en mi cabeza. Verte. – La miró con timidez. La morena alzó una ceja. – Así que pusimos rumbo al museo sin esperar a que viniera Anna.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo Regina con sorna. – Y qué era eso que no podía esperar. – Continúo en el mismo tono.

\- Bueno es...yo...quizás...hayas notado que llevo unos días un poco rara como...distante...- le costó pronunciar aquello.

\- Oh, sí, lo he notado. – El tono sarcástico de Regina tampoco ayudaba, pero en aquella ocasión no podía culparla, se lo había ganado a pulso.

\- Bien, para mí ha sido difícil...es difícil...aunque...tengo que hablar contigo, es lo mejor. – El corazón de Regina volvía a latir con violencia pero sabía que de allí, no tenía escapatoria. – Estos días han sido confusos para mí, incluso ahora mismo sigo confusa. Pero hay algo que sé y algo que quiero, y a eso no podría renunciar. – Regina tragó saliva. Emma parecía haber cogido valentía. – Esto que tenemos, esta relación...lo que sea...- dijo señalándolas con la mano a ambas. – me gusta, me gusta lo que sea que tengamos y lo quiero. Quiero seguir así, bueno seguir así, no eternamente, tal vez avanzar...- la morena abrió bien los ojos. Era cuestión de tiempo que el corazón saliese de su pecho, estaba muy tensa. – bueno avanzar no ahora si no...en fin no sabemos a dónde nos llevará esto yo...

\- Emma, Emma. – Dijo Regina tras alzar ambas manos para que parase, o se aclarase, una de dos. – al grano, por favor, creo que no estoy entendiendo.

\- Lo que quiero decirte Regina es...es...que me gusta estar contigo, incluso con tu hijo. – Dijo como si fuese la mayor revelación del mundo. – Me gusta lo que tenemos, me gusta estar contigo y no quiero estar con ningún otro, u otra. – la morena puso los ojos en blanco. – Quiero...necesito...tengo miedo. Demasiado. Yo nunca...nunca había estado así con nadie no...no había sentido lo que siento cuando estoy contigo con nadie más...lo que quiero...sé que no quiero que esto pare o alejarme de ti. Y aunque me dé un vértigo terrible, porque me lo da – río un poco nerviosa. – sé que no quiero alejarme de ti, Regina.

Regina estaba parada frente a ella. Le faltaba la respiración y casi le fallaban las piernas. Había estado pensando en lo que Emma necesitaba decirle y en su comportamiento en aquellos últimos días, se había tenido lo peor, el miedo se había apoderado de ella, también. Y ahora sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

\- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tú sientes. – Dijo finalmente la rubia al ver que Regina no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Ella suspiró y apartó sus ojos chocolate de su vista. Parecía confusa. – Escucha si quieres podemos dejar esta conversación para otro momento, no quiero presionarte, yo necesitaba desahogarme, hablarte, y...realmente necesito que hablemos...aunque no sé muy bien cómo llevar este tipo de cosas pero...no quiero presionarte. Podemos hablar en otro momento, sí quieres. – Emma dijo aquello esperando a que su respuesta fuera no. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba Regina, necesitaba saber lo que ella sentía.

Sin embargo, para la morena, en la que todo absolutamente había entrado en colapso, incluso se había quedado helada, aquellas palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. La perfecta escusa para no salir corriendo sin decir nada. Porque era lo que deseaba en aquellos momentos. Salir corriendo. No decir nada. No sabía qué decir. No podía pensar con claridad.

\- Será lo mejor. – Consiguió pronunciar fríamente.

Emma se quedó parada. No dijo nada. Simplemente se apartó para que pasara. Ella se quedó allí, debajo del agua hasta que escuchó cómo se marchaba.

* * *

Había pasado mala noche. Como las tres últimas noches, en realidad. No había podido pegar ojo a pesar de que estaba agotada. Tampoco había querido llamar a Regina o escribirle, a pesar de que no se había separado del móvil esperando una llamada o un mensaje de la morena. No sabía lo que aquello significaba. Pensó en que solo necesitaba tiempo para hablar. Tampoco había sido el momento después del enfado por la borrachera, hasta cierto punto podía entender que hubiera salido corriendo a pesar de que ella hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera. Podía entenderlo, pero dolía. Un dolor se había instaurado en la boca de su estómago, un dolor inexplicable del que no podía deshacerse y que tampoco la dejaba tranquila. Un dolor nuevo para ella, un dolor que no le gustaba nada. Un dolor que llevaba corroyéndola por dentro tres días ya.

* * *

Regina había salido corriendo, se había quedado bloqueada. Necesitaba estar sola. Siempre había sido una mujer solitaria, siempre se había enfrentado a todo sola. Tampoco había cambiado ese hecho en la parte de su vida en la que estuvo con Robin, pues él estaba demasiado ocupado en sus cosas, y ella en las suyas. Sin embargo ahora, ahora todo era diferente. Emma la trató diferente desde el principio. Diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes. Nunca nadie la había tratado con tanta insolencia, a ella, una mujer que inspiraba respeto y miedo por donde pasaba. Así había sido siempre, y a ella eso le gustaba. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse. ¿Había sido feliz? Cuando nació Henry sí, fue la mujer más feliz del mundo. Su vida estaba completa entonces. Pero no supo cómo actuar en los años posteriores, no siempre estuvo al lado de su hijo todo lo que hubiera debido, el trabajo siempre le ganó la batalla al pequeño. Hasta que se dio cuenta que el trabajo no era su vida y tampoco lo era su marido. Entonces se dio cuenta que lo único importante para ella era su hijo, Henry.

Poco tiempo después su vida se desestabilizó. Todo se volvió oscuro. La separación con Robin, la muerte de su padre, su traslado a Londres...habían sido demasiadas emociones negativas en apenas dos años...su vida se había vuelto un auténtico caos y no lo soportaba. Lo único que seguía valiendo la pena era su pequeño, Henry, él le daba fuerzas para seguir por el camino que ella creía correcto. Hasta que conoció a Emma. Emma había puesto patas arriba su mundo, o lo que quedaba de él. Todo lo que ella concebía, todo lo que ella imaginaba, todo lo que ella deseaba, todo lo que ella pensaba, todo lo había vuelto del revés. Desde que Emma Swan apareció en su vida, su mundo había cambiado irremediablemente. Y eso lo sabía desde el principio, desde el momento en el que tuvieron su primer pulso, porque aquella mujer no atendía a razones, solo atendía a impulsos.

Ella era impredecible, y por tanto incontrolable. Había removido de tal manera su mundo que incluso había llegado a apreciarla como una justa rival hecha a su medida. Hasta Emma, nadie se le había enfrentado como lo había hecho ella. Evidentemente aquello no le gustaba, pero le daba una emoción a su vida, hacía que la adrenalina de su cuerpo subiera de alguna manera, la hacía sentir, y eso había sido bueno para ella. Tan bueno que incluso había conseguido confiar en Emma. Y de repente su nueva vida giraba alrededor de aquella insolente rubia que despertaba en ella tanta ira y tanta curiosidad, al mismo tiempo. Porque así era, desde el principio le había despertado curiosidad, eso no podía negarlo.

A decir verdad, no sabría explicar lo que le había despertado desde el principio, porque después comenzó a experimentar sentimientos...sensaciones más bien, que no sabía que existían dentro de ella, al menos no por una mujer, y al menos no por una que fuese Emma Swan. Pero así fue. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo evitando, intentando en realidad, dar una explicación racional y lógica a lo que le ocurría con Emma, una por la que no pasaba acercarse a ella de otra manera que no fuese profesionalmente. No había podido negar lo inevitable, al igual que tampoco había podido negar sus propios impulsos. Al final había acabado rindiéndose ante sus más profundos deseos, esos que había mantenido ocultos y que nunca antes había sido capaz de dejar salir. Y se había sentido bien. Se había sentido tan bien que había dejado de pensar en si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. Ya no pensaba, solo sentía, y se sentía bien, se sentía... ¿feliz? Aquellas últimas semanas con Emma...todo había sido tan bueno y tan...diferente...que ni siquiera se había planteado el hecho de lo que podría pasar después.

Pero allí estaba ahora, sentada delante de una chimenea que ya apenas daba calor con una copa de vino en sus manos pensando. Pensando en lo que podría pasar después. Sus ojos fijos en el fuego. No estaba segura de haber entendido totalmente a Emma, pero igual simplemente era que no quería estar segura de haberla entendido...porque algo clara sí que había sido. ¿Qué quería ella? No se lo había planteado. Pero por mucho que pensaba y daba vueltas en su cabeza, siempre todos los caminos le llevaban a una misma certeza. ¿Qué quería ella? Ella quería seguir sintiéndose así. Pensó ya sin llevar la cuenta de las veces que había llegado a aquella conclusión desde aquella noche que había salido huyendo de la casa de Emma.

Lo que no sabía, sin embargo, era el cómo. Nunca antes había sentido por nadie lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella. En todos los aspectos. Ella la hacía sentirse viva. Con ella podía ser ella misma sin necesidad de ocultar nada. Y eso era...simplemente perfecto. Sin embargo, eran tan diferentes...aunque a decir verdad, para ser tan diferentes habían conseguido complementarse muy bien en todo aquel tiempo. La verdad era que no podía quejarse de Emma, bueno, al menos no fuera de que era realmente odiosa e insoportable en algunas ocasiones...y aquella risilla de suficiencia...soltó un suspiro y no pudo evitar reír sin proponérselo. La realidad era que la sacaba de sus casillas, y en algunos, en muchos momentos había sentido deseos de matarla, pero ya no, ya no quería matarla, eso lo sabía muy bien. También conseguía sacarle las más tontas sonrisas y las más profundas miradas, y por aquello no quería matarla, por aquello solo quería besarla y abrazarla.

Suspiró de nuevo preguntándose por qué sería todo tan complicado para ella. No quería alejarse de Emma, eso lo tenía claro. Pero tenía miedo. Ella tenía un hijo, tenía una familia que necesitaba una estabilidad y Emma no era precisamente un ejemplo de estabilidad, sino todo lo contrario. No había tenido ninguna relación estable, no había estado más de un año enganchada a nada ni nadie...su vínculo más profundo sin lugar a dudas era el museo. Esa era como la base en su vida. Desde ahí viajaba, se ausentaba, volvía, se volvía a ir...una locura de vida. Ella no buscaba eso. Ella necesitaba otras cosas. Sin embargo, hasta aquel momento Emma le había dado todo lo que sin darse cuenta había necesitado, incluso más. Se había dejado llevar como nunca antes y por primera vez en su vida había experimentado una sensación que podría haberse asemejado con la felicidad. Entonces, por qué iban a cambiar ahora las cosas. Estaban viviendo en una burbuja, lo sabía. Una burbuja que sabía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Sea como fuera, sabía que no podía dejar las cosas estar, tendría que enfrentarse a Emma. Tenía que hablar con ella, no podía dejarla así por más tiempo.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció con peor humor que de costumbre, Henry lo notó. Catherine la había pillado en el salón, a su pesar, y habían estado charlando largo tendido. Su amiga nunca había sido tan sincera con ella, ella lo sabía, y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo, a pesar de que se lo negaba, pensaba que en aquella ocasión tenía razón. Aquel día tenía programadas varias reuniones y casi no apareció en toda la mañana por el museo. No lo hizo hasta medio día, con cara de cansada y un hambre terrible. Tenía cosas que arreglar por la tarde así que decidió comer algo rápido en la cafetería para poder seguir trabajando cuanto antes.

Y allí estaba Emma, como de costumbre con una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de saber que aquellos días no habían tenido que ser especialmente buenos para ella. Porque lo sabía. La conocía y por mucho que quisiera pensar que no era así, lo sabía, Emma podría ser muchas cosas, pero era sincera en lo que le había expresado, de eso estaba segura. Estaba sentada con David, Anna y Elsa en la otra barra. Ellos también estaban comiendo algo. Al parecer aquel día todos tenían mucho trabajo en el museo, ya que era raro verlos agobiados un jueves o un viernes. Normalmente salían a almorzar fuera y regresaban como tres horas después, algo que, por cierto, le molestaba.

Devolvió el gesto y esperó a que el camarero le sirviera su ensalada y su café. Tendría que sentarse con ellos si no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Cogió aire y fuerzas antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hasta ellos. Su corazón latía con fuerza aunque intentaba por todos los medios controlar aquellos nervios. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio cómo David y Elsa se levantaban a apenas unos metros de ella. No quería quedarse a solas con Emma bajo ningún motivo. No le apetecía hablar en aquel momento. Carraspeó y saludó a todos.

\- Nosotros ya nos íbamos, tenemos mucho que preparar. – Dijo David risueño.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa algo tensa y tomó asiento en donde antes había estado Elsa. Justo en frente de Emma, dejando a Anna en el medio. La miró de reojo y tras despedirse de los dos rubios se volvió y adoptó su mejor porte diplomática. Aunque por dentro se moría de nervios no podía dejar que nadie lo viera. Ella era una mujer adulta con las convicciones muy claras, por el amor de dios, ¡sabía lo que quería! No tenía por qué comportarse como un adolescente hormonada e idiota. Se reprendió duramente para sus adentros.

\- ¿Qué tal la mañana, Regina? – Fue Anna la que rompió el hielo. Muy diplomática, también, recordaba que le había prometido una conversación la última vez que la vio por dejar que se produjese el desafortunado suceso entre los dos idiotas.

\- Agobiada, diría yo. – se volvió para mirar a Emma - ¿y la vuestra, qué tal fue esa resaca, señorita Swan? – Emma alzó la mirada. Regina no supo dilucidar lo que vio en esos ojos. Hubiera jurado que aunque sonreían, o lo intentaban, la miraban con tristeza y con algo más que no había visto antes.

\- ¿Señorita Swan? – Aun así Emma no tenía por costumbre mostrarse débil. Y tampoco iba a ser así en aquella ocasión, como bien percibió Regina.

Puede que por dentro fuese un volcán a punto de explotar, pero si algo tenía claro es que ella no volvería a sacar aquella conversación. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Si no había obtenido respuesta, por algo sería. No pensaba insistir. Había sido muy clara. Pensó.

No tuvo que decir más nada, Regina sabía a lo que se refería. Sonrío mirando el café. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

\- Así es, señorita Swan hasta que decida qué voy a hacer contigo y con Killian...- bufó, aunque sus palabras sonaban con cierto tono de mofa – borrachos en el museo...- chasqueó, aún no se lo podía creer. – Tenéis suerte de que tenga otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.

Anna río entre dientes. Ya se había dado cuenta de que bromeaba. Podía haber sido realmente malo, de hecho, ella había llegado a pensar que los despediría a ambos. Ahora se tranquilizó, definitivamente, Regina era una caja de sorpresas. Emma también sonrío, a su vez, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

\- Creo que podré soportarlo. – Dijo Emma. Regina asintió satisfecha.

\- ¿Entonces, qué tal la mañana? – Volvió a preguntar Anna jovialmente.

\- Agotadora. – suspiró Regina - y aún tengo que poner al día algunos asuntos antes de mañana. – Que viajéis me sale muy caro. – Dijo alzando una ceja con resignación mirando a Anna. Que entendió la broma perfectamente.

Regina tenía el doble de trabajo en aquellos días porque era la época en la que comenzaban las investigaciones y tenía demasiadas cosas que dejar listas antes de la siguiente semana. Sin embargo, Emma y Regina se habían quedado pensativas. La semana próxima Emma se iría, y aquello producía en ambas un tremendo malestar, y más después del giro que había dado la situación.

\- En fin, tengo que irme. Mucho trabajo. – Dijo expresivamente Emma alternando la mirada entre una otra. – nos vemos luego.

Y dicho eso se marchó dejando a Regina con una quemazón aún más profunda que la que venía experimentando hasta aquel momento en todo su ser. Le hubiera gustado levantarse tras e ir tras ella, decirle que no se fuera, evitarlo, pero sin embargo se quedó sentada. Sentada y dolida. Habló un rato más con Anna. Fue la pelirroja la que puso todas las ganas en aquella conversación, ya que Regina se había quedado como ida, aunque no consiguió animarla mucho.

* * *

Eran casi las seis de la tarde. La jornada laboral ya había terminado para todo el mundo y para Regina ya estaba a punto. Presionó el botón de enviar y se retrepó satisfecha en su silla. Había acabado por fin aquel día de locura. Estaba más agotada de lo normal, en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en ella. Se había pasado todo el día pensando en que debía ir a buscarla, sobre todo después de la reunión con su equipo en la que ella no estuvo presente. Sin embargo no había sido capaz de ir. Se frotó la sien mientras cerraba el portátil.

En ese momento la puerta de su despacho se abrió como una exhalación. Se sobresaltó bruscamente ya que no esperaba esa intromisión tan abrupta. Emma cerró la puerta tras de sí. Primero se sobresaltó pero cuando la vio tuvo miedo, la rubia estaba encolerizada.

\- ¡Es que no piensas decirme nada! – Gritó más que preguntó, algo que no era nada común en ella. Regina se quedó parada. Sabía a lo que se refería lo que no esperaba era verla así, tan fuera de sí.

\- Emma qué...- intentó tranquilizarla.

\- Lo intenté...- volvió a pronunciar la rubia cabreada más consigo misma que con el resto del mundo. – te aseguro que lo intenté. ¡Pero no soporto que me ignores! – Dijo gesticulando con sus manos. – necesito que me digas algo. – Regina se levantó para encararla.

\- Emma yo no te ignoro. – Y también para intentar tranquilizarla. – No...- de repente al verla así no supo qué decir. La respiración de ambas era irregular y sus cuerpos estaban tensos.

Tanto para la una como para la otra había sido difícil decir todo lo que se habían dicho a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo. En aquellos momentos para Emma había sido muy difícil aparecer en aquel despacho así. Jamás había necesitado algo tanto como necesitaba a Regina. Nunca había estado tan expuesta ante nadie, ni había tenido tanto miedo. Su instinto le decía que se alejara pero su corazón le obligaba a saber antes de hacerlo.

A Regina le pasaba algo parecido. Era el momento de hablar, si no lo hacía sabía que acabaría perdiéndola. Y por una vez en su vida le importaba que otra persona pudiera sufrir por su causa, no lo soportaría. No quería perderla sabía lo que quería, aunque para ella supusiera un riesgo que no sabía si estaba dispuesta a correr sabía lo que quería. Tragó saliva y con los ojos abiertos y brillantes decidió comenzar a hablar, todo lo calmadamente que le permitieron sus sentimientos.

\- Emma, por favor, tranquilízate. – Intentó sujetarla por los brazos pero la rubia no se lo permitió. En sus ojos percibió dolor, y eso fue mucho más de lo que la morena pudo soportar.

Vio cómo Emma se daba media vuelta y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta por la que había entrado instantes antes y sintió cómo algo se rompía en su interior. Era ahora o nunca. Si no hablaba ahora, la perdería para siempre. Lo sabía, tenía que conseguir decir algo.

\- Emma espera. – Dijo apresurada. La rubia se detuvo, se volteó y alejó su mano de la cerradura. – Yo no...no quiero que esto acabe. – Pronunció Regina con dificultad pero con fuerza. Emma abrió bien sus ojos que de inmediato se llenaron de un alivio repentino. Guardó silencio, esperando a que la morena dijese algo más. Ésta suspiró antes de hablar. – Tengo miedo. – Pronunció al fin, superando a su orgullo.

\- Yo también tengo miedo. – Dijo Emma de inmediato. – Estoy aterrada...nunca antes había sentido esto que siento por nadie. – Dijo y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Regina tragó saliva mientras la rubia intentaba rectificar. – A ver si me explico. – Dijo mirando al suelo y después a Regina. – Yo...me...me gusta esto que tenemos. Me hace sentir...bien. Me siento bien a tu lado y...es...siento que te necesito. El hecho de pensar en alejarme de ti, en que esto que tenemos acabe para mí es...no sé qué es lo que tenemos o a donde nos llevará, pero me gusta. Lo necesito. Te necesito, Regina. Y tengo miedo sí, pero te aseguro que voy a luchar por esto que siento por encima de ese miedo. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. – Terminó la rubia.

La morena tenía los ojos brillantes y aún procesaba aquellas palabras que le habían llegado directas al corazón. Ella también tenía miedo, pero también deseaba arriesgarse. Lo deseaba, así lo sentía en su interior. Las palabras de Emma le habían henchido el corazón. Ahora latía con más fuerza que antes y también con más energía. Pero ella seguía siendo Regina Mills, no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, ella no era así, no estaba acostumbrada a abrir su corazón a la gente, le costaba, y a pesar de que se trataba de Emma, le seguía costando, y eso era algo que en aquellos momentos la molestó demasiado, hasta el punto de llegar a enfadarse consigo misma por no ser capaz de vencer sus propios muros.

\- Es porque soy una mujer. – Preguntó Emma rompiendo el silencio y sacándola de sus propios pensamientos. Aquella pregunta la golpeó y la hizo reaccionar, le hizo darse cuenta de hasta qué punto no había sido capaz de abrirse con Emma a pesar de todo.

\- No. – Dijo de inmediato. – No me importa que seas una mujer. Lo que me importa es que no sea capaz de responderte de...esto que tengo contigo es nuevo para mí. En muchos aspectos, de hecho. – Dijo resaltando la obviedad. – Yo no...- no sabía cómo expresarlo – nunca he sido capaz de permitirme...de abrirme con nadie así, como lo hago contigo. Para mí es confuso y tengo miedo a que...a que me rompas el corazón...estoy tan expuesta que...me siento como en una montaña rusa, a veces es mucho más de lo que puedo soportar y es...para mí es...- sonrió sin poder creerse lo que iba a decir mirando finalmente a Emma a la que hasta entonces no había sido capaz de mirar. - tan bueno que tengo miedo de que no sea real. – Emma sonrío también al escuchar aquellas palabras y ambas soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo desde hacía un rato.

Comenzaron a reír tímida pero sonoramente descargando todos los nervios y la tensión que se había acumulado en sus cuerpos. Fue Emma la que se acercó a Regina después de todo, volviendo su mirada más intensa y apagándose su risa. La morena la miraba con ojos brillantes aunque expectantes.

\- Es real. – Susurró Emma cuando estuvo cerca de sus labios. No pudo evitar apoyar su frente sobre la de la morena. Había echado demasiado de menos su contacto. Se separó un poco, solo lo justo para poder continuar hablándole.

\- Es aterrador. – Susurró Regina.

\- Lo sé. – Ambas esbozaron una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ya no hubo más palabras. Solo hubo la necesidad de ambas por sentir sus labios nuevamente. Se fundieron en un beso intenso, apasionado, pero sobre todo necesitado. Un beso necesitado en el que ambas expresaron todo lo que sentían desde hacía tiempo y ahora estaban desvelando. Se abrazaron, se acariciaron, se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente, como para dejar claro donde estaba el sitio de la otra, a quién necesitaban a su lado. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y sus corazones galoparon descontrolados. Todo era nuevo para ambas. Y ambas creían que podrían volverse locas. Se separaron lentamente lo justo para poder respirar. Se miraron a los ojos, los de ambas brillaban con tanta intensidad...en aquellos momentos ambas se sentían plenas. Después de los días que habían pasado separadas, por fin se sentían bien, sentían que era allí donde querían estar.

* * *

Después de todas las emociones del día anterior aquel viernes Regina había necesitado tres cafés mañaneros para poder ponerse en marcha. Aunque había valido la pena el desvelo. Había hablado largo y tendido con Emma y ambas habían podido expresarse mutuamente lo que sentían. A pesar del cansancio, se sentía feliz. Una media sonrisa iluminaba su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Por fin había podido abrirse con Emma. Por fin sabían lo que querían la una de la otra. Y por fin tenía la seguridad de que Emma no la abandonaría, al menos, no en aquel momento, no ahora. Emma la necesitaba, a ella, no a ningún otro, si no a ella, al igual que ella necesitaba a la rubia.

\- Buenos y felices días. – Dijo Emma entrando sin llamar al despacho de Regina y sentándose delante de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Ponte cómoda, querida. – Dijo Regina con cara de estupefacción.

\- Gracias, eso hago. – Regina enarcó una ceja. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba ahora a la rubia.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de tú...- no sabía cómo llamarlo- repentina interrupción? – dijo con ironía.

\- Verás, he estado pensando en algo. – Comenzó Emma ignorando el sarcasmo de la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Regina se temió lo peor – Ayer no escuché en ningún momento que te diese vergüenza o pudor o palo o que no aceptases tener una relación pública con una mujer...- esperó a que Regina le respondiera.

\- ¿No? – Dijo ella dubitativa ya que no conseguía entender por dónde le saldría Emma.

\- Bien, entonces eso quiere decir que tal vez pueda comentarle a los chicos que tenemos una relación. – Dijo muy contenta y de un tirón. Regina enarcó las cejas y se retrepó en su asiento. No se lo podía creer. A veces se olvidaba de con quién estaba manteniendo una relación. – Bueno una...lo que sea que tengamos, esto de que estamos juntas o no sé... ¿juntas no? – preguntó la rubia de repente con dudas.

A Regina le hizo gracia aquella pregunta y la expresión en la cara de la rubia. A saber lo que habría estado pensando Emma durante la noche para venirle con aquellas preguntas aquella mañana. Pero no pudo evitar enternecerse al verla así, era como un crío. La volvería loca, definitivamente se había ablandado más de la cuenta en los últimos meses, pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios tras poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, juntas Emma. Estamos juntas. – Le aclaró Regina con gracia apoyándose en su mesa para cortar un poco la distancia entre ellas.

La rubia tragó saliva al ver cómo la estaba mirando Regina. Ésta se dio cuenta, y definitivamente pensó en que no se había equivocado, que estar con Emma la estimulaba hasta puntos inalcanzables para ella. Y en aquellos momentos, cuando se daba cuenta del efecto que podía provocar en ella, su placer era infinito. La rubia le devolvió una gran sonrisa turbada. Aún no se acababa de acostumbrar a aquella sensación de efervescencia que experimentaba su cuerpo desde el día anterior.

Viendo que Emma no respondía, Regina, que parecía controlar un poco mejor que ella la situación, decidió romper el silencio para estimularla de alguna manera.

\- Así que ahora puedes dejar de ponerme ojitos e ir a contarles que tienes una relación con la jefa a tus amigos. – Dijo risueña y con maldad. Emma frunció el ceño de repente.

\- Yo no te pongo ojitos. – Respondió molesta. Regina soltó una sonora carcajada. Emma pensó que no había otro sonido en el mundo que le gustase más. Tampoco pudo evitar sonreír con ella.

\- Oh, sí que lo hace, señorita Swan. – Continúo Regina en el mismo tono de mofa.

\- Bien, pues iré ahora mismo. – Dijo autosuficiente la rubia.

\- Bien. Espero que Daniel sea el primero en enterarse. – Respondió Regina con malicia.

\- Daniel será el primero en enterarse, como desea la jefa. – Río Emma antes de levantarse para marcharse.

\- Emma espera. – Regina se levantó también acercándose a donde Emma estaba, decidida.

Se paró frente a ella apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Emma no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en aquellos carnosos labios coronados por aquella cicatriz que los hacía únicos.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche a casa? – Preguntó Regina algo tímida. – Catherine tiene planes con los chicos y me gustaría que cenases con Henry y conmigo, si te parece bien. – Le daba algo de miedo haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. La espera por la respuesta de la rubia le pareció eterna.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Me parece una gran idea. – Le respondió Emma con una gran sonrisa poniendo fin a la distancia que Regina había marcado entre ellas. La estrechó entre sus brazos y capturó sus labios por primera vez aquel día. – mmm...los había echado de menos.

\- Pero si solo han pasado unas horas. – Río Regina ante las ocurrencias de la rubia.

\- Demasiadas para mí. – Dijo Emma dándole un ligero beso. – Por cierto, me encanta que te hayas acostumbrado a referirte a los chicos como "los chicos". – Regina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo debería llamarles?

\- Antes los llamabas "tus chicos", ¿no lo recuerdas? Me gusta que te sientas cercana a ellos. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco, no había sido consciente de sus palabras, aunque las había dicho con total naturalidad.

Se retiró de ella y volvió a su asiento antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Espero que cuando hables con los chicos – dijo recalcando aquellas palabras- dediques el resto de tu tiempo a trabajar un rato. – Emma sonrío antes de asentir.

\- Yo siempre hago mi trabajo. – Se marchó finalmente dejando a Regina con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? – Preguntó Henry ladeando la cabeza, curioso.

\- Dentro de dos días chico. – Respondió Emma divertida bajo la atenta mirada de Regina.

La tarde había pasado deprisa para alivio de todos que acababan de salir de una semana demasiado agotadora. Por fin era viernes. A pesar de que tenían por costumbre marcharse antes los viernes, aquel día, el equipo de Emma se había quedado más de la cuenta para ver con sus propios ojos a la parejita aparecer en público por primera vez oficialmente. Ellos ya lo sabían, pero no podían perderse ni locos la reacción de ambas cuando vieran que las esperaban en la cafetería.

Todo el mundo dio por hecho aquella situación y nadie concretó nada ni llamó a la parejita por su nombre ni nada por el estilo, pero consiguieron crear una situación demasiado embarazosa para Regina y demasiado divertida para ellos, incluso para Catherine, que había sido avisada y había corrido como una loca hacia el museo para no perderse la escena. Conocía a Regina perfectamente, y sabía que la cara que pondría su amiga no podría comprarse ni con todo el oro del mundo. Adoraba ver a Regina en aquel ambiente en el que estaba fuera de su hábitat natural y en el que cualquier embrollo podía suponerle un dilema mayor. Dilema que resolvía con soltura y naturalidad, lo cual la alegraba tanto como la divertía, pues a pesar de todo, conocía el encanto de Regina.

Después de la gran encerrona, como la había llamado Emma, ambas habían puesto rumbo a casa de Regina donde Henry las esperaba junto a Belle. Regina le dio las gracias a Belle por cuidar de Henry antes de que se marchara y le comentara a su hijo que cenarían los tres aquella noche. El chico se puso la mar de contento, algo que alegró a ambas por igual. Regina se había sentido un poco nerviosa por aquella cena con Emma y Henry. Aunque por el contrario Emma se había sentido del todo tranquila, adoraba a aquel chico, y nunca había tenido ningún problema con él. También sabía que él tampoco lo tendría cuando se enterase que su madre y ella estaban juntas, de eso estaba segura, es más, se había permitido pensar incluso que se alegraría.

La cena transcurrió muy bien, para alivio de Regina. Emma y Henry no habían parado de hablar en toda la noche entre preguntas del pequeño y respuestas de ella que parecía encantada de responder a todas y cada una de las curiosidades de su hijo. La verdad es que fue una velada muy divertida. Cuando dieron las doce Henry empezó a bostezar demasiado seguido y a pesar de que estaba muy entusiasmado Regina pensó que ya era hora de que se fuera a la cama. El chico protestó al igual que Emma, pero esta última pronto se cayó cuando los ojos inquisitoriales de Regina se clavaron en los suyos.

* * *

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, después de acostar a su hijo, Regina se sintió feliz, había sido una noche perfecta, todo había sido diferente a lo que ella había planeado, pero aun así, todo había sido estupendo. Henry parecía tenerle bastante aprecio a Emma, incluso admiración, algo que le alegraba bastante. Y por otro lado Emma parecía estar encantada con él, algo que la dejaba bastante tranquila.

Cuando apareció por la puerta del salón no vio a nadie, aunque sabía perfectamente que Emma debía estar escondida por algún sitio. Se acercó al sofá por la espalda para poder tener mejor panorámica del salón, y allí estaba ella, tumbada en su sofá, descalza y con los ojos cerrados. Sonrío por un instante. Carraspeó para hacerle ver a la rubia que había vuelto. Ésta abrió los ojos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara. Aunque Regina se dio cuenta que era una sonrisa cansada.

\- ¿Estás cansada? – Preguntó rodeando el sofá y sentándose junto al cuerpo de la rubia que la acogió de inmediato entre sus brazos.

\- Un poco, creo. Ha sido una semana movidita.

\- ¿Movidita? – Regina alzó las cejas. Emma asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- La cena ha ido bien. – Dijo sin abrirlos.

\- Sí, yo también lo pienso. – Regina esbozó una tierna sonrisa antes de secundar su opinión.

\- El chico tiene madera de aventurero. – Dijo Emma como si nada.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. – Respondió Regina con cierto tono ofuscado. Emma abrió solamente un ojo y la miró para ver su expresión.

\- Lo lleva en la sangre Regina, no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. – Sonrío la rubia para sus adentros volviendo a cerrar ambos ojos.

\- Ya veremos, es una vida muy peligrosa. – Dijo con pesar.

\- Peligrosa y emocionante. – Se incorporó la rubia sonriente.

Emma sabía cuál era el pesar de Regina. Le costaba separarse de ella. Lo sabía porque a ella le pasaba justo lo mismo. Siempre había adorado viajar, dejarse llevar y sentir el riesgo en su sangre, pero ahora, algo había cambiado para ella.

\- Tú procura mantenerte a salvo. – Soltó Regina sin pensar.

\- Lo haré. – Dijo la rubia capturándola entre sus brazos tumbándola junto a ella.

\- Emma, es tarde...- dijo la morena al ver las intenciones de Emma que había comenzado a acariciar la parte baja de sus muslos levantándole suavemente el vestido que llevaba. - ... y Henry está en casa, podría escucharnos. – La reprendió.

\- Estoy segura de que lo haría. – Soltó Emma con una sonrisilla pícara y de suficiencia.

Regina se acercó y le mordió el labio inferior, pasando su lengua por el lugar donde se habían clavado sus dientes a modo de regañina, aunque para Emma aquello fue más placentero que doloroso.

\- Deberíamos dormir. – Dijo la morena. – Estoy cansada.

\- Yo también lo estoy. – suspiró la rubia, que a su pesar tenía que admitir que estaba completamente agotada después de una semana sin apenas dormir.

Regina alzó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho para observarla mejor. Emma había cerrado los ojos de nuevo, y su respiración era constante, relajada, aunque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como siempre que lo había escuchado. Se la quedó mirando un momento, pensativa. Pensando en lo bien que se sentía a su lado y en cómo solo cuando estaba cerca de ella se sentía realmente relajada, tranquila y feliz. Como si no existiera más el mundo, sino solo ellas dos.

\- Emma...- la llamó en un susurro. – Emma...

\- Mmm...lo sé, lo sé. Ya me voy. – Dijo la rubia bajo la divertida mirada de Regina. Siempre que le entraba el sueño se comportaba igual, en aquellos momentos Regina solo pensaba en lo tierna que le parecía cuando actuaba así.

\- Ven conmigo a la cama.

\- ¿Cómo? – Emma abrió los ojos de inmediato bajo la chispeante mirada de la morena que volvió a alzar la voz con tranquilidad.

\- Quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche. – Emma se desperezó y se incorporó un poco. No sabía si había escuchado bien.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir? ¿Contigo? ¿En tu cama? – Emma abrió bien los ojos.

\- Sí. – Respondió Regina mostrando su espléndida sonrisa, divertida.

Emma se quedó callada, sin saber que responder, procesando la información. Su corazón se había saltado un latido y desde luego nada deseaba más en aquellos momentos que quedarse a compartir una noche entera con Regina. Tranquilamente, solo a su lado. Solo durmiendo juntas, sin tener que separarse.

Al ver que Emma no decía nada Regina comenzó a incorporarse. Ya conocía a la perfección aquellos momentos de trance de la rubia, también sabía que si no hacía algo para que reaccionase podrían estar allí eternamente.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Emma al verla alejarse frunciendo el ceño.

\- A la cama Swan. – Respondió ella con picardía.

Emma sonrío, se desperezó y corrió escaleras arriba para alcanzarla.

* * *

**Perdonad por posibles erratas. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, problema encontrado y resuelto en el mismo capítulo...no os quejaréis...al menos os alargo el sufrimiento bien poquito...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bueno, y llegamos al final de esta historia...**

**En primer lugar, quería agradecer a todas las que la habéis seguido desde el principio, y por supuesto, a todas las que os habéis animado a comentar vuestras impresiones. Ha sido un placer poder leeros. **

**En segundo lugar, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que sin mostraos, seguís igualmente cada capítulo a través de vuestra lectura. sé que sois muchas. Así que espero que hayáis disfrutado. **

**También espero que este final no os decepcione...ya nos hemos acercado un poco al desenlace en el capítulo anterior, vamos a ver cómo acaba todo...**

**Lo haré de la siguiente manera. Tengo un pequeño epílogo escrito, que es el final de la historia. Muy pequeño, así que cuelgo ahora este último capítulo y a última hora, colgaré el epílogo. **

**Alguien ha dicho algo de 200 comentarios? Eso sería increíble, así que si os animáis, todas las que comentáis y las que no, sin chantajes o coacciones (siempre me he portado muy bien, no os podréis quejar) podríais hacer un último esfuerzo para ver si conseguimos llegar a esos 200 reviews y dejar esta historia en el lugar que creáis que se merece. Ya serán los últimos, esto se ha acabado. **

**Sin más, os dejo el capítulo que da título al ff. **

**Inmensas gracias por vuestras palabras. Aquí os dejo las mías. **

* * *

**Capítulo 26. La palabra con A**

Era la primera vez que dormían juntas. Habían cenado con Henry y Emma se había quedado a dormir por primera vez. Regina la miró una vez más antes de intentar levantarse sin despertarla. Llevaba despierta un buen rato pero había sido incapaz de moverse de su lado. Todo era nuevo para ella, pero se sentía tan bien que ya apenas recordaba cómo había podido vivir antes sin aquella rubia idiota.

Cuando estaba incorporándose para salir de la cama, ya que creía que lo había conseguido, dos brazos fuertes la cogieron por la cintura y la hicieron volver de un tirón al lado de cierta rubia que se colocó de inmediato a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Pensabas irte sin darme un beso de buenos días. – Le dijo con voz ronca y sonriente.

\- No quería despertarte. – Respondió Regina a la que el corazón aún le latía con fuerza por el sobresalto y la excitación que Emma conseguía provocarle siempre.

\- Ah...ah. – Espetó Emma girando la cabeza negativamente mientras sujetaba ambas manos por encima de su cabeza – Eso está muy mal jefa. – Regina alzó bien las cejas mostrando indignación, aunque no le desagradaba del todo que la llamase jefa de vez en cuando – así que pretendías salir corriendo después de la noche que hemos pasado. – Regina le sonrío ligeramente pero siguió sin decir nada. - ¿Sabes? He estado pensando algo. – Le dijo cambiando totalmente de tema y expresión.

\- Sorpréndeme. – Regina se temió lo peor. Emma decidió ignorar la ironía de su voz, ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

\- He estado pensando que no me importaría pasar así todas las noches...- susurró acercándose a su mejilla. Regina se turbó al recordar la noche que habían pasado pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo. Emma esperó a ver su reacción, y prosiguió. - ...y despertarme así...todas las mañanas...- dijo con voz pícara echando un vistazo al cuerpo de la mujer que yacía bajo su propio cuerpo. Algo que hizo removerse a Regina que sonreía con ganas.

\- ¿Todas las mañanas? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Todas las mañanas. – Confirmó la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Ha estado bien, sí. – Ahora fue Emma la que enarcó una ceja. – No me importaría repetirlo de vez en cuando. - Su tono de voz fue demasiado neutro para el gusto de su compañera.

\- ¿De vez en cuando? – Dijo Emma sonriendo entre dientes y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a la morena que rompió en carcajadas moviéndose debajo de ella e intentando zafarse de sus manos.

\- Emma...- pronunciaba con dificultad. – ¡Emma para! – decía entre risas.

La rubia paró de inmediato y volvió a inmovilizarle las manos a la altura de su cabeza. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas pero la sonrisa permanecía aún en el rostro de Regina.

\- A mí también me ha encantado despertarme contigo. Y me gustaría que se repitiera más noches. – Dijo la morena rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado. Sabía que a Emma le gustaría escuchar las palabras que ella había estado reteniendo. Sin embargo no todo era tan fácil. – Pero aún tengo que hablar con Henry...y no hablemos de Catherine...- Regina puso los ojos en blanco suspiró al acordarse de su amiga. – Espero que no ponga el grito en el cielo al verte bajar por las escaleras. – Sonrío.

\- Dudo que no lo haga. – Ambas rieron. Emma se había llevado muy bien con Catherine y ya conocía cómo era. - ¿Vas a contárselo a Henry? – La morena asintió y se puso seria.

\- ¿Te parece bien? – Preguntó con voz tímida.

\- Me parece estupendo. – Dijo de inmediato Emma para no hacerla sufrir. – y sí poder disfrutar de noches como esta y despertares como este – dijo recalcando aquella última palabra. – va a depender de la opinión de ese chico, será mejor que te des prisa. – Regina sonrío y la besó. Definitivamente no sabía qué iba a hacer con ella.

* * *

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en ella cuando asomó por la cocina. El olor a café ya la había alarmado pero sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio a su hijo y a su amiga codo a codo sentados en la isleta mirándola sonrientes sin decir una palabra. Catherine café y Henry chocolate en mano. Regina tragó saliva.

\- Veo que os las apañáis muy bien sin mí. – Dijo acercándose a su hijo para besarlo en la frente.

Al ver que ninguno decía nada pero que seguían mirándola con aquella sonrisa tan delatadora decidió sentarse en frente de ellos.

\- ¿Has pasado la noche con Emma? – Soltó Henry con una sonrisa.

Regina pudo percibir el orgullo en la sonrisa que alargó Catherine ante las palabras que había pronunciado su hijo. Sabía que estaba disfrutando con aquello. Ella sin embargo, sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía negar lo evidente.

\- Sí. – Susurró con miedo. – Henry eso es un tema que...

\- ¡Mamá eso es genial! – No pudo terminar la frase porque su hijo se bajó del taburete de un salto y corrió para abrazarla.

Un abrazo que la tranquilizó pero que también la había sorprendido. Miró a su amiga que no había borrado aquella sonrisa ladeada de su cara mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Sus miradas lo dijeron todo no hacía falta decir nada más.

\- Henry – comenzó mirando seria a su hijo – Yo... ¿de verdad te parece bien que Emma y yo...que... – aún estaba demasiado perpleja por la reacción de su hijo.

\- Pues claro que sí, quien podría resistirse a los encantos de Emma Swan. – Interrumpió su amiga con sorna. Ya no podía aguantarse más. Henry sonrío mirando a Catherine cómplice.

Regina se quedó pensando por un momento en qué momento habían conseguido llevarse tan bien aquellos dos, y lo que eso podría significar para ella. Su hijo giró la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo.

\- Me alegro por ti, mamá. Emma me cae muy bien. Y desde que estás con ella te ríes más. – Regina colocó ambas manos enternecida alrededor de las mejillas de su hijo. No entendía en qué momento había crecido tanto.

\- ¿Por cierto dónde está la afortunada? – Preguntó Catherine.

\- Si por afortunada te refieres a mí, creo que aquí estoy.

En aquellos momentos Emma apareció por la puerta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de su ajustado pantalón. Tres pares de ojos se volvieron para mirarla. Regina carraspeó visiblemente tensa.

\- No te preocupes, querida. Henry ha aprobado tu relación con su madre. – Dijo Catherine para intentar romper el hielo.

Su amiga se giró para mirarla con reprimenda en sus ojos, pero Henry no había dejado de mirar a Emma con una sonrisa en la cara que de inmediato fue correspondida por la rubia. Ella se acercó y revolvió sus cabellos.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a venir a vivir con nosotros?

Catherine casi se atraganta con el café mientras Emma miró a Regina claramente divertida por las palabras de su hijo. Ella de inmediato recordó la conversación que habían tenido aquella mañana y frunció los labios al saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando Emma.

\- Te he dicho alguna vez, Henry, que te adoro. – Dijo la rubia rodeando a Henry por el hombro y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

\- Ni hablar. – Intervino Regina que ya conocía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando la rubia – Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante. – Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia la cafetera – Ahora a desayunar, vamos. – Dijo mirando a su hijo.

* * *

Emma llevaba fuera dos semanas y ya estaba deseando que volviera. Cuando se fue no imaginó que podía llegar a echarla tanto de menos a pesar de que la sensación de vacío se había instaurado en su interior nada más soltar su mano en el aeropuerto. Al principio había pensado que podría aprovechar aquel tiempo que iban a pasar separadas para pensar en el tipo de relación que llevaban y a dónde las llevaba. Y así había sido. Pero ella ya lo tenía muy claro. Quería una relación con Emma, una relación de verdad, la necesitaba, la necesitaba realmente, sus sentimientos por ella se habían vuelto tan reales que golpeaban su pecho a cada segundo que pasaba para recordárselo, aunque no hacía falta, ella ya sabía lo que sentía por Emma.

Jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie. Su corazón nunca había latido con tanta energía como para faltarle el aire. Sonreía al pensar en ella a menudo, y sonreía aún más cuando la rubia le mandaba algún mensaje, muy de vez en cuando. No debía tener mucho tiempo y tampoco mucha cobertura para usar aquel medio, pensó.

Henry también la echaba de menos. Y desde que se había ido su hijo se había volcado en ella por completo. Era como si fuera consciente de que sin Emma le faltaba algo. Aun así le había dicho al pequeño que no se sentía triste sino que solo la echaba mucho de menos. Y era la verdad, no se sentía triste porque Emma tuviera que marcharse a trabajar, solo se sentía impaciente por que llegara el día en que volviera a ella. Catherine también hacía lo propio con ella, aunque a su manera. Le había repetido por activo y por pasivo lo mucho que se había alegrado de haber venido a visitarla, y por supuesto de no haberse marchado antes, le había confesado lo mucho que había disfrutado viendo el principio de aquella relación, algo que ella ya sabía.

* * *

No todos habían viajado con Emma, en el museo aún permanecían Graham, Anna y Killian. Se mantenían muy atentos vía satélite a cómo les estaba yendo a sus amigos en las montañas de Nepal. Sin embargo, ya que no había ningún contratiempo remarcable en la marcha de la expedición habían volcado su atención en asuntos mucho más interesantes. Era cierto que a ninguno le había causado sorpresa enterarse de la relación que mantenían Emma y Regina porque ya lo sabían desde el principio. Lo que si les había causado sorpresa, por el contrario, había sido ver a Emma comportarse así con Regina.

Desde que la conocían jamás le habían acreditado una relación seria a la rubia, sencillamente porque no las había tenido. Nunca jamás. De hecho, huía de cualquier tipo de compromiso siempre que le surgían. Lo único que había mantenido estable en su vida había sido su puesto en el museo, su casa, como ella lo llamaba. Fuera de eso Emma no tenía ningún interés de echar raíces en ningún sitio, ni sobre ningún sitio y mucho menos con nadie a su lado. Eso lo sabían bien todos.

Siendo así, las especulaciones sobre una posible reinserción de Emma Swan en el seno de una vida estable, con responsabilidades, compromisos y obligaciones estaba a la orden del día entre todo el grupo. Tanto fue así, que algunos incluso hicieron apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que dejaran de acostarse o incluso antes de que ambas llegaran a las manos, ya que sus discusiones eran constantes. Apuestas que, por cierto, habían perdido Kristoff, Killian y Peter, y en las que Anna, por supuesto, no había participado. Sin embargo, que aquella relación se hubiera convertido en oficial marcó un antes y un después en el contenido de las especulaciones. Algo les había quedado claro a todos, Emma estaba enamorada, no había lugar a dudas.

Después de aquella revelación tan sorprendente y de la que todos y todas se alegraban sobremanera la nueva apuesta fue simple. Conocían perfectamente a Emma. Puede que estuviera enamorada, que lo estaba, pero jamás admitiría pronunciar esa palabra por su boca. En aquella tesitura las apuestas se dividieron en dos grupos, los que apostaban a que sí lo haría, y los que estaban convencidos que todo iría bien entre ellas pero que Emma no conseguiría pronunciar aquella palabra, al menos a corto plazo. En aquella ocasión, Anna sí que participó y, por supuesto, se unió al grupo esperanzado en que Emma sí que lo haría. Así pues, los días transcurrían tranquilos intercambiando nuevas informaciones sobre los progresos de Emma en Nepal y la otra cara de la moneda, Regina, en el centro base, como a ellos les gustaba llamar al museo.

\- Te digo que cuando vuelva se lo dice, estoy segura. Emma no aguantaría...- la balanza en aquellos momentos se inclinaba hacia los que habían apostado que no sería capaz de decirlo a corto plazo. Anna era muy optimista. Se cortó de inmediato al ver aparecer a Regina con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Buenas tardes. – Dijo sentándose y poniendo su café sobre la mesa. La relación con sus empleados había evolucionado muy favorablemente en aquellas últimas semanas. Y que Regina compartiera ratos con ellos se había vuelto habitual, aunque no había dejado de reprenderlos por su obstinada obsesión de pasarse el día en la cafetería.

\- Buenas tardes, jefa. – Dijo Killian alzando su propia taza de café, más grande que la de los demás.

\- ¿De qué hablabais? ¿Qué no aguantaría Emma? – Preguntó Regina como si nada. Se había enterado perfectamente de la conversación. Los tres se quedaron mirándola atónitos. Anna casi se atraganta con su té. - ¿Qué? ¿Creéis que soy idiota y no sé lo que os traéis entre manos? – Dijo Regina con placer en el rostro. Sabía que acababa de anotarse puntos a su propia espalda y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

\- Un asunto complicado, sin duda, difícil de tratar. – Dijo Killian con voz teatralmente solemne para salir del paso. Aunque no temía para nada a Regina, ya había descubierto que podía ser una mujer demasiado pícara, en ocasiones, algo que resultaba muy interesante para sus propios gustos personales.

\- ¿Te refieres al asunto de la palabra con A? – Preguntó Regina con suficiencia enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – Susurró Anna expresivamente. Graham río para sus adentros y bebió un sorbo de café. Regina asintió.

\- ¿Creíais que podíais sacarme información como si nada sin que yo me enterase? – Sonrío con malicia mientras bebía un buen sorbo de café. Aquella tarde lo necesitaba, estaba muy cansada. – Por no hablar de los susurros a mis espaldas. Realmente estoy empezando a dudar del ingenio de mis empleados. – Pronunció con cara pensativa y tono burlón.

\- ¿Y cómo va ese asunto ya que estamos? – Fue Killian el que se atrevió a ser indiscreto. Si Regina había sacado aquella conversación era porque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Sin novedad. Resulta ser una palabra tabú para Emma, al parecer. – Parecía ligeramente molesta.

\- Tranquila, Regina, estoy segura de que algún día será capaz de aceptar la idea de pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta.

\- Eso es una idiotez, ¿en serio no es capaz de pronunciar la palabra amor? – Dijo con incredulidad – Parece una cría con trauma. – Culminó. – Por no hablar de lo que parecéis vosotros. – Dijo señalándolos con la taza sonriendo a su pesar. – En serio, tan difícil es para ella. – Preguntó al final resignándose a aceptarlo y queriendo saber.

\- Bueno...- comenzó Graham – no creo que sea difícil solo creo que aún no está preparada para aceptarlo. Para ella todo esto es nuevo, estoy seguro que jamás imaginó poder sentir cosas como las que está sintiendo contigo. Dale tiempo, solo es cuestión de que asimile. – Anna asintió.

\- Agradece que no haya salido corriendo. – Ironizó Killian. Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Tú ya le has dicho la palabra con A? – Preguntó Anna con timidez.

\- No. – Puntualizó Regina

\- No porque no lo sientes o no porque... – Killian no pudo terminar su frase.

\- No porque aún no se lo he dicho, punto. Claro que lo siento. – Dijo Regina como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Para ella también había sido difícil aceptar lo que sentía, y también era nuevo, aunque ella ya había echado raíces antes.

\- Deberías probar a decírselo tú, a ver lo que te dice. – Regina los miró con la ceja fruncida. Ella no era una mujer de palabras afectuosas, aunque con Emma simplemente había tenido la necesidad de tener una excepción.

\- Yo que tú no lo haría. No queremos que aún salga corriendo. – Intervino Killian.

\- Killian cállate. – Dijo Anna con cara de enfado. Graham río por lo bajo. Killian los ignoró a todos y decidió seguir hablando.

\- ¿Te gustaría participar? La apuesta está en 100 libras por cabeza. – Aquella tarde estaba animado. Regina puso cara de incrédula.

\- ¿100 libras por cabeza? – Soltó un chasquido burlón. – Creo que mejor deberíamos ir a trabajar. – Dijo ahora con tono más serio. – Killian puso los ojos en blanco pero fue el primero en levantarse e irse con ella hacia la zona de despachos.

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando lento, aunque cada día que sumaba contaba uno menos para la vuelta a casa del equipo. La última semana Henry había estado como loco. Por alguna razón que Regina no sabría explicar, desde que Catherine se había marchado hacía unos días el chico se llevaba a las mil maravillas con Killian, aunque sí sospechaba que su amiga había tenido algo que ver. No le preocupaba más de lo necesario aquella relación. Era cierto que Killian era un poco libertino pero había aprendido a conocerlo y a confiar en él al igual que lo hacía Emma.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el esperado lunes. Aquel era el día marcado para el regreso del equipo. Henry se levantó hiperactivo por la mañana, incluso llegó a decirle a su madre que quería ir con ella al museo en vez de al colegio. Regina, por supuesto, se negó, aunque no pudo evitar enternecerse por las ocurrencias de su hijo. Realmente apreciaba a Emma. Como todas las mañanas, primero llevó a su hijo al colegio y después se dirigió hasta el museo.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – Graham la esperaba en la puerta para entrar con ella.

\- Ha habido un inconveniente con el vuelo. Al parecer una avería en el motor del jet. – Regina lo miró alarmada. – Nada grave, solo los retrasará unas horas, no te preocupes. – La tranquilizó Graham.

El día pasó sin mayor inconveniente, aunque Henry se había decepcionado mucho al enterarse que venían con retraso. Para animarlo, Killian le había pedido permiso a Regina para sacar al chico a dar una vuelta. Le había prometido que no lo devolvería tarde a su morada, por lo que dejó que se lo llevase sin mayor inconveniente.

Nada más colgar el teléfono para darle al moreno con barba una buena reprimenda por no haberle devuelto a su hijo a aquellas horas, eran casi las 9.00 p.m., el timbre sonó. No podían ser ellos tan pronto ya que Killian le había dicho que aprovecharían para cenar algo antes de devolvérselo por lo que se extrañó por quién podría ser. Ella no recibía muchas visitas que digamos. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Sea quien fuera había tapado el visor. Regina frunció el ceño y pensó en no abrir aunque finalmente lo hizo.

Nada más hacerlo, sin poder reaccionar, dos brazos fuertes la cogieron por debajo de los muslos y la alzaron comenzando a darle vueltas en el aire. Era Emma. Su olor, su calor y su risa eran inconfundibles. Regina sonrío sin poder creérselo aun y capturó sus labios al mismo tiempo que la rubia la buscaba para hacer lo mismo. Fue un beso ansiado y esperado por ambas. Un beso que habían estado guardando durante mucho tiempo. Un beso que no dejaba hueco a palabras, pues la necesidad que sentían ambas era solo de besarse y no separarse. No había necesidad de hablar. Solo de besarse y tocarse como si la inercia las obligase a hacerlo una y otra vez.

\- Emma...- Regina fue la que rompió el silencio en primer lugar cuando su trasero chocó con el sillón de su salón. Ni si quiera recordaba si habían cerrado la puerta de la calle. – Emma para...- insistió Regina entre risas sorprendida y encantada por las reacciones de la rubia al verla. Aun le costaba un poco creerse que todo aquello fuese verdad a pesar de tenerla allí delante de ella y poder sentirla con tanta intensidad.

\- Te he echado de menos. – Dijo Emma con voz entrecortada. – No volveré a irme nunca más. – Pronunció Emma para sorpresa de Regina que no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Exagerada. – Respondió ella con sarcasmo.

\- Es la verdad. – Confirmó Emma mirándola a los ojos y acariciando la punta de su nariz.

Regina se la quedó mirando por un momento tan vehementemente que Emma creyó que podría perderse en sus ojos. Lo mismo le pasó a ella. Mientras la miraba y sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo pegado al suyo tuvo la certeza de que era allí donde quería estar. No quería perder aquello, quería disfrutarlo. Quería disfrutar de aquella sensación tan maravillosa para el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ves en mí? – La morena no pudo evitar preguntar. Se sentía embriagada.

Emma se quedó en silencio un momento, sin apartar sus ojos verde azulados de los de ella.

\- Veo a la persona que para mí es especial por encima de todas las demás. – Regina sonrío un poco y frunció ligeramente el ceño. - Alguna vez te has preguntado...- comenzó la rubia pero se paró visiblemente tensa - ...qué se siente cuando... – no sabía realmente cómo expresar aquello que quería decir – qué es el... – se paró y miró los labios de la morena una vez más.

\- ¿La palabra con A? – Regina percibió su incomodidad y decidió ayudarla. Preguntó suspicaz. Emma le sonrío ligeramente volviendo su vista hasta sus ojos. Unos ojos que revelaban complicidad. Unos ojos que se miraban y se hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

\- Sí.

\- No hasta ahora. – Reveló Regina con franqueza. Emma tragó saliva y se decidió a hablar.

\- No sé explicarte lo que veo en ti, pero sí sé qué siento cuando estoy cerca de ti o...cuando pienso en ti. – Ambos corazones latían acelerados, embriagados de dicha. Emma hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para decir aquello. Lo había estado meditando largo y tendido durante todo aquel mes que había pasado separada de la morena. – No sé qué es el amor, pero sí sé que siento que te amo.

Las pupilas de Regina zigzagueaban mirando a Emma mientras su corazón galopaba a un ritmo descontrolado y desigual. Su respiración era entrecortada y se sentía tan feliz que creía que en algún momento no podría seguir respirando.

Durante toda su vida había pensado que resignarse con la vida que llevaba era el destino que debía seguir, pero ahora había descubierto que la felicidad que tanto había anhelado sin ni siquiera proponérselo estaba solo en sus manos. Había sido ella misma la que había derribado sus propios muros y había dejado entrar a Emma. Aquella persona que llegó a su vida rompiendo todo su mundo y desordenando todo a su paso consiguiendo que no pudiera evitar poner sus ojos en ella.

Aquella persona que ahora tenía delante y que le estaba diciendo que la amaba. Y a pesar de ya haber escuchado esas palabras antes ella se sentía, sabía, que era como si las escuchase por primera vez, pues nunca habían sonado tan sinceras ni habían llegado tan directamente hasta su corazón.

\- ¿Me amas? – Pronunció la morena con cautela.

\- Te amo, Regina. – Repitió la rubia con una amplia sonrisa coronando sus labios.

Regina soltó un suspiro ahogado que no sabía que había estado guardando acompañado por una risa contenida que delataba su estado de embriaguez. Emma no pudo evitar acompañarla para descargar tensiones. En aquellos momentos estaba totalmente expuesta pero dispuesta a arriesgarse por aquella mujer tan diferente a ella que había conseguido robarle el corazón poco a poco. Ahora sabía, por primera vez en su vida, que todo lo que sentía, todo lo que era, era suyo, de Regina. Su corazón era suyo, ella se lo había regalado.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo Regina con los ojos brillantes moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Emma se llenó de fuerzas al escuchar aquellas palabras y la volvió a besar. Esta vez más lentamente para poder sentir cada rincón de la morena, cada sensación que le producía el contacto contra sus labios, contra su piel, su calor, su olor...


	27. Epílogo

**Ohhhhh...no sé cuántos visitantes a lo largo de la tarde y ni un solo comentario...qué tristeza me da tristeza...no sé si pensar que eso significa que no os ha gustado...**

**P.D.: Aún podéis darme una alegría de última hora...**

**Bueno, como prometí, aquí os dejo el pequeño epílogo. Y con esto se cierra esta historia...**

**Yo me despido, hasta la próxima. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas (o todos)!**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Al otro lado de la ventana que daba al jardín, Henry y Killian se alejaban con las manos metidas en los bolsillos hacia la piscina que ya estaba iluminada, pues era bastante de noche.

\- Esperamos media hora más y entramos. – Decía Killian mientras daba patadas a una piedrecilla que se había cruzado en su camino. Henry, sin embargo, estaba mucho más contento.

\- Sabía que se lo diría, te lo dije. – Decía mirando de reojo al moreno mayor con sonrisilla de autosuficiente. Killian fingió poner mala cara mientras caminaban. En realidad tenía ganas de reír, se sentía feliz por Emma, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría. – Te tocará llamar a la tía Catherine para decirle que ha ganado la apuesta. – Killian soltó un chasquido molesto.

\- Aun no es nada seguro. Tenemos que esperar a confirmar.

\- Podemos esperar todo lo que tú quieras, pero estoy seguro de que se lo ha dicho. – Dijo con ironía en un tono que a Killian le pareció demasiado parecido al que usaba su madre muy a menudo. Río para sus adentros antes de cogerlo por el hombro y sentarlo en un banco oscuro, al fondo del jardín, para esperar un tiempo antes de entrar a molestar a la parejita.

Por supuesto, aquella noche Emma se quedó a dormir, como todas las siguientes, en realidad. Cuando llegaron al museo bien temprano Regina se separó de ella prometiéndole que se verían más tarde para desayunar pues si no la rubia no la hubiese dejado marchar, de eso estaba segura. Su sonrisa era espléndida y estaba más hermosa que nunca. Al igual que Emma, que no cabía en sí de gozo.

* * *

Después de la reunión que tenía a primera hora Regina bajó a la cafetería para encontrarse con ella. Sonrío al ver que la rubia aún no había llegado. Si lo habían hecho, sin embargo, el resto del equipo. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la barra discutiendo animadamente sobre algún tema que seguramente no sería relevante, pensó Regina con malicia para sus adentros. Puso su mejor cara de placer y se acercó a ellos con paso decidido.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó sentándose elegantemente en un taburete al lado de Killian. – Doscientas libras, por favor. – Dijo sin miramientos con cara de satisfacción.

En ese momento hubo cierto revuelo entre todos. Algunos rompieron en aplausos otros emitían quejidos sacando sus respectivas carteras. Regina no había podido resistir la tentación de apostar con el moreno para demostrarle que se equivocaba. Y así había sido. Aunque ella sabía, que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, por mucho que hubieran apostado que no sería capaz de decir la palabra con A, todos se alegraban por Emma y por ella. Y de eso estaba segura. Porque a pesar de lo diferentes que eran todos, unos de otros, todos habían encontrado un punto intermedio en el que habían aprendido a complementarse y a entenderse a la perfección.

Giró la cabeza y sonrío aún más al ver a Emma que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cafetería, pensó en lo feliz que se sentía en aquellos momentos y soltó más aire del que creía que estaba guardando. Guardó el dinero al igual que el resto antes de que Emma llegase hasta donde ellos estaban y todos pusieron su mejor cara de póker mientras Regina pensaba en la cara que pondría la rubia cuando se enterase de que habían estado apostando sobre si alguna vez diría o no la palabra con A. Afortunadamente para ella, los resultados habían conseguido barrer por completo todos los pronósticos.

_Fin. _

2


End file.
